Sweet Music
by PasifiKStaR
Summary: COMPLETE! AU: When a novice teacher, Rinoa, misses her train, she ends up helping a fan stalked guitarist get away from his admirers by posing as his gf, but it won't be the last time after word gets out that the antisocial musician finally got himself a
1. A Kiss Makes It Better

**Sweet Music  
** _Chapter One: A Kiss Makes It Better_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm going to get some funnel cake!"

Julia Heartilly looked over her shoulder and gave a nod of approval at the six year old waving a five gil in the air. Naturally highlighted dark hair bounced in pig tails on either side of a heart shaped face. "All right," she chuckled as her daughter beamed. "Just be careful! Don't run into the fields!"

Rinoa merely rolled large brown eyes and nodded. "I know!" she exclaimed before rushing out of the tent. She grinned, finally glad to be allowed out of her mother's tent. She looked over her shoulder at the beautiful woman going over photographs with some customers.

She hated coming to these tournaments with her mother. She always go so bored and any other kids her age were actually PART of the tournament. Julia Heartilly was a small time photographer who spent her weekends taking photographs at children's soccer games. Rinoa didn't understand why her mom even bothered to work...probably because she liked it, not because they needed the money. After all, daddy provided them with everything.

A big house, a nice car, plenty of people to do their work for them, and all her neat toys. She frowned and looked down as she walked along side a soccer field on her way to the snack tent. She should've brought that portable electronic game device her dad had bought her the other day. That would've kept her occupied.

Suddenly, a voice cut through her thoughts."WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" The pig tailed girl looked up and her eyes grew large as saucers. A spinning black and white sphere was hurtling towards her. Too stunned to move out of the way, the child stood there, frozen in time as the ball seemed to slow down before descending upon her. Her mouth barely had time to open. "AHHHH!"

BAM!

She was dead. She had to be.

"OhmyHyne! Hey! Hey!" She was hearing voices in the distance and slowly consciousness returned. She winced.

It was going to hurt. It was going to hurt a lot and she knew it. Rinoa felt like she'd just had a brick thrown at her. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes and grimaced as a dull throbbing pain shot through her left eye. Almost instantly, she burst into tears.

"MOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYY!" She shrieked tearfully as she her left eye began to swell. She could barely open her right eye - the good eye - through the tears as she struggled to sit up.

"Rinoa! Rinoa!" a female voice was screaming in the distance.

"Mommy!" Rinoa screamed again as she felt hands on her, trying to keep her from kicking and screaming as more pain made itself known with consciousness.

"Oh my Hyne! Rinoa!" Julia swept through the crowd that had gathered around her daughter and gathered in her arms protectively. She reached down, kneeling right next to the fallen child as she gently caressed the loosened dark bangs out of Rinoa's bruised face. "Oh, baby...what happened?"

Rinoa couldn't stop crying. It was hurting so badly. She could feel it with every beat of her heart. All she had wanted was to get some sweet tasting funnel cake...perhaps with some whipped cream, sugar, and strawberries. Not to get hit by a soccer ball.

"Squall! Squall! Get over here!" a male voice barked with authority somewhere behind her. "Apologize!"

Rinoa's tiny shoulders were heaving up and down as she struggled to stop her hysterical crying. Julia cradled her little girl in her arms, gently assuring her that everything would be okay as she screamed for someone to get her baby ice for her eye.

"It's okay, baby," Julia told her softly as she rested her cheek against Rinoa's head. "It's okay..."

"It hurts!" Rinoa exclaimed in her high pitched voice.

"Someone call the medical tent! And will someone just get my daughter some ice! NOW!" Julia growled protectively, not bothering to keep her glare up long enough to watch some people run off in all directions to get assistance.

"Mam," a deep voice said above her. Julia looked up, still cradling Rinoa against her. A tall, skinny, dark skinned man stood above her, embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that. It was one of my boys that kicked that ball." He was apparently the team's coach from the way he was dressed and how he held a clip board with one hand.

Julia merely nodded dumbly before returning to her attention to her daughter. "What's done is done," she said with a stern frown. "But you should not be the one apologizing."

"I'm aware of that," the coach said. He looked down sharply to his right and reached down to grab the collar of one of the boys. "I'm sure HE has something to say as well."

Julia looked up and saw a skinny brown haired boy frowning miserably as he was shoved forward. He turned back and shot an angry ice blue glare back up at his coach before looking down at the woman. "Sorry." he mumbled quietly.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Your apology goes to my DAUGHTER, not me." she told him matter of factly.

The brown haired, blue eyed boy let out a heavy sigh and looked back at his coach. "Kiros-"

"Apologize to the young lady, Squall. NOW." Kiros ordered sternly. Squall winced, knowing that when his father found out, he'd be dead.

Grumbling to himself, Squall turned back to the little girl locked in her mother's embrace. "Hey," he said in an annoyed voice. "Hey! I'm trying to apologize!"

Rinoa was still shaking. Her eye hurt and worse yet, she couldn't open it - it was so swollen. 'I'm never going to see again!' she thought to herself, horrified.

"Baby...he's trying to say he's sorry..." her mother's soft voice told her.

Reluctantly, Rinoa turned her head and through her blurry vision, saw the little boy standing there. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He didn't look like he wanted to apologize. Instead, upon seeing her bruised face, he wrinkled his nose and frowned. "Sorry about your face."

"Oh Hyne." Kiros sighed exasperatedly as he ran his hand down his face.

"Yeah!" another little boy's voice shouted behind Squall. Rinoa could barely make out the blond head of a little boy on the same team as the one that kicked the ball in her face. "Sorry it's so ugly!"

"That's it! Seifer, you're benched for the rest of the game!" Kiros growled.

"What?" the blond boy gasped with shock. "Why?"

"You KNOW why, young man! Now get your butt on the bench!" Kiros ordered. Seifer growled and threw the ball, the one that probably hit Rinoa, on the ground violently as he stalked off the field.

"I didn't even do anything, Squall was the one who hit the girl! Why do I have to get punished?" he snorted as he passed them. "This isn't fair!"

Squall looked up at Kiros with a glare. "You can't take him off! He's a mid fielder!"

"You are, too! Don't worry about it. Zell will take this place," Kiros told him. He glanced back at Rinoa. "What else do you have to say?"

Squall let out another resentful breath and turned to Rinoa. "Yeah," he said with a frown. "Watch where you're going next time."

Rinoa's good eye widened and before Kiros even had a chance to reprimand the young player, Squall was tackled to the ground by a furious five year old girl. "You big meanie! You're the one that hit me and you can't even say sorry! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Rinoa!" Julia shrieked as she jumped up and scrambled towards her daughter.

"Get her off of me!" Squall shouted as he lifted his arms to block Rinoa's weak hits. He was breathing hard after she had knocked the wind out of him. He was laying on his back, Rinoa on sitting on his stomach as she threw her fists at him angrily. He could hear his teammates cheering him on, telling him to fight back and not let a little sissy girl beat him.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kiros said sternly.

The weight was lifted off of Squall and he lowered his arms to find at the little girl's mother had pulled her daughter off of him and had fallen back on her butt. The little girl didn't seem ready to give up her fight and was still trying to claw at him. "Rinoa!" her mother told her sharply.'

"Get up," Kiros said. "Mam, I'm really sorry-"

"No, no..." Julia sighed tiredly as she shook her head. "Rinny has such a temper...I'm sorry for her tackling your player."

"Meanie!" Rinoa yelled at Squall one last time as he got up off the grass and brushed himself off. "You'll pay for this!" She added, trying to sound intimidating like her daddy.

"Rinoa, can you get up?" Her mother's voice reached her ears and Rinoa looked up. She nodded slowly and teared up, nearly bringing herself to tears as the sudden movement sent another wave of pain from her left eye. "Come on, baby. Let's get you to the first aid tent."

Rinoa nodded and with the help of her mother stood up on shaking legs. She looked down and frowned. Her white overalls were stained with green from grass after she was throw backwards by the force of the ball. Julia took Rinoa's hand and slowly began leading her away. She turned her head back slightly and glared at Squall one last time.

Squall watched as the little girl left. She was lucky she had a mom who took care of her like that. He didn't mean to hit her, but she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Her flushed red face, stained with tears would go away by the end of the day, but the bruise the ball left over her eye would take a while to heal.

"Squall!" he heard Kiros' voice call him from the distance. "C'mon! Let's go! We have a game to finish!"

The stoic little boy merely nodded his head. As he turned around, he saw a small wad of gil on the grass. He narrowed his eyes and vaguely remember the little girl heading in the direction of the snack tent.

"Squall!" one of his other teammates shouted. "Let's GO!"

"Coming!" He swept down and grabbed the money, shoving it behind his shin pads before running on to the field.

* * *

Rinoa sat on a chair in the corner of her mother's booth. Julia was about to pack up and leave, but Rinoa said she was fine. She knew how much her mother loved spending her weekends outside at her little side job, even if it was unnecessary. And if nothing would Rinoa hurt more than her bruised eye, it was the disappointment she knew her mother would feel for having to leave her photography stand. And no throbbing pain of Rinoa's was going to make her mommy sad.

Instead, she sat down contentedly licked the remainders of an ice cream off her pink lips. One of the people in the first aid tent bought her one and soon everyone was buying the poor little girl sweets to eat. Rinoa smiled to herself. Maybe it wasn't so bad...

"Just let me finish up this order and then we'll pack up and go home, okay, baby?" Julia asked as she looked over her shoulder.

The swelling in Rinoa's eye had gone down since that morning and Rinoa had spent several hours laying down on one of the spare tables, over her mom's jacket, with an ice pack over her eye. At one point, she thought her eyeball had frozen over and she spent a few seconds poking it until she felt feeling again.

Her stomach grumbled and she frowned. Candy and sugar would only take her so far...and she never did get what she had set out to attain. Her eyes looked out past the soccer field and to the funnel cake tent, which was being taken down. Now she'd never have a chance to get one.

"Here," a voice said suddenly. Rinoa looked up from behind the table she was sitting in front of and saw a paper plate holding a fresh, hot, whipped cream topped funnel cake in front of her. "That's what you wanted, right?"

Crystal clear blue eyes were looking at her curiously and Rinoa jerked her head back defensively. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Do you want it or not?" Squall asked as he pushed the plate with a fork stabbed in it closer to her. "Well?"

Just then, Rinoa's stomach grumbled and she dropped her head slightly. She took a deep breath and looked up proudly. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"Why'd you get me cake?" she fumed. Mommy was right, boys were dumb. Obviously they couldn't comprehend simple speech.

Squall rolled his eyes. "That's where you were going, right? Before I hit you with the ball? I found your money," he said as he dug into his pocket. He lifted his hand and showed her the wadded gil she had left behind. "Here." He lifted up his hand and held up the gil in his palm.

Rinoa tilted her head to the side. Reluctantly she reached over and swiped the gil from his slightly larger hand before bringing it back in front of her to examine. It looked like her money. She looked up at him. "Then how'd you pay for this?"

"Don't worry about it," Squall told her. "I just wanted to say sorry for hitting you earlier," he admitted as he looked down at his cleat clad feet. "I didn't mean to. I didn't even see you there."

Rinoa looked down at the funnel cake and picked up the fork. She poked into it and took a bite. "It's good..." she admitted. "Thank you."

Squall looked up and watched her eat her cake. "My dad says real men don't hit women and girls," Squall told her suddenly. Rinoa paused and looked up. "But I hit you."

"It was an accident," Rinoa shrugged. "My eye hurts, but it's okay. Mommy says it'll go away soon."

"I hope you get better real soon then." Squall told her. He walked around the table and looked around. His father was still speaking to the little girl's mother and they didn't even seem to notice them. Rinoa was trying to ignore him and tried to finish up her funnel cake before her mother said it was time for them to pack up and leave.

"This is good cake..." she mumbled.

Suddenly, she felt something warm and moist press against the corner of her bruised eye. Her eyes flew wide open and she whirled around to see the little soccer player running back around the table, his face red and downcast. "My Sis says that my mom used to do that to make things get better!" he insisted loudly. "I don't like you anything! Bye!"

With that he ran towards the front of the vendor booth and grabbed his father's hand. Rinoa watched, open mouthed as he dragged his father away from the conversation. Her mother seemed flustered and shook her head as he walked away reluctantly.

"Mommy?" Rinoa asked softly.

Julia looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Isn't he sweet?" she asked her daughter in a slightly sad voice. "He bought you that cake you wanted to say he's sorry...That's a gentleman..."

"Are you okay, mommy?" Rinoa asked. Her mother's face was flushing red. "Do you want some cake?" she asked, offering her mother a small piece on her plastic fork.

Julia shook her head and smiled softly. She knelt down in front of Rinoa and hugged her tightly. "No, baby...no, that's all right..." She buried her face in Rinoa's hair and inhaled her daughter's scent lovingly. She slowly pulled away and smiled. "You finish up your cake while I pack up. Then we'll go home, okay?"

Rinoa smiled and nodded her head carefully. "Okay, mommy!" she beamed before digging back into her funnel cake.

Squall felt his father stop behind him and turned around. The older man's head was turned and looked back at the vendor's booth they were just at. "You did a good thing, Squall. I'm proud of you."

Squall rolled his eyes. "It's just cake, dad."

"No, not just that," Laguna looked back at his son. "Kiros told me that the little girl knocked you to the ground and started hitting you."

Squall snorted. "So?" He asked confidently as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can take her. I'm a boy."

"You could've, but you didn't," Laguna said as he began to walk again. "I've seen you fight with Seifer... you could've hit that girl."

"I already hit her once," Squall said. "No need to make her other side ugly."

"I'm serious, Squall," Laguna told him calmly. "I'm glad you didn't hit that little lady back. Real men don't hit women...no matter how much they may deserve it."

Squall wasn't paying attention. They had reached the black Bentley his father rode in. One of his father's associates opened the door for them as they approached and Squall scrambled in. "So what are we going to do now?"

The door closed and Laguna looked out the tinted glass once more before looking at his son. "We get out of Galbadia before Caraway finds out that you accidentally gave his daughter a black eye," Laguna told him in a dry, yet slightly amused voice. He pressed a button over head. "Ward, take us home!"

"Will he be mad?" Squall asked. He frowned as he looked down at his hands. Caraway...where had he heard that name before?

"I don't know," Laguna told him truthfully. "But I don't his organization hunting us down as retribution for harming his little princess' face. I'm sure Julia won't tell him, though...it's too much trouble."

Organization...Squall frowned. He let out a grown and ran his hand down his face. How could he had been so careless? He just gave the daughter of the most powerful Galbadian crime syndicate's leader a BLACK EYE. He froze. AND HE KISSED HER! Squall turned red and scowled in his seat. He'd see how angry his father had been when he caught Sis kissing one of their men...and he had just kissed that little girl!

Squall buried his face in his knees. He was dead. He could never show his face on the field again...Not only after he injured General Caraway's daughter, but because he'd been completely off target during the game. 'It's all down hill from here...' he decided. "I'm quitting soccer." he declared miserably.

"What? Why? You love soccer!" Laguna gasped. Squall shook his head.

"I'll take up something else," Squall spat out. "But no more soccer."

"But-"

"Something else!" Squall growled. Laguna backed down from his son and looked down at his hands. He nodded, understandingly. They drove along for a few moments in silence.

"Your mom used to play the guitar," Laguna told him as he looked out the window. "You should try that."

* * *

"I'm FINE, daddy," Rinoa assured the older man as he knelt down in front of her and surveyed her bruised eye. "Mommy said it'll go away."

"You're a tough soldier, Rinny," General Caraway said with a slightly frown. The retired military man and leader of Galbadia's biggest underground organization brushed back his daughter's high lighted bangs. "Just in case, you should see a doctor."

Rinoa paled and shrieked as she ran for cover. "No! No! I don't want to go!" She practically dove under Julia's piano bench in her desperate attempt to escape her fate.

"I told you not to use the 'd' word!" Julia scolded her husband as she crossed her arms. She turned to her daughter. "Rinoa, calm down-"

"Every time I go! I have to get shots!"

"That's because they're your yearly physical, baby," Julia sighed. "If it's down by the end of the week, we won't take you to the doctor."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Rinoa peeked out from underneath her mother's piano bench and slowly crawled out. Her father turned to the door way of the parlor in their massive house and yelled for Rinoa's nanny to come. "Get her washed up for dinner," he told the older woman as she scurried in and took Rinoa's hand. "Julia, what was going through your head letting Rinoa get hit by a soccer ball!" the man said as he turned to his wife.

"You sound as if I put her directly in front of it!" Julia gasped with shock. "It was an accident! Do you honestly think I'd want my baby hurt?"

"Well, obviously, you weren't paying attention and neglecting our daughter. That's just as bad if not worse," Rinoa turned around and heard her parents' voice rising behind her. She winced as she heard her mother reply something sharply. She heard her father growl once more before she was taken upstairs and out of listening range. "That's it, no more vendor business! From now on, you're staying HERE!"

"What?" Julia gasped in horror. "What are you saying?"

"Your main concern should be Rinoa's safety and well being! Not taking pictures of other people's children!" General Caraway told her sternly. He narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Especially not HIS."

Julia took a step back and narrowed her own eyes at him. "What are you talking about?" she hissed in a low, defensive voice.

"Don't try to act as if you don't know, Julia," General Caraway told her furiously. He took a small slip of paper from his pocket and slid it across the top of the grand piano so it stopped before Julia. "What do you think this is? You told me you'd never see him again!"

Julia's beautiful face paled as she looked down at the picture. It couldn't have been taken earlier than a few hours ago. It was somewhat blurry, but it was obvious who was in the picture. The tall, long haired fighter that once worked for the Caraways was standing in front of her. The only thing between them was a table where she had placed the displays for her photographs.

"You had someone follow me?" she whispered in a low voice. She looked up at her husband accusingly. "You don't trust me?"

"And with good reason-" he began condescendingly.

"I didn't even KNOW he was even going to be there!" Julia screeched as she threw the picture back at him. "Hyne damn you, Caraway! Ten years we've been together and you STILL don't trust me!" Tears rimmed her deep brown eyes as she shook her head. "You bastard...!"

"How dare you call me that?" Caraway growled as he stomped over to her. "How many times have you met him already! How many?"

Julia was in tears as his hands clamped down on her slim shoulders. "I stayed with you when everything was going to hell! I stayed with you and gave you a daughter! And the ONE time it so happens that Laguna shows up in Deling City for a Hyne damned soccer tournament and approaches me, you automatically think that I'm cheating on you!"

"How can I believe you?" Caraway demanded furiously, his grip on his wife loosening as her face turned red from her shaken panting. "I'm not so old as not to remember how much you two love each other! Feelings like that don't die so easily, Julia!"

"But I love you now!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

The woman was sobbing now, her head downcast as her shoulders rocked. "I didn't know he was going to be there...it was all a coincidence..." Julia sobbed. She looked up at him and saw the disbelief in his eyes and fury over took her as she shoved him away. "Why don't you believe me?" She cried out. Caraway winced. He hated seeing his wife cry.

"Julia..." he began softly. "I'm sorry...I just-"

"No! You always do this!" Julia cried. "Why? Why don't you trust me?"

The woman whirled around and ran out of the room. "Julia! JULIA!" Caraway ran after her. The men who were guarding the doorway easily stepped out of Julia's way. She was the mistress of the house and their leader's beloved wife, after all.

It wasn't until they heard Caraway's voice calling out his wife's name that they knew something was wrong. Julia burst through the front doors, tears still in her eyes as she stumbled out into the middle of the street in front of their uptown townhouse.

Rinoa ran down the stairs as she heard her father screaming. Dressed in light pink bath robe, about to head to the tub for her nightly bath, she gripped the railing of the marble staircase just as she watched her mother run out of the house.

"Mommy?" she mumbled as her father flew past her.

"Julia! Stop!"

Screeching tires was heard and Rinoa's body froze at the bottom of the stairs. Her father's men ran out of the house, several almost knocking Rinoa over in their rush. A feeling of dread filled her tiny body as she began to take steps to the door.

"Julia? Julia? Speak to me! Julia?" she could hear her father's frantic sobbing as she reached the open door way.

Her brown eyes widened as she felt her heart stop. Her mother was laying on the cold cement in front of their house, her face covered in blood as her father cradled her mother's body, not caring if his own expensive suit was soiled. His hand grasped Julia's tightly.

"I never betrayed you..." Julia gasped out as blood bubbled out of her mouth.

"I know..." Caraway mumbled painfully as his wife closed his eyes. Her body went limp. "Julia?" He swallowed nervously. "Julia...?"

He heard soft footsteps approaching and saw a small shadow cast by the street light go over his wife's body. He looked up, knowing he would regret it. Rinoa's small figure stood there and she fell to her knees next to her mother's blood soaked body.

She bent down and kissed her mother's forehead. "Get better, mommy..." she whispered, even thought deep down, she knew it was too late.

"Rin..." Her father whispered, his voice twisted with pain.

"It's okay, daddy," Rinoa told her father cheerfully as she smiled up at him. "Someone told me that a kiss makes things get better." General Caraway closed his eyes tighten and draped his body over Julia's. Rinoa lifted her hand to her cheeks. She was crying.

* * *

Seventeen years later...

"Mommy! It HURTS!" Rinoa turned her head just as she walked up the steps to the train station. She looked across the street and smiled sadly at the little girl who was sitting on the bench.

A scrapped knee seemed to be her source of pain as she cried, red faced, for her mother to come and make it better. "Don't worry, honey," a soft, calming voice assured the child. Rinoa watched as a woman in jeans and a pale blue sweater knelt down in front of the little girl and wiped her owie with a damn napkin. She lowered her head and kissed her daughter's knee. "See...all better?"

"Kind of..." the little girl whimpered as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Rinoa smiled and looked back up at where she was going.

Just as she reached the station's platform, she heard a whistle. "No..." Rinoa mumbled as her brown eyes widened. "No!"

"Please step away from the yellow line," the automated voice said. "Stay away from the yellow line."

In front of her, a train began to depart. "Hey!" Rinoa gasped as she ran after it. "Wait! No! You can't leave! I'm not on you yet!" she cried out in vain.

The train paid no attention to the petite young woman as it rolled out of the station, speeding up as it did. Rinoa stumbled to a stop close to the edge of the platform and panted as she hunched over and tried to regain her breath. She looked up hesitantly and groaned as she watched the train disappear.

It was gone. Rinoa stood up straight and ran a hand down her face before turning around and looking at the clock by the station wall. Sure enough, she was one minute late.

'You just HAD to stop and stare at the little kid, didn't you?' her mind scolded her as she slowly made her way to the nearest bench to wait. 'You KNEW that the train was going to leave soon. You KNEW, but no...good old responsible Rinoa...just HAD to stay and watch...'

"Grr..." Rinoa fell back against the metal bench and laid down over it. She looked at the clock against the wall once again. "Twenty minutes until the next train...great..."

She looked around the train station platform. There wasn't any one else and she sighed with relief. Now she didn't have to feel so guilty for taking up the entire bench. It was ten past twelve at night and she mentally cursed herself for her dedication to her students.

She should've done what Selphie said and canceled or rescheduled on the Strife boy's tutoring lesson for the night. But no...instead of going to the winter holiday party they were throwing at their apartment, she felt it was her sense of duty as a educator to go the extra mile to help her struggling student.

Rinoa sighed as she looked up at the glass canopy that went over the platform and up at the star lit sky above her. Right now, Selphie was probably drunk and hogging the microphone to the karaoke machine, singing some crazed song about trains. Ironic because a train just left her...

Her other roommate, Zell would probably be doing his rendition of his made up super hero - Lamp Shade Man. Zell would turn into Lamp Shade Man once his blood alcohol level reached a certain point. He would grab the lamp shade of Quistis' lamp and put it on his head while singing his 'theme song', which strangely enough went along to the tune of Selphie's train song.

And Quistis would be there, desperately trying to keep things under control. Even while intoxicated, Quistis would act sober and would scold them on what they were doing. She was probably currently chasing Zell around the room, screaming at him to return her lamp shade to it's rightful owner - the lamp. All while trying to get Selphie to get off the microphone before she threw up on it.

Rinoa sighed. "And to think I could be there now with them..." she smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to pass out into blissful sleep, her cell phone rang. She sat up quickly and began to pat down her puffy snow parka like jacket, looking for her phone. She finally found it buried in her breast pocket. "Hello?"

"RINOA!" an over cheerful voice yelled into the phone. Rinoa winced as she tore the little device away from her ear and glared at it. "It's MEEEEE!" a slurred female voice introduced herself.

"Selphie?" Rinoa gasped. She held the phone a little bit a way from her ear. "You're totally drunk!"

"Nuh-uh!" the green eyed brunette at the other end of the line denied. "I'm not drunk! I'm smashed!"

"It's the same thing..." Rinoa mumbled. She rolled her eyes. "So how's the party?"

"Party? What party?" There was a loud crash and Rinoa jumped as she looked at the phone. "Oh! THAT party! It's going good."

"Sounds wild," Rinoa smiled weakly. 'Oh Hyne...tomorrow is going to be a pain to clean up, I just know it...'

"That's just because we let a bunny loose!" Selphie laughed. Rinoa raised an eyebrow.

"Bunny...?" Rinoa asked. "Selphie, we don't have an..." Rinoa's heard stopped in her chest as she jumped off the bench. "OH MY HYNE! Did you let Angelo out of my room?"

"Here, puppy-bunny!" Selphie was cooing carefully. "Come here..., puppy-bunny! Your mommy wants to speak to you!"

Rinoa felt the corner of her lip twitch. 'You have to be kidding me...'

"Selphie, is that Rinoa?" a stern voice was heard.

"No! It's Miss Heartilly!"

"Give me the phone, Selphie-"

"No! It's my phone!"

"Give it to me!" Rinoa winced as the sounds of struggling could be heard. There were a few more crashes and someone let out a whiny 'ow' before the owner of the stern female voice answered. "Don't worry about Angelo, I put her back in your room."

"Thank you, Quistis..." Rinoa sighed. "Are you guys doing okay? I heard...things falling."

"Zell got his head stuck in the lamp shade again," Quistis sighed tiredly. "I honestly don't know why we keep having this parties if all that ever happens is drunken singing and Lamp Shade Man."

"TRAIINNNNSSS!" a voice was singing horribly off key the back ground.

"Selphie! Put the microphone down!" Quistis yelled. She turned back to the phone. "Speaking of trains, where are you?"

"I missed the last train by a minute," Rinoa frowned bitterly. "I'm waiting for the next one. It should be here in a few minutes. I'll be home soon."

"Okay then," Quistis told her worriedly. "Be careful on your walk back here. Bye."

"Bye, Quisty," Rinoa smiled as she hung up her phone. She looked up at the clock and smiled. "Five more minutes..."

She walked towards the edge of the platform and looked down the line to see if she could visibly spot the on coming train. She sighed when she couldn't see it and took a few steps back, tightening her coat around her slim body.

It had been a relatively cold couple of days in the technologically advanced City of Esthar and, upon Quistis' insistence, she had brought with her a heavy jacket and a scarf. Upon putting on both items, she felt as if she were going to play in the snow, not walk to the train station and back. She sighed. It didn't matter, so long as she was nice and warm and safe.

"AHHHH!"

Rinoa frowned. "Today just isn't my day..." Reluctantly, she turned around towards the direction where the screaming was heard and narrowed her eyes.

"Get him!"

"Come back!"

"I LOVE YOU!" a series of wild female voice was shouting. Rinoa raised an eyebrow in question. She understood the first three screams, but the last one?

From the stairwell, she saw someone's head racing up. He was wearing a baseball hat that cast a shadow over his pale face as he ran up the stairs. Rinoa frowned. He didn't LOOK like a mugger...dressed in almost skin tight leather pants and a zipped up leather jacket.

Rinoa stood there and stared as she heard the sound of footsteps running up the station stairs. Suddenly, the young man who had stopped at the top of the stairs turned and saw her. For a moment, they almost locked gazes as he seemed to be studying her. Confused, the young brunette looked around, wondering if there was something else he was looking at.

The sound of a train whistle blew in the distance and Rinoa turned around and looked back down the track. She saw the train coming up to the station and smiled. It was an Express, meaning she'd get home faster than she originally expected. Just as the train pulled up to the platform, someone grabbed her hand.

"What the-" she began as she whirled around.

"Stop!" A male voice shouted. Rinoa jerked her head back and followed the length of the arm that held hers up to the same man who she had seen running up the stairs.

"Squall! Squall!" His name on the lips of dozens of female girls caught her attention and she snapped her head to the side. Her eyes widened as she saw a large group of young woman approaching him gleefully.

"Stop right there!" the man said. From the sound of his voice and the movements of his body, Rinoa assumed that he wasn't much older than her. He suddenly lifted her arm and she let out a little yelp. "This is my girlfriend!" he announced suddenly. "We're on a date!"

'What.' Rinoa's eyes stared at him blankly, unable to believe her ears. Reluctantly, she glanced back at the crowd of girls and saw that they had stopped in their tracks and were staring at them, slack jawed. Apparently, they couldn't believe it either.

"This is the last call for Train 24 to Western Esthar. It is the last train from this station to the Western Esthar station tonight." the speaker system blared.

Rinoa's eyes darted to the train. "The train!" she gasped.

She felt the young man's eyes on hers quickly before they looked over at the train. A sly smirk went across his lips and he looked back at his admirers. He lowered Rinoa's arm and, without a second thought, pulled her through the doors and into the train car before she had a chance to protest.

The doors slid closed as they landed against a seat across the doors. Rinoa's eyes widened and she looked up. She could barely make out the slight triumphant smile on his face before she pushed herself off of him and stumbled backwards with a sudden jerk of the train.

She looked back towards the closed doors as the warning bell rang. Through the two window panes, she saw the shocked jaws of young women, staring confused at them. The young man who had dragged her into the train with him stood up, his lips in a smirk as the train started moving.

Rinoa looked around and grabbed on to the metal bars to help herself up. She looked at the young man and frowned. "Okay-" she began, ready to question him.

"Sorry," he said immediately as he turned to look at her. His hat shielded his eyes from view, but she could make out dark bangs. "I didn't mean to get you involved."

Rinoa narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "Involved in what?"

"They've been after me for two blocks," the young man admitted reluctantly. He lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his other hand held on to a metal rail. "They just wouldn't let up. I just needed something to stop them enough for me to slip away."

Rinoa's eyes widened. 'Oh my Hyne...he ROBBED something!'

"I didn't steal anything," he added quickly. "If that's what you're thinking."

'Whoa...freaky...how'd he know what I was going to say...?' Rinoa studied him with untrusting eyes. She nodded and jumped as the train hit a bump. She frowned and looked down at her free hand. She had used it to brace some of her fall when they jumped it. She raised and stretched it out. "Damn..." she mumbled as she tugged her glove off to examine her hand.

Her only other companion on the train frowned. "Did I hurt your hand?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I just hit it when we jumped in..." her voice trailed off as he reached out and took her hand in his. She watched with interest as he lowered her head. 'Is he going to...?' Heat shot up her body from her hand as lips grazed the back of it softly. Her mouth suddenly went dry as her face flushed. "What..."

"My mother used to say that a kiss would make it better," he said sheepishly. "I hope it gets better."

Rinoa stared at him as he slowly released her hand. She drew it back slightly, noting the tingly feeling that lingered. "Thanks..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry...this must be very awkward for you," he mumbled. He lifted his free hand and lifted his baseball cap off his head. He ran his other hand through thick brown hair and lifted his head. "But thank you for earlier."

Rinoa found herself lost in ice blue eyes. She swallowed unconsciously as she took in the sight of his face for the first time. For a few seconds, her mind was vacant of all thoughts. She opened her mouth and silently prayed that nothing stupid would come out. "I'm Rinoa Heartilly," Almost immediately she regretted her words. 'Oh yeah...slick, Rinoa...slick...' She offered him a beaming smile.

A shy smile graced his lips as he kept his eyes on hers. "I'm Squall Leon-" he began, but was suddenly cut off.

"First Street Station," A pre-recorded voice echoed through the otherwise empty coach and the locked gaze between the two was broken. "First Street Station. Next stop Western Esthar."

"My stop," he stated simply as he took a step closer to the door. The train was slowing down and it rolled into the station smoothly. He looked back at her as he put his cap back on his head with a firm tug. "Thanks."

"No problem..." she mumbled. She lifted her hand in a feeble wave as the doors slid open and Squall stepped out. He took a few steps away from the train as the doors closed behind him.

She watched his fleeting figure turn around and offer her a little wave as the train began to move away from the station. She smiled slightly and waved back.

Squall watched as the train left the station and shoved his hands into his pocket. Just as he began to walk down the stairs, his mobile phone went off and he quickly retrieved it. "Squall." he stated simply.

"Where are you?" an annoyed male voice said. "You're missing one hell of a party, Squall!"

"I'm on my way home, Irvine." Squall told him calmly as he walked down the street.

"WHAT? Since when? You got out of Nida's watch? How the hell did you manage that?" Irvine gasped in surprise. In the background, Squall heard pumping music and people yelling. "Nevermind. Are you coming back?"

"No," Squall said as he looked up at the darkened sky and frowned as he saw the massive sign just over head. His face looked back at him with a cold glare, one he usually wore. "I've had enough excitement for one night." With that he snapped his phone closed and tossed in nearest trash can.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi! Me again. Yes, I wrote something new. I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this...it's a short story, so it shouldn't reach chapters in the double digits. Once I figure out where this is going, I'll continue. Questions? Comments? Concerns? 


	2. In the Papers

**Sweet Music  
** _Chapter Two: In the Papers_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

She was clutching her kissed hand against her chest, as if it were the most fragile object in the world. A slight goofy smile was on her lips as she began walking up the stairwell to the her second floor apartment that she shared with her three roommates. As she walked up the brightly lit corridor, she froze.

A frown replaced her lopsided grin and she looked at her watch. It was barely 1:30 in the morning...shouldn't she still be hearing music from her apartment? She stood up straight and took out her key. She pushed the door open warily.

"Hello?" Rinoa called out into the darkness. She frowned as her eyes adjusted to the sudden lack of light. In the living room, she could make out the dull glow of the television and the blinking lights of Selphie's stereo system, which was apparently on mute. "Guys? I'm home...!"

Rinoa took one step in.

"WHO GOES THERE?" a voice boomed. Rinoa shrieked and scrambled backwards against the door way as a figure cloaked in what appeared to be a dinosaur print bed sheet jumped from around the corner. Rinoa's heart was racing and her surprise quickly turned to annoyance as she noticed the all too familiar lamp shade resting on the figure's shoulders.

"Zell!" she exclaimed accusingly as she glared at him.

"You cannot be Zell!" 'Lamp Shade Man' announced in an unslurred voice. "I am Zell!" He paused and shook his head. "I mean... No...I am LAMP SHADE MAN!"

"QUISTIS!" Rinoa shouted into the apartment. She closed the door behind her, not bothering to lock it as she stomped passed her only male roommate and pushed him out of the way.

"Ah!" Zell stumbled backwards and fell into the open closet.

"Quistis! Where are you?" Rinoa called. She walked into the kitchen and wrinkled her nose in disgust. There were liquor bottles everywhere. Pieces of fruit littered the counter as a few unopened bag of chips lay amongst a pile of opened ones. She took one step into the kitchen and groaned.

Looking down at her foot, she saw that she had stepped on a dried puddle of soda on the linoleum floor. Grumbling, she lifted up her now sticky foot and tip toed around the garbage to the dining room. There, she found Selphie laying face down on the glass dining table, snoring.

A pool of drool was trickling from the corner of her mouth and Rinoa snickered. Selphie was still clutching the microphone in one hand. Rinoa quietly moved around Selphie and went out to the balcony just outside the sliding door. There sat Quistis in one of the iron lawn chairs, swirling a glass of brandy in one hand, a tired look on her face.

"Quistis?" Rinoa asked quietly.

"Angelo is in your room. I'll have the two clean up the mess tomorrow. Just leave the bodies where they are." Quistis stated blandly before lifting her glass to her lips.

Rinoa grinned. Quistis always had everything under control. "Okay...goodnight."

"Glad to see you got home safe," Quistis said. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Rinoa. She wasn't wearing her glasses. "You didn't run into any trouble did you?"

Rinoa shook her head. "No...no trouble at all," she smiled weakly, hoping her face wasn't blushing. Quistis narrowed her ocean blue eyes and gave her a suspicious look. "Nothing happened...I swear!" Rinoa insisted. 'Damn Quistis and her lie detecting skills! I swear, she's such a mom!'

"Hmm...next time don't stay out so late...how long did it take to tutor that boy anyway?" Quistis asked.

Rinoa looked at her watch. "Three hours...but his parents insisted I stay for dinner and I got out late," Rinoa informed her. She grinned. "Can I go to bed now, MOM?"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "It's 'MAY I' and yes, you may. Goodnight, Rinoa."

"'Night, Quistis..." Rinoa turned around and began to head back into the dining room. She was still smiling stupidly as she remembered the young man on the train. Those eyes...that shy smile...the way his hair fell over his face...

"Was he cute?" Quistis asked casually just as Rinoa stepped into the dining room.

Rinoa nodded. "Yeah..." Her eyes widened. "Hey!" she gasped as she turned around. "How'd you know?"

"Oh please, you're like an open book," Quistis replied, as if it were so obvious. "Blushing...a dazed look...you're either on some sort of drug or a man. I'm hoping it's a man."

Rinoa sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah, well...it was a one time sighting...I'll never see him again, Quistis."

"Are you sure about that?" Quistis said. "You never know..."

"I'm positive," Rinoa shrugged as she turned around and walked to her room. "In a city this big, what are the chances that I'd see HIM again?"

* * *

"Morning!" Rinoa emerged from the hallway, her hair damp as a light blue towel was draped around her neck. Quistis looked up from the glass table where she was eating a bagel and reading the newspaper. She adjusted her glasses and lowered a mug of coffee from her lips.

"You're up bright and early on a Saturday," the blond smiled as she made note of Rinoa's lively appearance. "Shouldn't you still be sleeping in?"

"I don't know," Rinoa shrugged. She walked over to the cabinet and began to shuffle through the endless boxes and jars. "I woke up and just didn't feel like laying in bed like I usually do," She found a box of corn flakes and pulled it out. "Are Selphie and Zell up?"

"Zell is still knocked out and is in his room and Selphie left before dawn this morning so she could get in line for that album she wants," Quistis let go of her coffee mug as it rested on the table and lifted up her strawberry cream cheese covered bagel. "I can't believe she got up that early just to get an album."

"It's of her favorite band, Quisty," Rinoa said as she sat across from her with a bowl and spoon in one hand and a jug of milk in the other. She placed the objects on the table and took the box of cereal out from under her arm. "You know how she gets when she's obsessed with these things."

Quistis smiled slightly. "You seem very happy today. I assume it's the lasting effects of last night's encounter?"

Immediately, Rinoa blushed and darted her eyes away as she put the cereal box down. "I told you, Quisty, it was a freak thing. I'm not going to see him again...the chances me ever seeing him again are zero!"

"Oh really?" Quistis asked as she raised an eyebrow. Rinoa nodded as she poured the milk over her cereal.

"Yes really." the brunette insisted as she struggled it ignore her blush.

Quistis put her bagel down on the plate and folded the newspaper. She slid it across the table. "Then explain this."

The wad of black ink on gray paper slid across the glass surface as Rinoa put the milk down. Her eyebrows furrowed in question as she dug into her cereal with one hand and reached out for the paper with the other. Quistis watched with interest as Rinoa turned over the folded pages and watched as the spoon fell from Rinoa's gaping mouth.

_Antisocial Guitarist Finally Lands Girl_ was printed in large bold letters at the top of the entertainment section, just over an enlarged picture of Rinoa standing there holding the hand of the young man from the train station. The picture was taken just as he put his other arm around her and was about to pull her through the doors of the train.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend and why was I not informed?" Quistis asked coolly. "I'm kind of hurt to have to find out about your relationship through a newspaper."

Rinoa sat up straight in her chair, ignoring Quistis, as she pulled the pages apart and began to read the article. "Notoriously antisocial guitarist Squall Leonhart of the popular Estharian band, Scars, has been sighted with new girlfriend at the East Esthar Train Station Friday night. Leonhart, seen here with this yet to be identified woman, publicly announced to persistent admirers that he was 'on a date' and the woman he was with was his girlfriend." Rinoa didn't know whether to blush with embarrassment or die from it as she sank into her chair, a horrified look on her face.

"Rinoa?" Quistis asked with a frown as she saw Rinoa's distressed look. "Rinoa, are you all right?"

"I'm...I'm not his girlfriend!" Rinoa gasped. Her dark eyes shot up from the paper to look across the table at Quistis. "You have to believe me, Quistis! I...I barely met him yesterday! This is all lie! I swear!"

Quistis frowned more so and leaned forward. "Calm down, Rinoa...what do you mean that's all a lie? What happened last night?"

Rinoa took a deep breath as looked down at her image printed across the paper in front of her. "Last night, I was at the train station. I heard this crowd coming up the stairs so I stood up. Then I saw this guy, that Leonhart guy, running up the stairs and he saw me. Then all of a sudden, he grabs my hand and tells these women that were stalking him that he was on a date."

"Okay..." Quistis trailed off. She looked confused. "Did he at least say why?"

"Well, he grabbed me, see?" Rinoa lifted up the newspaper. "And pulled me into the train. He said that he was being followed and he couldn't shake them, so he used me as an excuse to get away. He apologized and stuff, but I never thought..."

Rinoa looked back down on the paper. "So you're not his girlfriend?"

"No..." Rinoa said. "I don't even know him. We just happened to be at the same place at the same time..."

"You have to fix this." Quistis stated simply. Rinoa looked up, confused.

"What?" The brunette frowned. "Wait, why do I have to fix it?"

"Because-" Quistis began, but was quickly cut off.

Suddenly the front door sounded with a loud crash as the scurrying of feet sounded across the wood paneled floor. "RINOA!" Selphie screeched.

Before the girl could even turn around, she felt two hands clamping down on her slim shoulders as she was forcibly turned around. Rinoa gasped as she looked up into burning emerald eyes and a pouting frown. "Selphie?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Selphie whined loudly. She began to shake Rinoa. "I thought we were friends! And you didn't even tell me about HIM! HOW COULD YOU?" she shrieked loudly.

Quistis sighed and stood up. "I'm going to close the door before we get complaints from the neighbors..." she mumbled.

"Rinoa!" Selphie continued to scream.

The brown eyed brunette pried her green eyed friend from her and held her away at arms length. "Selphie, I didn't even know who he was!" Rinoa gasped.

Selphie's eyes widened as she let out a shocked gasp. "What do you MEAN you didn't know who HE was?" Selphie shrieked. Her arms shot out and grabbed Rinoa's shoulders once again. "How can you not know who he was? He's the guitarist of SCARS, Rin!"

"Selphie, stop!" Rinoa gasped as her head bobbed back and forth. "Wait!" She panted as Selphie was knocking the breathes out of her with each shake. Rinoa's face was pale as she struggled to gasp out. "What...is...SCARS?"

The shaking instantly stopped and Rinoa lifted her hands to press against her dizzy head as she looked up at Selphie. Rinoa swallowed nervously as she jerked her head back. Selphie's eyes had glazed over and were emotionless as she stood there stiffly.

Quistis walked back into the room and paused as she saw an unmoving Selphie. "What's wrong with her?"

Rinoa lifted her hand and waved it in front of Selphie's face. "Selphie? Selphie...?" she asked nervously. "Oh...this can't be good..."

"BLASPHEMY!" Selphie erupted and Rinoa let out a yelp as she scrambled to the other side of the table. Quistis casually took her seat at the head of the table and watched with interest as she bit into her half eaten bagel.

"Selphie, I-"

"SCARS is one of the most popular up and coming bands in Esthar! They've been out getting a lot of attention for a few months now and consist of three members - Seifer, the lead guitarist, Irvine, the drummer, and Squall the bass guitarist. They've been in the news a lot lately because of their recently released album - Discipline!" Selphie gushed rapidly.

"But...I don't WATCH the news!" Rinoa countered.

"Magazine covers!" Selphie said as she reached into the bag she had slammed on the kitchen table when she arrived. She took out a magazine with the faces of three men plastered on them.

"I don't read magazines."

"What about that billboard just down the street before the train station?" Quistis asked coolly.

Rinoa turned to her with a questioning look. "What billboard?"

"AHHH!" Selphie cried out in frustration. "How can you NOT have heard of SCARS? They're the biggest band in ESTHAR!"

"Selphie, I just moved here two months ago from Galbadia!" Rinoa exclaimed in her defense. "I still listen to music from Galbadia and I don't watch or even pay attention to Estharian news. I've never heard of Scars in Galbadia."

Selphie stared at her in disbelief for a moment before recovering. "Fine! That's all well and good," she said, pointing at Rinoa accusingly. "But that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend! You could've at least said something! How long have you two been together, anyway?" Selphie pouted and Rinoa sighed.

She ran a hand down her face and slumped down on one of the kitchen table chairs. "Selphie, that guy from the band is NOT my boyfriend."

Selphie looked confused. "Did you two break up?" she asked quietly.

"No!" Rinoa exclaimed. She looked at Quistis desperately for help. The blond dabbed the corners of her lips with a napkin casually before looking at Selphie.

"On her way home last night, Rinoa was at the train station. That Squall person was running from some fan girls and he used Rinoa as a distraction. When he said she was his girlfriend and they were on a date, everyone was so stunned, it gave them enough time to get away," Quistis explained. "Last night was the first time they've ever met. So what you've read and heard is all a misunderstanding."

"See, Selphie? No big deal-"

"A BIG misunderstanding that must be rectified before it's too late." Quistis cut off Rinoa and the two girls looked back at the blond.

"What? What do you mean if it's too late?" Rinoa frowned.

"If THAT," Quistis said, directing their attention to the newspaper on the table. "Is any indication of how public this false relationship will get, you're in big trouble."

"Why would she be in big trouble?" Selphie asked, finally calm after her earlier outburst.

"Rumors were spread. The media will investigate. Rinoa will loose her privacy as the alleged girlfriend of a famous entertainment figure. Look how they followed and took a picture of them last night. It's already in the papers. That won't be the last of Rinoa in the papers." Quistis told them.

Rinoa looked down at the table. Selphie looked over at Rinoa. "How are you going to fix it?" she asked softly.

Quistis took a sip of her now warm coffee and sighed. "I can go into the office today and draw up some paper work-"

"No, no...I'll handle it myself, Quistis, thanks," Rinoa told her numbly. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'll just ask for him to clarify that this is all one big misunderstanding," She lifted her head and smiled. "He seemed like a nice guy. I'm sure he'll clear it up."

Quistis sighed reluctantly and glanced over at Selphie unsure before looking back at Rinoa. "All right," Quistis told her. "You have a full working week to fix this mess. Just in case, I'll start preparing any legal paper work if worse comes to worse. If it's not fixed by Sunday night, Monday morning I'm going to file the papers."

"Agreed," Rinoa nodded. She stood up and picked up her bowl of cereal. "I guess I have to go find him now."

"Do you want to wake up Zell?" Selphie asked as Rinoa headed back into the hall way with a spoon and cereal in hand. "Squall has a lot of fans...they might not take it well that you're his 'girlfriend'."

"Yes, Rinoa, take Zell with you," Quistis agreed. "He's supposed to be your body guard anyway-"

"You guys, I'll be fine," Rinoa insisted. She paused just before she completely disappeared into the dim hallway. "Selphie, get me the information I need to contact this Squall guy. I'll have this cleared up by the end of the week."

Selphie nodded and watched her friend disappear. At the head of the table, Quistis stood up and took her dirty dishes to the sink. "Are you really going to have do legal paper work for this, Quistis?"

"If it's not fixed and soon, there is a good chance that Rinoa's past might be dug up by the blasted media. Especially if she remains as a mysterious girlfriend." Quistis replied.

Selphie tilted her head to the side. "But Rinoa has never done anything wrong," Selphie paused and grinned. "Well, anything wrong that was discovered."

"It's not Rinoa's background I'm worried about," Quistis said as she quickly washed her dishes. "Her past is squeaky clean. It's her FATHER's I'm concerned about."

Selphie's mouth made a little 'o' and her eyebrows furrowed. She took a deep breath and stood up. "I better get started on that information."

* * *

The bed was king sized and still only took up a little bit of the large bedroom of the uptown pent house he and his two 'friends' shared. He laid on his stomach, sprawled out on the left side of the bed, his bare arm hanging off the side as a tangle of sheets was gathered around his mid section.

Through his half conscious and heavily sleep dulled brain, he could hear the heavy door that sealed his room off from the main room being unlocked and opened. Someone's footsteps sounded quietly against the thick red wine colored rug. The sound of the heavy drapes being pulled open sounded and he winced.

He could feel the blinding white sunlight pouring into his room and he growled and buried his face back into the soft pillows he was clutching over his left arm.

"Squall," a male voice said. "Squall, get up!"

"What the hell is it?" his voice growled through the pillow. He turned over on the bed, his back to the full glass wall.

"Nida said he'd be up in a few minutes. He wants you up for a meeting." Irvine said as he brushed his red brown hair out of his face.

"Why? It's our day off." Squall grumbled.

"He didn't say, but he sounded urgent," Irvine yawned. He stretched out and looked around his friend's room. "You have to get some more furniture in here..."

With that he walked out of the bedroom. He was still dressed in some worn dark purple and red flannel pajama pants and a white tank top. Squall waited until he heard the door close before finally moving. He cringed at the absurd amount of light that was flooding in as he sat up and looked around his room.

He had a big bed, a desk to one corner, a small table by his bed holding his alarm clock, a lamp, a chair by his desk, and a big screen television. His guitar case was next to his desk along with some scattered sheet music. His clothes were in a walk in closet that was barely half filled. He frowned as he looked around the white walls of his rather plain room. 'I should paint it.'

He looked down at the clock next to his bed. It was nine fifteen in the morning. Cursing his manager and Irvine for waking him up, he put his feet over the bed and got up, heading directly for his bathroom. After a few minutes standing in front of a steaming hot shower head and quickly washing his hair he dressed in dark colored jeans and a white shirt and walked out.

"There you are!" a voice boomed. "About time, Squall! Didn't Irvine tell you?"

Squall merely gave Nida his 'death glare' as he passed by the three men hanging around the breakfast bar. Irvine was at the stove, finishing up his omelet. Seifer was sitting on a stool, dressed in black running pants and a black tank top, sweaty and fresh from his morning jog. His mp3 player was resting in the corner along with his keys as he drank down a glass of orange juice.

"I told him," Irvine shrugged. "But you know, Squall - that doesn't mean he'll listen."

"So what's this big thing you called about?" Seifer scoffed out as he put his empty glass down and looked over at Nida. "It better be good, I cut out of going to the gym today."

"Have you guys watched the entertainment news yet?" Nida asked.

"Nida, we just got out of bed and Seifer's been outside since like six AM, NO, we haven't watched the news yet." Irvine sighed tiredly.

"Then maybe you've read the paper?" Nida suggested.

The three men turned to glare at him. "Just cut to the chase or you're fired." Seifer stated simply.

Nida rolled his eyes. They were always so impatient. "THIS is the big news!" He reached into his sport coat's breast pocket and tossed an obviously worn newspaper on to the breakfast bar.

Irvine slid his omelet into a plate and grabbed a fork as he walked over to look at it. Seifer pulled it towards him to get a better look. Squall was by the toaster and just slipped in two white bread pieces before turning around. He looked down at the paper and frowned. "You got me out of bed on a weekend of THIS?" Squall scoffed, obviously annoyed. "Are you serious?"

"Am I serious?" Nida gasped. He turned and glared at Squall. "What is THIS all about, Squall?"

"What are you talking about?" Squall snapped. "What does this even have to do with me?"

"What do you mean-?" Nida mouthed. He looked at him in disbelief. "Just WHO do you think is on that newspaper? Your BODY DOUBLE?"

"Well, unless Squall's body double is a lingerie model, then that is a possibility." Irvine snickered.

"What?" Nida stomped forward as Irvine stepped aside, gleefully eating his omelet. Nida's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"50 off yearly sale at Nordstrom's," Seifer read, trying to keep all the sarcasm out of his voice...and failing. "You're RIGHT, Nida. This IS big stuff! I've been meaning to buy some new designer hand bags, seeing as how my OLD ONE is just so out of fashion from last week."

Irvine struggled not to laugh as he nodded. "You know, Nida, I never saw you as the department store kind of guy. I always thought you shopped that those boutiques."

"I DO shop at boutiques-ugh!" Nida ran his hand down his face frustratedly as Seifer and Irvine laughed at his expense. "Never mind that! I'm not talking about the AD! Flip the page over!"

Seifer, still smirking, reached over and turned the newspaper over. His emerald eyes landed on the picture gracing the front page of the entertainment section and then immediately flew to the headlines. Irvine looked over the blonde's shoulder and nearly choked. "Squall!" Irvine gasped as his eyes were pasted on to the black and white picture. "Squall, you better come see this."

The brunette took his time putting strawberry jam on his toast before walking back. He looked down, unimpressed, at the newspaper. He took a calm bite out of one slice of toast and froze in mid bite.

The three men in the room with him watched his reaction carefully. The normally stoic young man's face remained the same, but a flurry of emotions could be read behind those ice blue eyes. First confusion, disbelief, shock, frustration, anger, embarrassment, and then back to confusion. Squall quickly placed his dish on the counter and snatched the newspaper up.

_Girlfriend...train station...unidentified young lady..._ Squall shook his head, unable to believe that those brief few seconds were captured by some photographer that was probably stalking him along with those fan girls. His face paled as his hand tightened around the thin gray paper. 'Oh My Hyne.'

"Well?" Nida demanded as he stood across from them with his arms crossed over his chest. "Care to explain? Why was I not informed that you had a girlfriend, hm? I'm your MANAGER, Squall! I need to know these things for PR purposes, you know that!"

"A girlfriend?" Irvine asked, looking surprised. He grinned. "Why didn't you say anything? Congratulations, man!" He laughed as he slapped Squall's back. "This calls for some good stuff! Do we have any champagne left?" The cowboy hat wearing band member wandered around into the kitchen as Squall stood there, unmoving.

Seifer narrowed his eyes as he watched his life long 'friend' stand there. He frowned. "She's not your girlfriend, is she, puberty boy?"

At his question, Nida and Irvine stopped in whatever they were doing and turned to look at Squall. The blue eyed brunette was staring blankly at the newspaper. His eyes were reading the letters, but he was not comprehending anything. 'Girlfriend' and 'unidentified young lady' were going off like sirens in his head.

"Squall?" Irvine said, concerned that his friend hadn't said a word. "Who is she, then?"

Squall slowly shook his head, his eyes still looking at the paper. "I don't know," he mumbled. He took a step back and shook his head, as if to clear his mind. "I don't know who she is." Squall said as he dropped the paper on the counter and looked at the other men.

Irvine looked confused, Seifer was looking over the article, and Nida wasn't buying Squall's story. "All right then...if you don't KNOW her, then WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER HAND?" Nida growled. "The media is having a field day with this and suddenly I find out that it's not even TRUE - so explain to me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Squall pulled out a stool and slumped down on it. "I got out of the release party last night and was walking when a bunch of fans saw him. Before I knew it was being chased..."

"And the girl?" Nida urged.

"She was just some girl who was waiting for her train at the train station," Squall shrugged. "I don't know who she was, but I grabbed her hand and said she was my girlfriend to throw them off. Then I pulled her into the train and we left the fans behind."

"Did you or did you not call this girl YOUR girlfriend?" Nida asked.

"I did."

"You don't even know her?" Irvine asked. Squall shook his head and Irvine frowned. "And you guys say my relationships are bad."

"Irvine, this isn't the time for jokes!" Nida snapped. "Squall, do you know what you just did?"

"I got away from fan girls." he stated dully.

"No, you idiot!" Nida growled as he threw his arms in the air. "Your IMAGE IS RUINED!" Squall looked up from his toast and looked at Nida as if the manager had lost his mind.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "What Nida is trying to say is that now that everyone thinks you're no longer gay-"

"The media never said I was gay-" Squall snapped.

"Yeah, sure," Seifer dismissed him with a cool turn of his head. "Now that everyone thinks that you like girls, thanks to your 'girlfriend', you kind of loose the image as the band's untouchable, anti-social, cold hearted little prince. You're just like the rest of the male species now; normal, attainable, and lead by your di-"

"I get it," Squall cut him off sharply. Seifer just shrugged. "So what? I don't care."

"You might not care, but the record label DOES care about the way you stand in the public's eyes." Nida insisted.

Squall growled a little. "FINE, I'll just write up a statement that says that I don't have a girlfriend-"

"No, you won't!" Nida said quickly.

"Ugh? WHY NOT?" Squall demanded.

"Do you know what it will look like when it's revealed that you USED a random girl to GET RID of your FANS?" Nida hissed. "We can't afford to be looked at negatively. Besides, the record label called this morning and they want you to go with it."

Squall stopped in the middle of raising his piece of toast to his lips. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Nida, making the manager squirm. "What."

"They...they think it's a good idea that you have a girlfriend. It makes you look more...normal." Nida mumbled. Squall dropped his toast on the plate.

"What the hell do you mean 'normal'?" he hissed. "What the hell was I before?"

"Squall, calm down-" Irvine began, but was quickly shut up the second Squall turned to glare at him.

"It's not that you were a freak, Squall," Nida assured him. "It's just that having a girlfriend makes you more social, more approachable, and human. They think that it'll attract more listeners. They want you to go out with her for a few weeks and then you can dump her-"

Squall growled and stood up from his stool. "A publicity stunt?" he shouted furiously. "You actually want me to lower myself to a publicity stunt? Are you THAT insecure about the future of this band, Nida?"

"No!" Nida exclaimed, flustered. "Listen, this isn't my idea! If it were up to me, I'd say kill the rumor before it gets out of hand. But the label wants you to have a girlfriend and our contract is up with them after this last album. If we want to renew, we better get on this good side."

"I can't believe this!" Squall growled. "This is my personal life. My personal life and my professional one don't mix."

"You're the member of the most popular band in Esthar right now, Squall," Nida stated. "Your private and public life became the same thing a long time ago."

The brunette swore and kicked the stool on the floor. "I don't believe this..." Squall growled as he began to pace around the main room in front of them. "I don't fucking believe this..."

"It's just for a little while, Squall-" Nida told him, but Squall stopped and glared at him.

"Don't you GET it? I don't even know who the girl is! I just met her last night." Squall reminded them.

"Don't you remember anything about her?" Irvine said. He glanced down at the picture in the newspaper. "She's kind of cute, Squall. You must remember something."

"What about her name?" Seifer asked.

Squall looked down and concentrated. "Hyne...I don't remember...Ri...Rin..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling.

"Rhino?" Irvine suggested.

Squall glared at him and Seifer punched him in the stomach. "Just shut up, Kinneas. I swear, every time that mouth opens..." he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his defined chest. "You at least need a name to go on, Squall."

Squall ran his hand down his face. "I know...I know..." he grumbled. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead thoughtfully.

_"I'm Rinoa Heartilly."_

"Rinoa..." Squall whispered. He straightened up. "Her name is Rinoa Heartilly."

"There we go!" Nida clapped his hands together. "Great, I'll get a the PR statements ready and-"

"Let me find her first," Squall said, cutting off Nida. The manager looked over at him with a questioning look. "She doesn't even know about this. She should be informed."

Nida let out a reluctant sigh, but nodded. "The legal repercussions of using her name like that could be bad...all right. We have to find her and-"

"I'll find her myself," Squall said as he turned around and headed back into his room. "Give me until next week to find her. Can you hold off the media for that long?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then do it!" Squall ordered. He went into his bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

"PLEASE let me come with you!" Selphie pleaded as she clung on to Rinoa's leg. "I promise I'll be good!"

"Selphie..." Quistis said from the couch. She was sitting back, watching the news on television while still dressed in her dress slacks and dark pink blouse from work. "She said she wanted to go alone."

"She can't go alone!" Selphie insisted. "SEED Records is ALL the way across town! Do you know how long it will take for her to come back? It'll be dark...and she shouldn't go without a buddy!"

Rinoa was standing by the door, her hand on the door knob as Selphie clung to her desperately. Quistis rolled her eyes and drank some of the margarita she had just made. "If that's the case, we'll ask ZELL to go with her. It's his job to be her body guard. Not yours."

"NO! I want to go!" Selphie screamed.

"Selphie, I'll be fine," Rinoa sighed for the millionth time. "I've been out late before. Besides, I'm not going to some dangerous part of town. I just have to see if I can speak or send a message to Mr. Leonhart."

"Your time is almost up!" Quistis reminded her. Rinoa grumbled.

"I know! I know!" she sighed.

A week had gone by all too quickly and every lead Rinoa had to try to talk to her 'boyfriend' had ended up with her being hung up on or ushered out of. Apparently, the security and receptionists didn't care that she was his girlfriend. Finally, Selphie had come up with the idea of going to the record label. The band had monthly meetings there at the last Friday of each month, but since that was a well known fact, Rinoa would be waiting for them to emerge, with more than just a handful of Scar's faithful fans.

And as Selphie had told her earlier that week, those fans might not be very happy with her for stealing their Squall. Even if it wasn't true.

"Selphie, let her go already," Quistis sighed as she looked at her watch. "They're going to be coming out at 6:30 and it's already 6 PM. At this rate, she'll miss them completely."

Selphie whimpered as she reluctantly let go of her friend's leg and slumped down on the ground. "Sorry, Selphie. I promise I'll make it up to you!" Rinoa said. She pulled the door open and rushed out.

As she ran out the building door, she ran into Zell. "Hey, Rin, I bought the pizza-"

"Can't talk, Zell! Will eat later!" Rinoa shouted as she darted around him and ran to the train station. She had to get across town in less than thirty minutes.

In record time, she arrived at the train station and squeezed her way into the Express. She was pushed up against the glass and frowned as she occasionally glanced up at her watch. It didn't seem as if the train was moving fast enough. As she looked through the window, the scenery was passing by painfully slow. She groaned. 'I'll never make it in time...'

* * *

"I can't believe we got out late...I'm going to miss that movie!" Irvine said as they stepped out of the elevator doors.

"Psh..." Seifer sneered. "At least the fan girls have gone away somewhat," he shrugged as he looked outside the building's revolving door and saw a that the usual crowd of fans and flashing cameras and sign asking certain members to marry them had thinned out. "Still, let's go out the back door."

"Whose turn is it to distract the crowd?" Irvine asked as they ducked back into the hall way.

"Yours." Seifer and Squall stated quickly.

"What? No! Last month it was Squall's and the month before it was Seifer's...oh..." Irvine's head dropped. He sighed and looked back up, fixing his cowboy hat. "All right...you two get in the limo and then pick up up front."

"Sirs, security is prepared at the front," one of the guards said as he looked into the hall where the three men were standing. "And the two who are going out the back can come with me."

Squall and Seifer followed the guard and Irvine prepared to walk out. He took a deep breath as he entered the revolving door. "Prepare yourselves, ladies..." he told himself with a sly grin. As soon as the door rolled to the front, his ears were attacked by the screams of rabid fans. "Hello! Thanks for coming out!" Irvine said cheerfully, flashing them his sensual play boy grin as a circle of body guards surrounded him. He waved somewhat, all while silently praying for his fellow band members to pick him up quickly.

As he walked through, his eyes caught a familiar face in the distance. She was standing on the outskirts of the crowd, trying to peer over the bobbing heads of the fans while looking concentrated. She had those blond streaks in her dark hair, just like in the picture. "Rinoa...?" he mumbled.

* * *

After she practically flew out of the stuffed train, she raced through the train station to the record label's building. It was a twenty five story building in the downtown area, over looking one of Esthar's parks. As she rounded the corner, she swore to herself.

There at least a hundred or so girls standing outside the front door, screaming and waving signs in the air. Security was moving through them, protecting someone in their circle. Rinoa quickly ran forward and jumped up and down, hoping to get a glimpse of the person they were escorting. She bit her lower lip and silently prayed that it was Squall.

Instead, she saw the black cowboy hat and sighed disappointedly. From what Selphie had told her, the one who always wore the cowboy hat was Irvine Kinneas - the drummer. "Great..." Rinoa mumbled as she ran her hand down her face. She gritted her teeth and surveyed the crowd once more. Irvine and the security around him was already half way to the side walk and Irvine seemed to be whispering something to one of the security guards.

'Maybe I can just ask Irvine to give a message to Squall...?' Rinoa thought to herself. She took a deep breath. 'It's worth a try!'

With that, she dove into the crowd and began squeezing her way towards the front. She was shoved and pushed, glared at and called numerous names before she even managed to get half way to where she wanted to be. Desperate, she jumped up the air and waved her arms, hoping that by some miracle Irvine would see her. Instead, she caught the door close to a stretch limousine.

"No..." Rinoa breathed as she shook her head. The crowd she was trapped in suddenly began to loosen and spread out around her as the vehicle pulled away from the curb. Rinoa stood there, unsure of what to do, as she watched the crowd of fans run after the limousine.

Before long, she was standing there, alone.

"Miss Rinoa?" a deep voice asked behind her. Rinoa turned around and paled. A tall, built man was looming behind her and Rinoa recognized him as one of the body guards that was around Irvine.

"I...I...I was just leaving!" Rinoa gasped. 'Oh, Hyne! Is that what happened to Selphie last time she came to one of theses?'

"You're Miss Rinoa, right?" the man asked again. Rinoa nodded fearfully and the man handed her a small white envelope. "Kinneas asked to have these sent to you."

Rinoa's face looked confused as she accepted the envelope and looked down at it in her hands. "Did he say why?"

"Perhaps he thought you were pretty. I don't know," the man shrugged. He turned around once she had it in her hands and began to walk away. "It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like this. Have a good evening, Miss Rinoa."

"Yeah...thanks..." Rinoa mumbled. She looked around as she stepped a few feet away from the building. There weren't any fans anywhere and she opened the envelope. She raised an eyebrow as she found three tickets and back stage passes. Rinoa smirked and closed the envelope before slipping into her purse. She quickly took out her phone and dialed a number on speed dial. "Hello, Selphie?" she grinned as she began her relaxed walk to the train station. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

* * *

**A.N.-** Thanks for the enthusiasm, everyone. It's very much appreciated. I'll try to answer the questions from the reviews here: Happy Youkai I'm going to try to update Drifted, but I have writer's block on it right now and I'm torn as to how to have Squall's reoccurring yaoi nightmares introduced. Pearl3 As of right now, I don't plan on making a sequel to "My Knight" and "My Son's Wedding". I kind of like it where they are right now. :) Yuleen, thank you for the cookie. To let everyone know for future cookie giving reference, my favorite is chocolate chip. :) Thank you for reading, everyone! 


	3. Concert Going

**Sweet Music  
** _Chapter Three: Concert Going_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

"AHHH!" Selphie screamed once more as Rinoa handed her the backstage pass, making Quistis, Zell, and Rinoa all wince at the volume. "OhmiHyne! I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I'm actually... OHMIHYNE!"

Her friends and roommates cringed as she screamed once more. Quistis let out a tired sigh. Ever since Rinoa called an hour earlier, Selphie couldn't stop talking. She had been in the kitchen, digging through the fridge for her fruit punch when she picked up her phone on the kitchen counter. From where they were sitting in the living room while eating pizza, Zell and Quistis jumped out of their seats as soon as Selphie screamed.

She was jumping up and down, yelling into the phone and blabbering something about what to wear and how she couldn't believe something. Zell tried to calm her down while Quistis snatched the phone from the jumpy brunette, only to discover that Rinoa was on the other line. Ever since that call, Selphie had been running a mile a second, doing everything from running into her room to look over her clothes for tomorrow night to trying to decide which poster of Irvine to bring with her.

Selphie ran her trembling fingers over the precious backstage pass before slowly lifting it up to her face. She closed her emerald eyes and inhaled.

Zell leaned over to Quistis. "Is she SMELLING the pass?"

"You should've seen what she did with her new CD." Quistis replied as she smiled weakly.

"Rinoa..." Selphie said as she looked over at her friend with tears in her large eyes. She was clutching the plastic pass against her face lovingly. "I never tell you this enough...but I love you."

Rinoa chuckled and nodded. "I love you, too, Selphie," Rinoa replied. She held the other backstage pass and turned to look at their two blond roommates. "Well? Who else wants to go? Zell? Quistis?"

"No thanks," Zell said. "As great as it must be being squeezed into tight groups lunging forward at three men, I'll pass."

"You'll pass?" Quistis asked, frowning. "Zell, I know it doesn't seem like it, but are you forgetting why you are here?"

Zell looked down at the wood paneled floor. "Because Hyne created me?"

"No," Quistis stated, rolling her eyes. "You're her body guard remember? Now, normal every day activities she can go to and handle by herself, but these concerts can get kind of wild. Don't you think you should go with her?"

"Oh yeah..." Zell looked down and sighed deeply. He looked quite hesitant and Rinoa's face softened.

"It's okay, Zellie," Rinoa assured him. "You don't have to come. I won't tell daddy."

"Are you sure, Rin?" Zell asked curiously. "I mean...Quistis is right. It is my job. That's why I came to Esthar with you."

"I know, but don't worry. Selphie is there with me." Rinoa told him brightly. Quistis raised an eyebrow.

"Selphie isn't a black belt in numerous martial arts." Quistis stated.

"But she's a grandmaster at the art of fan girl. If anyone will know how to get through tomorrow night smoothly, it'll be Selphie." Rinoa assured them.

"You guys! You guys!" Selphie shouted as she darted back into the living room. She was holding two shirts on hangers in either hand, her backstage pass already around her neck. "Which one should I wear tomorrow? The black mesh or the metallic silver mesh?"

"I'm not very reassured right now..." Quistis sighed. "All right, fine. No Zell."

"Great! Thanks guys!" Zell beamed. He blushed and looked away shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides...I have a date that night."

Quistis and Rinoa snapped their heads back to look at him as the spiky haired blond looked down at his feet and flushed tomato red. "Zell..." Rinoa cooed softly. "You're going on a date? Congratulations!"

"Thanks..." Zell gushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So...whose the lucky lady?" Quistis asked with a grin, ignoring Selphie dancing around with the backstage pass behind them.

"She works at the bookstore-"

"Oh, the one you've been stalking!" Rinoa asked cheerfully. Zell frowned and gave her a dull look.

"I haven't been stalking her!" he insisted. He blushed furiously. "It's not like I'm standing outside her house or anything..."

"So you're going out with the bookstore girl. That counts you out," Rinoa said as she looked over at Quistis. "Well, Quisty? Looks like you're going to the Scars concert tomorrow night."

"Sorry, but I have an previously planned engagement." Quistis told her. She slid off the arm of the couch and headed towards the hall way.

"What? Where? What is it?" Rinoa pouted. "Can't you cancel it?"

"I'm sorry, Rin, but it's a banquet with the firm. I can't miss it," Quistis sighed. "Perhaps next time I can come along with you guys."

"But what if there isn't a next time?" Rinoa argued. "What if this is a once in a lifetime chance? I mean... this could be your last chance EVER to meet Scars."

Quistis put her arms across her chest. "You know just as well as I do that I don't even listen to Scars. I might know who they are, but I'm not familiar with their work."

"That's nothing I can't help you with!" Selphie piped as she skipped past Quistis with her backstage pass. "By tomorrow's concert, you'll be able to recite all of the valuable information, including lyrics and birthdays."

Quistis grinned, but shook her head. "I'll have to pass. I've already RSVP and everything. Sorry, girls."

"All right, but you don't know what you're missing..." Selphie cooed. She continued to flutter around the living room as Rinoa looked at her extra ticket and backstage pass.

"Then who else are we going to bring...?"

"Oh! We can bring Xu!" Selphie gushed as she stopped and looked at the other ticket and pass. "She's a big fan of Scars. She has a ticket already, but I doubt they're this good. And I KNOW she doesn't have a backstage pass!"

"Come to think of it, why don't you have a ticket?" Quistis asked as she looked at Selphie curiously. "You're the biggest fan I know so far...why don't you have a ticket?"

"What do you mean?" Selphie asked. She dashed back into her room and came back out, holding a white envelope in her hands. "Ta-da! I was in line since 4:30 AM last month to get these!"

"4:30 AM?" Quistis asked as she took the ticket and examined it. "Is that even legal?"

"Apparently it is...so what are you going to do with this extra ticket?" Rinoa asked as she held it up.

"Well, since we're bringing Xu and she won't need her ticket...Zell? Do you and the bookstore girl want to come?"

* * *

"Spill, Kinneas. What are you hiding?" Seifer demanded as Irvine's proud smile finally got the best of him. Ever since they picked him up at the front of the record label's building, he had been grinning like a mad man.

"Why do you think I'm hiding something?" Irvine asked, trying to frown and failing. Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're hiding something. You've been smiling like a lunatic since we picked you up. What the hell did you do this time? Let me guess, you're going out with a super model?"

"No."

"Two super models."

"No."

Seifer leaned forward slightly, this time looking intrigued. "Three?"

"Nope," Irvine grinned from ear to ear. "But I appreciate the assumptions. Actually, while you and Squall were in the limousine waiting for yours truly, I happened to spot a certain dark haired girlfriend of a certain anti-social guitarist at the edge of the crowd."

Seifer snorted. "No way...you saw puberty boy's girlfriend?"

"Yeah...she was probably looking for him." Irvine shrugged.

"And?"

"And?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "What did you do, idiot?"

Irvine grinned from ear to ear. "Sent her the Irvine special."

"What the hell is the Irvine special?" Seifer cringed. He almost was afraid to ask.

"I sent three backstage passes and tickets her way. Tomorrow night, Prince Charming is going to meet his Princess. For the...um...second time." Irvine added.

Seifer sat up straight in his chair. "So wait a second. At this very moment, Mr. Personality is wandering the streets of Esthar looking for a girl that he'll very well see tomorrow night? Why the hell didn't you tell him! Damn, Squall's going to kick your ass when he finds out."

"IF he finds out," Irvine insisted. "Besides, he wouldn't have believed me. He'd think I'm joking or something."

"Kick your ass hard," Seifer smirked. "Your funeral."

"Trust me on this. Everything will be sorted out by tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Seifer said as Irvine handed him a glass of red wine. "So long as Squall doesn't blow it. And let's face it...he doesn't exactly have a way with words."

* * *

He looked up at the paper in hand and checked the address with the one on the building. He looked up at the glowing sign above the glass doors. _Esthar University Student Teacher Program_

Squall stood across the street and peered through the windows. The lights were still on, despite it being a Friday night. There were students still inside, still dressed in their uniforms, being lead into their studies by education students and new teachers still gaining experience before they got hired.

It had taken him a while, but he managed to find out where she worked after typing her name on a search engine and finding her listed as one of the new teachers that volunteered after school hours at the University's tutoring program. He took a deep breath and tucked the piece of paper in the back pockets of his jeans before looking both ways and running across the street.

He took one last calming breath to relax his nerves as he put his hand on the metal door handle and pulled it open. Immediately, he was greeted with the energetic smile of the student volunteer receptionist.

"Welcome to Esthar University Student Teacher Program. May I help you with something?" the receptionist asked cheerfully.

Squall tugged his hat over his head and kept his eyes downcast. "Yeah," he said, avoiding eye contact with the swirl eyed receptionist. "I'm looking for Rinoa Heartilly."

"Oh, Rinny? She's not working today," the girl beamed. "Did you want to leave her a message?"

"Uh...no..." Squall stammered. He mentally kicked himself. He should've called first instead of coming all the way down. But he had tossed his cell phone the other week, so that would've meant going all the way back to his pent house. He ran his hand down his face. "Is there anyway to...um...contact her?"

"Is it an emergency?" the girl asked, a worried look briefly crossing her pretty young face.

"No," Squall shook his head. "I'm just trying to get hold of her. We seem to keep missing each other."

"I can call her. She should be at home right now," the girl said as she looked at a list of phone numbers taped on the wall beneath the counter top where Squall stood. "Give me one second."

Squall nodded and looked around. He tapped his fingers on the wood counter top as he listened in one of the tutors explaining Esthar history to one of the high school aged pupils. Squall frowned. 'I definitely do not miss that...'

"Hi, this is Rikku from EUSTP," the girl in front of him piped loudly. He turned his head and saw her sitting up straight, listening intently on the phone she was holding against her ear. "Is Rinoa available?"

Squall leaned forward slightly. "No...she's kind of busy at the moment." a male voice said hesitantly. On the other side of the line, he looked over his shoulder as three girls screamed over which movie to watch. Back at the front desk, pale fingers that had been tapping on the wood counter top began to grip it's edge tightly at the sound of a male voice answering Rinoa's phone.

"Oh okay," Rikku said. "Hold on a sec," she looked up at Squall. "Did you want her to call us back or leave a number?"

"No," Squall said sternly as he pried his fingers off the counter. "Never mind."

Rikku nodded, her blond hair bouncing around her. "Okie-dokie," she lifted the phone up to her ear once more. "Never mind! No, no need to call back. Okay...bye!" She hung up the phone and looked up at Squall once more. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," he stated, rather rudely. "Who was that?"

"I think that was Zellie," Rikku told him, still cheerful and smiling. "The guy she lives with."

* * *

The door slammed and Seifer looked up from the bar he was hanging from, doing sit ups on. Irvine looked up and over the couch to see a pissed looking guitarist slam the heavy door and practically throw his leather jacket aside.

"Squall?" Irvine asked with a frown as he looked at his friend and fellow band mate. "Are you okay?"

Squall merely shot him a deadly look before marching to the kitchen and opening up their fridge. He reached in and grabbed a beer. "Oh, shit, he's drinking," Seifer told Irvine as he jumped down from the bar. "I take it something bad went wrong."

"Squall, man..." Irvine said as the shorter man walked into the living area and fell into comforting arms of the plush leather arm chair to the left of the couch, where Irvine was reclining.

"What the hell is your problem?" Seifer sneered as he wiped his sweaty face with a towel and stood to the side. "You're sitting in my chair!"

"That's the least of my fucking problems right now!" the blue eyed brunette growled. The other two jerked their heads back, shocked at the response they got from him. They exchanged concerned looks.

"What happened." Seifer stated in a calm voice. They watched as Squall lifted up the bottle and took a nice long swing. He frowned as the burning ran down his throat.

"She lives with a guy." Squall spat out as he slammed the bottle on the table next to the chair.

"Who?" Seifer asked. "Your girlfriend?"

"Don't CALL her that!" Squall hissed.

"How'd you find out she lives with a guy?" Irvine asked as he moved his legs over the edge of the couch and leaned forward.

Squall shook his head. "I went to where she works and the front desk girl called her home and some guy answered."

"So, it could've been her brother or something," Irvine shrugged. "No big deal."

"I asked the girl who answered and she said it was the guy she lives with. Not her BROTHER. If it were here brother, the girl would've said 'oh, that's Rinoa's brother'." Squall spat out, obviously annoyed.

"Well...I guess that settles this," Seifer said as he sat on the other arm chair across from Squall. "We'll have to tell Nida that the girl already has a boyfriend."

"At least that means you don't have to worry about it any more, Squall." Irvine added.

They observed him as he sat there, his jaw locked as his hands turned into sheet white fists at his side. Seifer and Irvine glanced at each other once more. "So...what's the problem now?"

"What do you mean 'problem'?" Squall asked, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"Well, I would think that you'd be happy to know that she has a boyfriend," Seifer smirked. "I mean, now you can just tell the record label about it and tell the public it was all a misunderstanding. No one's feelings were hurt, no one gets used, and you won't have to talk to her ever again."

The last sentence hit him as he stiffened in his seat. Irvine's lips slowly curled into a knowing smile. "Oh...I see..." Irvine leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the problem...you WANTED to talk to her again."

"I just wanted to straighten all this out," Squall growled as he sat up straight. "It's just...I spent a damn WEEK trying to track her down and suddenly I found out that we don't even need to talk about anything since she HAS a boyfriend and therefore CANNOT act as my girlfriend."

"Then why are you being so butt hurt about it?" Seifer asked coolly. Squall froze and slowly lifted his icy glare up to meet's Seifer's challenging emerald eyes. "Are you pissed because you wasted all your time?"

"Or are you angry because she HAS a boyfriend and therefore have no chance with her?" Irvine offered.

For a few moments, the trio sat their, unmoving as Squall mulled over their words. Seifer looked confident, Irvine looked interested, and Squall looked annoyed. Finally, the shortest of the group slammed his hands on either side of the arm chair and pushed himself up.

"I don't have time for this," he grumbled as he rounded the chair. "I have to practice. I don't have time for your stupidity."

"I knew it!" Irvine bellowed. "You do like her!"

Seifer was laughing. "And she's taken! Man, you have the worst luck! Even when you DON'T try, you're a loser, puberty boy!"

Squall growled and rolled his eyes as the two laughed behind him. "You know what - WHATEVER!" Squall yelled as he whirled around, just a few steps from his bedroom door. "For all I care, I'll never see her again! Actually, that's what I'd like! I never want to hear, talk, or SEE that...Rinoa Heartilly again! Got it?"

He turned on his heel and disappeared into his room. The sound of it slamming echoed in the living room as Irvine's laughter died down. "Hehehe...wait..." Irvine groaned and ran a hand down his face.

Seifer was still smirking as he looked over at the drummer. "Oh yeah," Seifer grinned as he stood up and headed for his room. "He's going to kick your ass HARD."

* * *

Rinoa stood in front of the mirror, carefully going over the clothes that she had so painstakingly picked out for that night. 'I've never been to this kind of concert before...I hope this is okay...' she bit her lower lip and turned around, examining her backside. 'Hyne, when did my butt get so big...?'

"Rin? You ready in there?" a voice asked as a knock sounded from the door. Rinoa turned around and headed towards the door.

"Just a second! Let me get my shoes!" She swept down as she ran past her closet and grabbed her boots. She pull the door open and revealed Selphie standing there, wearing a short yellow dress that had two straps going over her shoulders. "I thought you were wearing mesh?"

"I changed my mind!" Selphie piped energetically. "Ready?"

Rinoa laughed. Selphie was practically jumping up and down. "Just let me put on my boots," she bent down and tied the boots before straightening her short black dress and the baby blue duster. "Do you think it will get really hot? Should I leave the duster?"

"Yeah," Selphie nodded. "You'll be jumping and dancing! And you know with so many people there, it'll get really hot."

"I guess so..." Rinoa nodded. She unbuttoned the front of her duster and tossed it over her bed before following Selphie outside.

"Whoa, Zell! Nice!" Selphie beamed a proud smile as she held up a thumbs up sign at the blond man. Zell was dressed in crisp black pants and a nice dress shirt.

"Think it's too much?" he asked, honestly wanting their opinion as girls.

"Nah...aren't you two going to get something to eat first anyway?" Rinoa asked. Zell nodded.

"Yeah, I better get going. I'll see you guys there!" He grabbed his keys form the key hold on the wall and darted out the door.

"What about you girls?" a mature female voice asked. Quistis stepped out of the hallway, dressed in a strapless red gown. Her golden hair was pinned back and fell in large curls around her face as she put dangling red stoned earrings on each ear.

"Now!" Selphie told her cheerfully. Rinoa laughed and grabbed her car keys.

"Have fun at that stuffy firm banquet, Quisty!" Rinoa told her teasingly. The blue eyed lawyer rolled her eyes.

"Have a good time, girls. Don't get too crazy," Quistis looked at Selphie. "And by that I mean you."

Selphie smiled from ear to ear. "Bye-bye, Quisty!" The two exited the apartment and Quistis heard the door lock. Quistis put her arms down and slowly walked over to the window. She stood in the shadows of the darkened corner and looked outside. She saw Zell's car pull out from the parking lot under the building.

A few minutes later, Rinoa's car followed and Quistis let out a relieved sigh. She lifted her arms and took the earrings off. Quistis walked over to the couch and placed the earrings gently on the table before kicking off her red heels and falling back against the soft cushions. She reached out and grabbed the remote just as the cellular phone on the coffee table rang.

She glanced down and picked it up, glancing at the screen briefly to identify the caller. She grinned. "Never fails...Hello?" she asked as she lifted it to ear.

"So you are home...I take it you're not going to come tonight?" a deep voice asked. Quistis shivered as the masculine voice coursed through her ear.

"Not tonight...maybe next time." she replied coolly, sitting up slightly and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mmm...that's too bad. I'll miss you," he mumbled thoughtfully. "Next time then."

"Good luck tonight," Quistis told him with a slight smile. "Break a leg."

"I'll break my body if it makes you happy, baby," the voice said. Quistis blushed, just imagining the smug smirk plastered across the caller's handsome face. "And I mean in any way you want."

"Oh please," Quistis rolled her eyes, yet unable to keep the smile off her face. "Don't you have a concert to perform in?"

"Just waiting for people to get here," the man said. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. "Ah...and here they come. I'll call you tonight."

"You mean early tomorrow morning."

"But I will call you," the man insisted. He paused just before he said good-bye. "Have a good night, Quisty" he told her softly as the footsteps got louder and he could hear talking outside. "...Love you."

"I love you, too...bye..." The phone went dead and he closed his phone and shoved it into his bag just as the door opened.

"Hey, man, that's where you went," Irvine smirked as he walked into the dressing room with a glaring Squall behind him. "I thought we left you behind."

"It took you two long enough to get here." Seifer said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm excited for tonight, aren't you guys?" Nida asked as he came in, trying to look happy despite the fact that Squall was glowering in the corner. "This tour will kick off your Discipline tour! Aren't you guys excited?"

"Ecstatic." Seifer stated with a smirk.

"Um...well...the party afterwards has all been prepared!" Nida added. Irvine nearly choked on his bottled water as Seifer grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for that." Seifer grinned.

Squall rolled his eyes. He was leaning back against the couch, his guitar over his stomach as he silently went over the finger movements of one of their songs. There was a knock on the door and the four men looked towards it. "Pre-show will begin in thirty minutes!"

Nida clapped his hands together. "That's an hour before you guys head up there. Break a leg, guys!" The manager smiled and exited the room.

"Okay, let's get ready for a great show guys!" Irvine said. He lifted up his bottle of water. "To a great show!"

Seifer lifted up his bottle of water and smirked. "To a great party." Irvine shot him an annoyed look.

Squall sighed and lifted up his bottle of water weakly. "Whatever."

* * *

Rinoa looked around the crowded smoky arena as everyone jumped up and down and screamed the words to the song that the band on stage was playing. Selphie was jumping up and down next to her energetically while screaming and Rinoa found herself jumping up and down and yelling and clapping as well, even though she had no idea what the lyrics to all the songs were.

Sweat glistened on her forehead. All that movement had made her and everyone one else around her hot as they were out of their seats and cheering. The entire arena, which held a medium amount of seating as far as arenas went, seated thousands. However, because it the was start of the Discipline tour, it was completely sold out and now swaying with bodies.

The heat from all the bodies made her glad that she left her duster back at the apartment. The bright lights on stage flew across the musicians as the opening act finished up their last song. As the guitarist finished with a final movement over his guitar, everyone began to scream and clap.

"Thank you, Esthar!" the lead singer shouted as everyone clapped for them. They began to head off the stage and the lights dimmed, allowing the stage crew time to get on stage and prepare everything for the main act.

"Wasn't that great?" Selphie shouted over the crowd at Rinoa. The brown eyed girl nodded, barely hearing Selphie despite the fact that they were right next to each other. "That's how I first saw Scars! They were an opening act at a concert I went to!"

"Cool!" Rinoa shouted. "Now what?"

"They're going to come out any second now!" Selphie yelled back gleefully. "Rin! Thanks for the tickets! This is so exciting!"

"Yeah, thanks, Rinoa!" Xu shouted from where she was standing next to Selphie. She was wearing dark blue clothes and her head was also glistening with sweat. "Man! Even after everyone stops moving, it's still hot here!"

"I bet the air conditioning is on full blast, too!" Rinoa agreed. "How long until-"

The lights turned off suddenly and everyone began to scream. "This is it! This is it!" Selphie screamed, gripping the metal railing that stood between her and the stage. "OHMIHYNE! THIS IS IT!"

"AHHH!" Xu and everyone else was screaming and Rinoa looked up towards the stage, unsure of what to expect.

Then she heard the guitar. The screaming escalated as the stage lit up and revealed three men rising from the stage. They crowds began pushing forward and reaching for the band as they rose out of the stage.

They band hadn't said a word yet as the two guitarist played the same note over and over until they were completely visible. The lights dimmed slowly and as the note was struck one more time, the stage flooded with lights and the blond lead singer went up to the microphone while playing his guitar.

"I tear my heart open," he began and the audience went nuts. Rinoa lifted her head in awe. She'd heard that song before. "I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open...just to feel."

"WHOOOO!" Rinoa cheered, drawing to the energy of the audience as Selphie and Xu shrieked like rabid fan girls next to her. The blond lead singer was wearing black pants and a dark shirt beneath a silver gray trench coat with red crosses on his sleeves. In the back, the black cowboy hat wearing drummer was shirtless and appeared to be wearing brown leather pants.

"I LOVE YOU, IRVINE!" Selphie screamed at the top of her lungs. Rinoa struggled to stop herself from laughing.

"Good evening, Esthar City!" Seifer shouted into the microphone as he and his band mates kept playing the melody and beat of the song. He broke away from the lyrics of the song just to introduce the band. "Thanks for coming out tonight! I'm Seifer! That's Irvine," he added, moving aside and pointing with his chin as both hands were on the guitar. "And Squall!"

Rinoa's eyes turned and fastened on to the young man that had been standing just a few feet from her. Clad in tight black jeans and a plain white T-shirt beneath a black jacket he was playing a bass guitar and moving his hands along their strings. His movement was casual and he looked relaxed, yet concentrated at the same time.

"Squall..." she whispered.

"Let's get this thing started!" Seifer yelled. The audience screamed as he played the beat once more. "I'm drunk and I'm feeling down!"

"And I just wanna be alone!" Selphie and Xu sang along with the crowd. Rinoa laughed as she the chorus began once more and she found herself chanting along with the crowd.

"I tear my heart open! Just to feel!" As they sang, Rinoa lost herself in the song, screaming and jumping with the best of them, yelling out the lyrics enthusiastically as the band played before them. Squall looked up to acknowledge the people and immediately his eyes were drawn to the brown haired girl in the front row.

His hands automatically continued to play as his mind whirled with emotions.

_I'm pissed that you came around. Why don't you just go home?_

Rinoa lifted her eyes, a wide smile on her face, and was caught in his gaze.

_Cause you channel all your pain.  
And I can't help you fix yourself _

His eyes went from shocked to cold and Rinoa froze in mid verse.

_"You're making me insane  
All I can say is...  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel!"_

All around her, she could hear the people's voices as they jumped and screamed. All the heat emitted from their bodies suddenly didn't effect her as Squall sent her the coldest glare ever. Her heart stopped and the excitement died from her eyes.

_ "I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand." _

She suddenly felt so confused. What happened the warmth? The gentle voice that soothed her after he kissed her hand... _"My mother used to say that a kiss makes it better...I hope it gets better..."_

"Squall?" She lifted her hand to her chest and clutched it protectively.

He tore his eyes away from her, unable to hide the anger and frustration he had. 'What the hell was I one that night, anyway? She was just a distraction. We made our peace and that was it...'

_"I'm Rinoa Heartilly."_

Squall swallowed and closed his eyes to shut out the memory as his mouth moved along to the words.

_ "I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself!" _

Rinoa closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Why did it suddenly hurt so much? She had been getting nasty looks from women the entire week. Suddenly, she was thrust into the eye of the public without her knowing. Her own students had wasted valuable time questioning if that was her in the newspaper. She had spent an entire week getting kicked out of buildings, studios, radio stations, and being hung up on. That entire week had been nothing but one big head ache.

So why did an action that would end all rumors and give her back her simple, private life hurt her so much? She shook her head. 'What's wrong with me?'

_ "I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life."_

'That's it...he doesn't want to have anything to do with me,' Rinoa felt her chest rising and falling quickly. 'Oh, Hyne...I'm such an idiot...I...' Her thoughts went silent as Squall looked at her once more as he sang a lyric that seemed directed at her.

_"I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life."_

"I have to get out of here..." Rinoa gasped as she tore her eyes away. "Selphie!" Her arm flew out and grabbed Selphie's skinny, flailing arm. "Selphie...I...I have to get out for a second!"

"Rinoa?" Selphie stopped singing and turned to her friend. Her bright smile was wiped out of her face and replaced with worry as Rinoa turned her back to the stage and began looking frantically for a way out. "Rin? What's wrong?"

"I...I just need some air!" Rinoa gasped as she swallowed nervously. Her highlighted bangs fell over her face and Selphie frowned.

"Rinoa? Is it the crowd?" Selphie grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Rinoa, are you okay?"

"Yes!" Rinoa gasped. She pulled herself away from Selphie violently, almost knocking a few people down behind her. They completely ignored her as Rinoa gave herself a mental shake and turned her head away from Selphie. "I'll be back!"

"Rinoa!" Selphie yelled. "Wait a second! Let me come with you!"

"I'll be fine!" Rinoa shouted as she dove into the crowd, her arms in front of her, parting bodies to make her way through. "I'll be back! I promise!"

"Rinoa!" Selphie screamed, her voice drowned out by the yell of the energetic crowd.

"Where's she going?" Xu asked as she looked over at Selphie.

"I don't know!" Selphie shrugged. "She said she needed air!"

"Okay, if that's all!" Xu nodded.

Rinoa ran through the crowd, desperately squeezing herself through the audience as the music sounded behind her. She could still see his glare as she wove through and she big her lower lip to keep from crying. 'You barely met him once!' her mind screamed. 'There's no reason you should be crying! You don't even know him!'

Rinoa saw the door ahead of her and she began to cry. "Then why does it hurt so much to know that he hates me?" she cried out to herself.

Her mind ran through events that happened barely a week ago. The feeling of her hand being grabbed suddenly. She was confused, not afraid. She didn't feel scared with him, despite what her mind was telling her. She was confused, curious, but she never found herself fearing him. She felt completely safe. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered her warm lips against the back of her hand. He had such a warm smile...Selphie said he never smiled. The papers said he was antisocial. The magazines said he was stoic and unemotional.

But he had looked at her with genuine concern and warmth. And he had smiled. "He smiled for ME..." she whispered as she ran past a group of people and pushed through the doors.

"Rinoa?" she didn't hear a voice call her name behind her.

"Isn't that your friend?" a young woman with brown hair in pigtails asked her blond date. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know..." Zell frowned. "If she's not back in a few minutes...I'm going to check on her." 

_ "I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel." _

* * *

A crash sounded from the dressing room within the inner halls of the arena and the body guards standing outside the heavy metal door cringed behind their sunglasses as they heard a furious voice screaming from within. From the moment they had gotten off the stage for their mid-concert break, Squall had been seething. It took only a few seconds from the time that the door closed and they entered that he began to lash out.

"What the hell was she doing here?" Squall yelled in the room. Irvine was cowering on his seat while Seifer reclined in his, silently watching the drama unfold. "Whose idea was this?"

"How do you know it was one of us?" Irvine retorted bravely. "You don't know! Maybe she's one of those hardcore fans that always gets front row seats!"

"She didn't even know who I was!" Squall growled dangerously. "I KNOW it was you, Irvine!"

"Me?" the cowboy gasped. "How do you know it was me?"

"Because HE wouldn't do something so stupid!" Squall yelled, pointing at Seifer.

"Well, you spent all that time looking for her and I managed to find her and give her a ticket and pass-"

"A PASS?" Squall stressed. "You gave her a BACKSTAGE pass?"

"I can't give her tickets without the pass! That's tacky!" Irvine insisted. Squall growled, his fingers itching to get around Irvine's porcelain neck and squeeze. "Besides, I didn't know at the time that she had a boyfriend! And you should still talk to her about this!"

Squall was fuming and Seifer took a drink from his water bottle. "What's going on here?" Nida opened the door and burst in, a frown on his face. "I could hear your yelling from down the hall! What's the problem?"

"He's the problem!" Irvine said, pointing at Squall. "He's having a bitch fit."

"About what?" Nida asked.

"No one asked you to get involved, Irvine!" Squall snapped. "I said I would take care of it myself!"

"I thought Squall was the problem..." Nida mumbled.

"Don't get involved, Nida, you'll just be eaten alive." Seifer said smoothly.

"I thought I was helping! Excuse me for caring!" Irvine frowned dejectedly as he sunk back in his chair. "I honestly thought you two might have something, too. She's the first girl I've seen you even pay attention to EVER, man. I'm sorry for getting excited for you and trying to lend you a hand. I'm sorry for ASSUMING that you actually felt something, even if it was a little infatuation, with this girl. I'm sorry for trying to be your FRIEND, Squall. Really."

Squall let out a growl and threw his arms in the air. "Forget it...forget it! I need some air." he turned and grabbed the leather jacket that was hanging off the back of his seat.

"What?" Nida nearly shrieked. "Squall, you have fifteen minutes until you're supposed to be up there-"

"I'm not running away," Squall hissed in a low voice as he stopped and faced Nida with a pissed look on his face. "I just need some air," he stated beneath gritted teeth. "I'll be back before it starts."

Nida swallowed nervously and nodded. "Oh...okay..." Squall tore his eyes away and stalked out of the room. "What's with him?" Nida asked as he fixed his neck tie and looked at the other two.

Irvine and Seifer went back to drinking their water and stretching their muscles. They didn't even break their movement as they answered. "He's in love."

* * *

'What the hell was I thinking? Of course she has a boyfriend! Look at her. Those sweet eyes, that warm smile...' Squall ran his hand down his face as he walked up the stairwell to the upper level. 'Damn...I was only with her for five minutes and I'm pissed like I've just destroyed an entire decade of a relationship...' He shook his head, disgusted at his own reaction. 'A week of looking for her and I've grown way too attached. I don't even know what I saw in her...'

Squall reached the top step and saw the door in front of him. He carefully pushed it open.

"I'm fine...I just...I just needed to get some air." a female voice said warily.

"You don't look fine...you've been gone for a while," a male voice added. Squall was about to turn around and head back, not interested in intruding on the conversation, when the male said something that caught his attention. "Rinoa, you're crying."

"Rinoa...?" he whispered softly.

"I'm FINE, really," Rinoa assured the man. "Thanks, though. I appreciate you coming up here."

"Hey, no problem." Squall finally pushed the door open a little more to satisfy his curiosity and instantly regretted his decision.

Rinoa was hugging a spiky haired blond man in a suit tightly. His back was to him and Squall could see Rinoa's chin resting just over the man's right shoulder. She opened her eyes just as she was about to let go and her content smile vanished.

"Squall?" she gasped. His blue eyes widened as they locked with hers and he immediately began to retreat. "Squall! Squall, wait!" Rinoa shouted as she pulled away from her long time friend and darted towards the door.

It slammed closed and Rinoa tugged on it's handle. She screamed in frustration as she lifted one pale arm and pounded it against the door. It was locked.

* * *

**A.N.** - Hello again! Thank you for reading! I graciously accept all the cookies. The song is "Scars" by Papa Roach. I just thought it was fitting because...you know...the band's name...okay, fine. I'm not that creative. --;; I like just the song. I hope the concert was at least somewhat realistic and that everyone is enjoying themselves. I added my usual mini-Seiftis element, too. That's about it. Thanks, everyone! I might use another song later on, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'm up to hear them. Thank you once again! 


	4. Honest Mistake

**Sweet Music  
** _Chapter Four: Honest Mistake_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Squall! Squall, wait!"

His booted feet padded heavily on the concrete steps of the stair well as their sounds echoed off the wall. Behind him, he could hear the exuberant thuds of her pale fist pounding against the heavy metal door while the muffled shouts of his name fell on deaf ears.

His heart was racing as his hands began to shake. He didn't know if he felt angry or stupid or both. As he reached the bottom floor, he threw open the door startling some workers as he stormed out.

A minute later, his shaking hand grabbed the door knob and turned it quickly, entering the dressing room looking furious. Irvine looked up from where he was leaning back on the couch, picking at his drum sticks. Seifer was reclining on his chair, fingering some chords on his guitar.

Irvine frowned. "Um-"

"Let's just get out there and play," Squall growled in a rough voice, his darkened face making both his band mates cringe. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Ah!" Irvine smiled as he stood up, looking bright and energetic. "Looking forward to the after party?"

In an instant, Squall's arm shot forward and grabbed the collar of Irvine's jacket, pulling the cowboy hat wearing drumming up to his face. "I'm not going to the after party," Squall hissed behind gritted teeth. With a harsh push, he let Irvine gone and turned back to his guitar on it's stand. "I'm heading home IMMEDIATELY after."

"What?" Seifer snorted. "A bunch of people will be there - the label, the studio, the media - they'll be crawling all over the party. You need to at least make an appearance-"

"I don't care!" Squall yelled. "Have Nida make up an excuse or something!"

"But-" Irvine began, only to be silenced by Squall's glare.

"Make up an excuse." Irvine swallowed at the intensity of Squall's glare.

There was a knock on the door and Squall gripped his guitar tightly as his heart froze momentarily. Seifer glanced over at the door. "What?"

"It's time to get back out there, sir!" a stage hand shouted through the door.

The lead guitarist and drummer looked up at Squall, who was heading towards the door. "Squall," Seifer said as he stood up, stopping his friend in his tracks. "Stop being such a baby. You're a big boy now - stop your tantrums and deal with it."

Irvine rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his face as Squall brandished his middle finger at Seifer before walking out the door. "You have a real way with words, you know that, Almasy?" Irvine sighed as he hesitantly followed after Squall.

Seifer smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm a real poet."

* * *

"Squall!" Rinoa's body fell against the cold metal door that she had been hitting for the last minute. Her chest heaved up and down with each labored breath as she closed her eyes tightly and slid down against the locked door. "I don't get it! Why isn't he answering me?" She sobbed tearfully as she tilted her head back.

Zell stood a little ways from her, his face etched with concern for his long time friend. "Rin...I don't know..."

"He was SO SWEET the other day, Zell," Rinoa stammered as she looked down at the ground, her arms carelessly waving in front of her. "He smiled and talked to me...he even kissed my hand and watched me waving stupidly at him as the train left...what happened?" she asked in a weak voice as sobs threatened to resurface.

Zell walked over and crouched down in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. "It's okay, Rin...everything will work out..."

"I really thought we had something..." Rinoa whimpered as her petite frame trembled. Zell bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "There was something there...I know there was..."

"Then maybe he doesn't realize it," Zell told her. He pulled away and held her at arms length. "Don't worry, Rin... he'll get it sooner or later. And if he doesn't, then he's not good enough for you."

Rinoa sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her right hand as she nodded her head. "Thanks, Zell..." she said softly. She lifted her head and offered him a weak smile. "Heh...thanks," Zell stood up and offered his hand. The young teacher took it and was pulled up. "I'm sorry, Zell. I worried you and took you away from your date..."

"It's okay," Zell assured her. "She understood," He gave her a lopsided smile as he blushed and looked away. "She's really cool like that."

Rinoa giggled and nodded. "Well, I'd hate to keep you away longer than necessary...You should get back to her."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Zell asked, suspiciously. Rinoa nodded.

"Yeah...Besides, your date is WAY more important," she grinned. "You get one...what? Every decade?"

"Funny," Zell shook his head. "Just for that, I'm ditching you."

"As well you should," Rinoa nodded. "Thanks again, Zell."

"No problem," Zell smiled as he turned and headed back towards the door he had entered from. "That's what friends are for. And Rin? Don't give up. He was only here for a brief second, but I saw his face and the way he looked at you."

Rinoa tilted her head slightly to the side and looked at Zell, confused. "How did he look?"

Zell shrugged. "Kind of hurt."

* * *

Selphie looked down at her watch and pressed the little button on the side that turned it's blue light on, illuminating the numbers on the screen. 'Where is Rinoa?'

According to her watch, Rinoa had been gone almost an hour and she silently prayed that Rinoa didn't leave. She was her ride back. Selphie shook her head and tried to clear her mind. Rinoa would be fine. She just went out to get some air, after all. Fifty minutes ago.

Selphie groaned and looked over her shoulder for the billionth time that night. The band was about to play their last song of the night and Rinoa would miss it if she didn't get there soon. She looked up at the trio on stage. Seifer was telling the audience what their last song of the night would be. "Come on, Rin..."

"The last song of the night started out as an apology letter to someone," Seifer was saying. "A few years ago, I was dating this girl...she was in college and her partner for one project was this guy and one night, I came to surprise her at a law library where she and the guy were doing research on their project. I heard some books fall and ran into an aisle. She was sitting on his lap, his arms around her and books all over. She'd fallen off the ladder and he caught her. He saved my girlfriend and I thought he was trying to steal her from me. Man...that was embarrassing. I mean, I kicked that guy's ass, but still...anyway," Seifer grinned as the audience laughed. "She wouldn't speak to me and I wrote her a letter - It was an honest mistake."

Just as he finished his sentence, Irvine began hitting the drums. The crowds began screaming as they jumped up and down. Xu was screaming energetically as she leaned forward, her arms reaching up towards the band, just like so many other's. As the guitarist finally began to play their instruments, Selphie glanced over her shoulder one last time.

She still couldn't see Rinoa.

At the far back of the packed area, behind the sea of screaming people, Rinoa leaned against the wall. Her arms were crossed over her chest protectively as she took a deep breath. She had stood outside for fifteen more minutes after Zell left, her mind flooded with thoughts of the bass guitarist. When the cold got to her, she got up and headed in, but remained hidden in the back.

'Selphie is probably worried about me...' she thought to herself as she looked at the bouncing crowd. 'I better get back...'

She took one step forward and froze. She shivered as she remembered that she would be directly in front of Squall. Brown eyes closed tightly as she tried to suppress the cold glare she had received from him earlier that night. She ran her hands over her upper arms and shook her head. She'd just look away...she couldn't bare to see another glare that night.

Rinoa took another deep breath and began to make her way through the crowds. Half way through the pushing and shoving, the jumping, the screaming, and the off key singing, she had already broken into a thin sweat from the heat of the crowd. It took her a few minutes to finally work her way back to Selphie.

As she pushed her way through the last set of people and on to the floor area where Selphie and Xu were starting to sing the chorus of the last song. As she mumbled 'excuse me', Selphie turned her head around sharply and beamed a relieved smile as she saw Rinoa coming towards them.

"There you are!" Selphie gasped as she reached out and grabbed Rinoa's hand, pulling her closer to their little group. "I thought you left without me!"

"I was tempted to when I thought about how you would be after tonight!" Rinoa said, putting up a cheerful front. "Sorry I worried you!"

Selphie shook her head. "Don't worry! As long as you're okay! You even made it to the last song!"

Rinoa nodded. She was already moving her body slightly to the beat of the music and as the crowd chanted the chorus around her, she began to pick up on them.

_I swear I never meant for this  
I never meant..._

Seifer sang into the microphone as the audience screamed and Rinoa unconsciously brought her head up. Almost immediately, her eyes locked with cold blue ones. Her heart stopped in her chest as her mouth opened and she joined the hundreds of fans' voices.

_ Don't look at me that way  
It was an honest mistake  
Don't look at me that way  
It was an honest mistake  
An honest mistake_

* * *

His eyes had settled on to a dark haired head with soft highlighted bangs as it melted from the shadows in the back of the crowds and into the energetic audience. To everyone else, she was unnoticed, but she stood out to him like an angel in hell.

"-It was an honest mistake."

Squall didn't even hear Seifer's words as he stood in his spot, eyes downcast on his darkened face. Behind him, Irvine began to play the drums and that's how he knew what song to play. His hands rose to the strings of his guitar and he unenthusiastically began to pluck them.

He tried desperately to keep his mind on the music and his eyes away from her, but both betrayed him. His body was once again on auto pilot as his eyes rose and watched her. The short, green eyed girl who had already declared her love of Irvine a dozen times had reached out and took HER hand. The hand he had kissed...

She tried to laugh, but he could see the pain in her eyes. Eyes that lifted and met his gaze.

For a second, he thought he had stopped playing, but felt the contours of the strings against his fingers. He kept his eyes on her, unable to tear them away as he played and joined the chorus.

Then her soft pink lips opened and she was speaking to him and only him.

_ Don't look at me that way  
It was an honest mistake  
Don't look at me that way  
It was an honest mistake  
An honest mistake_

Why was she looking at him like that? Her gaze was steady and unnerving, yet desperate and hurt at the same time.

Squall tried to glare at her like he had done earlier, but took a step back instead. He tore his eyes away from her pained look, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't even give her a chance.

_Don't look at me that way_

She had been gone for almost an hour.

_It was an honest mistake_

How long had she stood out there, pounding on the door? Calling for him?

_Don't look at me that way_

He could see the redness around her eyes. She'd been crying.

_It was an honest mistake_

He'd just left her there. Believing what he saw was truth - no questions asked.

_An honest mistake_

He didn't even give her a chance.

* * *

"That concludes tonight's show! Thank you for coming out to support us!" Seifer shouted, getting a resounding yell from the crowd. "See you all next time! Have a safe drive home!" He added before he removed the guitar strap off his body and began to walk off the stage amongst all the cheering.

Rinoa watched with a heavy heart as Squall was the first to leave. As soon as the song had ended he stood there, stoic and eyes downcast as Seifer bid the audience a good night. As soon as the lead guitarist was done, Squall walked off the stage with quick, long steps, not even bothering to remove the guitar from him.

Next to her, Selphie was still cheering and clapping. "That was great! That was SO GREAT!" Selphie shouted as she turned to Rinoa. Immediately, the dark eyed brunette put on a happy front for her friend. "Thanks so much, Rin!" Selphie squealed as she threw her arms around Rinoa and hugged her tightly. "I've never been so close to them before!"

"This was so cool! Thanks for inviting me, you guys!" Xu added.

Rinoa beamed them both smiles. "Hey, the night's not over yet! There is still the after party!"

"Oohh! That's right!" Selphie said as her eyes lit up. "AHHH! I get to see Irvy up close and personal!"

"Oh, this'll be good," Xu laughed. "We're going to have to pry you off of him."

Selphie grinned. "Heh...try me," she said confidently. She turned to Rinoa and smiled. "And you get to finally talk to Squall!"

Rinoa's smiling face fell for a split second before she quickly gathered it back up. "Oh yeah! I forgot all about that..." 'Oh, Hyne...' Her heart was starting to pound nervously in her chest.

"You two can finally figure out what you're going to do about that rumor," Selphie assured her. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand." She added, misreading Rinoa's momentary lapse.

Rinoa nodded her head weakly. "Yeah...I'm sure..."

"We should get going! It's in the private lounge backstage," Xu said, clutching her pass tightly against her chest. "Let's go before there's a line!"

Selphie nodded and grabbed Rinoa's limp arm. "Whoo! Irvy, here I come!"

* * *

"Wakka, bring the car around," Squall said as Irvine's cellular phone was pinned between his shoulder and his ear. He was standing over the couch, laying his guitar into it's case. He frowned as he slammed the cover firmly over the case. "NO, I'm not going to the after party!" he growled.

Behind him, Irvine rolled his eyes as Seifer put away his guitar. "Squall, this is a mistake..." Irvine said in a low voice, only to be rewarded with an annoyed glare.

Squall looked back down at his guitar. "The back door NOW, Wakka! I'm not kidding!" He snatched the phone from where it had been held and snapped it closed. He tossed it back to Irvine and grabbed the handle of his guitar case.

"Squall, this isn't just an after party-" Seifer began, but the brunette ignored him.

"Get out of my way," he grumbled as Seifer stood in front of him. "I want to get out before Nida gets back."

"WHAT do you want to do before I get back?" a disapproving voice echoed from the door way. The band looked over and saw their manager standing there, his arms crossed and his lips set in a tight line. "NOW what?"

"Squall's not going to the party. He's going home." Irvine reported coolly.

Nida's eyes widened as they turned to Squall. "You're WHAT?"

"Going home," Squall spat out. "I don't feel like a party-"

"I don't care that you don't FEEL like it," Nida snapped back. "You already cut out early on that release party. You're not going to cut out on this! The label and media are back there and want to talk to you!"

"Can't they set up a meeting with you or something?" Squall grumbled. He put his guitar behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Isn't that what you're for?"

"Squall-"

"Tell them I got sick or wasn't feeling well," Squall hissed. "I don't care."

"You're being very selfish, Squall," Nida told him flatly. "Just because you don't feel like going, doesn't mean you have to make the rest of the band look bad. Rumors will spread if you miss two parties in a row," Nida frowned and narrowed his eyes. "And there are already a lot of rumors to deal with."

The corner of Squall's lip twitched as his hands tightened into fists beside him. "Fifteen minutes. You have fifteen minutes."

"Fine! Just make appearance - head straight for the record producers and those people from the magazine," Nida rushed. "Fifteen minutes and you can leave!"

The three men looked at Squall. The brooding guitarist thought for a moment. He could live with fifteen minutes. And typically the line to even get into the after parties was at least thirty minutes long. He could be in and out before SHE even got through the doors.

"Give me your phone." Squall said as he turned to Irvine.

The drummer looked surprised and reluctantly handed his phone over to Squall's extended hand. "What happened to yours, anyway?"

"It got lost." Squall stated simply as he redialed the last number.

"Man, you loose a lot of phones..." Irvine mumbled.

"Wakka. Fifteen minutes," Squall said into the phone before snapping it closed. He turned to his band mates and manager. "Let's get this over with."

"Great!" Nida said as he clapped his hands together. He pulled open the door where two body guards were standing outside, waiting. "Let's go!"

Squall followed lazily behind the three men and body guard. One body guard was behind him, probably under Nida's instructions not to let him sneak out. As they got into the private elevator to the top floor, where the party was being held at the private lounge, Squall mentally debated whether or not he should talk to her or at least give her a chance to speak to him. All he had to do was stay a few more minutes longer and she'd find him.

The doors opened and they were surrounded with the sounds of screaming fans. Seifer cringed at the sound as Irvine waved at the crowds held at bay by security. He threw a few female fans his favorite 'sexy smile' and winked as they walked across the hall and into the lounge. Squall refused to make eye contact with anyone, just in case she was somewhere close, and kept his eyes on the floor.

As the cheering got louder with their appearance, Selphie's head jerked up and she began to jump up and down from where they were in the line, trying desperately to get a better look at what was happening up ahead. "Oh, man..." she whimpered, frustrated as she wrinkled her nose. "I can't see anything! Xu, do you see what's going on?"

"Nope," Xu said with a shrug of her shoulders. She was craning her neck forward, but she still couldn't see anything. "But I think Scars just walked in."

"Ohhhhhh!" Selphie's eyes lit up as she began to jump up and down, clasping her hands together eagerly. "They're HERE! They're HERE!" she chanted excitedly. "I can't believe I'm actually here! That I'm going to BREATH the same air as Irvine Kinneas!" At the mere mention of his name, Selphie lapsed into a slight drooling daze, making Xu and several others in the line with them snicker.

Rinoa was looking around nervously, her brown eyes darting back and forth, as if looking for someone. "Are you okay?" a concerned voice next to her. Rinoa quickly turned her head to her left and looked over at Zell's worried face. He was standing next to her calmly, holding his date's hand as she talked to another fan next to them.

"Yeah," Rinoa nodded, silently choking back her urge to scream. She didn't know whether she wanted to go in there and confront Squall or run away. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like a squirrel waiting for a hawk to pick it up and eat it," Zell informed her. "If you're not feeling well, we can take you home."

"No! No," Rinoa stated firmly, her eyes narrowing with determination. "I am fine. I don't need to be driven home. Besides, I don't want to ruin your date."

"Rinoa, are you sure this is okay?" a quiet voice said behind Zell. The dark eyed brunette looked past her tattooed blond roommate and over at the bookstore clerk Zell had been infatuated with since she moved to Esthar City. "We don't have passes."

"Don't worry about it," Rinoa reassured her with a warm smile. "You're with us and we have the passes. If they don't let you in, you can have mine and share it between the two of you or something."

"Oh, no! We couldn't possibly do that!" the other dark haired girl told her quickly. "But thank you. I've never been back stage before. I heard it's really wild."

"Selphie said that Scars is a pretty laid back band. So you don't have to worry about drunken madness or anything." Rinoa giggled.

"Oh come on! Let us in!" The three people turned their heads. They had slowly made their way to the front of the line and were just a few people from being let into the lounge. At the front were three young woman, scantily dressed, and pleading with the body guard. "You let us in last time!"

"You had passed then," the guard replied harshly. "No pass, no entry. Get going."

The under dressed, over make-up wearing set of girls pouted as they swore at him under their breaths and moved over to the side. "Wait until Irvine hears about this! He'll fire you for sure!" one girl snapped.

"He ALWAYS gives us passes! He'll be pissed when finds out you didn't let us in!" another added bitterly.

The guard merely glanced at them behind his sunglasses. "He didn't give you passes this time. Must've found something BETTER," He told them simply. The girls glared at him as he promptly turned away. "Next!"

"Jerk." the second girl grumbled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"What an asshole." the third one added as she turned sharply on the heel of her boot.

"Let's get out of here. Irvine's probably going straight to the hotel suite afterwards. We'll meet him THERE." the first girl stated, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, you do that," the body guard snorted. "I said NEXT!"

Rinoa looked over at Selphie. "Umm...explain to me why you like Irvine so much again?"

"What's there not to like?" Selphie smiled brilliantly. "He's tall and cute and friendly-"

"Next!" the body guard's voice cut through.

Immediately, Selphie and Xu's attentions were pulled forward as they darted ahead. "That's us!" they chorused. Rinoa rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Passes." he stated.

Xu and Selphie quickly showed him their passes and he nodded and let them through. Zell and his date hesitantly stepped forward as Rinoa showed the guard hers. "Um..." the brunette bit her lower lip as she looked up at the guard. He had been the one to give her the tickets and she silently prayed that he remembered her and would let her friends in. "They're with me."

"Where are their passes?" he replied coldly.

Rinoa swore under her breath. Selphie and Xu were waiting by the door for them to catch up and looked slightly worried as their friends were held up. The couple behind Rinoa looked at each other and nodded. "Rinoa, it's okay," Zell said as he looked over at her. "We were going to grab a quick bite to eat anyway."

"But you guys-" Rinoa began.

"Hey! There you guys are!" a voice boomed from the lounge doors. The group turned around and saw Irvine standing at the door way, a wide smile on his handsome face as he waved for them to hurry up. Selphie's mouth dropped as her large green eyes fastened upon her drum playing Adonis. "Auron! It's cool. Let them in!"

The body guard at the door stepped aside reluctantly and let Rinoa, Zell, and his date get past. "Thanks..." Zell mumbled in awe as he passed the fierce looking body guard.

"Rinoa, right?" Irvine said as he approached them. As he emerged out into the hall once more to greet his guests, a few screaming fans shouted from the line. He looked up slightly and smiled before turning back to the Rinoa and ushering her and her friends in. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah...well, thanks for the tickets," Rinoa said, slightly confused as he draped his arm around her shoulder and Selphie under his other. Rinoa glanced over at her perky friend, only to find that the girl was still in a drooling state of shock was looked like she was going to collapse from the wonder of TOUCHING Irvine Kinneas at any time. "Mr. Kinneas-"

"Please, Irvine, is fine!" the cowboy laughed as he lead them into the darkened room. There were dim lights as music played in the back ground, mostly from the band's newest album. People were standing around and drinking and towards one corner, they were dancing and singing out the lyrics.

"Right, Irvine." Rinoa said. They walked past a full bar were people were sitting around talking and laughing. A few people greeted him as they passed.

"Hey, you guys want something to drink?" Irvine said, stopping at the bar. He lifted his arm off of Rinoa's shoulder and squeezed between two people who were sitting at the bar. "Bartender! Get my friends some drinks here! Anything they want, okay?" He shouted. One of the two people behind the counter nodded and Irvine looked back at the group. "Help yourselves, guys. Anything you want."

"I wouldn't mind having a quick drink!" Xu giggled as she hopped on the nearest stool. "Rum and coke!"

"Why don't you two get something to drink and relax?" Rinoa said, talking to Zell and his date. "Just relax and take in the party!" she said over the pounding music. "If we get separated, just leave anytime you want!" She looked over at Zell's date and extended her hand for a friendly hand shake. "It was nice meeting you, by the way. Zell's my buddy here," Rinoa added as she casually tossed her arm around Zell's shoulders and gave his head a slight noggie, messing up his delicately spiked hair. "Treat him well!"

Zell blushed and pulled away. "Rin..."

His date laughed and nodded. "I will! Thanks again, Rinoa! It was nice meeting you, too!" Rinoa nodded and joined Irvine, who was now looking slightly confused.

"Um..." Irvine said as he looked at her. He moved aside to reveal the still shocked Selphie beneath his arm. "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Rinoa nodded. "Just give her a second. Listen, you wouldn't know where-"

"Squall, right?" Irvine asked. Rinoa nodded.

"How'd you know?" she asked loudly over the music. Irvine grinned.

"Call it a hunch!" He chuckled. He moved to the side and pointed towards one corner. "There's a booth back there with a low table. Squall was heading over there to talk with the record label people and stuff! He should still be there!"

"Thanks, Irvine!" Rinoa said. She smiled at him and paused before she walked forward. She sighed heavily and snapped her fingers in front of Selphie's face. "Selphie! SELPHIE!"

Before Rinoa could call her name once more, Selphie's eyes lost their glassy look and sparked to life. "IRVINE?" she shrieked, shocked.

"The one and only!" Irvine laughed as Selphie blushed furiously. "Selphie, right?" She nodded energetically as her heart raced against her chest. "Great! Selphie, want to get a drink?"

"YES!" Rinoa laughed as Selphie nearly jumped at Irvine. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her target. She could see the dim lights just over the table to the far end of the room. She felt her stomach churn as her hands began to shake. She swallowed nervously as she began to make her way through the maze of people.

"Rinoa!" Irvine shouted as he looked over at her once more. "You better hurry! You only have..." He trailed off and frowned as he realized she had disappeared into the wild dancing crowd that laid between them and Squall. "A few minutes..."

* * *

"So how do you feel about your latest album?" a journalist from a music magazine was asking Squall. She was a pretty young woman with long brown hair and green eyes, a pad and pen in hand as she scribbled notes.

She sat across from the blue eyed man who sat stiffly in the cushions of the booth seats. His eyes were looking past her and over at the crowd, as if searching for something or someone.

"I think it's a very good album," Squall stated tonelessly. "We all worked hard on it and I hope it will do as well, if not more so, than the others."

"I heard there is a song on the album that you wrote on your own and sing the vocals to. Can you tell us a little bit about that?" she asked as she wrote his earlier response on her notepad.

Squall's hands tightened at his sides. This was getting annoying and he wanted to leave. "I can't really explain it," Squall repeated the words that Nida had come up with to explain 'Squall's track'. "It's just something someone has to hear. But it was an interesting experience writing it by myself, without the help of Seifer or Irvine."

"Was it more difficult or easier to write the lyrics by yourself?"

"It was..." Squall trailed off as he caught sight of Irvine's hat. He followed it down and gritted his teeth as he saw the petite brunette he was talking to. "Difficult."

"Really? Why was that? I would think it would be easier since there is no compromising, it's all your words," the journalist told him as she nodded. "Is it because there was no one to help with the brain storming."

"Kind of," Squall stated. His eyes widened as Irvine lifted his arm and pointed in his direction. 'You little piece of...' He straightened up in his seat and looked around for the nearest exit. He glanced back in Irvine's direction and saw Rinoa squeezing her way through the crowds.

"Now, I know this is a personal question," the journalist said, not sounding at all reluctant. "But do you really have a girlfriend?"

'She's coming!' Squall's senses were going off. His hands slammed down on the table, making the interviewer jump in her seat as he stood up suddenly.

"Mr. Leonhart?" the journalist asked, confused and shocked at his reaction.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Squall said as he began to make his way out of the booth. "I don't feel very well... it must've been the food we had before the show...it was from some new place...I'm sorry. Listen, Nida will reschedule the interview. I have to go!"

"Wait, Mr. Leonhart-" the journalist protested, but Squall was already slipping through the back of the crowds. She sighed and got up, deciding to look for the band's manager. As she stood up from the booth and turned, she ran into a tall, hard body. "Oh, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" a masculine voice asked. She nodded and looked up to see Seifer standing there, holding a cellular phone to his ear.

"Yes, I'm fine. You wouldn't by any chance know where Nida is, would you?" she asked.

"Nida?" Seifer paused for a moment and craned his neck up to look over the crowd. "Oh yeah! He's over there talking with Raijin and Fujin from the record label," He said, pointing to the manager's direction. He glanced over at the empty booth and frowned. "Where's Squall?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well and left. Something about what he ate earlier..." the journalist said as she looked over at Nida's and began her way over.

Seifer sighed. "Yeah, it was some new place..." he added. The journalist merely nodded as she left him standing there. Seifer looked around and quickly slid into the booth, taking it for himself as he turned his attention back to his phone conversation. "Apparently, he took off already. It hasn't even been fifteen minutes!"

"Excuse me!" a gasping voice said. Seifer looked up and raised an eyebrow as Rinoa reached him. Her hands reached for the edge of the seat to steady herself. "I'm...I'm looking for Squall?" she asked weakly.

Seifer looked her up and down. She must've tried to rush through the crowds and was thus tossed around quite a bit from the looks of her displaced hair and her wrinkled clothes. Her face shined with sweat from being trapped amongst so many hot bodies in a small area.

"Sorry, he left already." Seifer said. He watched as Rinoa's face fell. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Hyne...is he running away from me..." she whispered as her hands tightened around the material of the chair.

"Give her your address and have her go there." a voice said through Seifer's phone. The blond frowned.

"What? No! I don't want her running to my place and bugging us every time she and Puberty Boy are at odds!" Seifer retorted quickly. He winced as the woman he was talking to gave him an ear full. "All right! All right! Damn it, woman...give me a second!" He put the phone down and placed it on the table. "Do you have a piece of paper?"

Rinoa sniffled slightly and looked up at him. He frowned at the sight of her reddening eyes. "What?"

"A piece of paper? Give me a piece of paper." Seifer demanded, rolling his eyes as if she were stupid and couldn't comprehend his words.

Rinoa's eyebrows furrowed in question, but she dug through her purse and took out the business card of some restaurant. "Will this do?"

"It's fine," Seifer said. He took the card and held out his hand once more. Rinoa looked at him in question. "A PEN," he insisted. "What, you expect me to write with an imaginary pen?"

"Oh...sorry..." Rinoa dug through her purse once more and took out a small pen she was painstakingly dug out from the bottom of her purse. Seifer snatched it from her and quickly drew a small map and wrote the address on the card.

"Here," he said, sliding the card to Rinoa. "He should be there soon. Just keep ringing the door bell."

Rinoa looked at the card and her eyes went wide. "This is..."

"Our address. Puberty boy ran off to hide in his room, probably," Seifer shrugged. "Better hurry before he changes his mind and runs off else where. Oh, and you'll need this...if he's sleeping, there is no way in hell he'll hear that bell."

Seifer reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out a set of keys. He had driven himself there that night. Rinoa watched with a mixture of hope and confusion as he took one key off the ring. "Your house keys?" she gasped as the silver piece was slid across the table to her.

"Yeah, just give it back and don't make copies." Seifer told her casually as he lifted up the phone.

"What about you? Won't you need it?" she asked, unsurely. Seifer merely shrugged.

"I have a place I can crash for the night," he smirked as he placed the phone back against his ear. "I know a comfortable bed with my name on it that I haven't hit in a while..." he added in a low voice.

"Thanks!" Rinoa gasped, shocked. First Irvine and now Seifer. Who next? The President of Esthar? "Wait... why are you giving this to me?"

"You're that Rhino girl right?" he asked, smirking slightly as he screwed up her name purposely. "The one from the train station?"

She sent him a glare, but quickly retracted it when she remembered he was helping her. "My NAME is RINOA."

"Right," Seifer smirked. "He's been looking for you for a week and is in a bad mood. It's really getting on my nerves. Fix that, will you? Thanks," Before Rinoa, could reply, he was back to his phone conversation. "Yeah, I did it."

Letting out a frustrated growl at Seifer, Rinoa whirled around, her hand wrapped tightly around the card and key, as she darted out of the long and headed straight for the parking structure.

* * *

Squall didn't bother turning on the lights as he walked into the pent house and tossed his jacket over the couch on the way to his room. He dropped his guitar case on the floor, next to a pile of clean laundry still in a basket. His mind was racing. From the moment he stood, he already had begun regretting what he was going to do.

He should've stopped to talk to her. Should've waited until she got there. He took a deep breath and stood in front of his closet. He lifted his hands. They were still shaking. He needed to get out the excess energy or he'd never get any sleep that night. The last thing he needed where thoughts of her plaguing him before his sleep or worse - in his dreams.

If he just laid in bed, his mind would merely run through the events of that night. From the second he laid eyes on her to the moment he rushed out of the room, desperate that she not catch sight of him. Every moment he closed his eyes he had seen her face. That face while she was singing the chorus of their last song. The sadness, the disappointment, the questioning looking.

Squall gritted his teeth and pulled open the door to his walk in closet. He stomped inside, kicking off his shoes as he made his way in. His eyes scanned the neatly organized closet and grabbed a worn pair of athletic shoes from the rack at the bottom. They hadn't been used for a few weeks, but they would still serve their purpose. He grabbed a sweat shirt from a hanger and stalked out of his room, barely pausing to put the shoes on and grab his keys from the kitchen counter.

A few moments after he had entered, he exited the pent house. He shut the door and locked it immediately behind him before stalking towards the elevator. He pushed the down button and didn't have to wait long. The doors opened and he stepped in, pushing the 'door close' button.

Just as his elevator doors closed, the elevator next to it reached the top floor and opened up. Rinoa stepped through the doors and looked down at the directions Seifer had written down. 'Last door at the end of the hall...' her mind chanted as she looked around the hall. She saw the door ahead of her and readied the key in one hand.

As she reached the white door she stopped and took a deep breath. Her beating heart had steadily quickened since she left the long and by now was threatening to burst from her chest. She raised a trembling hand and inserted the key into the slot.

She turned the key and pushed the door open. "Squall?" she called out into the darkened room. She looked around and frowned. "Squall?" she called out as she walked out into the living room and looked around. Rinoa felt her heart tighten in her chest as she gripped the card in her hand, wrinkling it. He wasn't there.

* * *

It was raining. Of course. Rinoa turned her wind shield wipers on and she gripped the steering wheel tightly. She sniffled back her tears, determined to get home and bawl in the comfort of her room rather than in her car and crash into a tree in the midst of an emotional break down.

As she stopped at a stop light, she heard her phone ring. She reached over and put down the volume of her radio before grabbing her phone from her bag. "Hello?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Rin? It's me! Selphie!"

"Oh...hey..." Rinoa replied tiredly as she sat there. "How's the party?"

"It's GREAT! This is SO COOL! Hey, where are you anyway? I can't find you." Selphie added. Rinoa's eyes widened.

"OhmyHyne! Selphie! I am so sorry!" she gasped, horrified. "I completely forgot...oh, Hyne!"

"Rin..." Selphie said in a low voice. "I don't think I like where this is going..."

Rinoa was inches from slamming her head against her steering wheel. "Selphie...oh, geez, you're going to kill me. I'm not there any more."

"WHAT?" Rinoa pulled the phone away from her ear and cringed as she heard Selphie screaming. "You DITCHED ME? WHY? Where are you? HOW AM I GOING TO GET HOME?"

"Selphie, I'm sorry! I swear I'll make it up to you-" Rinoa stammered as she pictured Selphie freaking out at the after party.

"I'm STRANDED!" Selphie wailed. Rinoa rolled her eyes as Selphie's dramatics were cut short. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure... here..."

"Selphie?" Rinoa asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her phone.

"Hey, Rinoa?" a voice asked. The girl in the car jerked her head back.

"Irvine?"

"Yeah, hey, don't worry about Selphie. I can have our driver drop her off when he's dropping me back at my place tonight," Irvine told her. "So...did you find him?"

"No," Rinoa told him miserably. "Seifer even gave me the keys and address to your place to find him and he wasn't there! I don't know where he went!"

Irvine let out a heavy breath. "Sorry, I can't help you. I don't where he goes. Sometimes he just disappears. We still haven't been able to figure out where he disappears to."

"It's all right..." Rinoa said as she ran her hand down her face. She drove down a street and signaled to turn. "Thank you...I really do appreciate it..." Just by chance, a blur of white in the darkness caught her eye and Rinoa looked over her shoulder. 'A soccer ball?' She looked at the clock on her dash board. 'It's past midnight...who in the right mind would let their kid out this late to practice?'

"Anyway have a safe drive home. I'll take care of Selphie for you."

"Yeah...thanks..." Rinoa trailed off. She slowed down as she passed by a park. She could barely make out a male figure, drenched in rain water, kicking a few mud splashed soccer balls into goal in it the park field. Her eyes went wide and she looked over at the parking lot. "Hey, wait! Irvine, what kind of car does Squall drive?"

"He has four or five...I think the one he keeps at the pent house is the black sports car-"

"Thanks! That's all I needed to know!" She snapped her flip phone closed and tossed it on to the car seat next to her as she pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

**A.N.** - Thank you all for waiting patiently! I'm in the middle of moving around this time, so things are a little hectic for me. Please be patient - this chapter kind of sucks, I know. Nothing really happens except for Squall being a whiny baby about the whole thing. I hope it'll get better, too. The song is "An Honest Mistake" by The Bravery. Also, on a personal note, if anyone just happens to speak Tagalog and can translate the Tagalog chorus of BEP's "The APL Song" for me, that would be great.(email it to me!) :) Thank you for reading! Much Love! 


	5. A Rainy Night in Esthar

**Sweet Music  
** _Chapter Five: A Rainy Night in Esthar_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

He pulled up to the parking lot of a familiar park in one of the middle class areas of Esthar City and slowly killed his engine. As he rested his forehead against the steering wheel, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of rain drops falling on his car.

Squall lifted his head, his blue eyes adjusting to the darkness as he peered out his blurry window and looked out in front of him. Three fields, each with a soccer goal on each end, lined the grassy glen, just past the sand pitted play ground.

If he squinted, he could still see himself running from one field to the other, kicking a ball with his cleat clad feet as Seifer chased him along with a chorus of swear words a boy his age shouldn't have known. Other teammates were cheering them on as they waited by the goals or ran after them. His hand tightened on the wheel.

Hyne, he missed those days. Sighing, he pulled his keys out of the ignition and stuffed them in his pants before he got out of the car. Worn athletic shoes splashed in the small puddles that had begun to form on the pavement as he stepped down and headed for the trunk of his car. He lifted the back and looked down at the seven soccer balls bound neatly in a black mesh bag.

Squall grabbed it and slammed is trunk closed before walking through the play ground and on to the now vacant field. A lone street lamp, just before the small slope downwards onto the fields, was the only source of light and as he walked towards the nearest goal, his eyes had to adjust to the changing darkness.

He opened the bag and the balls tumbled out around him, splashing on the wet, flooded grass. He always felt in control of the situation when he was on the field. He knew how to handle things and was good at the sport. Kicking around the ball would send him into a Zen like state - where his body just did what it was supposed to do. No thinking.

That's what he needed. He needed not to think. No thoughts on Rinoa. No thoughts on her forlorn face. On her big brown eyes that sucked him in...Squall shook his head and tried to rid himself of the gnawing guilt that was building up inside of him. He walked back a few steps and took a deep breath as he turned around. Without waiting another second, he ran forward and lifted his leg.

The black and white blur flew into the goal.

* * *

The engine died as Rinoa turned the key and took out of the ignition. She looked outside her window hesitantly as big rain drops fell mercilessly on her car. Through the rain, she saw another ball fly high into the air and made up her mind.

The door slammed behind her as she put her feet on the ground.

From where he was kicking in the middle of the field, Squall couldn't hear the sound of the car engine as it parked or the sound of the door as it slammed behind Rinoa. He continued to kick the muddy soccer ball around with his worn, rain soaked shoes.

Rinoa wrapped her arms around herself, mentally cursing for not bringing a jacket along. She trudged up the small incline and stopped as she reached the top. Brown eyes looked down at the lone figure running in the light of one field spot light.

His sweatshirt was soaked with water, making it heavy and splashing out water with each step and turn he took. His pants were clinging to his long, lean legs like a second pair of skin. She grinned lopsidedly as she watched him turn and saw just how tight those pants were on him.

The hems of the pants were muddy, just like his shoes and the ball they were kicking. Large drops of water collected in his hair and gathered at their tips, falling around his angular face like water from a roof top.

Rinoa bit her lip as she looked down at the wet grass and began to carefully make her way down the small slope. She made it one step when her foot slipped on the green and flew forward.

Rinoa yelped as her arms flew out to the sides in a futile attempt to steady her. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt her legs slip out and her butt slam on the ground. But it didn't end there. The slope was too steep and too wet. Rinoa went sliding down.

"OhmyHYNE!" A female shriek snapped Squall out of his zone, making him turn around just in time to watch the petite figure fall on her bum and slide down the hill.

"Rinoa?" he gasped as he kicked the ball one last time before stopping to stare in disbelief.

"AHHH! Ouff!" Mud slashed around her as Rinoa slowly cracked open one eye. Mud on her shoes. Mud of her clothes. Mud on her hands that had landed on either side of her in an attempt to slow her down. She opened both eyes and frowned. Mud was everywhere. She lifted her dirtied hands up and groaned.

A ball rolled slowly and bumped into her booted foot. She looked down at it and slowly raised her eyes as a shadow fell over her. Squall was looking down at her, a wary look on his face as he stopped at her feet. The two locked gazes silently with each silently praying that the other would start off. Rinoa remained seated in the mud, still too much in shock to say anything. This wasn't the entrance she was hoping for. Squall finally took a deep breath and frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

He grimaced inwardly. He hadn't intended to make it sound so harsh. He studied Rinoa's face and watched as her soft pink lips tightened into a tight line and her eyes narrow. "I just fell. You could've at least help me up or ask if I was okay."

Squall jerked his head back as Rinoa lifted her leg and prepared to push herself with her arms. "Sorry," Squall said quickly as he knelt down by her side and put an arm under hers. "Hold on a second..." Cold, muddy fingers tightened around his sweat shirt, leaving dirty stains, as he hoisted her up on to her feet. "How's that? Can you stand?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Rinoa snapped. A sudden wave of anger had swept through her, his earlier tone combined with his actions earlier that night were still fresh wounds. "Let me go! I can stand on my own!" She pushed herself away from him and Squall stumbled back slight, his arms still extended to the shape of her body.

Rinoa's annoyed face turned to him and she took one step forward, her mouth opened and ready to bombard him with questions. Her foot hit the ground and her eyes widened and her face contorted with pain.

"Rinoa!" Squall gasped.

"AHH!" She was going down. Rinoa closed her eyes and prepared herself for another shot of pain as she fell heavily to her right. Her fingers tightened around wet cloth and she gritted her teeth. The pain never came as she expected.

"I think you sprained your ankle..."

Rinoa opened her eyes and found her head pressed against Squall's broad chest. His warm breath caressed her forehead as her body leaned against his. She swallowed nervously as she trailed her eyes down to her hands and found them woven tightly in his sweatshirt. His arms were around her, keeping her steady.

'Oh...this feels good...No! Rinoa, you're supposed to be mad!' Her mind argued. She blinked and jerked her head away from him. "Let me go! I said I'm fine!"

"Sure," Squall said as he gave her a disapproving frown. "We have to get you off your foot...it's going to start swelling soon."

"What do you mean WE?" Rinoa hissed. "Hey...hey!" Her arms instinctively wound around his neck as one of his arms went beneath her knees and lifted her off the ground. "What are you doing? Let me go! Let me go, this instant, Squall!"

"Don't be stupid," Squall told her roughly as he began to climb up the incline. "You can't walk. You did something to your ankle when you fell."

"That's no reason for you to be...HOLDING me like this! Just help me up the embankment and to my car-"

"You really think you can drive like this?" Squall scoffed. "Maybe you hit your head on the way down, too."

Rinoa's eyes were wide open as she gasped. "You really are a jerk, Squall!" she shrieked maliciously as she started to wiggling in his arms.

"Rinoa, stop moving! You're going to make me fall, too!" Squall growled as he steadied himself half way up the slope.

"Let me go! I don't want to be held by someone as mean and..." Rinoa trailed off and stopped her movements. "Oh my Hyne...you...you meanie!"

Squall rolled his eyes and then fastened them back on their destination. Just a few more steps... "Now what?"

"Is this some sick excuse to hold me?"

Squall nearly stumbled and sent them sliding back down the embankment. Wide blue eyes looked down at her. "What?" he gasped. "Rinoa! You FELL and HURT yourself! You can't get back up without someone carrying you-"

"Oh, don't give me that!" Rinoa told him frustratedly. "First you hold my hand and are so sweet to me on the train and then you glare at me at your concert - as if that entire girlfriend rumor was completely MY fault. When I tried to talk to you, you RAN AWAY, and now you're pretending to HELP me just so you can HOLD me?"

"I AM helping you!" Squall exclaimed. They finally reached the top. "Damn it, Rinoa! I'm not trying to take advantage of you!"

Rinoa narrowed her eyes as he carried her to the parking lot. She had apparently parked two spaces from where his car was parked. "So this isn't some excuse to hold me?" Squall felt his cheeks heat up and he forced himself not to look down at her. Rinoa waited for his answer and tugged on his sweater sleeve. She felt his heart quicken against her cheek and she looked up at him. He took a deep breath as they reached his car and placed her gently on the hood. "Well?"

Squall paused as he unlocked the passenger side door and opened it. "What if it was?" he whispered in a low voice.

Rinoa gasped and stared at him as he walked around the door and lifted her up again. Her arms wound around his neck as he carried her to the seat and laid her down on to the plush leather interior. When she was comfortably placed within, he closed the door.

He walked around the car and opened the trunk to take out a small red bag before closing it and getting into the driver's seat. Rinoa swallowed nervously as Squall adjusted his seat back and reached over to adjust hers. "Squall-"

"Can you move your leg up," he ordered rather than asked. He laid the red bag on the arm rest between the two cars and dug out a tan roll to bind her ankle. Rinoa nodded and lifted up her leg. She frowned as the water that was on her bare legs tracked mud over his car. "Don't worry about interior. Just give me your foot."

Rinoa nodded once more and tilted her body so that she could place her right foot on his tight. Without any hesitation, Squall untied her shoe and Rinoa blushed as he peeled off her damp sock. A dark bruise was forming over her ankle and she knew it was going to be painful.

"I hate soccer." she mumbled.

Squall's head was down, examining her ankle, but the corners of his lips curled up slightly at her comment. He took the bandage and began wrapping it firmly around the heel of her foot to the lower part of her calf. Rinoa watched, trying to keep the slight jolts of pain from making her scream out. However, every time she tensed, Squall would stop.

He would pause before gently rubbing her foot and leg and continuing his work. "You'll have to stay off of it for a few days," Squall said in a low voice as he began packing up the first aid kit back into it's red bag. "Try to keep it elevated."

"Thanks..." Rinoa whispered. He closed the bag and tossed it into the back seat.

"Lean back." Squall ordered. Rinoa silently followed his instructions as she laid back on the reclined chair. Squall reached down and grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt. Slowly, he tugged it up and over his head, peeling the wet sleeves off his bare arms.

'Oh...my...Hyne...' Rinoa's eyes were pasted on soft, pale skin over the firm muscle of his arms. She could see them move beneath his smooth, wet skin with every movement of his body. Slowly, she looked over his upper body. A white T-shirt, transparent with rain water, clung to every hardened curve, setting off the definition of sculpted abs and chiseled pectorals, a defined set of clavicles, and a lean neck.

Her eyes traced his jaw line, making a note of the slight stubble that was growing. His lips, still dripping with water that had collected in his hair, that was sliding down his face. Rain drops had landed on his long, dark lashes, off setting his brilliant blue eyes...that were staring back at her. Looking slightly concerned...

"Rinoa?"

"I'm fine!" she replied loudly, tearing her eyes away from his body. Her heart was racing as she tried to look ANYWHERE but at Squall. Her face was flushing and she nervously hoped he didn't notice.

Squall folded his wet sweat shirt and placed it on the dash board. He had felt her eyes on him from the moment he lifted up his sweatshirt. It was quite intense and he couldn't help but feel flattered and almost PROUD of what he had made her do. He glanced up and saw her head turned out the window, seemingly staring out at her own car just two spaces away.

Her leg was still on his lap. "I'm going to move your leg." he warned her. Rinoa turned her head back at him and quickly apologized.

"Oh! Sorry-" she gasped, lifting up her bandaged foot.

"I said I am going to move it," Squall said as his warm hands cupped the heel of her foot and the soft underside of her calf. Gently, he moved his palms beneath her leg to adjust it, noticing Rinoa give shiver in the seat next to him. "Just relax..."

Rinoa nodded and blushed as her leg felt tingly from his touch. He moved her leg upwards and placed it on the soft, wet folded sweatshirt. His hands stayed where they were, as if afraid that she would fall apart if he let her go. "Thanks again..." Rinoa mumbled weakly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. He pulled his hands away from her leg, having lingered there longer than he would've liked. He was still refusing to look at her face.

"It feels fine right now," Rinoa admitted. "But it'll probably hurt later."

"We should get it looked at-"

"No, it's fine," Rinoa insisted. "I'll ice it when I get home."

"Home..." Squall whispered. His head jerked upwards and he looked at her. "I should get you home. It's late and-"

"Aren't you even going to ask why I'm here?" Squall's words died in his mouth as Rinoa looked at him pleadingly. "Aren't you even curious? You're right. It is late. And I came out at night in the middle of the rain, on to a soccer field to talk to you. Don't you even want to know WHY?" Rinoa asked, a look of question in her eyes.

"That can wait," Squall told her in a low voice. "Your ankle-"

"My ankle is going to be FINE," Rinoa stressed. "Squall...what happened tonight?"

The guitarist looked away from her. "You should be getting home-"

"Squall, just answer me!" Rinoa demanded loudly. Squally didn't flinch. He expected that. Rinoa's lower lip trembled. "Why were you glaring at me at the concert? Why didn't you stop when I saw you at the stairwell? Why did you leave the after party before I got to you?"

Squall felt his heart twist in his chest at the sound of her pained voice. "I never liked after parties. I always try to leave as soon as possible." he merely stated. Rinoa narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"And what about when I saw you at the stairs? I called your name and even ran to the door, but you never answered!" Rinoa exclaimed.

Squall closed his eyes as his hands tightened around the steering wheel and Rinoa watched as his hands turned white. "You were busy..." he stated as normally as he could. Rinoa could hear the bitterness in his voice. "I didn't want to bother you two."

Rinoa squinted and looked at if as if he were crazy. "Bother us two? What are you talking about? The only other person up there was..." Her mouth dropped. "Are you serious...?" That was it? He was JEALOUS? Rinoa quickly shut her mouth. Laughter bubbled within and Rinoa her lip to try to suppress her amusement.

The sound of her giggling grew louder and louder until Rinoa burst into a fit of laughter. She tossed her head back against the seat's head rest as she clutched her sides. Squall's grip on the steering wheel was suddenly released as he whirled around to look at her.

"Why are you laughing?" he demanded furiously. Was this some big joke to her? Was it all just one big joke? He face was flushed with anger as glared at her. "This isn't funny!"

"Yes, it is!" Rinoa laughed as she wiped the corners of her eyes. She looked up at him, a warm, beaming smile on her face. "Squall, that was just Zell!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured," Squall scoffed sarcastically. "The guy you live with."

"So you know, what's the big deal?" Rinoa asked, an amused smile still on her lips. "My roommate was giving me a hug. What's so wrong about that?"

'Roommate?' Squall's tense look eased slightly and she noticed. Rinoa took his moment of silent to continue.

"Zell is my roommate. He saw me run out earlier, because of YOU, I might add, and came out to see if I was okay," Rinoa assured him. She had a confused look on her face as she looked at Squall's stoic face. "Did you think he was my boyfriend?"

"What was I supposed to think?" Squall shouted in his defense. He threw his arms in the air and crossed them over his shoulders. "You live with a guy, I automatically assumed that you two were seeing each other-"

"Wait a second," Rinoa frowned as she pulled back and gave him a questioning look. "How did you know that I lived with Zell?"

'Oh shit...' Squall looked away. 'Great...how are you going to explain this one, genius? Tell her you tracked her down...like some STALKER.' "I..." His hands fell on to his lap as he stared out the windshield glass, the shadows of the rain drops dancing over his face. "I was trying to find you for a week regarding that rumor in the papers..." Squall began.

Rinoa narrowed her eyes. "What did you do? Hire a private investigator?"

"No," Squall shook his head, as if the very idea was completely stupid. "I looked you up and found out you worked at some teaching thing at Esthar University. I went there the other night and asked for you...the girl at the front counter called your house and said that some guy answered the phone..."

"The guy I lived with...Zell..." Rinoa trailed off. She sighed and leaned back against the seat. "I swear, that Rikku... sometimes she just talks and talks and talks and doesn't have a clue what she's saying..." She shook her head and looked back at Squall. His eyes were still directed outside. "So you thought when she said that I was living with a guy...you thought he was my boyfriend. And when you saw him hugging me tonight..."

"What other conclusion would I have?" Squall spat out. "I hardly know you. How was I supposed to know that he's just your roommate? I don't know anything about you."

"Except my name, the fact that I work for an Esthar University teaching program, and that my roommate is a male named Zell," Rinoa stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "And after all of that, you automatically knew my entire love life." she added bitterly.

"It was a mistake-"

"And you sure didn't take it well!" Rinoa scoffed. "I came to that concert tonight to talk to you and all I received were cold looks. I didn't know what the hell was wrong..."

Squall looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled in a low voice.

"You know WHY Zell was hugging me tonight?" Rinoa asked, almost daring him to answer, as she tilted her head and looked out her window, her jaw clenched tightly. "Because I was crying...because I wanted to see you again and I thought I could at least talk to you and instead you looked at me as if you hated me..." Rinoa closed her eyes as her arms tightened around herself. "As if I was the big bad guy and it made me feel like I was worthless..." Rinoa shook her head and took a shaky breath. "I couldn't even be in the same room as you...I had to get out of there..."

Squall was staring at her. Her head was turned away from him, but he could see her expression reflected in the glass. Her eyes were closed and her lips were trembling. Her arms were hugging her body tightly. Dark hair was still wet and matted against her pale skin. She was shaking as the sound of her shallow breaths reached his ears.

He watched the water on the outside of the glass slid down over the reflection of her face. His hand slowly rose and reached out for her shoulder. "I didn't mean-"

"Can you turn on the heater in here?" Rinoa asked, her voice unusually loud in the small car. She merely looked over her shoulder slightly, pretending not to see his outstretched hand. "I'm kind of cold."

Squall paused and swallowed nervously. He nodded and retracted his arm, moving it towards the ignition. The car turned on and he adjusted the heating system. Rinoa's hands were moving up and down her upper arms, trying to regain some lost heat. Being dressed in wet clothes obviously wasn't helping her.

"I felt the same way..." he said as he turned tore his gaze from her. "When I thought you had a boyfriend...I spent a week looking for you, trying to figure out a way we can deal with the rumor, and then all of a sudden I thought you were involved in someone and all my work was for nothing."

Rinoa stopped moving her hands over her arms and turned to look at him. "Is that it?" she asked, disgusted. "You were just mad because you thought that an entire week was WASTED?" She choked back the shock. "I had to deal with an entire week getting kicked out of studios and record labels while trying to talk to you because they didn't believe I was your girlfriend. And then I kept getting nasty looks from all sorts of women believing that I WAS your girlfriend! Clearly, the one who suffered more was I."

Rinoa turned to look at him and found him leaning against his door against a propped up elbow, gazing outside at the rain. She shook her head. Hadn't he felt ANYTHING?

"Fine," Squall spat out, annoyed. "So what now," he stated simply as he turned to look at her. "We finally get to TALK," he said, gritting his teeth as the word left his lips. "What do you want to TALK about?"

Rinoa's dark eyes lowered and slowly looked around. "How about...how about the rumor?" she asked after a few moments. She lifted her head up proudly. That was the reason she was trying to find him again, wasn't it? To straighten everything out? Rinoa took a deep breath. "What do you suppose we should do about it?"

"It's up to you." Squall replied uncaringly. Rinoa narrowed her eyes.

"It's up to ME?" she asked, sounding upset as she stiffened in her seat. "WHY would it up to ME?"

Squall turned his head to look at her, an emotionless look on his face. "My manager and the record label wanted to go with the rumor. They think it'll make me look more 'human' and 'approachable'." Squall rolled his eyes, remembering Nida's explanation the other day.

Rinoa relaxed against the leather passenger's seat and lowered her eyes. "Okay..." she whispered. "And what do you think about it?"

Squall shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever."

Rinoa looked at him, as if he a complete idiot. "You HAVE to care. This is YOUR life that's being put out on display! You can't just let them dictate your life-"

"They're not dictating my life," Squall snapped as he turned to look at her. Rinoa jerked his head back. Her gaze locked on his intense one. "As far as I'm concerned what the public sees isn't MY life. It's just a facade. A show - just like the one we put on tonight! The public doesn't see ME. They see the Scars Bass Guitarist!"

Rinoa shook her head and curled her hands into fists. "And I see Squall! The guy from the train! Is he fake, too?" Rinoa demanded angrily. "Was that kiss on the hand meaningless? Was that smile false? Were you even really concerned when I hurt myself? Hell, is your name REALLY Squall?"

"Of course it is!" Squall boomed. His heart was racing as he stared at Rinoa. Her eyes held the same amount of fire as his did. "Just tell me what you think!" he said as he pulled away from her. "Are you going to play the part of my girlfriend or not?"

Rinoa stared at him, disbelieving. She shook her head and bit her lower lip to keep from screaming at him. So he really didn't care? Well, she did. Too bad for him. "No," Rinoa stated firmly. Squall stiffened in his seat. "No, I won't be your girlfriend."

It hurt.

Squall felt his body go numb for a moment. His heart froze in his chest and all time seemed to stop. 'You asked the question Nida wanted you to ask. You got your answer,' his mind was telling him. Squall's eyes softened as he felt a pain in his being. 'So why does her rejection hurt so bad?'

Rinoa couldn't look at him. She looked out the window at the side mirror, looking at her rain soaked reflection behind glass and water droplets. "I refuse to be a pawn in someone's FAKE life. I won't PRETEND to be anyone's girlfriend. So, no...you can forget your little publicity stunt," Rinoa angrily retorted. "I won't have any part in a meaningless relationship."

She felt like crying. Just a little over a week ago, she bumped into this man right next to her and she thought he was perfect. Kind and warm. Now she found out he was just a shell. Cold and unresponsive. Everything had probably been fake with her...for all she knew, it had been a publicity stunt from the very beginning. And she was just an unknowing target. Just some girl new to the country...naiive and completely innocent. A victim.

"I thought so," Squall said softly. He suddenly sat up straight and began to adjust his seat. "Put on your seat belt. I'll drop you off at your place."

"No need," Rinoa said in a toneless voice. She was looking out the window and Squall followed her gaze. A dark colored car pulled up next to Rinoa's. A car he didn't recognize. "I'll get a ride...with my FRIEND."

* * *

"What do you mean, she's not home yet?" Zell asked as he drove back from dropping off his date. He was in a good mood. He got a sweet kiss on the lips from a pretty girl and even scored a second date. Everything had been going well and he needed to share his new found joy with one of his friends.

He called the apartment and Quistis answered only to deliver the worried news. "She's should've been home by now," Quistis said. From the sound of her voice, Zell assumed she had been pacing. "I keep calling her phone, but no one is answering. Selphie hasn't heard anything from her, either."

"Did she say where she was last?" Zell asked as he slowed down on the wet streets.

"She called just as she was leaving Scars' pent house," Quistis told him. "She said that she went there to talk to Squall, but he wasn't there, so she left. She should've been here by now."

"She's fine...she probably just stopped to get some coffee or something." Zell offered.

Back at their apartment, Quistis shook her head. "No," she insisted. "It's raining hard out there and she was on the verge of tears, Zell! What if she was in an accident? What if she got hurt?"

"Quistis, calm down," Zell told her. "I'll drive around the area a bit and see if I can find her. If you get any calls, call me immediately. I'll look for her, okay? You stay there and man the phone."

"Fine," Quistis said. She sat back down on the edge of her bed and ran a nervous hand down her face. "Call me if you find anything. Bye." She hung up the phone and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

"She'll be fine," a deep voice said behind her. A large hand rubbed her back reassuringly as she was pulled into a warm embrace. "She might've actually find Puberty Boy."

"Seifer, this isn't funny." Quistis snapped as she removed her glasses. She massaged the bridge of her nose as she was pulled back into the bed.

"I'm not trying to be funny," the shirtless lead guitarist told her. "I'm serious. She might've actually found him."

Quistis rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. "What are the chances of that happening? You said so yourself that you and Irvine still don't know where he disappears to. The odds of her finding him in a city as big as Esthar are slim."

"So are the chances of us keeping this relationship out of the public eye," Seifer reminded her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "I guess people like us are lucky."

Quistis took a deep breath and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "I hope she's as lucky as we are."

* * *

Zell just hung up the phone when he was about to turn a corner. From the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of a familiar car parked in a parking lot in front of a play ground and field.

"Rinoa?" he mumbled. He signaled quickly and changed lanes to double back. He pulled into the parking lot and parked right next to Rinoa's car. He reached into the back seat and grabbed an umbrella before slipped outside and opening it.

From the inside of Squall's car, Rinoa watched as Zell got out of his car and walked around to check Rinoa's car. "I should get out and have him help me." Rinoa mumbled. Her hand reached for the door handle. Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her shoulder and she turned her head. Squall's hand flew out and held her back. His eyes had a confused look in them. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out. "What is it?" Rinoa asked impatiently.

"That night...at the train station," Squall began reluctantly. "I..."

"Rinoa?"

"AHH!" Rinoa screamed as she jerked her body away from the glass. Immediately, Squall had reached over and grabbed her. He pulled her against him protectively against his body as he glared at the face outside the tinted glass.

"Rinoa? It's Zell! Are you in there?" the tattooed blond called uninhibitedly at the glass.

"Oh Hyne..." Rinoa's heart was dancing in her chest from the surprise. She lifted her hand and ran it down her face. "Damn it, Zell!" she growled. She was about to reach out and open the door, but Squall held her back. "Squall-"

"Let me finish." Squall told her sternly. His arms held her firmly against him and he looked down at her.

'There it is again...' His eyes were so soft...containing none of the harsh glare that she had been graced with earlier that night. 'There's MY Squall...'

"I wasn't pretending to-"

"Hey!" The couple inside the car jumped at the sound of Zell's voice. "I know this car is on! I can see the lights inside! Rinoa? Rinoa, are you in there? Are you okay?" He knocked on the glass, a frown on his face.

Rinoa growled at her friend and pulled away from Squall, frustrated. The blue eyed brunette reluctantly let her go as he fell back into his seat and ran his hand through his hair. Rinoa grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, earning a yelp from Zell as he jumped back.

"I'm FINE! Zell, what is the big rush?" Rinoa exclaimed as Zell looked into the car.

"Rinoa?" Zell asked, genuinely surprised that she was actually in there. Rinoa rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes!" she sighed. "What is it?"

"I was talking to Quistis and she said you hadn't gotten home yet. So I came out to see if you were okay." Zell told her.

Rinoa nodded and released a breath she had been holding in. "I'm fine, Zell," Rinoa insisted. "I just sprained my ankle that's all."

"What? How?" Zell gasped. He suddenly remembered that he was standing in front of a car he didn't recognize and frowned. "And whose car is this?"

"It's mine," a rich voice said across from him. The driver's side door closed as Squall walked around the car to Rinoa's side. "She came to see me and she slipped on the grass and hurt her ankle."

"Squall?" Zell asked, looking surprised. He looked over at Rinoa and then back at Squall and then back to Rinoa. "Since when were you dating Squall?" he gasped.

"What do you mean 'since when'?" Rinoa asked as her mouth dropped. "Zell, we've been talking about that rumor all week!"

"What rumor?" Zell asked, confused. Rinoa groaned and fell back against the soft seat of Squall's car.

"Forget it..." Rinoa mumbled.

"Can you open your car's passenger door?" Squall asked Zell. "I'll carry her in there," Squall finally circled the car and paused just before he reached Rinoa. He narrowed his eyes and studied Zell's face. "Dincht?"

Instantly, Zell had a wide smile on his face. "Wow! You do remember me!" he laughed, obviously pleased.

"Wait...how do you two know each other?" Rinoa asked as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We used to play soccer together," Zell said. "But Squall quit early on...I hardly saw him afterwards."

"YOU are the Zell she lives with?" Squall asked. Zell nodded.

"Yep," Zell nodded. "For a few months now. We went to school in Deling City and I know her family," Zell informed the guitarist. "So..." he said, looking from Squall to Rinoa and back. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Zell, we're not dating...we were just talking." Rinoa told him. Zell lifted an eyebrow and gave her a knowing grin.

"Right...'talking'," Zell nodded as he winked. "Well...I'll go over there and open the car door...SLOWLY."

"Oh, please..." Rinoa ran her hand down her face once more. She shook her head as Zell attempted to move away from them.

"Give me your arm." Squall said as he stood over her. Rinoa sighed tiredly and raised her arms in the air. He bent over and scooped her up, making sure her arm was placed securely over his neck. He stood up straight and tossed her slightly to adjust him arms.

Rinoa let out a little gasped as she was raised and tightened her hold around his neck, pulling herself closer than necessarily. She snapped her eyes closed and didn't open them until a warm breath caressed her rain splattered cheek.

Dark lashes lifted to reveal deep brown eyes. Squall didn't bother pulling his head away from hers as he could feel her breath against his skin. He stood there, unmoving, with the petite woman in his arms as the rain fell on them relentlessly.

Slowly, her eyes lowered and lingered at his lips. She unconsciously licked her own. "Squall..."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Squall whispered. Rinoa closed her eyes as his voice coursed through her body. "I didn't mean to get you dragged into this."

Rinoa nodded slightly. "I'm sorry if I mislead you...good luck...on finding someone who'll...umm... be your fake girlfriend." Squall nodded, hiding his disappointment and hurt behind a cool mask. He lowered his own eyes and put some distance between their faces. Rinoa looked away, relishing the cool water falling on her heated face.

"Ready to go?" Zell called from the passenger's side of his car.

Squall nodded as he began carrying Rinoa towards Zell's car. Her leg was still elevated and the bandage was now becoming soaked with rain. Zell stepped aside and headed over to his side of the car while Squall placed Rinoa into the prepared seat.

After he let her go, Rinoa's arms kept their hold around his neck. Before he could say something, Rinoa leaned upwards and whispered in his ear. "I really liked that guy on the train," she told him softly. "I wish I could see him again."

Squall's eyes widened and Rinoa unwound her arms from his neck. She pulled away and reached for the door.

It slammed closed and Squall stood there as Zell backed up and pulled way from the parking lot. He watched the car disappear into the darkness. It wasn't until he finally felt the chill of the night air and the cold rain on his skin that he finally moved.

Squall fell back into his car and leaned back against his seat. He ran a hand down his face, wiping the rain water off and clearing his thoughts for a moment. The truth was...the guy on the train wanted to see her again, too.

* * *

Her booted feet ran up the stairs of the train station. It had taken her a week to get back to her normal walking pace again. And then another week of Quistis nagging her to be careful and wear a brace just in case it gave out or something. A week after that, she received a boot and a sock in the mail. Selphie was confused, but Rinoa immediately knew. That was it.

Squall had mailed her the things she had left behind in his car that rainy night when she sprained her ankle. When he gallantly carried her up a wet embankment and bandaged her injured ankle. Rinoa had sat on her bed, staring at the package that had arrived. Before she knew it, her face was wet. She ran her hand down her smooth face and quickly wiped the tears away before shoving the package out of her sight.

Soon, a month had passed. She was back to her normal routine and had just come back from the Strife's home, yet again. Dreams reminding her of a blue eyed guitarist still haunted her, as did conscious thoughts of him. It was worse. Whenever she watched television, she would always seem to see him or his band on the news. Probably because Selphie always left the television on the music channel.

Rinoa sighed as she reached the top stair and headed out on to the platform. She glanced up at the clock and let out a relieved breath. She was right on time for the last express train of the night. She walked closer to the edge of the platform and looked down the railway. She couldn't see it yet.

Suddenly, the sound of her phone went off and she jumped. Rinoa patted her jacket's pocket until she found the phone. She looked at the caller and had a quick flash of deja vu. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's me!" Selphie piped with her usual introduction.

Rinoa let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Selphie?"

"We're out eating sushi! Did you want us to bring home any for you or did the Strifes feed you again?" Selphie asked casually.

"They fed me," Rinoa told her. She paused for a moment. "But bring me some anyway. Anything is fine."

"Okay! Are you home yet?" Selphie asked.

"Almost...I'm at the train station..." 'THE train station' her mind added. Rinoa inwardly groaned.

"Oh, all right. Well, you might get home before us. But if we get there and you're asleep, we'll leave it in the fridge for you."

"Great, thanks, Selphie! Bye." She flipped the phone closed and slipped it back in her jacket.

Rinoa looked up at the sky and sighed tiredly. It was a clear night. She could see the stars over head. "AHHH!" A voice screamed and Rinoa whirled around. Her eyes were wide as she scanned the platform. "Honey! Watch out!"

"I'm sorry, mommy!" a little boy said as he quickly picked up the spilled can of soda. Rinoa lifted her hand over her heart and took a slight step back. The child tossed the useless can into the nearest trash bin before scampering over to his mother and taking her hand.

Rinoa watched as they walked down the stairs. She shook her head. "He's not coming, Rinoa..." she whispered to herself. Behind her, she heard the train whistle screeching. She glanced at the clock once more. "He would've been here by now..."

The express train was approaching and an automated voice told her to step away from the edge of the platform. Rinoa took one step back and felt a rush of cold wind blow past her and her downcast face as the train slid into the station.

"This is the last call for Train 24 to Western Esthar. It is the last train from this station to the Western Esthar station tonight."

Rinoa shivered as the train was called. It was that same train. The doors slid open automatically in front of her and she took a deep breath and walked into the barren train car. She hadn't seen him in a month. Rinoa stepped on to the train and reached out for the metal railing. She'd never see him again.

The train's doors closed behind her and a whistle was sounded to mark it's departure. Rinoa felt body jerk as the train began to move. She turned her back to the cabin and looked out the window at the passing city.

Slowly her eyes adjusted and she found herself looking at her reflection on the glass. Rinoa stiffened as she stared at blue eyes reflected back at her. She whirled around and looked up at the figure standing behind her.

Her heart stopped as her hand held the railing to steady her. Soft, unruly brown hair fell over blue ice colored eyes, marred in between by a scar. Rinoa's voice was small and disbelieving. "Squall?"

"The guy on the train...he," the young guitarist paused. "I wanted to see you again."

* * *

**A.N.** - No, it's not the end! But I hope this chapter was Squinoa enough. :) Thanks for reading everyone! There is more to come, so please be patient! Thank you to everyone who helped with the Tagalog lyrics for that song! I really appreciate it. THANK YOU, guys, for reading! Much Love! 


	6. Reconnect

**Sweet Music  
** _Chapter Six: Reconnect_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

"...I wanted to see you again."

"Squall..." her wide brown eyes stared up at him. A soft hand reached up wards and rested against his pale cheek. She could feel the warmth of his face through her sensitive finger tips.

Blue eyes closed as feather light touches traced the contours of his face. He could feel her fingers going over his mouth and pausing. He opened his eyes and looked down at her intently. "Rinoa..."

"Tell me you're not pretending," Rinoa breathed nervously. Her eyes squinted as she restrained herself from crying out. She mentally prepared herself for his answer as she pulled her hand away from his lips. "I told you before..." she warned hesitantly. "I don't want to pretend to be something I'm not."

Squall caught her hand gently in his before she could withdraw it completely. "I'm not asking you to pretend," he mumbled. He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed them against her knuckles. "This isn't a publicity stunt. I'm not trying to use you."

He lowered her hand and she pulled it back. "Then what do you want from me?" she whispered.

Squall stood there silently, his eyes focused only on her as their bodies moved to the motion of the train. "I..." Squall whispered softly. He looked down, a frown on his face as confusion set in. He had gotten on the train that afternoon, preparing to head home after an interview Nida had set up. He sat down and didn't get up until he saw her walk through the sliding doors. His hand clenched around the metal railing. "I don't know..."

What made him sit there and wait for her? What made him even sure that she would get on that very train...into that very car? Squall shook his head slightly. He didn't even known why he was sitting there until he saw her standing on the platform. Then he knew what he was doing.

A warm hand slipped over his left hand as it hung, in a fist, at his side. Squall's eyes focused on the slender, manicured hands that had cupped his into their warmth. She squeezed him gently and pulled his hand up against her chest, forcing him to look at her.

A soft smile graced her sweet face. "Good," Rinoa told him intently. "Because I don't either," she added with a quiet chuckle. Squall looked at her in question and her smile intensified. "All I know is that I want to get to know the person on the train with me right now."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?" he asked, curiously. Rinoa studied his face slowly and let his hand drop from hers. He watched as she took a step forward and unsurely put her arms around his body.

Squall stiffened in her embrace and she paused, making sure that he wasn't going to push her away. When he didn't move, she took it as permission to continue and slowly wrapped her arms around him. Her dark haired head rested gently against his shoulder. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"You," Rinoa told him with a relaxed sigh. "I want to get to know you."

She felt him relax in her arms and she smiled. Two arms wound themselves behind her, holding her against him as he rested the side of his face against hers. He buried his face against her hair and inhaled the subtle scent of her dark locks. "My name is Squall Leonhart," he told her he stroked the back of her head gently. "And I play the bass guitar for this band..."

* * *

"Zell," Selphie growled in a low voice as she closed the refrigerator door and slowly turned towards the living room. "What did you do?"

From his placed slumped over the on the couch, Zell slouched down even more. "Uh...what are you talking about?" he asked nervously as he gripped the remote in his hand.

"I had a bottle of chocolate milk in the fridge this afternoon," Selphie told him in a low voice as she slowly approached him. "And now it's gone. Through process of elimination, it can't be Rinoa...she hasn't been home yet. Quistis doesn't drink chocolate milk. She has box of pre packed ice mocha bottles in there. And I know I didn't drink them...that leaves only one conclusion..."

"Oh, hey! Selphie," Irvine wandered out from the hall way, a bag of chips in one hand and a empty bottle in the other. "Do you have any more chocolate milk?"

"Wha...Irvy? YOU took my chocolate milk?" Selphie gasped. From his seat on the couch, Zell grinned.

"See...told you I didn't know what you were talking about." Zell replied.

Selphie ignored him and marched over to the tall cowboy hat-less drummer and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me? I was thirsty!"

"You said, and I quote 'Go ahead and eat or drink anything the fridge marked with an S'," Irvine said. He lifted up the empty plastic bottle and showed her the hastily scribbled S on the side of the bottle. "And this has an 'S'."

Before Selphie could reply, the door opened and Quistis walked through. "I'm home!" she announced coolly as she kicked off her shoes at the door and wandered in. "Ah, Irvine...I see you're here again tonight."

The drummer grinned from ear to ear. "Can't stay away from Selphie," he chuckled. "Hey, Quistis, the iced mocha down there-"

"No, you may not have any," Quistis sighed as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She plucked a bottle from the shelf and opened it up. "They are only for myself and guests."

"I'm a guest!" Irvine countered.

"You're only a guest when you're not here more than I am," Quistis told him. "I'm going to start charging you rent."

"Aww...c'mon, Quisty...I'm thirsty and Selphie's run out of drinks!"

"I'm thirsty, too! Irvine drank all my chocolate milk!" Selphie piped with a frown.

"Ask Zell," Quistis shrugged. "Zell, don't you have anything to drink?"

"Nope, I'm going grocery shopping tomorrow! Why don't you have one of Rinoa's?" Zell suggested.

"Will she mind?" Irvine asked. Selphie merely shrugged and skipped back to the fridge to grab herself some of Rinoa's soda. She tossed one to Irvine.

"I'm sure she won't even notice...just finish it before she gets here." Selphie added quickly.

"She should be here soon," Quistis said, looking up at the kitchen clock. "She probably got out late from the Strife's again."

* * *

"Thanks again, Squall...you didn't have to walk me back." Rinoa told him, amused as he lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

They were standing in front of her door, just about a foot part. Squall had insisted on walking her to her apartment. Once they got to the main door, he insisted he walk her up to her door. Not really wanting to let go of his company so soon, she agreed.

"No problem...it was my fault, anyway..." Squall mumbled sheepishly. "I'm the one who made you forget about your stop."

Rinoa looked down at her feet and laughed. "You don't seem too proud of that."

"Well, I wasted your time and-"

"This wasn't a waste of time," Rinoa corrected him quickly. She pouted slightly. "You didn't want to spend time with me?"

"No! It's not that...I just...I didn't mean to distract you, that's all." Squall stammered. 'Hyne, I'm bad at this...'

Rinoa giggled and smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind, really. I enjoyed our little walk...even if it took an hour longer..."

Squall turned red. They'd fallen asleep on the train and didn't hear the PA system tell them that they were at Rinoa's stop. Instead, they kept on sleeping until they were back where they started and train workers came by to check the cars. Squall was wakened first at the sound of footsteps and groaned when he looked out the window and saw the name of the last station on the service line.

He looked down next to him and saw Rinoa, still sleeping, leaning against his shoulder. As a small smile graced his lips, a bright white light flooded his eyes and he quickly lifted his arm to block it out.

"Hey...you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." the worker told him loudly enough that it woke Rinoa.

He was just relieved that there weren't any photographers around to see them. Nida would have a heart attack if he opened the newspapers and found their bassist bumming on a train bench. Rinoa apologized and quickly dragged Squall out of the train. They ended up having to walk an hour to Rinoa's.

"Um...did you want to come inside?" Rinoa offered quietly.

Squall's head snapped up and he tried to focus. He took a sharp breath, unaware that he did so. Inside? Inside Rinoa's apartment? Squall felt himself swallow as his face grew warmer. Where she lives? His heart slammed against his chest. Where she eats? The beating was getting faster. Where she showers? It was threatening to burst out of his chest at any moment. WHERE SHE SLEEPS?

For a moment, Squall was sure his heart flat lined. 'OhmiHyne, ohmihyne, ohmihyne...'

"Squall? Squall, are you okay?" Rinoa's voice cut through his senses and he looked up. Her eyebrows were knitted together with concern as she reached up and cupped his face. "Hyne, you're flushed! Come inside and get something to drink."

"No, it's fine-" he began, but Rinoa was already fumbling with her keys.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem," She insisted as she turned the key in hole and opened the door. "I'm sure Selphie and the others won't mind. I bet they're still awake." Rinoa beamed.

"Others?" Squall perked up.

"Hey! Welcome home!" a loud voice boomed just as they stepped through the door way.

"Rinoa! I didn't want to drink your soda! I SWEAR! SELPHIE MADE ME!" Squall narrowed his eyes as a familiar male voice echoed down the hall.

"What do you mean MADE YOU?" Selphie shouted. "I didn't make you! You're the one who opened the tab on your own!"

Rinoa chuckled and looked back at Squall. "Told you they'd still be awake."

"No kidding..." Squall mumbled. He followed behind her as she walked past the living room. The television was still on, but all the action seemed to be happening in the kitchen.

"What's all this about my soda?" Rinoa asked as she wandered into the kitchen.

Sitting on the counter was Selphie, with her arm around Irvine's neck in a weak attempt at a headlock. Zell was leaning on the pantry door across from them laughing as he bit into half eaten hotdog and Quistis was sitting on a chair at the dining room table, still dressed in her business casual work clothes from the office.

"What's this about your guest?" Quistis asked as she lifted up one elegant eyebrow and eyed Squall over her glass of wine.

"Squall!" Irvine boomed as he saw his fellow band mate emerge from the living room area.

"What are you doing here." Squall stated, rather than asked as cold blue eyes landed on Irvine. The drummer smiled lopsidedly.

"Visiting my girlfriend." he said, lazily putting his arm around Selphie's petite shoulders. She smiled broadly at Squall and pointed her open bag of chips at him.

"Want some? They're BBQ flavored..."

"No...I'm fine, thanks." Squall said in a low voice.

"Squall, this is Selphie, my other roommate and Quistis, our resident genius," she added. Quistis rolled her eyes and finished the rest of her coffee. "We ran into each other at the train station," Rinoa told casually. "We kind of messed up on the train scheduling, so he offered to walk me here."

"That was nice of him. What train station? I could've driven by if you two were stuck." Quistis said.

"Oh...um...the last one on the Central Line...off of Aeon Avenue and Montgomery." Rinoa said. She offered a soda from the fridge to Squall, but he lifted up his hand and shook his head. She shrugged and put it back in.

"Montgomery? That's down the street from our place, isn't it, Squall?" Irvine asked dumbly as he looked at the bassist, who was shooting him a glare. "Why didn't you just walk over to the building and get your car?"

"That would've been way easier on the feet." Zell nodded.

"Not to mention FASTER..." Quistis smirked knowingly. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, that's enough excitement for one night. I have that trip this weekend, so I need to get some rest."

"Do you need us to drive you the airport, Quisty?" Selphie asked. Quistis shook her head.

"I have a ride," She closed her wine bottle and put it away. "Squall, a pleasure meeting you. Irvine..." She looked at his lopsided smile and sighed tiredly. "Irvine, go home every once in a while."

He beamed a smile. "Sure thing, Quisty!"

"All right, good night to the rest of you." The tired blond lifted up her hand and waved over her shoulder as she walked down the hall.

"Hey, what does Quistis do again?" Irvine asked as he looked down at Selphie.

"Lawyer."

"Ah..."

"So..." Selphie said, a devious grin crossing her usually sweet face as she locked her green eyed gaze on Rinoa and Squall. Rinoa was standing across from Squall, who was leaning against the wall, as if trying to hid himself in the shadows. "He walked you back huh?"

"It was late," Squall explained calmly. "I didn't want her to walk home alone at night."

"But you didn't want to drive her back either..." Irvine grinned. "It's a ten minute drive compared to an hour walk..." Almost immediately, he was assaulted with Squall's hardened glare. One that promised suffering. Lots of suffering.

"It slipped my mind..." Squall hissed behind gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter how we got here, as long as we got here safely," Rinoa cut in. "Irvine, do you think you can give Squall a ride home when you go home tonight..." She trailed off and looked at Irvine questioningly. "Are you even going home tonight?"

"Yeah...I'm running out of clothes..." Irvine admitted.

Selphie pouted. "Aww...So you won't be able to stay the night, Irvy?"

"I'm going to puke..." Zell rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter top. "'Night everyone!"

"Night, Zell!" Rinoa called out. She looked back at Selphie and Irvine, who were hugging. "Oh, for crying out loud... Irvine's been here for three nights already!"

"So this is where you've been..." Squall mumbled.

Irvine chuckled. "Okay, okay...I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Yes, and you're only three nights late in realizing that, Irvine." Rinoa rolled her eyes. The cowboy kissed Selphie one more time.

"I'll call you when I get home."

"I'll be waiting!" Selphie told him. She pulled him back down to kiss his cheek and Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Thanks for walking me back, Squall. I really appreciate it." Rinoa said. Squall nodded.

"I told you, it wasn't a problem."

Rinoa nodded as well and bit her lower lip. She looked away from his eyes, unsure of what to do now. Part of her wished for Irvine to hurry up and get out there already and the other part not wanting her time with Squall to end. 'Oh, Hyne, Rinoa...he's leaving for the night! Not DYING!' her mind scolded. She mused for a second. "Of course... he doesn't HAVE to leave..." she whispered.

"What?" Squall asked.

"Nothing!" Rinoa blushed as she looked back up at him and smiled. "Hehehe...just thinking out loud..." Squall narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but nodded.

"All right...uh..." He took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "Rinoa...I..." He trailed off as his voice constricted in his throat. What was it about Rinoa that made him a blubbering idiot?

"Yes?" Rinoa asked carefully. She looked up curiously at his eyes. He wanted to say something, she knew that much.

"Umm...I'm sorry about the car thing," Squall told her. Rinoa stared at him, her mouth open slightly. She was fairly certain that wasn't it. "Yes," he asserted as he looked down at her. "I completely forgot. If I had remembered, you wouldn't have had to walk in the cold-"

"I told you, it was okay," Rinoa sighed. She grabbed Squall's hands in hers. "I enjoyed our walk," she insisted with a warm smile. "We had a nice chat...I got to know Squall Leonhart a little bit better...Trust me, it was great."

Squall took a deep breath and offered her a weak smile. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Rinoa asked smiled, confused. "You're the one that walked me home."

Squall looked down at their hands. Her smaller ones held his in their warmth. "I..." he began. 'Just say it...say it or you'll regret it...Hyne damn it, Squall! You didn't spend several hours on a train, that circled the city, just so you can part ways now!' His mind thundered.

Rinoa watched as emotions danced across his veiled eyes. His face remained stoic, but his eyes were momentarily unguarded. Worriedly, she leaned closer to him. "Squa-"

"When can I see you again?" Rinoa jerked her head back. She focused on Squall's face and how he seemed to be readying himself for the worst possible news.

She chuckled to herself and smiled. "Are you free tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"Tomorrow?" Squall asked, surprised. He blinked and Rinoa nodded.

"If you're busy-"

"No, no, I'm free..." Squall insisted. "Where do you want to go?"

"Umm...we're having this picnic tomorrow for the students that we tutor. Free food...um...would you like to go?" Rinoa asked, slightly embarrassed. Squall nodded.

"Sure...Are you okay with that?"

"What do you mean?" Rinoa laughed. "Of course, I'm okay with that!"

"It's just...I just want to make sure you're comfortable being seen with me...I don't want you to be dragged into something you don't want to be dragged into." Squall elaborated.

Rinoa looked down and thought for a moment. She shook her head and looked at Squall. "I said I didn't want to pretend to be something I'm not. If you want to see me...seriously, not as a publicity stunt or something, that's fine with me," She grinned and put her arms around his neck, giggling as he stiffened and looked surprised. "Besides there are worst things than being seen out in public with a hot guy."

* * *

'They're staring at me...' Rinoa put down the tray of strawberry gelatin on the picnic table. 'I can feel them...'

"Rinoa, are you all right?" She stood up straight and turned to her side to see Squall standing there. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine...really..." she insisted. 'Okay...stop being paranoid, Rinoa. No one recognized Squall. Most of these adults are parents and professors...they're OLD and don't listen to-"

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that you look like that guitarist from Scars?" Rinoa nearly fell backwards as she turned around and saw Rikku studying Squall. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she rubbed her chin suspiciously.

Squall backed away and looked at Rinoa, unsure of what he was supposed to do. "Uh-"

"Rikku! What are you doing?" a male voice shouted from the picnic table. Rinoa looked over her shoulder and saw an annoyed looking blond man with an eye patch glaring at the perky blond. "Stop harassing Rinoa's man and help us out here!"

Rinoa blushed as she whirled around. "Gippal! He's not my-"

"OOooohhhh..." Rikku grinned from ear to ear. "Rinny did good! Nice one!" She said as she skipped past Rinoa and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up with both hands. Rinoa groaned and ran her hand down her face.

"Well, at least I got Rikku's seal of approval..." Rinoa sighed. She looked over at Squall, who was looking slightly uncomfortable as people bustled around him, preparing the picnic tables, placing the food, and decorating the little gazebo they had rented out.

"Rinoa, we can use some help with the BBQ," someone called over. "Think your friend can give a hand?"

Rinoa glanced over at Squall. "Is that okay?" Squall shrugged.

"It's just a BBQ..." he mumbled as he walked over to the grill.

* * *

Rinoa looked up at Squall, who was sitting on the toilet of her bathroom. His face was set in a stern frown as she lifted up the light blue face towel and began wiping his face of the soot. "It's not that bad..." she said, trying to smother her giggle. Squall shot her an annoyed look. "Really!"

"The younger ones asked if I was a clown."

"Then surely, they don't know how a real clown looks." Rinoa snickered and bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm never going with you to a picnic again." Squall stated. Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who was being macho and said 'it's just a BBQ'," she snorted as she stood up and rinsed the black soot from the towel. "Seems that SOMEONE got a little excited with the lighter fluid."

"How was I supposed to know that the moron-"

"Tidus, his name is Tidus. He's an undergrad volunteer like Rikku." Rinoa chuckled.

"Whatever," Squall growled. "That TIDUS had already emptied an entire bottle of lighter fluid on the coals. What kind of idiot empties an ENTIRE bottle?"

"I admit, he can be a bit dense-"

"The bleach from his head probably bleached his brain..." Squall grumbled. Shook her head and laughed.

"You're so mean..." she grinned. "Okay...one more and it should be all gone..." She knelt down in front of him and lifted her hand to hold his chin firmly. She smiled and gently wiped his face. Unconsciously, she leaned in closer.

"I'm not going to throw any BBQ parties any time soon, either." Squall added.

"Like you actually would," Rinoa snorted. "Besides, it wasn't all bad. You weren't recognized," Rinoa paused and pulled away slightly. "Were you?"

"I got a few looks," Squall admitted. "And that Rikku girl kept studying me...I think she knows..."

Rinoa sighed heavily. "If she knew, she would've said something..." she began. Squall knew she was talking, but vaguely heard her voice in the background as something else caught is attention.

Squall diverted his eyes and mentally groaned. He had to divert them DOWN. And right over Rinoa's low cut tank top. 'Bad Squall! Bad, BAD Squall!' his mind screamed. He tried to tear his eyes away, but instead found himself memorizing the exposed lace pattern of Rinoa's bra. 'Black...hmm...flower pattern? Maybe stars...no, definitely flowers...'

"Squall...?" Rinoa's voice snapped him out of his little trance and he looked up. Rinoa was giving him a dull look as she raised one eye brow. "Eyes up here." She stated. Squall's face turned red as he swallowed.

"Sorry...I...I didn't mean to..." he mumbled. Rinoa smiled softly and kissed his forehead as she stood up.

"Sure..." she said, sarcastically. She began to rinse the towel off. "Okay, all done."

"Thanks." Squall said as he stood up. He stood behind her by the sink and studied his face in the mirror. He wanted to make sure all of the soot was off.

As he turned his head to the side, Rinoa turned around and put her arms around him. "You smell like burnt ash." she snickered. Squall rolled his eyes.

"And you smell like grass," he retorted. Rinoa still had grass stains on her jeans from the games she had been playing with the kids. Squall leaned down and buried his face in her hair. "Are you free tomorrow...?" he asked softly.

"Yeah..." Rinoa whispered softly as she nuzzled the crook of his neck. "Where do you want to go?"

Squall struggled to suppress the naughty responses that came to mind as her hot breath blew across his nape. He swallowed and firmly planted his hands on either side of Rinoa. "Somewhere a little more secluded...I know a place..."

* * *

She couldn't understand why he had driven her two hours out into the deserts outside of Esthar City. The sun was setting as they left behind the towering glass and metal sculptures of the city and took a lone two lane road out into the desert. 'When he said secluded, he really meant it...' she thought tiredly as she looked around. They were in the only car for what looked liked miles.

The sun had set over the horizon, leaving only a faint glow of gold and orange against a dark, dark sky around the flat mesas in the distance. The even purr of the motor was heard, overpowering the music coming from the radio. They hadn't really spoken since they left the city boundaries, when she had relentlessly bombarded him with questions as to where the were going and why. He had refused to say. After they had passed a sign that said "You are now leaving Esthar City", Rinoa had given up.

Rinoa sighed as her dark hair flew all over the place as she rode in the passenger's seat of Squall's black convertible. When he had arrived, she stared at the car, silently wanting a shiny black convertible, too. Squall said it was a car his father gave him as a birthday present a few years ago and he hardly drove it. Rinoa kept wondering why. It's sleek dark interior and glistening, smooth paint job seemed to go so well with Squall's usual choice of dark, sexy clothes. 'Sexy...' She smirked and glanced over at the driver's seat.

Her handsome companion was dressed in black pants and a plain white T-shirt beneath his leather jacket. Blue eyes were kept on the road as one gloveless hand gripped the steering wheel and the other shifted the gears. The wind blew through his brown locks, lifting them over his piercing eyes. Rinoa felt her face heating up as she bit her lower lip.

His hair was so thick and soft and always smelled good. She gripped her hands in each other tightly, trying to resist the urge to run her hands through his hair. "So where are we going?" she asked once more.

"We're almost there," Squall assured her. Rinoa wrinkled her nose and Squall smiled slightly. He had been telling her that since they drove away from her building. "I'm serious this time."

"Right..." Rinoa rolled her eyes, disbelievingly. Squall chuckled and slowed down. Rinoa squinted her eyes at the dirt road in front of them. The sky was growing darker by the second and soon they would be completely without any source of light except for the headlights of the convertible. "You really know the meaning of 'secluded'..." she sighed. She ran a hand through her own hair and looked at the road ahead of them. "Squall...are you sure you now where you're going?"

"Don't worry," Squall assured her. "We're not that far from the main road." Dust was picking up behind them as the car bounced along the dirt road they had turned on to. Rinoa cringed, thinking about the poor car. She could just see the dents all the little rocks would make on the flawless paint job.

Slowly, the car came to a stop and Squall put it on park. Rinoa sat up straight in her seat and looked around. A questioning look went over her face. "Wow..." she said as she eyed the dusty expanse of flat plateau. It was all but vacant except for the rising mesas in the distance and the occasional bush and cactus groups. "Its...umm..."

Squall held in his amusement as Rinoa looked around at the side of the car. They were parked right on the lone dirt path with nothing but rocks and more rocks around them. The closing of a car door caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder saw that Squall was gone.

The guitarist was walking around the back of the car and popped the trunk open. He began to pull some things out. Curiously, Rinoa opened her own door and got out, closing it behind her. "What do you have there?" she asked. She craned her neck to peer into the trunk as Squall passed her, a thick, heavily cushioned blanket in his arms.

"Camping supplies." he stated simply. Rinoa jerked her hair back.

"We're going camping?" she nearly shrieked. She stomped her foot on the ground, kicking up a small cloud of beige dust as she looked at him accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even bring a jacket!"

"I didn't say we were camping, I said camping supplies," Squall corrected calmly. He was about ten feet from the car and surveying an area in front of him. He seemed to nod his head in satisfaction as he threw out the blanket and set it out over the ground. "It's just an old sleeping bag."

Rinoa walked over to sleeping bag. It was unzipped and lay out in a square on the ground. Squall went around to all sides and straightened it out before heading back to the trunk. Rinoa knelt down next to it and touched the soft interior material. Her eyes widened when she realized the bag was cushioned.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he replied behind her. Rinoa cautiously sat down and smiled. She could feel the layer of cushioning keep the rocks on the ground away. She patted the material around her, not noticing as Squall closed the trunk of the car and walked over with two couch pillows under one arm and a bag of Chinese food in the other. "Hungry?"

Rinoa looked up and laughed as she saw him standing there, two sets of chopsticks still in their wrappers pinned between his lips as he lifted up the bag. She nodded and stood up, helping him put the food down. "I'm not that hungry...I snacked before I left. Besides, I thought you said you never wanted to go on a picnic with me again." she added with a lopsided grin. Squall merely shrugged.

"This isn't a picnic," Squall assured her. He put the pillows next to each other and Rinoa sat down. "Like it so far?" he asked quietly.

Rinoa watched him as he sat down next to her, the bag of food off to the side. She nodded. "Yeah...strange place for a picnic. Strange time for one, too," she grinned. She looked up at him with a warm smile and raised an eyebrow. "I thought picnics were done in parks in the day time..."

"I didn't take you here for a picnic," Squall told her once more. "I just brought the food because you might get hungry."

Rinoa tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioningly look. "Squall..." she said hesitantly. "Why did you bring me to the desert then?"

She caught the slight twitch on the corners of his lips, as if he were fighting a smile. He moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Lay down." He told her softly.

Brown eyes went wide and Rinoa's entire body stiffened. A furious blush rushed up her face as her mouth dropped. "I...Squall...what?" She blabbered nervously. A thousand emotions ran through her as wave after wave of images involving her, Squall, and a sleeping bag flooded her mind. "HERE?" Her eyes squinted disbelievingly and Squall nodded.

"Just close your eyes...," Squall assured her. He put a little pressure on her shoulders and carefully cradled her head as he helped her lay back on one of the pillows he had placed on the sleeping bag. "And lay back and relax."

Rinoa swallowed unconsciously as she snapped her eyes tight. Her hands tightened into nervous fists at her sides as she felt Squall's hand leave her head as soon as it rested against a soft pillow. Beside her, she heard Squall shifting and felt the pressure of a warm human body against the sleeping bag.

She laid there stiffly, her heart racing in her chest, preparing to explode at the slightest touch. Her face felt as if it were burning and with each passing moment, her nervousness rose to another level.

"Squall...?" she whimpered anxiously.

Squall smiled slightly as he turned his head and looked over at the beautiful young woman laying next to him. He lifted his free hand and gently swept back some stray strands of dark hair from her eyes. Rinoa felt her heart leap to her throat as she felt his finger tips brush her forehead. He paused for a moment to admire her. "Go ahead...open your eyes."

Almost immediately, Rinoa's brown orbs flew open and a sharp gasp signaled her surprise. "Oh my God..."

"That's why I brought you here," Squall said quietly. He glanced over at her, hoping she would like his little surprise. "What do you think?"

Rinoa's eyes were mesmerized at the sight above them, her mouth opened slightly as dark eyes reflected the shimmering darkness. A billion diamonds glittered miles above them against a deep indigo sky and Rinoa found herself swept away by the sheer view. She felt as if she were enveloped by the night sky as she stared in awe. Being in a city girl her entire life, she'd never seen the sky like this before. She had never, in her entire life, seen so many stars at once.

"Oh, Squall..." she whispered softly. Her eyes softened as she completely relaxed against the soft sleeping bag and pillow. A warm smile caressed her pink lips. "It's beautiful..."

"Do you like it?" Squall asked, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "There was a meteor shower tonight..." he trailed off sheepishly.

She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the brilliant night sky and gently locked them with crystal blue eyes that were looking at her expectantly. She could see the fear somewhere far behind eyes, as if he was terrified that she would be unhappy with him. She smiled and raised her hand to touch his smoothly shaved face. "Thank you," she smiled as she gently caressed the side of his face. Squall closed his eyes and let himself get lost in her touch. "It's beautiful, Squall...I love it..."

She didn't even realize he was kissing her until she felt her breath stolen from her. He quickly pulled away to let her breathe and a mere breath later, his head lowered and he pressed his lips against hers for another sweet, fleeting movement. Rinoa closed her eyes as hot lips seared over hers and she didn't want it to end. When Squall finally pulled away, Rinoa's eyes were heavy as she laid back against the pillow. Squall's warm voice was heard over her as she laid there, unable to get herself to move. "I told you this wasn't a picnic."

Rinoa nodded dumbly and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at his face, his soft bangs falling over and gently brushing her forehead. The stars glowed around his face and Rinoa raised her hands to cup his face above hers. "I'm starting to like your idea of secluded," she grinned. Squall grinned back as he felt her hands pull him back down. Soft, warm lips met his once more before parting. "I like it a lot."

* * *

Rinoa stumbled into the apartment in the early morning hours of Monday. She silently thanked Hyne that she didn't have to go to work that day. After Saturday's little BBQ explosion, her supervision believed that Rinoa deserved a day off. If only to care for her injured 'friend'.

With a lopsided smile on her face, she stepped into the kitchen and inhaled the warm aroma of coffee. "Good morning, Rin."

"Morning, Quisty..." Rinoa sighed as she lazily made her way to the coffee pot. Quistis was sitting at the table, coffee in front of her along with a newspaper. "You're up early."

"I just got back," Quistis said. She was dressed in a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a blue knit sweater. She looked up at Rinoa as the young brunette poured herself a mug of coffee. She caught the look of utter content on Rinoa's face and grinned. "Have a fun night?"

"Squall took me to the desert." Rinoa sighed.

Quistis' eyebrows furrowed. "The desert?" she asked. "Not exactly the most romantic place in the world..."

"Oh, but was..." Rinoa let out a content sigh as she put her mug on the table across from Quistis and sat down. She leaned back against the chair, a lazy smile on her face. "You should've seen it, Quisty...it was so beautiful...there were so many stars..."

The blond lawyer couldn't help but smile for her friend as Rinoa slipped into an already treasured memory. "He took you star gazing in the desert? That is romantic," Quistis agreed. "Did you spend the whole night there?"

Rinoa nodded dumbly. "He brought a blanket and we laid out by the car. We saw a meteor shower, Quistis!" Rinoa beamed proudly. "It was gorgeous! It was like the sky was moving!" Rinoa let out another blissful sigh as her warm brown eyes twinkled with excitement. "I feel asleep and Squall carried me to the car..."

Quistis' mouth curled into a knowing smile and she nodded. "Let me guess...you two fell asleep in the car...and you..."

"Woke up wrapped in his arms...Hyne, Quistis! It was amazing! I've never been so...so..." Rinoa's eyes darted around, at a loss for words.

Quistis chuckled. "Happy?"

"Happy is an understatement," Rinoa corrected. Quistis laughed and shook her head as she opened her newspaper. Almost immediately, her brilliant smile faded. Rinoa looked up from her coffee and saw the stern, concentrated look on Quistis' face. "Quisty? Is something wrong."

Quistis opened her mouth slightly, but nothing came out. Her blue eyes looked up at Rinoa behind thin black glasses and she took a deep breath. "Rin...I thought you weren't going to make your relationship with Squall a public affair."

Rinoa tilted her head to the side questioningly before shaking her head. "We're not. We wanted it to be quiet; just our friends and stuff to know...why?"

Pale, slender hands smoothed out the newspaper and slid it across the table. Rinoa's heart was starting to race as a trembling hand reached across the glass surface and lifted the newspaper up. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her other hand.

"You better call Squall," Quistis told her as she stood up and went to empty her coffee mug into the sink. "I think its' time we talk about this."

* * *

"General Caraway, here's your morning paper." the maid brought in neatly organized pile of newspapers to the regal man sitting at the head of a long and empty table. He merely nodded as he lifted the front page.

Just as he did so, a few sections fell on the ground and before the maid could reach down to get it, he waved his hand to dismiss her. "I can do it myself, thank you. You're free to go." The maid nodded and left the dining room. The former general lifted the newspaper on the table and froze before he let it go. Bold, black letters seemed to mock him from the 'variety' section of the Deling City Chronicle.

_Estharian rock star dates Deling City native._

And slapped on the front cover was a black and white picture of an all too familiar girl holding the hand of handsome young man. If he hadn't seen the picture, he wouldn't have cared. But he had. His eyes drifted to the caption and he narrowed his eyes. His hands began to shake as they gripped the page.

"RENO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. A red headed man dressed in a black suit and a white buttoned up shirt ran into the room.

"Yes, sir?" he asked calmly as he stood up straight next to the General.

"Call Trepe and Dincht immediately!" General Caraway roared as the Turk nodded. "I want to talk to them about my... daughter..."

Reno nodded and headed off. The old man at the table lowered his eyes back to the tiny letters below the picture. The caption seemed to jump off the page as Caraway read it over and over.

_Squall Leonhart seen here with Rinoa Heartilly, tutor at Esthar University._

* * *

**A.N.** - Thank you all for being so patient. I really appreciate it. And to those who reminded me to write, thank you more so. Special thanks to Kris who told me about the song lyric policy here. :) I'm afraid I'll have to stop using song lyrics in my stories, so I'll work around that. I won't change the other chapters, but I'll be more careful. 


	7. Let's Play Pretend

**Sweet Music  
**_Chapter Seven: Let's Play Pretend_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

Quistis rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly as Rinoa read through the article in the paper. "You know what this means?" Quistis asked tiredly as Rinoa dropped the paper on the table as if it had burnt her. "Your relationship with Squall is slapped across the front page of every entertainment related media outlet in Esthar."

"Oh Hyne..." Rinoa's mouth began to tremble as she pushed back on her chair. "I have to call Squall-"

She shot out of her chair just as the phone began to ring. Her brown eyes widened as she paled. Quistis watched as her hand gripped the edge of the glass table tightly. Without a second thought, the tall blond stood up and strode across the dining room to the phone.

Quistis glanced over at Rinoa as she picked up the receiver and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Honey, it's me!" A male voice rushed. Rinoa watched as Quistis closed her eyes and released a breath she had been holding it.

"I can't talk right now-" she began, but was quickly cut off by an insistent voice.

"Quisty, you better turn on the television," Seifer said seriously. From where he was sitting on the breakfast bar of his apartment, drinking some orange juice, he kept his green eyes on the large television screen across the room. "You should see this."

"Rinoa, turn on the television," Quistis instructed as she held her hand over the mouth piece. The brunette shook her head and ran into the living room. Quistis followed, still holding the cordless phone. "What channel?"

"Early morning news, channel 5." Seifer replied.

"Put it on channel 5," Quistis said. Rinoa fumbled with the remote with shaking hands. Half a dozen images swept through the screen before one particular image caught their eyes and froze them in their places. "Oh my..."

Rinoa dropped the remote.

"Quistis?" Seifer asked as he held the phone up against his ear. His eyebrows furrowed. "Quisty? Honey? Honey, can you hear me?"

A door closed heavily behind him and Seifer mentally swore. He jumped off his bar stool and looking for the remote. The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall way. Seifer reached for the remote that he had tossed over the side of the couch just as Squall emerged from the hall, his eyes immediately landing on the big screen television.

Seifer stood hovering over the couch, one hand extended, just inches above the black remote control. He could feel Squall's heated glare behind him as a deep, malicious voice echoed in the large, open room. "What the hell is that."

For a brief moment, Seifer wondered if he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why couldn't it have been Kinneas who had decided to be out in the main room at this time and thus be caught between Squall and Squall's newest enemy - the flat screen? Why did he have to be the one Squall seemingly wanted to kill at the moment?

"Hon? Hon, are you there?" Quistis' faint voice could be heard coming from the phone and Seifer's eyes darted to where the cordless laid on the counter top.

Squall's eyes flickered across the room and narrowed as he landed on the phone. Before Seifer could jump up and grab it, Squall leaned over and snatched it off the counter. Seifer swore as Squall brought the phone to his lips. "He'll call you later-"

"Squall?" Quistis gasped. "Good! Hold on a second! Rinoa! Rinoa, it's Squall!"

Squall's icy blue eyes moved back Seifer, as if to ask why he was on the phone with Rinoa's roommate. "Squall? Squall, are you there?"

"I'm here," he said in a low voice. He heard Rinoa's sharp breath and frowned. "I'm sorry," he said in a softer voice. "I...I just saw the news..."

Once again, a hardened glare settled on Seifer, as if it were all his fault. The blond lead singer merely rolled his eyes and turned back to the news. He stood behind the leather couch and listened as the news reporter cheerfully recounted the details of the sighting.

"Squall Leonhart's mystery woman has finally been identified as one of Esthar University's tutors. The young woman, who has been identified as Rinoa Heartilly, is working with one of the University's programs tutoring students in the city. They happy couple was spotted here at Loire Central Park Saturday afternoon during one of the program's picnics..."

"HIS mystery woman?" Rinoa was nearly shrieking as on the other line as she glared hatefully at the television. "I am NO ONE's property! How DARE they? Quistis! Can I sue them?"

"Rinoa, calm down..." Squall heard Quistis' voice in the background, trying to sooth the insulted tutor.

"You're not very good at this secret relationship thing, are you, Leonhart?" Seifer asked from the couch. He cringed as he could almost feel Squall's anger rising.

"Rinoa, I think we need to talk about this," Squall said as calmly as he could. The news reporter was now describing the weather and he turned his attention away from the television and to the person on the other line. "Bring Quistis, maybe she can help with any legal action."

"Okay..." Rinoa whimpered. "Squall, I'm sorry," she choked out. Squall's face softened as he heard her muffle back a sob. "I didn't mean to...I didn't even realize that they'd follow us...I wasn't thinking and now-"

"Rinoa, it's okay," Squall told her reassuringly. "It's all right. They would've found out sooner or later..."

"I'm sorry, Squall...I messed up-"

"Rinoa," Squall's voice was smooth and assuring as Rinoa slumped in one of the arm chairs and curled up into a ball. "This isn't your fault. They could've easily followed us on the train or when we were out in the desert."

"The desert?" Seifer snorted. Squall resisted the urge to glare at him. "What the hell were you doing? Riding camels?"

Squall ignored the blond. "Is there a place we can meet? Privately?"

"I...umm..." Rinoa bit her lower lip and looked at Quistis desperately. "Quistis?"

"What is it?" Quistis asked as she kept her eyes on the television screen.

"We want to talk, but we need a private place. We can't have it here...someone might follow him..." Rinoa told her. The elegant blond woman merely narrowed her eyes and walked over to her purse on the counter. She lifted the leather flap and pulled out a cellular phone. With practiced ease, she scrolled through her phone book and finally pulled up a number. Ten seconds later, she was talking on the phone.

"Hello? This is Mrs. Almasy, I need to make another reservation," Quistis spoke in low, refined tones and Rinoa studied her. It obviously wasn't the first time she had called. "Same room. Yes. Two keys, one for myself and my husband. We'll pick them up separately at the front desk. Thank you, Mr. Kuja. I do appreciate it, especially on such short notice."

She snapped the phone closed, making Rinoa jumped. Blue eyes met hopeful brown ones. "Well?"

"Room 3201, at the Spade. It'll be read in a few minutes. We can meet them there." Quistis told her. Rinoa nodded and turned back to the phone.

"She said go to the Spade, room 3201," Rinoa said. "We'll met you guys there..." her voice trailed off and she looked over at Quistis, confusion written across her already troubled face. "Quisty...what do you mean by 'them'?"

* * *

"You're still with her?" Squall asked tonelessly. Seifer was driving a dark colored sports car into the garage of the Spade Hotel. The Spade was probably the most expensive Hotel in Esthar City and run by someone Seifer had described as an 'uptight cross-dressing megalomaniac'.

"I never said I broke up with her," Seifer said calmly as he parked in a space close to the elevators. "Just because I stopped talking about her, doesn't mean we broke up."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Squall mumbled. Seifer shrugged as he unlocked the car and the two of them stepped out.

"If you want to keep it a secret, you better keep it a secret," Seifer said as they slammed the door to his car and he locked it with the key remote. "Especially in this business." He added with a smirk.

Squall merely glared at him as they rode the elevator up to the lobby. The doors opened up to a beautiful entryway with a central garden, complete with koi pond within the center of the lobby. Along the sides were the check in areas and Squall followed Seifer there.

The tall blond walked over to the counter, as he had done some many times before. "Trepe," he said calmly. "The reservation was made by my wife, Casey Almasy."

"Oh of course," the young girl at the counter said. She nodded and quickly pulled up his reservation before handing him a key. "Have a good stay, Mr. Trepe."

Seifer gave her a nod and then looked over at Squall and jerked his head to the side. Squall, who was wearing Irvine's jacket and clear glasses from one of Seifer's Halloween parties a few years back, followed. In the elevator, they kept receiving looks from the people they were stuck with. The two were at the very back of the elevator, crushed against each other and pretending the other wasn't there. At each floor, a few people disembarked and slowly, they tried to get away from each other.

"We're not gay." Seifer stated again as the last three passengers got off the elevator, leaving just them inside. He and Squall, immediately went to opposite sides of the elevator and avoided eye contact.

Finally, they reached the top floor and the two of them stepped off. Seifer held a key in his hand and went to a familiar door.

"It took you long enough." an annoyed female voice said as soon as the door opened.

"Quisty! Are you implying that I would purposely spend time away from you? I would never do that!" Seifer gushed as he walked into the suite and wrapped his arms around the slim waist of a tall blond lawyer. She didn't hesitate in kissing him quickly on the lips as Rinoa sat on the couch, gawking at them.

"This whole time?" Rinoa yelled, obviously annoyed.

"All the way through law school," Quistis explained as she lead Seifer to the couch opposite Rinoa. "We didn't want to make it public."

"But...but you've dated other men!" Rinoa gasped.

"Purely for show," Quistis assured her. Rinoa's mouth was still open wide as Squall sat down next to her. "But this isn't about my and Seifer's relationship-"

"I love the way you talk..." Seifer smiled slyly.

Quistis rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her. "This is about yours and Squall's. Do you want a few minutes alone to talk about it?"

"Squall?" Rinoa asked as she looked over at him. Squall was still glare at Seifer, even though he had reached out and took Rinoa's hand.

"How did you manage to keep it secret for years and after one day out with Rinoa, the entire continent knows that we're going out?" Squall demanded in a slightly bitter voice. Rinoa thought over it for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Quistis can keep a secret...but Seifer doesn't seem the type to...um...not brag." Rinoa said hesitantly. Quistis raised an eyebrow and Seifer frowned.

"Just because I don't go around bragging about every female conquest I've ever had doesn't mean that I don't have someone I love," Seifer growled. "For your information, Quistis and I worked this whole scenario out when she found out I was in Scars."

"I've heard his music," Quistis nodded. "I knew he...all of them, would succeed. And I knew that if that happened, I wouldn't be his girlfriend any more."

Suddenly, Seifer snorted. "Like I would let you go. Have some faith in me, woman." he grumbled. Quistis smiled slightly and patted his leg.

"We decided that when he did become this big, famous rock star and wanted this to work, we has to keep it secret. We would go out with other people, if only to keep up appearances. We would never be seen together out in public. We never told our family or our friends...I've never even been to any of his concerts." Quistis told them.

"How were you able to stand it?" Rinoa asked, her eyes wide and hopeful, as if she were watching a romance movie and was praying for the characters to stay together in the end. Beside her, Squall was slightly amused at her expression.

"We call each other ever day," Quistis shrugged. "Or at least whenever we can. We have emails. We spend weekends together-"

"Conferences...right..." Rinoa rolled her eyes. She looked at the blonde male. "What excuse did you give the guys?"

Seifer looked at her as if she were crazy. "Excuse?" he snorted. "I just left."

"He said that if we ever bothered him on certain weekends, he'd leave the band." Squall explained. Rinoa made a little 'o' with her mouth as Quistis sighed.

"At any rate, the point is that you two have to figure out how to deal with this. Isn't your manager, Nida, going to talk to you about this, Squall?" Quistis asked.

At the sound of their manager's name, Squall scowled. "So what are you two going to do?" Seifer asked.

Next to him, Rinoa slumped down against the cushions. "I don't know..." she mumbled. "Quistis, I really don't know what to do! I didn't think that someone would actually follow us to the park. I mean...it was for tutors for crying out loud!"

"Calm down, Rinoa," Quistis told her softly. "Getting hysterical won't solve this any," She looked over at Squall. "I think the main objective right now is to figure out how you two will address the publicity that your relationship is attracting...you two DO have a relationship, right?"

Rinoa opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She bit her lower lip nervously and looked over at Squall. The stoic guitarist looked at her and nodded his head reassuringly. Rinoa smiled weakly and looked back at Quistis. "Yes...yes we do."

"Good, now Squall, what did Nida say when he first saw you in the papers with Rinoa?" Quistis asked.

"He wanted me to go with the story. A publicity stunt to boost my 'human' side to the populace." Squall's eyes narrowed as he talked and Rinoa looked down at her feet.

"And I believe you said no?" Quistis asked. Squall nodded. "I see..." She leaned back against the couch, her eyes narrowed slightly behind her glasses as she thought. Several minutes of silence drifted through the room. Rinoa was growing antsy, but knew better than to disturb Quistis with the lawyer was trying to come up with a solution.

Seifer merely laid back against the couch, eyes closed as he leaned his head over the edge. Squall was tensely waiting for Quistis to speak up again. The minutes were passing by and he leaned forward. "Quistis-"

"Shh!" Rinoa snapped at him immediately, making the guitarist jerk his head back in surprise. Wide blue eyes stared up at Rinoa's nervous brown ones. "Not while she's thinking!"

"It's all right," Quistis breathed tiredly. "Okay...I have an idea," She sat up straight and looked at the two across from her. "I think that you should go with Nida's idea and publicly date."

"What?" Squall growled. "Anyone could've come up with that idea-" He was cut off by Quistis' stern look and a squeeze from Rinoa's hand.

"Let me finish," Quistis said in a low voice. Squall nodded slightly, ignoring the look of amusement on Seifer's face. "Publicly date. Go out and be seen having dinner together, dancing. Rinoa can go to a few concerts and then go with you to some after parties. I suggest keeping any public displaces of affection other than hugging and hand holding to a minimum, so as to keep the level of seriousness in the relationship less obvious."

"But-" Rinoa began and Quistis shot her another stern, silencing look. Rinoa sighed. "Go on..."

"In three months, break up publicly." Quistis ended.

"You want us to break up?" Rinoa gasped, shocked. "Quistis, what kind of a plan is that!"

"It's called playing pretend," Seifer explained with a tired sigh. He looked over at Quistis. "Is she always this dense?" he asked.

"Hey..." Rinoa frowned.

"No, Rinoa...Seifer's on the right track," Quistis said. "Privately, you two can keep up your relationship and let it last however long it lasts. But in three months, break up in public. Squall, you are to announce that you are no longer going out with Rinoa. Rinoa, you start telling everyone that you broke up with Squall because you couldn't live his lifestyle. But even after you break up publicly, you two can see each other privately. Like Seifer and I do."

"So it is basically a publicity stunt," Squall grumbled. "I don't like it."

"Squall, you have to look at it like this - either you lead the media on for a few months or you let them follow you two around for Hyne knows how long, taking note of every single action in your relationship," Quistis told him. "It's not fake, Squall...you two can date openly for a few months and then stop and date privately for the rest of the time."

"It still feels like I'm faking something," Rinoa told Quistis, unsurely. "I don't want to do something fake, Quistis. You know that. I'm not like that."

"I know, Rin, I know," Quistis said. "But the only thing I'm really asking you to fake is the break up. Everything else will be real. You two can enjoy your time out in public for a while...and then settle down into a more private relationship when the attention dies down."

The two brunettes sitting on the couch looked pensive, as if going through all the possible options and scenarios in their mind.

"It's going to be difficult," Seifer told them seriously. "Especially for Squall. Being in the public eye is never easy. Keeping a relationship up or hidden from the public is going to be hard."

"This will require a lot of work on your part. Your dates will have to be planned. You can still take off whenever you want for private moments, but you will have to make public appearances together," Quistis told them. "And after wards, you'll have to get used to hiding from the spot light."

"I don't want to sneak around like I'm ashamed of being with him," Rinoa frowned. "That's going to be the hard part for me, Quistis. I can't do what you and Seifer do."

"Squall, what do you think?" Quistis asked. The guitarist has been quiet for quite some time, lost in his thoughts.

Rinoa looked over at him curiously and found him staring down at his free hand. "Squall?"

"You don't know how it's liked to be followed everywhere you go...to be watched all the time, Rin," he whispered. "I don't want you to go through that because of me..." he looked up at her. "It's worth a try."

Rinoa stared at him for a few moments and then finally nodded. "Okay, then," she agreed. "Three months and then a break up..." she turned to Quistis. "But I'm not going to open date other people to throw off the media while I'm still with Squall!"

Quistis smiled and nodded. "I know," she smirked and gave Squall a once over with her eyes. "I don't blame you."

Seifer sat up quickly. "Hey!"

* * *

"No, sir, we didn't know about it," Zell was sitting at the kitchen table with Selphie across from him. She looked nervous as she bit her finger nails. "I see...I understand, sir. No, sir, that won't be necessary...Oh... they're already here..." He shot Selphie a fearful look.

"What?" Selphie mouthed across from him.

"Turks!" Zell mouthed back. Selphie's eyes widened. "Two? Okay...Yes, sir...I will be sure to inform her. I'm sorry, sir-" The phone died and Zell looked at the cordless phone.

"What did he say?" Selphie asked, her voice shaking.

Zell took a deep breath. "He saw them in the newspaper back in Deling City," Zell explained. "And guess what I found out about Squall."

"What?" Selphie gasped as she nearly leapt across the table.

"He's the son of Laguna Loire," Zell said. Selphie gave him a 'so what' look and Zell elaborated. "Laguna _Desperado_ Loire..." Selphie's big green eyes nearly fell out of her head as she heard the news.

"THAT Laguna Loire?" Selphie gasped. "But...but no way! Squall couldn't be that guy's kid!"

"Squall doesn't like to brag about that..." a voice said behind them. Selphie whirled around and Zell looked up. A sleepy looking Irvine walked into the room, wearing a white tank top over his flannel pajama bottoms. His hair wasn't tied and it fell around his face.

"Irvine, why didn't you tell us?" Zell gasped. "Do you know who Laguna Loire is?"

"Yeah, he's the President of Esthar," Irvine yawned. He grabbed himself a mug from the cabinet and poured some coffee into it. "Squall changed his last name just so no one would associate him with his father, but that didn't really work. Laguna's really proud of Squall..."

"But...I thought it was a different Laguna Loire...I mean...how many can there be?" Selphie asked pitifully. "I didn't think that he would be THE Laguna Loire."

"Squall just doesn't want the media to see him as President Loire's son," Irvine replied. He sat down beside her. "So what's this Desperado Loire stuff?"

Selphie and Zell looked at each other from across the table. "Oh...it's an old nickname he got from the military..." Selphie stammered.

"Yeah, I think he was in the Galbadian military, right, Selphie?" Zell asked. The girl nodded vigorously.

Irvine raised an eyebrow, but didn't continue asking the questions. "How come you guys were talking about Squall?"

Zell slid the newspaper across the table to Irvine. The long haired cowboy drummer frowned and stopped in mid drink. "Looks like they've been discovered..." Selphie sighed. "I guess since Squall hasn't ever been seen with a girl before, this is really big news."

"I'll say..." Irvine mumbled. "I wonder if they already know."

The sound of a door slamming in the front of the apartment sounded signaling the return of the two other roommates. "I will talk to her as soon as she gets back from work, sir," Quistis was saying. "Of course. I will inform her immediately...I don't believe there is anything I can do at this point. Asking the papers with withdraw the statement would be most suspicious. I wouldn't doubt that it would only further any intrigue."

Rinoa and Quistis entered the kitchen area and exchanged quiet greetings with the three already there. Selphie got up and poured some coffee for her friends as Rinoa slumped down on a chair beside Zell. Quistis stood by her usual seat and shrilly ended the call before snapping her phone closed.

The group watched her as she grit her teeth together and closed her eyes tightly. "Quistis?"

"Turks, Rinoa...he's sending two fucking Turks."

"What?" Rinoa nearly shot out of her seat as Quistis turned to look at her.

"Reno is being sent. So is Rufus. Your father is sending them to watch you."

"But why?" Rinoa gasped.

"You know why!" Quistis nearly shouted. Rinoa snapped her mouth shut and Quistis lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm just..." She took a deep breath. "Your father heard about your little outing with Squall. And your father knows who Squall is...or rather who he's the son of."

"Squall's President Loire's son," Rinoa nodded. "Yeah, everyone knows that."

"No, Rinoa," Quistis sighed. "He's Desperado Loire's son." At that name, Rinoa's head shot up and she paled.

Trembling lips parted. "What?" she whispered out. Zell went to put his arm around her to give her a friendly hug, but Rinoa shrugged him off. "What do you mean he's Desperado Loire's son?"

"Who is Desperado Loire?" Irvine's voice drew them all out of the conversation as they focused on him. They had practically forgotten that Irvine was sitting there, drinking coffee with them. His eyes looked around the table, giving them all questioning looks. "I don't get it...is he the same guy as Laguna?"

Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa all turned to Quistis, who was the eldest and has always been their authority figure. The tall blond looked at Irvine and took a deep breath. "What you hear in this room, will never leave this room, do you understand me, Irvine?"

The drummer nodded numbly, still not understanding the situation. "Sure, Quisty-"

"I'm serious Irvine," Quistis told him. "If you let it spill...you could die. So let me give you the option of leaving now."

Irvine looked around the table once more, noticing the down cast looks of his friends who refused to meet his gaze. He narrowed his eye own eyes and looked back at Quistis. "What's going on?"

"What is your choice?" Quistis asked. Irvine looked around again, this time his sight settling on Selphie. The hyper little brunette was unnaturally silent and he reached out and took her hand.

"If I tell anyone...I'll face the consequences," Irvine told them seriously. Selphie looked up at him and smiled warmly as she squeezed his hand back. Irvine smiled at her and lifted her tiny hand to his lips before turned back to Quistis. "So what's going on?"

"In two words," Quistis said as she sat down at the head of the table. "Organized crime."

* * *

Squall had been summoned and because of it, he was angry. He stood at the front door of one of the largest houses in Esthar City, his hand poised over the doorbell. Part of him, a large part, wanted to turn back and return to the sanctity of his bedroom in his pent house...all the way across town. But his beloved sister had asked him to come. He could only guess why.

Shoving down all thoughts of fleeing while he had the chance, he lowered his finger on to the little button and quickly drew it back. He heard the echo of the bell sound within the palace and he prepared himself for the onslaught.

Almost immediately, the door swung open and an excited, long haired President of a Nation greeted him cheerfully. "Squall! You made it! It was getting late, I didn't think you would come!"

Squall felt the corner of his eye twitch. "I'm five minutes early." he stated simply.

"I know...but I just couldn't wait!" Laguna beamed. "Come in! Come in!"

Squall silently asked himself why he was putting himself through such a daunting task. His father ushered him into the massive foyer and suddenly he felt arms around him.

"There you are! I saw your concert on cable the other day," Ellone was saying as she hugged her 'brother' tightly. "I'm glad I caught you before you started a tour!"

Squall smiled warmly at her. They had always been very close and Ellone had acted as both a sister and mother to him after his mother passed away. "The tour doesn't start for another week," he told her calmly. "So why did you call me over?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Laguna laughed behind him. "You're dating Rinoa Heartilly!"

"Hyne, you heard about that?" Squall grumbled.

"Heard about it? Squall, it's all over the media!" Ellone sighed. "Come on, lunch is prepared. You can tell us all about her." She looped her arm around his and dragged him forward like a pushy older sibling should. She seated him across from his father and sat down on the side of a long table built for at least a dozen people.

Squall was frowning as he was served his meal. "So...?" Laguna said, still smiling like a teenage girl about to get some juicy gossip. "You met her on the train?"

"Yes."

"When did you to start dating?"

Squall rolled his eyes as he poked at his salad. "We went out...twi..." he paused and stabbed some lettuce. "Once. Saturday."

"Oh...is it serious?" Laguna asked carefully.

"Uncle, they've only gone out once," Ellone sighed. "It's not that serious yet, right Squall?"

"I guess."

"Are you going to see her again?" Ellone asked curiously.

Squall momentarily paused as he chewed on some salad and swallowed. He nodded. "If she wants..." In truth, Quistis had suggested they go out to dinner at a fancy Galbadian style restaurant that coming Friday, just to be seen.

"She seems like a very nice person," Ellone smiled, trying to prolong the conversation. "Heartilly...that's a Galbadian last name all right..."

Squall merely nodded. He was born in Galbadia. His sister was born there. His parents. They just moved to Esthar when he as younger. Because of his father's 'job'.

"Yes, of course it is," Laguna chuckled. "She looks just like her mother, you know. Very beautiful young woman. I wonder if she likes photography, too."

"You knew her mother, Uncle?" Ellone asked, surprised. Laguna nodded happily.

"It was a long time ago, in Deling City..." His smile faded slightly and a look of sadness crossed his face. "She was...killed in a car accident just outside her home..."

"Oh..." Ellone looked back at Squall, shocked.

Squall continued to eat his salad silently. He hadn't known that. He hadn't asked Rinoa anything about her family. He didn't really ask about her friends either, but she talked about them often enough.

"I wonder when Rinoa changed her last name..." Laguna mumbled thoughtfully.

This got Squall's attention. He lifted up his head and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Rinoa's last name," Laguna said casually, not noticing Squall's sudden suspicion. "Her mother's maiden name was Heartilly. Rinoa's a Caraway. Her father is General Caraway."

Squall dropped his fork as wide blue eyes stared at his father's clueless face. "_General_ Caraway?" Squall asked in a low voice. "Of the Caraway Organization?"

"Yes," Laguna nodded. "Didn't you know?" He asked cheekily. "Rinoa's a regular little Mafia Princess."

* * *

Irvine stared at Rinoa dumbly. Sweet, funny Rinoa was the daughter of a ruthless crime boss? The daughter of the head of Galbadia's largest underground crime ring? Rinoa was a Caraway...daughter of General Caraway. A real live Mafia Princess complete with personal assistant, lawyer, body guard, and of course a little black Galbadian Express card.

And there she was, sitting across from him, eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

Ever since Quistis had told him what their 'rolls' were to Rinoa and who Rinoa was, Irvine was dumbfounded. And worse yet, one of his best friends was the son of one of Esthar's leading crime lords. It was too much for him.

"Irvine," Rinoa said as she began to cut off the crusts of the other half of her sandwich. "I'm not going to kill you, so relax."

"This...this is a lot..." Irvine mumbled. Selphie set a ham sandwich in front of him as she sat down next to him with a foot long sub.

"Rinoa came here to get away from her father's influence," Selphie said. "Besides, Rin's not interested in that sort of thing."

"My mom never wanted me to get into the syndicate," Rinoa said as she bit not her sandwich. "Made my dad promise never to involve me. So far so good."

"Still, you never know with General Caraway," Quistis said. She finished spreading some spread on her baguette and joined them at the table. Zell was still grilling some hotdogs out on the balcony. "But so far, he's supported Rinoa's decision to become a teacher. Even paid for her tuition."

"He was really hesitant to let me go to Esthar though," Rinoa admitted. "I mean, I knew this was Desperado's territory, but my name was changed and...well...I just don't feel that I'm in any danger here..."

"Esthar is a pretty safe city..." Irvine found himself saying dumbly.

"No, it's not that," Rinoa said. "My dad doesn't like Desperado...but Desperado never encroached on our territory in Galbadia. He's just been defensive of anything that we start here. He used to work for my dad, you know... but something happened. I don't think Desperado hates my dad...my dad just hates him."

"And you don't know why?" Irvine asked. Rinoa shook her head.

"Not a clue," Rinoa shrugged. "But I've been here for a few months. Nothing bad has happened yet. I not followed or anything."

"But I wouldn't put it past Desperado to not know that you are here," Quistis reminded her. "He's still a crime lord, Rinoa."

"Minor," Rinoa shrugged. "He specializes in minor racketeering. That's pocket change compared to what my dad does."

"What does your dad do?" Irvine asked. Rinoa paused in mid bite and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know."

Quistis and Selphie nodded in agreement as Zell walked in with a plate of hot dogs in hand. Irvine was about to reach for one when Zell slapped his hand away. "What are you doing? This is my lunch!"

"There are six hot dogs, man. Share!" Irvine insisted and tried to get one.

Zell growled and Irvine quickly withdrew his hand. Rinoa laughed. "Never mess with a man and his hot dogs, Irvine."

"Yeah...yeah..." Irvine mumbled. "So you and Squall ever going out again?"

"Schedule a date for this Friday," Rinoa beamed a happy smile. "Quistis set it all up so the public can see us going out. I'm kind of excited."

"Let's just give the public what they want before they start looking for it," Quistis said as she lifted her baguette. "Else they'll dig up things we don't want them to know."

* * *

_Winhill_. It was a two story restaurant located in a posh district of downtown Esthar City. Within it's modest looking exterior was an elegant dining area. It was dimly lit by candles at each table and a glowing chandelier in the center of the room. Waiters dressed in neatly pressed uniforms scurried around the neatly aligned tables.

Rinoa was sitting on the second floor, on the balcony area that over looked the first floor and it's small indoor stream that cut through the main floor. The booth was in a secluded corner, but she had an excellent view.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" a deep voice asked nervously. Rinoa immediately sat up straight and smiled warmly as Squall took his seat across from her in the plush leather booth.

"No, you're on time. I just got here early," she assured him. Squall gave her back a small smile. "You look nice." Nice? Nice was an understatement. Sure, he looked great in tight leather pants, but a well pressed suit... Quistis was right, men looked great in suits.

The black pants and coat adorned his body as a dark blue shirt peeked it's collar out. A silver tie graced his neck and was tucked in neatly. His hair was combed, but not slicked back or anything. He had probably fought off Irvine and Seifer's attempts at plastering his head with hair gel.

"You look amazing." Squall replied. Rinoa raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly.

"Squall, you haven't even see the dress," Rinoa said. She stood up and Squall immediately did as well. Rinoa took a step outside the booth and turned around to show him the cream colored dress that graced her body. Squall resisted the urge to bit his lip and look completely pathetic as she stopped. "What do you think?"

'What I'm thinking belongs in the gutter...' he thought to himself. Instead, he blushed slightly and smiled. "You look beautiful...The dress looks...great on you..." 'That sounded so lame...'

Rinoa blushed happily and returned to her seat, scooting closer to where Squall was sitting. "So how was your week? Did you get enough relaxation? You're leaving Monday for that tour..."

Squall sighed and shook his head. "Nida's been on my case all week about...you know...everything," he admitted. "And then my sister made me come to the palace to visit my father-"

"Your father?" Rinoa's voice was weak as her face fell. Irvine had told them that Squall didn't like talking about his father, so she never thought that he would bring it up. "The...The President right?"

Squall groaned. "Unfortunately..." he mumbled. "He heard about us."

"Did he?" Rinoa swallowed nervously and reached for her glass of water. "What...what did he say?"

Squall glanced over at her. Rinoa was obviously nervous about the topic and he knew why. She must've known about who he was and who his father was. And what his father did. After all, she was a Caraway.

"He'd like to meet you," Squall said. "He says you look like your mother."

Rinoa nodded aimlessly. Her father would just die if heard that invitation. "Well...maybe one day..." Her eyes refused to meet his and Squall finally let out a heavy breath.

He reached out and took her hands in his. She was shaking slightly and he frowned. "Rinoa, are you all right?"

"Do you know?" Rinoa asked suddenly. Her head whipped around to look directly into his eyes. "About my..." She trailed off as Squall stiffened in his seat. She bit her lip and looked down.

"I know."

"I didn't know that you were his son..." Rinoa murmured. "You never talked about your family."

"You didn't either."

"Did he tell you about me?"

Squall gently stroked her hand with his free one. "Just who your father was..."

"I'm sorry..." Rinoa closed her eyes. "I had no idea-"

"I don't care," Squall stated. Rinoa's eyes opened and she turned to look at him. Squall looked determined. "I've never cared about what my father does. To my knowledge, you don't either...you're trying to become a teacher."

Rinoa nodded, her eyes wide. "So...you're okay with it?"

"I'm seeing you," Squall told her. "Not your father."

Rinoa's smile was full of relief as she grasped his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. "Oh, Squall, tha-"

"There you are, Miss _Heartilly_." a male voice said beside her. Rinoa looked up and paled as a cheerful face looked down at her. Two men towered by the side of their table. The tall red head was dressed in a dark colored suit with a white shirt as the blond languidly smirked behind him, in an all white suit.

Rinoa frowned a she narrowed her eyes. "Reno...Rufus..." she said in an annoyed voice. Squall felt her grip on his tighten.

He frowned more so and looked over at her. "Rinoa?" The young woman at his side looked furious as she glared at the two new comers.

The two men merely smiled down at her. "Good to see you again. Your father sends his regards."

* * *

**A.N.** - Thanks everyone! Dark Raion, good to hear from you! I'll change that Turk thing. :) Thanks for telling me. Lady Rin, the lyrics this is, I think, in the Terms of Agreement. I'm pretty sure everyone is thinking the same thing right now about that. O.o I hope everyone is doing okay! Thanks again for the patience everyone! 


	8. A Family Affair

**Sweet Music  
**_Chapter Eight: A Family Affair_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

Brown eyes were narrowed into slits as she spoke behind grit teeth. "What are you two doing here?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us first?" The blonde asked smoothly as he extended his hand to Squall. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Rufus, and you are?"

"You already damn well know who he is." Rinoa hissed as she seethed in her seat. The red head mere chuckled.

"Now, now, watch your language, my dear," Reno calmed her. "We're just trying to be polite," he turned to Squall and smirked. "I'm Reno."

"Squall, don't pay any attention-"

"Squall Leonhart," He stood up and took Rufus' extended hand in his. "Good to meet friends of Rinoa." He shook Reno's hand as well and the two men nodded as they studied the blue eyed guitarist.

"Oh...we're more than friends, aren't we, Rinoa?" Reno said as he sat himself down next to the livid brunette. He casually put his arm around her slim shoulders are she glared at him.

"Oh really?" Squall asked, feigning in difference as he sat back down. He looked over at Rufus. "Please, pull up a seat and join us."

"Squall!" Rinoa gasped. Squall looked at her and merely gave her a nod, as if to say he knew what he was doing.

"Yes...we know each other very well..." Reno grinned mischievously.

"How so?" Squall asked coolly. His gaze settled upon the extremely angry young woman sitting between them as she glared at the table. His hand tightened around the glass of water he had been holding. As much as he wanted to throw these two off the balcony, he knew nothing about them. If they were who he thought they were, any act of malice, even a few choice words, could lead to Caraway declaring a gang war.

Rinoa shot a glare at the men that had crashed her date. "They're Turks," Rinoa explained, obviously mad as she shrugged off Reno's arm. Rufus had pulled up a chair and sat on the outside of the table. "My father's personal...lap dogs." She smirked as she gave them that title, earning her disapproving looks from the blond and the red head.

"Oh, come on now, Rin..." Reno said as his arrogant smirk graced his face once more. "You can tell him what we really are? Or are you to embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed, ashamed? Call it whatever you want," Rinoa said sweetly as she smiled maliciously at them. She looked at Squall apologetically as she reached out and gathered his free hand in hers. "Squall, I'm sorry about this..." she told him weakly. "I didn't know they were going to-"

"Don't change the subject," Reno insisted. He looked over at Squall. "We don't just work with her father."

Squall narrowed his eyes slightly and Rinoa felt the fear rise inside of her. She tugged on his hand and forced him to look at her. "Squall, it's not like that! Reno and Rufus...They're my cousins."

* * *

Selphie was whimpering as she looked up at Quistis with disbelieving eyes. "How...could...you?" she stammered out tearfully as Quistis rubbed her temples. "This whole time...you never even said..."

"Selphie, I told you, it was a secret affair. We couldn't tell anyone." Quistis repeated for the millionth time. She was walking towards the living area from the kitchen in Irvine, Seifer, and Squall's pent house. Irvine had invited them over and Zell and Selphie wanted to go look.

Despite Quistis' requests, they dragged her along with them. When they entered the pent house, Irvine gave Selphie and Zell a little tour, leaving Quistis to hang around by the breakfast bar. It was there that Seifer spotted her as he came back from his evening work out. Before she knew it, she was locked in a heated kiss with Seifer as a high pitched scream of "what are you doing?" rang through the room.

That was how Selphie, Irvine, and Zell discovered Seifer and Quistis' several year long secret relationship.

Zell was on the floor with Irvine, playing video games. "I just can't believe that someone like Quistis would even waste her time on a jerk like Seifer." Irvine said, earning him a heated glare from the tall blond man who was fixing himself a drink at the breakfast bar.

"No, no, it makes complete sense," Zell told him as their fingers rapidly ran across the control pad. "If you're right and Seifer hasn't changed from what I remember him as the temperamental, mean, drama king he was when we were kids and played soccer, Quistis is the perfect woman for him."

"Temperamental drama king...?" Seifer grumbled as the corner of his eye twitched.

"I'm going to need you to explain that to me, Zell." Irvine said seriously as his virtual fighter fought Zell's virtual fighter.

"Quistis can get anyone under control. It's like an innate skill, right? And Seifer needs to be held under control or else he's a menace to society."

"Seifer, put that down!" Quistis yelled from where she had seated herself on the arm chair. Seifer was about to throw a piece of fruit at Zell's head, but put it down with a few grumbles.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Selphie asked for the millionth time.

"Because it was supposed to be a secret!" Quistis sighed. "But now you know! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I would've found out eventually!" Selphie pouted. She curled up in a ball on one end of the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I told you about Irvine right away."

"Irvine was at our apartment right away," Quistis rolled her eyes. Seifer walked up to her and handed her a virgin pina colata. "Thank you, honey."

"So what do you think Puberty Boy and Rinoa are doing on their little date?" Seifer asked as he sat on the arm of Quistis' chair.

"If all goes well, they should be having a nice romantic dinner right about now. Just the two of them."

* * *

"Cousins?" Squall asked, trying to hide his surprise. He looked at the trio and didn't see any resemblance.

"Yes, cousins," Rinoa grumbled. "My father sent them here after he found out I was seeing you."

Squall frowned. "To do what?" he asked cautiously. Rinoa sighed.

"To watch me apparently," Rinoa sighed. She turned back to her grinning cousins and frowned. "Watching me means not sitting next to me, drinking my water."

"Aww...but we've been watching you a whole week now," Rufus sighed. "We thought it was about time we paid our little Rinny a visit."

"A simple phone call would've sufficed," Rinoa snapped. "You two have made your introductions and succeeded in making me extremely uncomfortable. Now will you leave me alone?" She hissed in a low voice.

"Now, Rin...don't get us wrong," Reno told her, mock seriously. "We are here to watch you, but we're also here to find out what he's up to."

"What he's..." Rinoa trailed off and fumed. "Are you two insane? I'm on a Hyne damned date!" She growled.

"We're quite aware of that-" Rufus began, but Rinoa kicked him in the shins with her heel. His eyes widened as a brief look of pain shot through his body before he was able to compose himself. "Shit, Rin, watch the heel, man-"

"Look, I've put up with you to long enough," Rinoa told them viciously. "But I haven't seen Squall for a week and he's leaving for a tour in a few days. I would like to spend one, just ONE, evening alone with him. I honestly don't care if you watch me, even though I find it a little bit disturbing. But if you don't leave now, I will show you just how much of my father there is in me!"

She was glowering. Her eyes were narrowed as her hands turned into fists at her sides. An aura of absolute fury raged around her as the two Turks stared at her wide eyed. Squall merely gave her a questioning look as he struggled to stop himself from smirking.

"Heh," Reno said casually as he leaned back against the seat and continued to grin. "We work for your daddy, not you-"

"You have five seconds." Rinoa warned as she reached for her purse.

Rufus noticed this and frowned. "Reno-"

"Ohh...little Rin is threatening me. I'm so scared." He snorted.

"Reno..." Rufus mumbled as he stood up. "That's enough taunting. We should go and let her finish her date."

"Thank you, Rufus," Rinoa told him gratefully before turning to glare at her other cousin. "At least HE has some sense in him."

"Relax, Rufus, it's just Rin. You know she wouldn't hurt a-"

"Hello, Rude?" Rinoa now had a little black cell phone to her ear. She had two phones; one for her life and one associated with her father's life. Ever since she found out the Turks were coming, she whipped out the little black phone. "It's Rin..."

"Oh crap." Reno paled. Rude was yet another Turk. Big, bald, uncomfortably scary when he wanted to be. Which was most of the time. And, the biggest point of all, adored Rinoa. One of the reasons he wasn't sent was because Caraway knew that he'd baby his daughter and let her do whatever she wanted.

"It's Reno-" Rinoa was using a pathetic sounding voice that made her sound as if she were broken. A sure fire way to get Rude's fire going and set him on to over-protective mode.

"Okay! Okay!" The red head gasped as he shot up from his seat. "Call him off! Call him off! I don't want him coming down and lecturing me!"

"Yeah, lecturing," Rufus snorted. "You'll be lucky if that's all he does to you."

"Rinoa, call him off!" Reno practically pleaded.

"I knew you loved your little cousin enough to leave her alone," Rinoa smiled sweetly as she put her hand over the phone. She turned back. "No, no...Reno's just being his nosey self again. I was told that...yes...Oh, we're all fine," Rinoa smiled into the phone. She looked at Squall and grinned. "My favorite cousin!" she whispered. The corners of Squall's lips curled up slightly. "I have to go. Are you going to come visit? Okay, then...when you have the time. Yes, I'll come visit. Okay, love you, too. Bye-bye, Rude!"

She snapped the phone closed and slipped it back into her purse before looking up at the other two Turks standing in front of her. Reno had his arms crossed and looked like he was pouting. Rufus was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You've won this time," Reno grumbled. "But we're watching you!"

"We'll talk about this later," Rufus said with a frown. He turned to Squall and glared at him. "Don't think we won't be watching you either, Loire."

"It's Leonhart," Squall told him with a glare of his own. "I'm nothing like my father."

"We'll be the judge of that," Reno retorted. "Let's go, Rufus." The two Turks gave Squall one last look of warning before turning around and walking towards the stairs.

Rinoa kept her eyes narrowed and glaring at them as she watched them weave through the lower level and finally leave. She turned back to Squall who was downing his glass of water after the encounter. "Squall, I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were going to show up-"

"It's not your fault. Your father sent them." Squall assured her. He was looking away, his eyes focusing on the lower levels of the restaurant.

Rinoa closed her eyes and looked away as well. "You're mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Of course you're mad," Rinoa scoffed. "Two of my cousins, who just happen to be as deep into my father's organization as one can be, just arrived and blatantly told us that they were watching us. And you just watched me threaten them with a phone call...just like my father would," she rushed out quickly. She took a deep breath. "I can understand if you're mad..." Rinoa said in a low, calm voice, despite the fact that her heart was bracing itself for a burn.

"I'm not mad," Squall said once more. He sighed and took her hand in his again. "Your father, his lap dogs, and what they think don't matter."

"It matters when they constantly interfere," Rinoa frowned. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Squall...tonight's ruined isn't it?"

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her sloping shoulders. "Rinoa," Her head was down cast as she closed her eyes tightly. "Rinoa, I'm not angry..." He assured her as he stroked one of her arms soothingly. "This wasn't your fault."

"I didn't know, Squall. I didn't know," Rinoa whimpered. She turned her head and buried her face against the crook of his neck. He nodded and pulled her against him, resting his head against hers. "I mean, knew he was sending the Turks to watch me, but I didn't think that they'd actually get involved. I don't know what my father is thinking..."

"He doesn't trust me," Squall answered. He knew why. He was Laguna's son. And Caraway didn't like Laguna. Therefore, Caraway didn't like him. "Maybe we should call off tonight?"

Rinoa nodded stupidly. "I'm sorry, Squall-"

"Don't apologize," he scolded her gently. "Come on...I've had enough with 'being seen' for tonight."

He stood up and offered her his hand. She wiped her eyes slight, careful not to mess up her make up, as she stood up and allowed him to help her up. "Squall, I know this is stupid, but can I get a ride with you? Quistis dropped me off..."

"Of course," Squall told her. He put his arm around her waist and lead her down the stairs. "Are you up for a drive?"

Rinoa looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"A drive..." Squall asked her again. He looked down at her and gave her a tentative smile. "It'll be hard for them to watch us if we're moving."

* * *

The phone was ringing and the man glanced across his desk. It was his personal line. He frowned and wondered if it was his two nephews who were calling in to report on his daughter and the other man's son. He reached over and lifted the receiver.

"Caraway speaking."

"How could you?" Rinoa's angry voice accused him immediately.

"Rinoa! Finally decided to call home, eh? How is Esthar?" he asked casually. He couldn't help but grin as Rinoa took a few breaths to calm herself before answering.

"Don't 'how is Esthar' me, dad!" Rinoa snapped. "Reno and Rufus dropped by today."

"That's good. You haven't seen your cousins in a while. Did you three go out to eat?"

"No!" Rinoa growled. "They ruined my date!" Caraway raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the leather chair in his home office. "I understood that you sent them here to watch me - after all, Squall is Desperado Loire's son and I am not so naiive as to think that once you found out, you would just let it be. Regardless of how much I would like you to! But they had no right to bother me or Squall during our date!"

"Then you really are dating Loire's son," Caraway frowned. "I thought you said you weren't going to get involved with... the family business."

"THIS has nothing to do with the family business!" Rinoa retorted. "Squall has nothing to do with his father's illicit activities, just like I have nothing to do with yours!"

"Just because he chooses not to have anything to do with his father doesn't mean that his father chooses not to have anything to do with him," Caraway explained simply. "Do you understand, Rinoa?"

"Your beef with Loire shouldn't extend to me! You said you wouldn't get me involved!"

"You got yourself involved," Caraway told her. "When you started seeing Loire's son."

"His name is Squall, not Loire's son!" Rinoa shouted back. "Now call those two morons back!"

"I sent them there for your protection."

"Oh, don't give me the old protection line, DAD," Rinoa snorted. "I have Zell here-"

"Don't think that I don't know that Zell hasn't been doing his job," Caraway told her sternly. "Reno and Rufus will remain in Esthar City. I don't want anything happening to you."

"But-"

"Good-bye, Rinoa. Take good care of yourself, and by that I mean stop seeing that bastard's son." Click.

Squall glanced over at Rinoa was she stared down at her black phone with disbelief. "Rinoa..." Squall whispered softly as he drove.

"I hate him," Rinoa whimpered as her hand tightened around the phone. Her eyes began to rim with tears of anger and frustration as she threw the phone on the floor of the car. "I hate him so much!" she screamed out into the night sky.

Squall looked around the lone desert high way. So far, they weren't being followed and so he pulled over to the side of the road. Rinoa wrapped her arms around herself as she furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. Squall turned off the car and reached over, pulling Rinoa against him and allowing her to bury her face in his shoulders. "It's okay, Rinoa..."

"No, it's not okay!" she sobbed as she clung on to his dress shirt. She was already wearing her coat to keep her warm from the night air of the open top car. "He promised, Squall! He promised that he wouldn't involve me in his sick underground politics!"

"He's not, technically..." Squall trailed off. Rinoa inhaled a sharp breath and lifted her head up.

"You're DEFENDING him?" she spat out bitterly.

"No!" Squall gasped as he tightened his arms around her. He shook his head, his bangs flying around his boyish face as he looked at her worriedly. "It's just that all he wants is to protect you from the possible out comes that come with my...father..." Squall cringed at the word.

"I know that...but to send those idiots-" she gasped, frustratedly.

"It's just a precaution." Squall told her.

"I hate it," Rinoa insisted. She pulled away from him and brought her knees up to her chest. She looked back at him with slightly puffy eyes. "What about your father?"

"What about him?"

"Isn't he doing the same thing?" Rinoa asked curiously. Squall tried to envision Laguna ordering around some spies to watch him, but couldn't see it. Instead, he saw Laguna himself trying to spy, not so subtly.

A slight grin was on Squall's face as he imagined Laguna falling from a tree with binoculars. He shook his head. "No...he wants to meet you...said he knew your...late mother." Squall's grin fell as Rinoa's face softened.

"He knew my mom?" Rinoa asked quietly. "How?"

Squall shrugged. "He said he knew here when he was still in Galbadia...thought she was really pretty...said you looked just like her."

Rinoa bit her lower lip. Her mother was beautiful and she'd always strove to be just as graceful and smart and wonderful as she remembered her mother to be. She looked back up at Squall. "He seems like a nice guy...are you sure we're thinking of the same crime lord?" she asked, a weak smile on her face. Squall smiled back softly and reached out, brushing her hair over her shoulder gently.

"Unfortunately..."

* * *

It was two thirty when Rinoa finally arrived at her doorstep. It was dark outside and her neighborhood was asleep. To her knowledge, there were no photographers or reporters anywhere. That still didn't stop her from having Squall drop her off a block away and then walking to her apartment building.

He insisted on walking her up her door, however, and went to park two blocks away, in the opposite direction. She waited for him at the little used back entrance, where she would let him. When he knocked, she unlocked the door and let him in. They quietly walked up to her door and she unlocked it. She peeked inside.

"Where is everyone?" Rinoa whispered in a quiet voice. She looked at the door. Zell's shoes were gone, so were Selphie's favorites, and Quistis' jacket was gone. "Guess they went out..."

"Can I come in?" Squall asked quietly, having stayed out in the apartment hall.

"Oh yeah! Come on," Rinoa whispered. "Don't turn on the lights," she added in a low voice.

Squall tilted his head to the side as she slipped behind him and close the door. "Why not?" he asked in an equally quiet voice.

"The blinds are all closed," Rinoa said, motioning to the windows and the sliding glass door. "At any time, those two idiots could be watching...I can't let them know you're in here."

Squall nodded, understandingly. Their eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light. Moonlight from the closed blinds still made their way through and Quistis had placed a few night lights in the main room and in the halls, as certain people, mainly Zell, came out at night for snacks and would often topple over things in the dark.

Squall looked around the kitchen nervously. 'Okay...you're in Rinoa's apartment...alone...now what do you do?'

"Squall, did you want something to drink?" Rinoa asked as she dug through the fridge. "Quistis restocked..."

"No, I'm fine," Squall said quickly. Rinoa nodded and pulled out one of Quistis' bottled drinks for herself. Squall looked around. He leaned back against the counter, still unsure as of what to do. "Well...I should get going..." he looked down at his feet as he shifted oddly. "It's getting late."

"Already?" Rinoa piped. Squall lifted his head up and saw her looking concerned. "I mean...um..." She blushed as she looked away. "Okay...yeah...I mean, you have that tour in a few days..." she trailed off quietly.

Guilt slowly wrapped around Squall as he remembered he only had a few more days with her before he had to pack up and leave with the others for their Esthar tour. He mentally groaned as he realized he'd miss her. A lot. "You're right..." he sighed as he ran a hand down his face. "Sorry, Rin..."

"For what?" she asked. She smiled at him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did," he insisted. He looked over his shoulder, as if to make sure that no one else was there. When he looked back he smiled at Rin. "I should spend as much time with you as possible...I'm going to miss you."

A wide smile graced Rinoa's face as she blushed. "I'll miss you, too..."

He reached out, his warm hand slowly wrapping around hers. He gently pulled her forward, turning his body to catch her in his arms as she reached him. She left her drink on the counter as her arms snaked up behind his neck. Against her chest, she could feel Squall's radical heart beat and she grinned.

'Okay...now what?' Squall's mind screamed. 'This is what you get for never having a girlfriend!' He mentally cringed as his sweaty palms placed themselves on the small of Rinoa's back.

"Are you okay, Squall?" Rinoa chuckled as she watched him swallow nervously. "You look scared."

"I'm not scared." he told her defensively. Rinoa merely raised one eyebrow in question and smiled.

"Good," she nodded. "Because there isn't anything to be afraid of." Before he could open his mouth to reply, her hold around his neck tightened.

Rinoa pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. Squall's eyes were wide open with surprise and as he realized what was happening, he quickly snapped them closed. 'You are so pathetic, Leonhart...' His arms fell to her waist and pulled her closer against him..

'That's more like it...' Rinoa mentally grinned as she leaned forward. She pulled back for a quick breath before diving back in. Her hands ran through his hair, gently tugging and twirling them around her fingers as his hand rose up and down her back.

She could feel the heat from his skin despite layers of cloth and felt her face burning with equal intensity. His free hand rose and ran up her back, cupping the back of her head gentle in his palm as he rose the kiss up a level. Rinoa let out a little moan and pulled herself closer. As she pulled back for another breath, he grinned. 'Not bad...'

* * *

His stomach was grumbling, signaling the call for food through the darkness. If he were sleepy enough, perhaps he could've stayed in bed and continued sleeping. But those were rare occasions. His stomach always won.

Zell turned his head over to the alarm clock. It was still way too early to get up, but that didn't stop him. He moved his blankets off his legs and sat up, stretching slightly as he did so. He stood up and yawned, heading towards the door.

He opened it and walked out into the hall way and headed towards the kitchen. Groggily, he reached for the light switched and flipped it on.

"AH!" Zell's eyes widened as he saw Rinoa sitting up on the counter her legs wrapped around Squall's body was her head was bent to kiss him. "MY EYES!"

"ZELL!" Rinoa screamed, instantly pulling away from Squall. Her face turned bright red as Squall disappeared from in front of her and was now clear across the kitchen, his face just as red. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Zell gasped, as if scandalized. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I live here!"

"So do I! I came to the kitchen to get a snack! I don't know what YOU two were doing!" Zell looked absolutely shocked and was red in the face as he recoiled back against the cabinet.

"We weren't doing anything!" Squall insisted in a low voice.

"Oh, right...right..." Zell rolled his eyes. "Please, I am an adult. I know what you two were doing," he insisted. "Now, I am going to just go and get my snack," he said calmly as he walked to the fridge and opened it up. He pulled out a half eaten hot dog. "And will return to my room...Quistis is supposed to come home tonight, so...I'd be careful..." he added as he stuffed the thing in his mouth. "'Night, guys!"

He gave them a wave and headed back into the hall. Rinoa, who was still on the counter, ran her hand down her face and groaned. "Sometimes I wish I had my own place..."

Squall gave her a small smile as she looked up at him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her once more. "I should get going."

"No..." Rinoa whined. "Stay..." He raised an eyebrow questioningly as Rinoa blushed. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I want to stay," Squall admitted while he was still on a high from kissing her. "But if your cousins are watching..."

Rinoa pouted but nodded. "I guess you're right...Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked reluctantly. She lowered her head and pressed it against his forehead. He gave a slight nod.

"You mean today," he reminded her. "We have a final check to do for our tour...I won't be free until tonight."

"Oh..."

"I'm sure Selphie will be on her way to see Irvine," Squall told her as he lifted his hand and brushed her hair aside. "Come with her."

"Okay..." Rinoa nodded. "Guess you better go..." Squall nodded and Rinoa leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"OH MY HYNE!"

"Seifer, what are you - Oh!" Rinoa's kiss falter and instead, she missed and kissed Squall's cheek. She could hear the low growl collecting in Squall's throat as he turned to glare at the two blondes who had arrived.

Seifer had pasted himself against the cabinet as he covered his eyes with his hands. Next to him, Quistis blushed sheepishly. "I just did not see that..." Seifer nearly shrieked. "I feel so dirty!"

"Oh, stop it," Quistis frowned. She slapped his arm and looked over at the other two. "I'm sorry, you two... Just continue."

"No! No, don't continue!" Seifer spat out, disgusted.

"Okay, that's it, you're not allowed to come here anymore." Quistis snapped as she grabbed his ear and hauled him down the hall.

Rinoa shook her head and sighed. She buried her face in Squall's shoulders. "So..." she breathed tiredly as she pulled herself up and looked at him. "How much do you think renting a one bedroom one bath is?"

* * *

"Dododo...dododo...do doo..." Rinoa rolled her eyes as Selphie peered behind a corner and waved for her to join her. It had been ten minutes since they left their apartment and Selphie was still singing the theme song to _Mission Impossible_.

"Selphie-"

"SHH!" the petite brunette hissed as she held Rinoa back against the wall. "It's all clear! Let's go!" Selphie darted out into the posh hall way of a building and pressed the button on the wall. The little up arrow lit up and Selphie looked around warily, as if someone were going to jump out at her.

Next to her, Rinoa sighed heavily, holding a bag of take out food they had stopped to get. A little ding was heard and the door slid open. Selphie stood protectively in front of Rinoa, just in case someone jumped out at her. No one was in the elevator.

Without hesitation, Rinoa stepped in. "Selphie...can we go?" she sighed.

"Just making sure it's clear." Selphie replied. The doors were about to close when Selphie darted in and pressed the button for the top floor. She maneuvered Rinoa into a corner and stood in front of her.

"Sel...what are you doing?"

"Protecting you from any paparazzi." Selphie said cheerfully

"Selphie, they can see me behind you."

"Better they only get part of you and all of you." Selphie asserted. Rinoa sighed heavily and shook her head. Squall was right, Selphie was going to see Irvine and so Rinoa came along. Zell had a date and Quistis had 'work', which the three of then translated as 'Seifer'.

Therefore it was just Selphie and Rinoa. Which would've been fine if Selphie didn't suddenly feel the need to play Secret Agent Selphie and went through their entire short trip thinking that they were being followed and making them sneak around like they stole something.

Finally, the doors opened and Rinoa side stepped Selphie and emerged before the young woman could stop her. "Selphie..., will you stop it?" Rinoa sighed. "No one is going to take my picture, attack me, or kidnap me."

"But you never know," Selphie insisted. She walked up to their door and before she could even ring the door bell, it flew open. "IRVY!"

A split second later, the cowboy hat wearing drummer carried Selphie into the pent house before waving for Rinoa to follow. "Squall!" Irvine shouted before he gave Selphie a quick kiss. "RIN'S HERE!"

"I heard Selphie screaming, I figured as much," Squall stepped out of his bedroom, in tight jeans and a towel around his neck. That was all. He stopped by the living room, still running the towel through his hair as he gave Rinoa a small, but warm smile. "Hey."

She stood by the breakfast bar, where she had place the food on the counter along with her phone. Appreciative brown eyes slowly roamed his body. His skin was still warm and flushed from the hot shower and small droplets of water fell from his thick hair down over his chest.

She suddenly remembered that night at the soccer field when she saw him remove his soaked sweater to reveal a wet white shirt clinging to him like a second skin. Now the shirt was gone and she had an unobstructed view of the defined muscles of his stomach, the firm tone of his chest, and the smooth biceps of his arms. Her eyes followed the line down his chest, to his stomach, and down to the hem of his pants. She bit her lower lip.

"Rinoa?" Squall called out again. He gave her a worried look as he tossed the towel over the nearest piece of furniture - Seifer's favorite chair - and a strong hand through this still wet and clumpy hair. "Are you all right?"

Her jaw was moving, she knew that much. But nothing came out. Did he even know the effect he was having on her? "Hi...Squall..." she finally managed to cough out. "Umm...heh...I - we - brought food..." she stammered as she half heartedly motioned to the food on the counter.

"Oh...good, Irvine's been saying he was hungry." Squall said as he walked forward.

"Not for food!" Irvine shouted from the couch, where he apparently had Selphie trapped in his embrace. She giggled and Squall rolled his eyes.

"Oh...well...we have some ribs..." Rinoa said as she promptly turned around and began sorting through the plastic bag. Her face was lowered as it burned. 'Bad Rinoa! Get those thoughts out of your mind this instant!'

"What else?" Her body stiffened as she felt a warm pressure on her back. One arm was on either side of her, acting as a second pair to her own two, as they sorted through the bag's contents. A warm breath brushed against the skin of her exposed neck as she swallowed nervously.

"I...umm...I think there's some pie in here..." His body pressed against her closer and she could feel the movement of his muscles against her back. His hands pulled out the last of the food, a box that contained the pie. He placed it on the counter. "You...um...want some pie?"

His arms wrapped around her waist and Rinoa let out a whimper. "Maybe later," His hands slowly turned her around and he smiled slightly as he saw that Rinoa was staring at the ground, her face slightly red. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" Rinoa smiled weakly.

Squall lifted her chin up gently and brought her face up to meet his. "I'm glad you came." He whispered softly as he lowered his head. Rinoa smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for a sweet kiss.

"Oh my Hyne! Why the hell can't you two get a room?" Seifer's voice roared through the he stood by the door way, a half horrified, half disgusted look on his face. Behind him, Quistis was rubbing the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"Seifer..." Quistis growled quietly.

"I just wanted to come pick something up and what do I see the second I open the door?" Seifer exclaimed as he paraded into the room, throwing his arms in the air. "I see Puberty Boy and his girlfriend making out like there is no tomorrow!"

"I haven't even kissed him yet!" Rinoa nearly shouted.

"Seifer, stop being so dramatic," Quistis sighed. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the hall way. "Go get your things so we can go to the hotel room and then get dinner!"

"Hotel room..." Seifer snorted as he stomped down the hall to his room. "You should tell THEM to get a room..."

Quistis grumbled and shook her head as she turned around. "I'm sorry, you two...He hasn't gotten any for-"

"I don't want to know!" Rinoa shouted rather loudly. She looked at Quistis as if she were crazy. "And what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the rest of the night with Seifer."

"I was going to, we just came here to pick up his things for dinner," Quistis replied. She looked back down the hall where Seifer had disappeared to and frowned. "I swear, he's being such whiner right now. He kept insisting that I cut off this limo on the way here."

"Limo?" Squall asked, his head jerked up, a frown set across his face. "What kind?"

Quistis shrugged. "I don't know...stretch...black...tinted windows. It was followed by two black cars-"

"Oh my Hyne..." Squall took a deep breath and pulled away from Rinoa.

"Squall?"

The young man strode across the room and pulled the blinds up from one of the windows. He peered down and sure enough, he saw a black limousine parked in front of the building. Immediately he swore and hit the glass, frustrated.

"Squall, what's wrong?" Irvine asked as he sat up on the couch.

Squall turned around and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "My father," he said frustratedly as he looked began to pace by the window. His mind was running a mile a minute as he looked up and locked eyes with Rinoa. "My father's here."

* * *

"Rufus..." Reno narrowed his eyes as he sat up in the front seat of the car. "Rufus!"

His arm shout out slapped the neatly pressed sleeve of the man who was taking a nap in the seat next to him. Groggily, the blond opened one eye and frowned. "What...?"

"Take a look at that," Reno frowned. He was looking out the window of their tinted black car. They had parked in a street diagonal to the building where Rinoa and her strange little friend had entered a few moments ago. From where they were situated, they could see the entrance to the building. "Someone important..."

Rufus adjusted his seat and sat up. He took the binoculars from the glove compartment and adjusted them as he looked up. A long black limo had parked itself just before the entrance. It was flanked by two dark, tinted cars and they parked along side of it.

The doors opened and half a dozen men walked out, all dressed in dark suits, sunglasses, and what looked like head sets. "What the hell...?"

One opened the door to the limo's back door and a tall man with long brown hair in a pony tail stepped out, a wide smile on his face as he headed into the building. Reno craned his neck, but couldn't make out the man. "Who is it?"

"Shit," Rufus dropped the binoculars and grabbed his phone. "Hello? Sir, we have a problem."

"Who is it?" Reno demanded as he grabbed the binoculars and held them up. But then, it was too late and the man had walked into the building.

"Sir...Desperado Loire has entered the building."

* * *

"Your FATHER?" Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa all chorused as Squall stopped pacing. "What the hell is he doing here? Are you even sure it's HIM?"

"His limo just pulled up," Squall said as he pointed out the window. "I can recognize it anywhere."

"Oh my Hyne! What about Rinoa?" Quistis gasped as she looked over at her dark haired friend. Rinoa had paled of all color and stood rooted in her spot.

"Squall, send him away!" Selphie said as she jumped off the couch and headed towards Rinoa.

"Let's just get her out of here!" Quistis gasped as Seifer walked out of the hall way. Immediately, he sensed the tension in the room and frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Squall's father is coming up!" Quistis said. She ran to the door and opened it. She stuck her head out just as the elevator doors opened. She sucked in her breath and slammed the door quickly, locking all the locks.

"Quistis...?" Rinoa's voice was trembling as she looked over at the older woman.

"We need to hide you..." Quistis said as her eyes darted around the room. Irvine's face lit up.

"Seifer's room! He'll never look there!"

"Rinoa," Squall rushed across the room and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "Go hide in Seifer's room."

"What?" Seifer barked.

"Go into Seifer's room, I'll get rid of my father," Squall told her. A knock echoed on the door and Squall shot it a hateful glare. "Rinoa...GO!"

Rinoa nodded, but her eyes darted to the door as another knock sounded. "But, Squall, what about-"

"I won't let anything happen to you," Squall assured her as he held her face in his hands. "I promise." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the head before she was pulled away by Selphie and Quistis. Seifer grumbled, but followed after them.

"I'll get the door," Irvine said as Squall stood in the living room. "Just...act natural."

Squall rolled his eyes and plopped himself down on the couch as Irvine went to the door. "Irvine! Remember me? I'm Laguna Loire, Squall's father."

"President Loire, how could I not remember you?" Irvine's cheerful voice as he stepped a side. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit, sir?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry it's been taking so long! I'm so sorry! And if you're wondering, they're hiding Rinoa because they don't know why Laguna's there and for all they know, he's come to kidnap her. (Yeah...sure...) Thank you for reading everyone! 


	9. Change of Plans

**Sweet Music  
**_Chapter Nine: Change of Plans_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Squall was standing up straight, a frown set across his lips as he narrowed his eyes at the happy looking man who walked into his pent house. Irvine was glancing nervously between the two men.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and-"

"Don't give me that 'I was in the neighborhood' excuse," Squall said behind gritted teeth. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to visit you."

"You couldn't have called?" Squall asked, still frowning. Laguna lifted his hand to the back of his head and scratched his neck.

"It's weird, though...every time I call you, you're either not home or in the shower. And every time I try to schedule a time for lunch, you're always busy with your singing," Laguna said, obviously disappointed. He quickly beamed him a smile. "But I figured I'd try my luck dropping by. Looks like I have good luck, huh?"

Squall was inches from screaming. "Yeah."

"We tried to stop him," Kiros sighed from where he stood by the breakfast bar. "Really, but he was quite insistent on coming, Squall."

Ward, Laguna's old friend and body guard, like Kiros, was standing by the hall to the door, his large figure almost blocking it out. Laguna looked around Squall's pent house.

"So...this is where you guys live, huh?"

"Obviously," Squall frowned. "Listen, now is a bad time. If you just call, we can set up a time to have -"

"But I'm already here," Laguna pouted. "Come on, Squall. Just come have dinner with your dad before you leave for your tour."

Squall sighed and shook his head. "I've already made plans."

"To do what?" Laguna asked with a frown. "I hardly see you as it is. All I ask is for ONE dinner-"

"I'm already going to dinner." Squall stressed.

Laguna's eyes widened. "With a girl?" he asked. He let out a shocked gasp and then smiled widely. "Rinoa?"

"No!" Squall exclaimed. "I'm going with-"

"Whoever owns this phone?" Kiros asked, suddenly. The blue eyed brunette looked over his father's shoulders and mentally swore a thousand times over as the dark skinned man pointed to a small phone. It was a girl's phone judging from the several little hanging phone charms on them. There was a little angel, a lion, and the obligatory Hello Kitty in baby blue.

Laguna raised an eyebrow and looked over at Squall. "Is there a girl here?"

* * *

Rinoa was crouched down on the other side of Seifer's bed, with Selphie next to her. Quistis was standing by the door with Seifer, with their ears pressed against it. Seifer's room was tastefully decorated with a solid black iron framed bed. There was a corner oak desk that was stacked neatly with music sheets.

His dresser and bedside tables all matched in black. His sheets added the final accent of color in a deep, rich red. There was a silver heart shaped picture frame on one of the bedside tables with Quistis. That wasn't the only picture of her. There was a larger framed one of the two of them on a beach taken a few years ago on his desk.

"Oh no!" Rinoa gasped as she patted herself down. Her eyes shot up to meet Selphie's. "MY PHONE!" she gasped in a low voice.

"Where is it?" Selphie asked quietly, already glancing around the room for her friend's phone.

"I think I left it outside!" Selphie's eyes widened and she looked over the bed.

"Quistis! Rinoa's phone is outside!" Selphie whispered in as low a voice as she could. Quistis paled and pressed her ear closer to the door.

She silently prayed that no one would find it. And if someone did find it, it would be Irvine. Instead, she heard Laguna ask after another man asked about a phone. "Is there a girl here?"

Quistis swore and looked at Seifer beseechingly. The blonde male took a deep breath and nodded. "The things I do for you..." he mumbled. Gently moving Quistis aside, he unlocked and opened his door.

"Why do you ask if there's a girl here?" Irvine asked, as casually as he could. He eyed the phone, knowing full well it belonged to Rinoa.

"I mean, look at the phone," Laguna chuckled as he walked over to the breakfast bar and lifted it up. "I haven't see many guys who like Hello Kitty."

Just then, Seifer strode out of his room. "Hello, Mr. President," he said in a serious voice as he glanced around the room. He locked eyes with Squall. "Hey, have you guys seen my phone?"

Irvine jumped on the bait. He turned to Laguna and smiled weakly. "Sir, you're holding Seifer's phone."

"Eh?" Laguna looked down at the small device in his hand. And then he looked back up at the six foot tall, usually scowling blonde man. "Seifer, this is YOURS?"

Kiros slapped his forehead and ran it down his face behind Laguna as Seifer nodded. "Who did you think owns it?" Seifer shrugged. He took the phone from Laguna's shocked limp hand and flipped it open. "Great...I missed a phone call."

Irvine bit his lip to keep from laughing as Seifer shook his head and frowned. "I...I assumed it was a girl's," Laguna stammered. "I mean...Hello Kitty?" He chuckled weakly.

Seifer frowned. "Sir, just because I like an overly cute white cat with no mouth doesn't make me any less of a man. I happen to think that it's cute. I'm sick of society always placing everything in gender specific categories that force anyone who likes otherwise to be deemed 'different' or 'strange' or Hyne forbid 'perverse'. Frankly, it sickens me."

Irvine let out a little snort and quickly turned around to keep his from laughing. Squall was standing by the couch, shaking his head as his hand rested over his eyes. As Seifer finished up his little speech, Laguna was blushing and blubbering out apologies. "I'm sorry, Seifer...I never thought about it that way."

Seifer shrugged. "Just keep that in mind next time," Seifer shrugged. With that, he headed back into his room and closed the door behind him. As soon as it closed, he was met with muffled snickering. Quistis was sitting on the bed, desperately trying to keep from laughing at him as Selphie and Rinoa muffled their laughter with a pillow. "A simple thank you would be nice." He snorted as he tossed the phone on the bed.

Rinoa reached forward and picked it up. "Thanks, Seifer. I owe you." Rinoa giggled.

"We'll buy you a Hello Kitty stuffed animal since you like her so much." Selphie snickered.

"That is the LAST time I am helping you." he fumed. Quistis chuckled and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you, honey. You were great." she assured him. Seifer grinned a cocky smile as Selphie made gagging motions.

Rinoa giggled and flipped her phone open. Seifer hadn't been lying. She had missed some phone calls. She scrolled down to the list and her eyes went wide. "Oh no..." she murmured. She listened to her voice mail and paled several shades.

"Rin?" Selphie asked, her smile slowly fading as she noticed Rinoa's face loose it's color. "Rin, are you okay?"

Rinoa's mouth dropped slightly as she slowly lowered the phone from her lap. "Oh no..."

"Rinoa?" Quistis asked. She pushed Seifer away from her and walked around the bed. She knelt down on the floor next to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Reno just left a message...they know Squall's father is HERE!"

"They wouldn't do anything brash would they?" Quistis asked. "I mean...they wouldn't barge in here and-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" someone screamed from the main room. Rinoa groaned.

"Does THAT answer your question?" Rinoa exclaimed. She jumped up to her feet and Selphie grabbed her shoulder.

"Rinoa, what are you doing?" Selphie said as she stood up with a frown. "You can't go out there if the Turks are out there."

"Ugh! You don't understand, Reno and Rufus won't stop until they find me! They'll fight off everyone there until they find me. They KNOW I'm in here!" Rinoa explained. Quistis shook her head.

"We'll go out there first-" she began, but Rinoa was already to the door. "Rinoa! Rinoa wait!" The dark haired girl grabbed the door knob and pulled.

* * *

_Five Minutes Earlier, Across the Street_

"She's not answering her phone!" Reno snapped his phone closed and let out a low growl. "We have to save her!"

"Calm down, Reno-"

"What do you mean, calm down? Our cousin is going to be kidnapped and taken hostage by Desperado Loire! He'll probably threaten her father and make him give up turf in Galbadia. Or WORSE," Reno paused for dramatic affect. Rufus raised an eyebrow. "RUDE will find out."

Rufus rolled his eyes and ran his hand down his face. "We'll just try to call her again and-" Before he could finish, a door slammed and he looked up. Reno was already sneaking across the street. "Damn it..." Grumbling, he slipped his gun in his holster and got out of the car. "RENO!"

"We'll sneak up the stairs and take them by surprise," Reno said in a low voice as he straightened his jacket. They had to pass the several body guards at the door way. "Maybe we should take the stairs. The elevator is probably guarded, too."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to climb up all those stairs to the top floor."

Reno snorted. "We have to! It's the only way to save Rin!"

"Reno-"

"Shh! The guards!" Reno snapped. They approached the front of the building and were stopped. Before Reno could bust out the baton and knock them out, Rufus spoke.

"We live in the building," Rufus told them calmly. "Is there something going on inside?"

The guards looked at each other and shrugged. They let them go through and Reno rolled his eyes. "Sure...take the easy way out..." Rufus headed for the elevator and Reno grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

Rufus pulled his arm away and frowned. He casually pressed the up button. "If YOU want to climb several dozen flights of stairs, be my guest. I'm taking the elevator."

"But the guards-" Reno began, but the elevator doors open and Rufus stepped inside. The blond man grinned and gave a little wave as the doors closed. Reno gritted his teeth. "Fine!" He made a mad dash to the stair well.

Meanwhile, Rufus hummed along with the relaxing elevator music. Within moments, he reached the top floor and stepped out. He could see the two body guards framing a particular door and narrowed his eyes. That must be the pent house Rinoa went to. The guards eyed him suspiciously and Rufus walked past them towards the stair well to wait for Reno.

A few minutes later, an out of breath red head finally appeared. He had a stupid grin on his face, as if to say that he conquered the stairs. "I see you made it."

Reno nodded and wiped the sweat off his forehead before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a metal baton. "Let's rock."

Rufus sighed. "This is a bad idea."

"Are you with me or not?" the red head said. He pushed the door open and walked outside confidently. Rufus shook his head and followed. By the time he reached the hall, he heard a thud and winced.

"So much for the element of surprise..." he mumbled. Reno slammed his baton against the head of the last guard, sending the man falling to the ground, unconscious.

Rufus reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun. Reno grabbed the door handle and found it open. He twisted it and turned around. "RINOA!"

* * *

She heard her name being screamed out and groaned. "Hyne, he is so dramatic..." she mumbled. She threw Seifer's door opened just as Reno burst through the door. "RENO! What are you doing?" she screamed.

"Rinoa!" The red head gasped. "You're okay!"

"Ah-hah! There IS a girl here!" Laguna exclaimed loudly. Ignoring everyone around him, he made a beeline to Rinoa, his hand extended. "Hello, I'm Laguna Loire, Squall's father and you-"

"Get away from Rinoa!" Reno shouted.

"Oh, Hyne." Rinoa slapped her hand against her forehead as Reno jumped into the air, baton extended.

"Reno! No!" Selphie shouted as she darted out of Seifer's room.

"Wait!" Quistis gasped.

Reno was ready to pounce on the middle aged man when suddenly, someone grabbed the back of his neatly pressed suit and stopped in him in mid air. Reno's arms dropped to his sides as he looked around. His feet were dangling off the ground. "Hey...what gives?"

"Rinoa, what is going on here?" Rufus demanded.

Ward was standing behind Laguna, his hand holding Reno's collar as he hung there. "You two, get OUT!" Rinoa hissed. She walked past Laguna and stood in front of Rufus. "What are you two doing here?"

"What do you think? We're protecting you!" Reno shouted from where he was hanging.

"Oh, fine job YOU did!" Rinoa snorted. "Rufus, Reno! Get out of here!"

"Not without you, we're not," Rufus frowned. He reached out and grabbed Rinoa's wrist. "We're going home."

"No!" Rinoa growled. She twisted her arm away and fell back. Squall caught her in his arms and held her steady. She glanced up at him, embarrassed. "Squall, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's my fault," he frowned. He turned and glared at Laguna. "I didn't know he was coming."

"Can someone PLEASE let me down?" Reno sighed. He was still hanging two feet off the ground. Ward looked at Laguna, who nodded. The red head was dumped unceremoniously on the ground. Reno rushed back to his cousin. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No, but YOU humiliated me!" Rinoa growled. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?"

"I don't care if it's embarrassing," Rufus told her with a stern frown. "You're going home NOW!"

"Don't boss me around!" Rinoa snapped back.

"Stop being stubborn!"

"Tell that to my father! I get it from him!" Rinoa retorted angrily.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on here?" Laguna asked as he looked around the room. Quistis was rubbing the bridge of her nose as Selphie eyed them warily.

"Listen, now is a bad time," Squall told his father as he moved and stood in front of Rinoa. "I think you should leave."

"But what about dinner-"

"We're not going to dinner!" Squall growled. "I have plans with Rinoa!"

"Like hell you do!" Reno said. "She's not going any where with you, buddy! She's coming straight home to Galbadia!"

"I am NOT going back to Galbadia!" Rinoa nearly screamed. She looked around and grabbed Squall's hand. They exchanged looks and nodded. Rinoa glanced at Selphie and Quistis. "I'll be home later!"

Then, without a second thought, Squall and Rinoa ran out of the room. Squall pulled Rinoa out with him, his father's guards not touching them for a second. Rinoa shoved Rufus on to Reno as she ran past them. "Wait!" Rufus turned, about to run after them, when two guards who were standing outside the door stood up. "Uh-oh..."

"Forget the elevator!" Squall said as Rinoa pressed the button. "We're taking the stairs!" Rinoa nodded and the two of them opened the stairwell door and raced down the flights of stairs. By the time they reached the car garage at the bottom, they were out of breath. Rinoa was panting as Squall unlocked his car and jumped in.

Rinoa fastened her seat belt and half a second later, they were speeding out of the car garage. On the top floor, Irvine and Selphie were looking out the window . "There they go..." Irvine said. "I hope he gets back by tomorrow."

"What time do you leave?" Selphie asked.

"Before dawn..." Irvine sighed. He shrugged and lead Selphie back to the kitchen, where Laguna had seated himself and began eating the food Selphie and Rinoa brought. Ward and Kiros stood on either side of him as two body guards held Reno and Rufus.

"Um...Mr. President-" Quistis began.

"Oh, please, call me Laguna. Laguna is fine," he told her cheerfully. "And you are Rinoa's friend?" He asked as he smiled.

"I'm Seifer's girlfriend," she said. "May I ask what you were doing here?"

"Oh, I wanted to see if Squall was free to have dinner with me since he's going on tour tomorrow," he paused thoughtfully. "Guess he had plans...a shame, I didn't even get to talk to Rinoa."

Quistis narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "What exactly did you want to talk to her about?" Irvine and Selphie took a seat on the other side of the table and began to pile food on their plates.

"See what her plans are, invite her to play a round of paint ball with me, how long she's been dating Squall, that sort of thing," Laguna told her casually. "You know, I'm surprised that she's dating Squall."

"Hard to believe that someone that whiny is with your son?" Seifer said. Quistis elbowed him and shot him a glare.

"No...I mean, I thought that she was engaged to some mob boss in Centra." Laguna said. Selphie and Quistis froze. The petite, green eyed brunette shot her head up and looked at Laguna.

"Engaged?" she asked.

"Wait a second...where did you hear this?" Quistis demanded.

Laguna swallowed his food and looked at her. "My sources in Galbadia said that her father has engaged her to single mafia boss in Centra. He's not as young, but he's not old either. I don't know who he is."

Quistis and Selphie turned their gazes to the two apprehended Turks. Slowly, Quistis stalked over, blue eyes glazed over with fury. "Is this true?"

"Sorry, we're not allowed to share at information-"

"Seifer! Get me my whip!" Quistis growled, without once taking her eyes off of them. Reno paled, but Rufus held his ground.

"Beating us won't solve anything, Trepe," Rufus told her. "We won't tell you."

"So she is engaged..." Quistis frowned. Rufus frowned.

"I said we wouldn't tell you and we didn't! How the hell can you be sure she's engaged?" Rufus demanded.

Quistis stepped back and rubbed her chin. "You didn't deny it..."

"That means nothing."

"So you do deny it?" Quistis asked turning around.

"Yes! Yes, we deny it!" Reno said loudly. Quistis narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's engaged."

Reno's jaw dropped and Rufus groaned. "She's not engaged."

"It's too late now, you're too late in denying it," Quistis said. "Rinoa's engaged..." She narrowed her eyes and looked at the two of them. "To WHOM?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"We don't know!" Reno exclaimed.

Immediately, Rufus rolled his eyes. Quistis smiled and nodded . "I believe you..." she said. She turned around and looked at Selphie. "So Rinoa really is engaged, but no one is sure who the man is, huh? I'm assuming her father planned all of this."

"It makes for a good political marriage," Selphie agreed. She poured some hot sauce over her food. "I wonder who he engaged her to."

"I can found out," Laguna offered. "I have some men in Centra right now. I can see if they can find out for me."

"Wait a second...why would you do this for them?" Irvine asked, confused. "I thought you were enemies."

"I have nothing against General Caraway...he doesn't like him," Laguna sighed and quieted down some. "It...um...was a thing with Rinoa's mother." he explained hesitantly.

Everyone seemed to understand what meant. Except for Reno. "What? I don't get it? Aunt Julia? What about her? Rufus, what's going on?"

The blonde, who was still apprehended, sighed. "Shut up, Reno."

"Regardless, you'll understand if we don't trust you on this," Quistis said in a low voice. Laguna nodded. "But what's in it for you?"

"What do you mean?" Laguna asked.

"You have to have a motive other wise you wouldn't spend time, money, and man power sending people to gather information." Quistis stated simply.

"You know your mafia." Kiros observed.

"I know people." Quistis replied calmly.

"She's a lawyer." Seifer bragged. Quistis resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"At any rate, why are you willing to send them out for us? For all you know, this is a set up." Quistis said.

"I like to go with my gut feelings," Laguna beamed a smile. "And Rinoa seems like a nice girl Squall really likes her, you know. I wonder if he remembers..." he mused to himself.

"Remembers what?" Selphie asked.

"Well...when Squall was a boy, he played soccer. One time in Galbadia, he kicked a ball and it went out of bounds. And hit a little girl..." Laguna cringed at the memory. Seifer's eyes widened and then he started laughing.

"Rinoa? That little girl was RINOA?" he laughed. "OhmiHyne! I wonder if Squall's told her yet? Man, I'd love to see her face when she remembers that!"

"Seifer," Quistis scolded. "Now is not the time," She looked back and Reno and Rufus. "What should we do with those two?"

"Let them go, boys," Laguna said, without any malice. The two body guards looked at each other and then at him, unsure. "It's okay. Just let them go. They won't do any damage."

Hesitantly, the two body guards dropped the two Turks and Reno and Rufus immediately prepared themselves to fight. Nothing happened. Quistis sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Shouldn't you two be following Rinoa or something?" Quistis asked.

"Which way did they go?" Rufus asked as he rubbed his wrists. He looked at Selphie.

"They went west." she shrugged. Reno and Rufus nodded at each other.

"East." the chorused.

"By the way," Quistis said as she narrowed her eyes once more. "If you tell General Caraway anything about this meeting, I'll have my own boys come down so hard on you two, Reno's hair will turn blond." The red head let out a little yelp and reached for his prized red hair.

"Your boys?" Rufus snorted.

"I'm Quistis Trepe, remember?" she reminded them with a superior grin. "My adopted father is Cid Kramer."

"SeeDs..." Rufus frowned. "Fine! But we're watching you as well."

"I count on it," Quistis nodded. The two left the pent house and Quistis looked over at Selphie. "Did they go east?"

"Nope, they went west." Selphie grinned. Irvine looked at Quistis questioningly.

"Quisty...you're a mafia princess, too?" he asked. Was he the ONLY not involved with the mob?

"The Kramers practically own Balamb and part of Centra and a bunch of companies," Selphie nodded. "They're nice people."

* * *

"I think I have a headache..." Rinoa groaned. She was laying on her bed, with Squall next to her flipping through the channels. Her head was resting against his lap.

"I have some aspirin in the car." Squall offered. Rinoa shook her head.

"Nah...I'll just get some from the bathroom," she sighed as she pushed herself off of him and headed to the bathroom. "Don't go outside...THEY might be watching." Squall smiled to himself.

They had driven around in a circle for half an hour before they finally decided to go to Rinoa's apartment and hide out. Zell had been there to let them on, but was on his way out on a date. They were left with ordering pizza and bumming around.

A pizza and a half later, they were sprawled across her bed, watching television. "You want to order a movie?"

"Sure," Rinoa's voice echoed from the bathroom. She walked out and sat on the bed next to him. Squall's leather jacket, which they had miraculously grabbed on the way out, was the only thing he had been wearing on his upper body. Zell had loaned him a clean shirt to wear. "What do you feel like watching?"

"Whatever."

"You sure?" Rinoa asked, raising an eyebrow. Squall shrugged. She grinned. "Okay...you know, I haven't watched _The Notebook_ in a few weeks..."

She watched as Squall tried to hide the cringe. "That sounds...good." he struggled to say. Rinoa giggled and kissed his cheek.

"There's a comedy movie on this channel...let's just watch that." she sighed. She leaned against him as the movie started. His arm went around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her.

"I'm...going to miss you..." he said in a quiet voice. He sounded almost shy about it. Rinoa kept her eyes straight ahead of her and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Squall..." she agreed. "Wish I could come visit you, but you know... work."

"Do you want anything? I'll bring you back something from the cities we hit." he told her. Rinoa thought for a moment and shook her head.

"You...just bring me back you, and I'll be happy." she smiled.

* * *

Rinoa rolled over on her bed and didn't realize that Squall should've been there, untilshe felt nothing. Her eyes opened and she stiffened in bed. 'Oh yeah...he had to leave for the tour...' She sighed heavily and buried her head in his pillow. It still smelled like his shampoo.

There was a light knock on her door. "Rin?" It was Selphie. "Rin, are you awake?"

"No..." came Rinoa's muffled reply. She buried her head deeper into the pillow.

"Rin...it's almost noon..."

"Noon?" She slowly turned her head towards the night stand by her bed and saw the flashing numbers of 11:52 AM. She groaned. 'At least it's a weekend...'

"Rinoa, we need to talk to you," Quistis was there as well. The brunette sprawled across her bed let out a tired sigh and pushed herself up. She walked over to her door, barefoot, and opened it. Quistis and Selphie were both standing there. "I'm going away for a while."

Rinoa's eyes went wide. "What? With Seifer?" Quistis shook her head.

"No, he's off on tour and too busy for me to hang around him. And frankly, I have better things to do," Quistis told her. "I'm going to Centra."

"Centra? Is your family's business?"

"Something like tha that...yes..."

"Why?" Rinoa asked worriedly. "Is something wrong? Is your dad okay?" It was no secret amongst them that Cid Kramer was aging and in truth, Quistis had been worried about him since she left her family's home to be Rinoa's lawyer in Esthar City.

Quistis shook her head. She sighed and glanced over at Selphie before looking back at Rinoa. "Just take a shower and get dressed. I'll make you some breakfast and we can talk about it."

"Quistis, wait," Rinoa said as her arm reached out and grabbed the sleeve of the other woman. "Is every thing all right?"

"For now, yes." Quistis nodded. Rinoa let go and watched as her two friends walked down the hall. Rinoa's eyebrow furrowed and her face was twisted with concern as she dashed back into her room and grabbed some jeans and a sweater. She took a quick shower and barely ran a comb through her hair before tying it up and running out into the apartment.

Quistis was putting some eggs on a plate and Selphie was pouring coffee for them. Zell was also at the table, still in his pajamas and looking sleepy. He had probably been dragged out as he was notorious for sleeping in through a hurricane when left to his own devices.

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked as she took her seat across from Quistis. "Why is everyone so quiet? Quistis?"

The tall blond chuckled and gave Rinoa a smile. "Don't get so worked up," Quistis assured her. "This is a personal matter and I'll be gone for who knows how long. If you need me, you have my personal phone number."

"What are you going down there for?" Rinoa asked as Quistis put a plate of food in front of her.

"Business matters to settle within the family," Quistis sighed. "I have some personal work to do as well and my father is giving me a chance to. It's risky, but he's given his full support."

"Is this another business venture?" Zell asked. Quistis nodded. Rinoa and Zell didn't know about Quistis' family. All they knew was that Quistis was wealthy and that her biological mother's sister and brother-in-law adopted Quistis when she and Quistis' biological father died in a car accident. Since she was five, Quistis had looked towards the Kramers as her parents and they had even made her heir to the Garden.

The Garden was the name of the multi-national corporate juggernaut Cid and Edea Kramer had built. One day, Quistis with inherit the business which had branches in everything from pharmaceuticals to entertainment to education. What they didn't know was that the Kramers were also the most powerful organized crime family in Balamb and had part of Centra in their grasp.

"Yes," Quistis nodded. "It's an important business venture. I need to do some research on...competition."

"Oh...so you don't know when you'll be back?" Rinoa asked. "What about Seifer?"

"Don't worry about us," Quistis smiled. "We always manage to meet up some how."

"Until Quistis gets back, Zell and I'll pull double shifts as your body guards," Selphie said. "After what happened yesterday with the Turks and Mr. Laguna's people, we can expect your dad to be cracking down."

Rinoa winced. She didn't want to think about General Caraway or the Turks or Desperado Loire right now. "Okay, fine..." she sighed. "I'll be more careful. But Squall's on tour right now, shouldn't they ease up a bit?"

"Always expect the unexpected," Quistis said as she sat down and reached for her drink. "In our world, Rinoa, anything that is expected is usually turned upside down."

* * *

Irvine was snoring. Even the sound of the engine of the tour bus could not drown out the sound of a tired Irvine knocked out. He was in his bunk in the bedroom. Seifer was drinking coffee and reading the news on his laptop from the dining area while Squall laid across the couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons for lack of anything better to do.

"How long did my father stay?" Squall said suddenly.

Seifer's eyes never left his screen. "Until most of the food was gone. He stayed and had dinner with us."

From the couch, Squall groaned. "Why?" Seifer took a drink of his coffee and began to check his email. Quistis should've send him one already.

"He was rambling on about why Rinoa's father doesn't like him and how he'd like to spend some time with you two...something about paint balling," Seifer replied coolly. "You have to start spending some time with the man or else he's going to start stalking you for attention."

Squall scowled. Just what he needed, a stalker who happened to be his father. "You're starting to sound as reasonable as Quistis."

"What can I say, she rubs off on me," he smiled, reading Quistis' email. "Hmmm...she's leaving for Centra for a few days..."

At that, Squall sat up and looked over at the blond. "Then who'll be staying with Rinoa?" Somehow knowing that Quistis, the mother figure of the group, being absent worried him. Probably because she could take care of Rinoa when he wasn't there. "Selphie and Zell?"

"Who else?" Seifer snorted.

Squall didn't know how to react. Rinoa would've been fine before he met her, before they started their little relationship, before yesterday's events. However after all of that, there were things to think about - the press, the connections of their families, the Turks, Rinoa stressing out and growing worried. Quistis had been able to curb all of that.

"She'll be in contact with them," Seifer said, as if reading his worries. "If they need anything, they can get her."

"Why does she have to go?"

"Family business," Seifer said. He drank the rest of his coffee and closed his lap top. Green eyes met with blue ones. "Quistis' adopted parents are Cid and Edea Kramer."

Squall narrowed his eyes. The name was familiar. Very familiar, but he couldn't remember. "Are they famous?"

"They own the Garden Corporation," Seifer said. He grinned. "Quisty is a lawyer AND an heiress... it surprises me how lucky I am sometimes..." He stretched out on the booth shaped seat and rested his head on his arms behind his head.

"The Garden Corporation?" Squall stiffened in his seat and narrowed his eyes. "The Kramer Syndicate of Balamb..."

"AND the daughter of a mob boss...she's just one impressive woman, isn't she?" Seifer grinned. "How'd you know anyway? I thought you didn't keep track of that stuff."

"I'm not stupid," Squall said, silencing Seifer's snort with a death glare. "I know the big crime families."

"Yeah, but apparently not their heirs," Seifer chuckled. "Don't worry about Rin, though...Selphie and Zell are going to pull double shifts. Although they are concerned about the Turks and what they've told General Caraway so far."

Squall frowned and ran his hand down his head. "Did he let those two go?"

"They tried to go after you guys, but went the wrong way," Seifer answered. He shook his head. "You can sure pick them."

"Shut up, Seifer..."

Nida walked up into the main area and looked around. He had been speaking with the driver. "There's a road block up ahead. We're going to have to take an alternate route."

"What?" Seifer grumbled. He looked out the window and sure enough, traffic was being directed to the side roads. "What happened? A car accident?"

"Don't know, but we've tacked on about two hours...we're lucky we filled up on gas," Nida sighed. "Better settle in for a longer drive."

"Yeah, yeah..." Seifer mumbled. He frowned and opened his laptop again. "Maybe this can tell us what's going on..."

Squall laid back down on the couch. After about fifteen minutes, Seifer swore. He looked out the window once more and Squall looked up. "What?"

"There aren't any problems along this high way," Seifer told him. "The road opened up just a second after we passed...no reports of an accident or road crews or construction."

Squall sat up and narrowed his eyes. "Then why the hell were we redirected?"

* * *

"Thanks..." Rinoa snapped the phone closed and slumped back on the couch. Selphie looked up at her. Quistis had taken a taxi to the airport and Zell was sitting on the seat by the couch.

"Well?" the green eyed brunette asked. Rinoa took a deep breath.

"I called Rude," she reiterated. "And he said that Rufus called last night, but he hasn't heard anything new. He hasn't seen my father or any of the other Turks all day. He's by himself at the house."

"Damn," Zell frowned. "General Caraway definitely knows now..."

"Yeah, but we don't know what he's planning," Selphie added. She looked at Rinoa. "What about your cousins? Have you tried calling them?"

Rinoa nodded. "No answer...I didn't even want to call them." Selphie was frowning.

"I don't like this..."

"I don't think any of us do..." Zell agreed. "I'm all out of ideas guys..."

Rinoa stared down at the phone and narrowed her eyes. "I hate to do this..." she said as she opened it up and dialed a number. "But I have no choice..."

"Who are you calling?" Selphie asked. Rinoa held her finger to her lips to quiet her two friends. On the phone she heard ringing, but at the same time, she heard ringing in the area. Her eyes narrowed.

Zell and Selphie looked at each other. "Do you hear that?" Zell mouthed. Selphie nodded. Rinoa stared at her phone and then turned her head to the door.

"No..." she whispered. Zell and Selphie followed her gaze and shot up from their chairs. Rinoa shook her head and tugged on Selphie to sit back down. "Stay here."

"Rin-"

"Stay," Rinoa told her sternly. 'They won't hurt me, but I can't be sure about what they'll do to you two...' Rinoa stood up and swallowed nervously. Her heart was thumping against her chest even though her blood had gone cold. Slowly, the ringing continued in her hear as she held the phone against her head.

As she approached the door, the fainting ringing grew louder. Part of her prayed it was someone else; the mail man, their neighbor, anyone else. But she already knew. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hello, Rinoa." A man stood in front of her, dressed in an impeccable sharp, dark colored suit. He was flanked by one dark haired Turk to act as his body guard.

Rinoa snapped the phone closed and narrowed her eyes. "Hello, dad."

* * *

"What in the world is going on here?" Nida screeched. He was pacing the length of the bus, nearly pulling his hair out. They had been stuck in traffic for two hours now and they still hadn't gotten back on the freeway. "It doesn't take two hours to make a simple detour!"

As he was ranting, Seifer sat where he had been sitting, his mouth in a tight line. Something was wrong and he knew it. Squall was sitting across from him, his eyes narrowed as he looked out the window. Irvine had just stumbled out, his hair a complete mess, and dressed only in boxers and a white T-shirt.

The cowboy sans his hat was pouring some cereal into a plate. He needn't worry about the movement of the bus, as they had come to a complete stand still. "So what's the big hold up? Why haven't we moved yet?"

"They closed off the road," Nida told him. "We had to take an alternate way."

"Nida!" a voice shouted from below. It was their driver. "Nida, the bus is too heavy to go the rest of the way, we've been detoured to a sturdier road."

"Are you serious?" Nida shrieked with disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me! Who ordered THAT?"

"I did." a woman's voice said. Four men turned their heads towards the stairs that lead down to where the driver and the exit were. Two blond heads were walking up the stairs, one a familiar male, and the other a female. And she sure as hell wasn't Quistis.

Nida narrowed his eyes. "Who are you guys?" he demanded. The man glanced at his partner and she nodded her head. The blond female stepped forward and grabbed Nida. "Hey! HEY!" A cloth was pressed against his face and almost immediately, the manager fell limp in her arms. She dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.

"Rufus," Squall said in a low voice as his ice blue eyes locked on to the blond male. "Nice to see you again."

"Didn't know you were a fan." Seifer added.

"Hello..." Irvine said, giving the woman his most charming smile. "I'm Irvine-"

"I don't care," the woman said. She whipped out a gun and aimed it in the general area of the three band members. "Now, all three of you, stand up and put your arms in the air!"

"Elena!" a familiar voice shouted from down stairs. "Lighten up! It's going to be a long ride!" The woman blushed after being chastised as Rufus rolled his eyes and plucked the gun from her hand.

"Hey!" she frowned.

"No killing." Rufus said.

"Where are you taking us?" Squall demanded. Their bus began to speed up and he assumed that Reno had taken the wheel downstairs.

"Just out of the way for a little bit," Rufus assured them. "Until General Caraway's plans for Rinoa go through."

"Plans?" Squall asked with narrowed eyes. Seifer spoke up, knowing that the Turks wouldn't answer him.

"Marriage," Seifer said. "He wants to marry Rinoa off to a Centran mob boss."

* * *

**A.N. -** And here we have chapter 9! Thank you all for waiting and being very (VERY) patient with me! What will happen to Rinoa? What will happen to Squall? When will Quistis get back? And most importantly, who is Rinoa supposed to marry? Any ideas? Actually, at this point, I don't know who she's engaged to... :) Thanks again for reading and being patient! 


	10. The Kidnapped, Kicking and Screaming

**Sweet Music  
**_Chapter Ten: The Kidnapped, Kicking and Screaming_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

She narrowed her eyes as she lowered the hand to her side. Her other hand gripped the door knob so tightly, her fists turned white. "What are you doing here?" she demanded rather than asked.

General Caraway looked down at her. His foreboding body was glad in a dark suit, emphasizing his importance. He only had one lackey with him and she wondered why he hadn't brought more body guards considering he was in what he considered 'enemy territory'. Although, the lackey was Tseng, the leader of the Turks. He reported to Rufus, who was actually Caraway's head assistant and self appointed overseer of the body guard troupe.

"To take you home."

Rinoa's eyes widened and she felt herself take a step back as the General walked past her without a second glance. She felt her hand being pried off the door knob and looked up to see Tseng gently turn her around and close the door behind them.

"Wha...?" Rinoa gasped. The General looked around the cluttered apartment with disdain.

"I thought all the money I paid you would get you a better place." he snorted.

"We're in the middle of some cleaning," Rinoa frowned. She darted out in front of her father as he headed towards the living room. She stopped in front of him and held her arms out. "Why are you here?"

"I already told you, Rinny," he told her casually as he put a hand on her shoulder and moved her aside. "I'm here to take you home."

"I'm not going home!" Rinoa nearly shouted like a temperamental teenager. "WHY do you want me home?" she demanded. She already knew why, she was pretty sure anyway...to get her away from Squall and his father.

"You know why," General Caraway told her. This time his voice was more serious than it was before. He walked past her and Rinoa gritted her teeth. Selphie and Zell immediately stood up as they saw the General enter. "Where is Quistis?" he asked with a frown. He had wanted to talk to the woman, but she was missing.

"She's on a trip with her firm on some suit they're working on," Rinoa frowned. "Now, answer my question, DAD."

General Caraway turned around and looked at her. "I've deemed this place too dangerous for you to stay any longer. You're going home with me."

Selphie's eyes widened more so and they darted to Rinoa, who stood behind her father. Tseng hung around in the hall behind her. "You're...you're going back to Deling City?"

Rinoa sneered as she glared at the back of her father's head. "I am not going anywhere," Rinoa told him stubbornly. She swept past him and plopped herself down on the couch where she had been sitting. "I don't want to leave."

"I know," General Caraway said. "That's why I came over here personally," he frowned. "I knew you wouldn't come willingly. No messengers could make you come home."

"And what makes you think you would?" Rinoa steeled herself. Caraway had never laid a hand on her before and she knew he wasn't about to. However, she could feel his temper rise. To her right, Selphie and Zell had both paled.

"Don't act like a spoiled little brat, Rinoa," Caraway growled. "You are coming home NOW!"

"I am not!" Rinoa said as she flew up from her seat and whirled around to look at him. "I do not have to go back to Galbadia! I have no reason to!"

"If you don't come back, I will cut you off." he threatened. Rinoa's eyes widened as she let out a little gasp.

Then her pride rushed in and she lifted her chin up proudly. "Fine, I don't need your money!" Rinoa told him. "I have a job AND the Heartilly Trust fund!"

"Let me rephrase that," Caraway told her sweetly. Rinoa narrowed her eyes with suspicion as she looked at him. "I will cut off ALL of you."

Rinoa felt a stab through her heart as she gripped the edge of her shirt. "What do you mean?"

"Selphie and Zell work for me, remember?" Caraway said. "Their paychecks come from protecting you...which, as of lately, they haven't been doing a good job of." His eyes moved over to the two by standers and both of them swallowed nervously under his withering glaze.

Rinoa shook her head. "I...I can pay them! I can hire them!"

Caraway smirked. "I can make it so they can never work again. I can make it so they don't exist on paper. I can make it so they can be wanted criminals."

Rinoa gasped inwardly. He was right. With his connections in the government, the military, and in business, she had no doubt that he could pull it off with one phone call. Rinoa shook her head disbelievingly. "No..."

"I said I wanted you home," Caraway said. "I don't want you in Esthar any more."

"I'm not in any danger here-"

"Don't give me that!" Caraway boomed. His voice echoed through the apartment, making Selphie fall back on her seat and Zell nearly wet his pants. "I KNOW what happened yesterday, Rinoa Heartilly Caraway!" Rinoa cringed at the sound of her full name. "I KNOW you had a brush with LOIRE. I don't want you anywhere NEAR him or his spawn! You are coming home and coming home now!"

"No-"

"Either you come home, young lady," Caraway told her in a deadly voice as he stepped closer to her petite, shaking form. "Or your friends will suffer."

Rinoa could've sworn her heart flat lined for a second. All the color drained out of her face. "Rinoa, no! If you don't want to go! You shouldn't have to go!" Selphie shouted as she jumped to her feet. Zell seemed to suddenly regain his senses and frowned.

"We don't need his support, Rin. If you want to stay in Esthar City, you'll stay in Esthar City!" Zell added.

From the corner of her eye, Rinoa could see Tseng straightening up from where he was leaning against the wall. As if given a silent order, he was already walking towards them. Rinoa looked at her friends and turned her head away. "If I go...you won't touch them? You won't hurt them, their files, or anything?" General Caraway nodded.

"I swear it."

"On mother's grave?" Rinoa asked in a deathly serious voice. Her eyes were narrowed bitterly. Caraway let out a sharp breath and narrowed his own eyes. He finally nodded.

"I swear on your...mother's grave..." he breathed out hesitantly. Rinoa closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, guys..."

Selphie's eyes widened. "No! Rin!"

Rinoa turned to them one last time. "I'm going home."

"No!" Selphie yelled. She took one step forward and suddenly felt a sharp pain to her stomach. She opened her mouth and gasped for breath as she looked up and barely caught the sight of Tseng moving past her, his dark hair flying behind him. She looked at Rinoa with pain her eyes and reached out. "Rin..." Her eyes watered as she stumbled forward and fell across the couch.

"Selphie!" Rinoa shrieked. She was about to run to her friend's side, but her father grabbed her arm.

"She'll be fine-"

"Tseng, you abomination! What did you do to her?" Rinoa cried out as she struggled against her father's iron grip.

"Selp-ugh!" Zell's eyes widened and rolled back. He fell to his knees before falling over on his side. Rinoa let out a pained scream as Tseng cracked his knuckles behind Zell.

"I HATE you!" Rinoa screamed at the Turk bitterly.

"They'd only get more hurt if they tried to fight us," Tseng assured her. "I swear, they'll wake up in little while."

"If they don't, Tseng, so help me..." Rinoa said in a low voice. At first, Tseng didn't believe her idle threat, but then frowned. As a child, Rinoa had been a stickler for revenge, going as far as to not only humiliate, but to knock out of commission whoever crossed her. However then, it might've just been a rash in the wrong places. Now, looking at her fury filled brown eyes, he wondered what she would do.

"Let's go, Rinoa," General Caraway said. He let go of the young woman and Rinoa stared down at her fallen friends. She closed her eyes as tears rimmed and silently told them she was sorry. "Rinoa."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. She turned around and silently walked after her father. Tseng closed the door behind them and escorted them downstairs to the black car parked on the side of the street.

Tseng opened the door for father and daughter before taking his place as the driver. As Rinoa looked up at her apartment, her father caught her attention once more. "Do you have your phone?"

"Yes..." Rinoa said in a low voice. She took out the phone she used for 'family' affairs.

"Call Quistis and tell her you are going home."

Rinoa snorted lightly. "She'll never believe that I went home willingly."

"Then MAKE her believe it." he said, a threat laced with each word. Silently she picked up her phone and dialed in Quistis' number. It went straight to voice mail.

"Quistis, it's Rinoa. Listen, my dad's not feeling good and he's asking for me," Rinoa said in her pathetic sounding voice. "One of his men, Tseng, just called me. He's asking for me and I have to go see him. He's in hiding somewhere, so don't call me. I'll call you. Bye."

She flipped her phone closed and glared at her father. General Caraway leaned back against his seat. "Don't look so angry and sad, Rinoa," he told her calmly. "You're going home."

* * *

"All right, everyone," Rufus said as he eyed the band warily. "Just sit down and relax," He motioned for them to sit and Irvine sat down on the couch. Seifer and Squall remained where they were at the table. "Good...now, we're just going to for a little ride. All questions will be answered in due time."

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Squall demanded immediately.

Immediately, a pale hand was slammed down in front of him and Elena frowned. "Shut up! You're in no position to talk!" she piped with a warning.

"Hey, calm down there," Irvine said with a winning smile. "We're going to be here for a while, I think so we could at least get along right?"

"Shut up, Irvine," Seifer grumbled. He looked up at the blond scowling at them. "Can I at least use my laptop? I wanted to play a game."

Elena scoffed. "Give your wireless card." she demanded. Seifer reached over and pressed a small button, ejecting a card and giving it to her. She pocketed it and gave a curt nod.

Seifer opened his lap top and mentally smiled to himself. 'She must be new...my laptop has an internal card...' The tall blond quietly opened up a box and began typing rapidly. 'I hope you get this soon, Quisty...we can definitely use you...' He signed it "Love Seifer" and sent it.

Squall's hands gripped the edge of the table they were sitting at. "What do you mean Rinoa is getting married?" he said in a low voice. He was directing the question at his blond bandmate.

Seifer sighed and closed his laptop, looking bored. He looked at Squall. "Laguna had mentioned it the night before..." he said. He watched as the two other blondes sat on the seats across from them with frowns on their faces. "Rinoa is rumored to be engaged to a mob boss in Centra."

A flash of anger flew over Squall's face as ice blue eyes locked on to the two Turks. "Is this true?"

Rufus shrugged. "We're-"

"IS THIS TRUE? YES OR NO?" Squall suddenly reached over and grabbed Rufus by the collar. He pulled the man forward and glared directly at him.

"Hey!" Elena shot up from her seat and whipped out her gun. She aimed it at Squall's head. "Let him go!"

"Elena, calm down..." Rufus said in low voice. "Put down the gun down. You might accidentally set it off."

"Let go of Rufus!" Elena demanded. The man reached forward and firmly pried Squall's hands off the collar of his suit. Rufus gave her a warning look and she slowly retracted the gun, keeping her eyes on Squall the entire time.

"Don't shoot him," Rufus frowned. "Don't forget that he is Desperado Loire's son. We don't want to start a gang war yet just because you got trigger happy," Elena scowled. Rufus looked back at the seething brunette across from him. "We don't know much."

"Is she engaged or not?" Squall said, slowly.

"All we know is that her father, General Caraway, has engaged her to a prominent organized crime leader in Centra. We don't know who exactly, only the General knows that. He's been trying to keep it quiet." Rufus admitted.

"It's a political marriage." Squall stated.

Rufus nodded. "Yes, so don't think that the second you left, Rinoa went off with some other man. She doesn't even know about the engagement."

Squall's eyes widened. He felt Seifer's hand on his shoulder, keeping him from lunging forward and throttling the two Turks for more information.

"Of course it's a political marriage," Elena frowned. "The General wants to gain allies in Centra, since it's flanking Esthar to the south."

"Once they do, they'll have Esthar pinned on several sides..." Seifer trailed off, understanding.

"What about Trabia?" Squall frowned.

"Trabia's underground is still recovering from a major syndicate war. They're still recovering." Rufus said.

"Exactly, why didn't he just take over Trabia's? They're still weak and prime for the over taking. With Caraway's resources, he could easily take them," Squall stated. Rufus studied the brunette, making a mental note to give Squall more credit. "Besides, with it's resorts in the ski areas, he could make a killing."

"He needs the man power that Centra has," Seifer said as he lifted his chin. "Trabia is too weak as an ally right now."

"Why does he need more men?" Squall demanded. He narrowed his eyes. "To raid Esthar? What make Esthar so damn special?"

Rufus chuckled. "Your father is in Esthar."

* * *

The door to the jet opened and a stairway was pressed against it's side. Quistis stood up and gathered her belongings. With her bag slung over her shoulders, Quistis headed for the exit. She stepped out and headed for the parking lot.

Thanks to family's connections, Quistis kept her car parked in long term parking without any fears. She waited for a shuttle bus to take her to the extended area. When she got off, she pulled her phone from her purse and turned it back on.

She had three misses messages. She flipped through them and smiled. Seifer had called twice and had apparently left messages both times. Then another number appeared and she frowned. It was Rinoa's 'family' phone. Frowning she headed towards her car and slipped into the driver's seat and closed the door before playing her messages.

As expected, the first two were from Seifer. One of them was telling her that he was leaving and that he'd miss her. And that Irvine was snoring and bothering the hell out of him. The second was him complaining that Irvine was STILL snoring and that he wished he were with her right then.

The third message was from Rinoa. She could hear the quiet sadness in her voice. Rinoa was speaking short gasps, as if she had been crying. When the message was finally understood, Quistis' eyes narrowed.

"Rinoa would never go home by herself...even if her father had called for her...she would've brought Selphie or Zell..." Quistis mumbled. "I don't like this..." She saved the messages and then dialed another number.

The phone rang. No answer. It rang twice more. Still no answer. Quistis was growing worried. On the forth ring, the answering machine answered. "Hi! You've reached the home of Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell! Please leave a message!" Selphie's usually hyper voice piped cheerfully.

Quistis sighed as the beep echoed in her ear. "Hello? Is anyone there? It's Quistis."

From where he was laying on his side across the wood paneled floor, Zell could hear the sound of Selphie's recorded voice. He groaned as he clutched his head and curled up tighter. "What the heck just happened...?" he moaned.

"Hello?" Quistis' voice sounded. Zell's eyes opened and looked around. "Is anyone there?"

"Quistis!" Zell scrambled up to his feet. As soon as he stood up, a wave of dizziness hit him and he reached out to grab hold the back of the couch to steady him.

"It's Quistis...Selphie? Zell, are you home?"

He stumbled to the phone and grabbed it as he leaned heavily against the counter. He pressed the button and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he gasped out, wincing as a dull throbbing pain pulsed in his head.

"Zell? Zell, is that you? What's wrong?" Quistis demanded.

"He came for her," Zell moaned out as he rubbed his head. "And took her home."

"Who did?"

"General Caraway."

Quistis' eyes widened and her grip on her phone tightened. "General Caraway came to Esthar to get Rinoa?"

Zell was about to nod, but it hurt too much. "Yeah...he came with one of the Turks. Tseng, I think. He made Rinoa go home with him."

"Why? I mean...HOW?" Quistis gasped. "Rinoa wouldn't go willingly?"

"He said that if she didn't come, then he'd make sure that Selphie and I would pay the price."

"He threatened to KILL you?" Quistis gasped.

"No, no...Rin would never let him live it down..." he breathed. "He said that he would cut us off and make it so we never existed or become wanted criminals." Quistis closed her eyes and swore silently.

"And then what happened?"

"Rinoa said she'd go as long as he didn't touch us," Quistis bit her lower lip. Of course she would. So much for bodyguards. Zell and Selphie had become her weaknesses. "Rinoa went and we tried to stop them, but Tseng got to us...oh, crap! Selphie!"

Quistis heard Zell stumbling and walking. "Zell? Zell, what's wrong?" Quistis shouted into the phone.

"She's okay," Zell breathed. He fell back against a chair. "Tseng punched Selphie in the stomach and knocked her out...she's still knocked out, but she's breathing."

Quistis let out a sigh or relief and ran a hand down her face. "Hyne...how did this happen?"

"Quistis, when are you coming back?" Zell asked, almost like a child asking his parent when they would return from work. "What are we going to do about Rinoa?"

"Calm down, Zell," Quistis said. "I'll do what I can for now. But you and Selphie aren't in any place to do anything on your own."

"We're not going to go running after her on some half planned rescue mission, you know." Zell rolled his eyes. "We're not stupid."

Quistis chuckled slightly. "Okay...well, I don't want you two staying at the apartment any more. As soon as Selphie wakes up and can walk, I want you to head over to the Spade. I'll make reservations under Dincht Tilmit. Don't worry about the cost. Order food in and whatever, I'll cover it."

"Are you sure?" Zell asked.

"Don't argue with me," Quistis sighed. "I don't want you at the apartment. Who knows who could be watching. Try to leave, at separate times and meet up there. Keep it as low as you can. I will call you at the hotel."

"Okay," Zell agreed. He paused. "What about Rinoa?"

"I'll...I'll work on it. You two just get to the Spade, got it?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah, we will. Thanks," Zell said. "And Quistis...be careful, too."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Quistis said. She hung up the phone and leaned forward, pressing her head against the steering wheel. "Oh my Hyne..." She took a deep breath and started the engine. She lifted the dialed the number to the Spade as she backed out and headed out of the parking lot. "I'm going to need to call in some favors..."

* * *

The bus moved along, seemingly slowly. It wasn't a smooth ride as the road they were on was obviously not driven over enough and therefore didn't have a lot of road care. They had been on the bus for several hours now and were used to Reno randomly swerving the bus to miss pot holes and other obstacles on the road.

Irvine had settled himself into watch whatever DVDs they had on hand and Squall was with him on the couch, a tight lipped frown on his face as he glared at the television. Irvine partly wondered if the TV would wither under Squall's death glare.

Elena was sitting by the table and Rufus was leaning against the wall, looking out the window. And over the sound of Wolverine hacking through people at the beginning of the X-2 DVD, there wafted a warm, stomach filling smell of beef in the oven.

Sitting on the edge of the embedded seat by the table, oven mitts by his side, was Seifer. A little plastic timer ticked beside the oven mitts until it hit '0' and a small ding rang. "Finally!" Seifer sighed. He stood up and grabbed the oven mitts. He put them on and walked over to the oven that was built into the wall.

As soon as he opened the oven, the smell grew stronger and steam rose. A second later, a pot was placed on a pot holder on the wooden table. Elena gritted her teeth. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Seifer said. He lifted the cover off and waved an oven mitt clad hand over it as the smell wafted up. "I'm cooking!"

"WHY are you cooking?" Elena hissed.

"Whenever he's nervous, Seifer cooks," Irvine said from the couch. "He used to bake, but his cakes came out crappy."

"Shut the hell up, Kinneas! You can't appreciate good food if it slapped you upside the head!" Seifer growled defensively.

"Since you're nervous and cooking, do you think you can make curly fries?" Irvine asked. "I could sure go for some curly fries."

Irvine ducked as one of Seifer's oven mitts flew across the bus. It hit Squall on the side of the face and the brooding brunette turned to glare at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Squall said in a low voice.

"Now, boys, play nice," Rufus said calmly. "Seifer, stop cooking."

"Our manager is unconscious in our bedroom, our bus has been boarded by you mafia thugs, guns have been waved, and worst of all, Rinoa's whack job cousin is driving this thing!" Seifer exclaimed, frustrated. "I'm more worried about him crashing and killing us all then gun-happy girl over there. Let me have SOME way of keeping my sanity."

Elena was now glaring at him as hard as she could. Downstairs, where Reno was driving, a voice shouted. "Hey!" Reno said. "What's going on up there? Whose wasting all the energy for this thing?"

Rufus looked outside and noticed that they were all going slower than necessarily. He frowned and everyone's gaze turned to Seifer. The oven mitt clad guitarist and lead singer was placing some potatoes into the pot and stopped in mid placing as he realized everyone was looking at him.

"What?" he frowned.

"You have to stop cooking." Elena told him.

"Are you insane?" Seifer scoffed. "The potatoes aren't any where NEAR done. Don't even get me started on the peas!"

"Just turn off the oven!" Elena barked. Suddenly, a simple sound of a phone ringing rang and Rufus plucked a small black phone from the inner breast pocket of his jacket.

"Hello?" Rufus asked. His eyes looked around at the group coolly. "Yes, everything is going to plan. Reno is driving, Elena and I are keeping an eye on them. Of course. Yes, sir." With that, his phone snapped closed.

"Well?" Elena asked.

Rufus looked over at Squall. "You'll be glad to know that Rinoa is safe and sound," Rufus told him. He watched as the blue eyed brunette let out a relieved sigh, but quickly composed himself. "She just boarded her father's private jet."

"No..." Squall frowned. "Rinoa wouldn't go with her father willing. What the hell did he do to her?" He demanded as he shot up from his seat.

"Calm down, lover boy," Rufus replied smoothly. "Never under estimate the power that General Caraway has."

"I swear to Hyne if he hurts Rinoa-"

"Watch your mouth!" Elena snapped. "He would never lay a finger on Rinoa." she hissed, utterly convinced. Squall just glared back at her.

"There are other ways to hurt people." he spat out simply.

A long silence spread over the bus. The only sounds were from the engine and Reno's off key voice singing along to a rock song in the driver's area. Seifer took a deep breath.

"Squall, sit down," he told his friend sternly. They locked eyes for a moment and Squall could've sworn he saw a knowing look on the man's face. "Just sit down. Rinoa will be FINE," he stressed. Before Squall had a chance to read into the other man's words, Seifer turned to Elena. "You, since you won't allow me to get reach into the cupboards any more, grab us some plates...I'm going to finish this roast."

* * *

Outside, the sun was setting over the horizon as they soared above the fluffy white clouds. Every now and then, through a break in the clouds, she could see the shimmering ocean thousands of feet below. Her hand clenched against the soft leather seat of the private jet as across from her, her father watched her.

"Eat something," General Caraway said, breaking the silence. Tseng was flying the jet while the father and daughter pair sat in the main cabin. "You've been too quiet."

Slowly, Rinoa's dark eyes tore themselves from the circular window and glared at her father. "You still haven't told me why you're taking me home."

"I told you the moment I arrived at your door," General Caraway insisted. "Esthar is no longer a safe place for you, as I had feared."

Rinoa grit her teeth angrily as her nails dug into the arm rests. "That's not it!" Rinoa insisted. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you. Esthar is not safe!" General Caraway told her.

"You said that before and you hadn't dragged me back to Galbadia then!"

"This time, you're too close to Laguna Loire for my comfort!" Caraway parked, his own eyes narrowed and meeting Rinoa's glare. "I knew your dating his son was a bad idea! And then look what happened yesterday! You were set up-"

"I was NOT set up!" Rinoa nearly shrieked. "Squall was leaving for a concert tour and I brought him dinner so we could eat together before he left! He didn't know his father was coming-"

"Of course not..." Caraway snorted.

"He didn't! He sent me to hide and was in the process of talking his father into leaving when Reno and Rufus burst in and ruined everything!" Rinoa exclaimed. "And when he DID see me, all he did was extend his hand and introduce himself without a HINT of MALICE!"

"He's always been a charmer. Women fell for him left and right, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to talk you into his side." Caraway frowned.

"HIS side?" Rinoa gasped. "I'm not on anyone's side! Not yours and not his!"

"You're already on a side whether you like it or not, young lady," Caraway told her sternly. "You were BORN into the Caraway Syndicate. Just like your cousins. Just like I was."

"You PROMISED me that I would never have to be a part of the organization!" Rinoa told him. "You promised!"

"YOU are the one who got yourself involved with a mafia boss' son!" Caraway snapped.

"Stop calling him that! Squall wants nothing to do with his father's business as I don't with you!" Rinoa cried. "Tell me the truth! Why did are you bringing me home?"

Caraway went silent for a moment and Rinoa narrowed her eyes. "We are loosing territory."

"What?" Rinoa spat out with disgust. "That's why? Because the stupid organization is loosing territory!"

"We are on the verge of another war!" Caraway said. "And you know what happens when there is an underground war...fatalities," he told her. Rinoa closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Trabia just had a massive war. The five crime syndicates have now turned into three large ones. And one of them is closing in on our northern borders."

"What does that have to do with me?" Rinoa frowned.

"We need allies," the old man told her. "To strengthen our borders and regain lost territory and gain new ones. I've found the perfect ally."

"Then merge with him," Rinoa shrugged. "I don't see why I had to leave Esthar."

"I am going to merge my syndicate with his, but I don't trust him and he doesn't trust me. We've decided to seal the merger through an...agreement. It will benefit you."

Rinoa's eyes narrowed as she snapped her head up to lock eyes with her father. "Me?"

"You will be safe from the Loire Organization, financially taken care of, AND it will help the family." Rinoa felt her heart racing as the possibilities ran through her head. She swallowed as only one plausible scenario stood out.

"Oh, Hyne...no..."

"Congratulations...you will be marrying the most powerful crime lord in Centra tomorrow night." Suddenly, it was as if Rinoa's world came crashing to a painful, burning halt.

Rinoa's heart stopped and her blood froze in her veins. Did she hear right? Marriage. She lifted her head as large brown eyes rimmed with tears. She shook her head in disbelief. "No..." she whispered in a soft, pleading voice. "No, you wouldn't..."

General Caraway refused to make eye contact with his daughter. "Your mother worked for the syndicate even before we were married," her father told him. "I believe you should as well."

"I can't believe you..." Rinoa gasped out as her body shook with rage and horror.

"You'll be marrying a powerful Centran crime lord tomorrow in a small ceremony. It's a rush wedding, but we don't have time to waste."

"You're joking," Rinoa spat out. "You're marrying me off?"

"It's necessary for the survival of the organization-"

"I am your damn daughter!" Rinoa screamed as she shot up from her chair. "And you're selling me off!"

"I am not selling you off-"

"You're giving me to some man I don't want to have anything to do with JUST so you can save your precious organization!" Rinoa cried hatefully. "I never thought you could stoop to something so low, but apparently you can! I guess I was nothing but a tool for you, wasn't I, FATHER?" she spat out. She shook her head as hot tears streamed down her flushed face. "I can't believe you...if mom could see you now..."

Rinoa couldn't stand to look at him any more as she whirled around and stomped to the cock pit. "Rinoa! Her father screamed as he shot up after her. The petite young woman didn't say a word as she pulled open the door and squeezed herself inside. The door slammed shut.

Tseng kept his eyes focused out the windows as he flew the jet. Beside him, Rinoa slipped into the co-pilot's seat and bit her trembling lower lip. She closed her eyes tightly and brought her knees up to her chest as she cried and let out muffled sobs against her folded arms. Tseng kept quiet.

After a few minutes of non-stop tears, Rinoa choked back the last of her sobs and began to wipe her eyes. They would be reaching Galbadia soon. She felt something nudge her arm and she lifted her head up. Tseng placed a bottle of water in her hand.

"Drink up," he told her passively as he kept the plane steady. He glanced at her from the corners of his eye. He lifted one hand and gently brushed back his cousin's bangs. "Everything will be all right, Rin." He told her softly.

Rinoa diverted her eyes down to the bottle of water. "No, Tseng..." she whispered in an low, emotionless voice. "This time, it won't."

* * *

Quistis parked her car in the parking lot of condominium complex that over looked the ocean. It was in a little out of the way area and the rest of the condos were only used in the summer, mostly by wealthy families from the city. However, at this point and time, no one was really around.

The parking lot was almost empty except for the cars of one or two residents that lived there year round. Quistis got out and walked to her trunk. She gathered her bags and headed to the elevator. Her condo was on the top floor. As soon as she walked through the door she took out her laptop. Seifer had promised to email her when they started to get moving.

The machine started up and Quistis walked over to the fridge. She had ordered someone to stock it for her. She walked back, orange juice in hand, and smiled as she saw that Seifer had indeed emailed her. Twice. She chuckled as she sat at the table in the dining room as she read his email. Like in his voice mail, he was complaining about Irvine's snoring. At the end was a litter note about how much he missed her already.

"I miss you, too..." she smiled softly. "Stupid jerk..." she added affectionately. She scrolled down to the second email and slowly, her smile left her face. Her lips formed a tight line as she took a deep breath and reached for her phone. Within seconds, she was dialed a familiar phone number.

The phone was ringing on the other end. Finally, a low voice answered. "Good evening Miss Trepe," the deep, smooth male voice said. "How may I be of service?"

"Take Fujin and Raijin with you to northern Esthar...and find someone who can track a bus." Quistis said.

"A bus?" the man asked, questioningly.

"A tour bus," the blond clarified. "The tour bus of that band Scars has been hijacked by Turks." There was brief pause in the line as the man remembered who they were.

"General Caraway's boys." he stated.

Quistis found herself nodding as she re-read Seifer's email. "Three of them have hijacked the bus. Rinoa's boyfriend is on that bus..." 'As is MINE...' she added mentally.

"Rinoa? Caraway's Rinoa?"

"She'd kill you if she heard you," Quistis frowned. "At any rate. Find the bus and get the band members off."

"We don't usually go around saving people, Miss Trepe," the man told her curiously. "Is there a particular reason?"

"Friends of mine are on that bus. And by friends, I'm not talking about the Turks." Quistis replied.

"Hmmm..." The man sounded as if he were mulling over the proposition. In truth, Quistis already knew he would take it. "What about the Turks?" he finally asked.

"Deal with them as you see fit, but don't kill them. See if you can knock them out of commission for a while...just don't do too much damage, got it?" Quistis commanded.

"I understand, Miss Trepe."

"Vincent," Quistis sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, exasperated. "Stop calling me that. We've known each other since we were ten. We went to law school together, you can go ahead and call me Quistis."

"Of course, Miss Trepe." She could hear the slight amusement in her voice and she rolled her eye. They hung up and Quistis bit her lower lip and chewed on it for a moment.

Sighing, she pulled the phone away from her ear and entered another number. There were a few rings and finally a man with a rough voice answered the phone. "Who is this?"

"It's Quistis Trepe," the blond said as she reclined on the couch. Her boyfriend was going to be saved and now it was time to check up on Rinoa. "Sir, are you still in Deling City?"

"No, I'm in Winhill right now. Why? What did you need?" the man asked gruffly.

"A friend of mine has been taken back there by her father. Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on her? Standard recon mission." Quistis stated. She pulled up some files in her computer and began to look through her records of all the crime bigwigs in Centra.

"Who am I looking for?"

"Rinoa Caraway."

The man let out a little scoff. "You want me to watch the Caraway girl? Isn't that a bit dangerous? Her father isn't one to trifle with, Quistis."

"Are you backing down?" Quistis mocked with a little laugh. She knew he was just teasing, but still, if he was going to tease her, she'd do the same. "I never thought I'd hear the day when the great Auron, MY Godfather, would be afraid of a job."

"I never claimed to be afraid. I'm just stating a fact," he said. "I'll call you when I have something."

"Thank you," Quistis said, smiling as she drank some orange. She put the glass down. "By the way, have you heard anything from Centra? I heard someone might be getting married down here."

"The big ones you might want to look out for are the big three. But one of them is already married..." Auron told her.

Quistis narrowed her eyes and looked through the files. She constantly updated and compiled information of any information she received about crime families and members. She frowned as she realized that she had not heard about the marriage earlier. However, if the Turks didn't even known who Rinoa was supposed to be engaged to, she assumed the only people who knew were General Caraway and the mystery groom.

"The big three huh..." Quistis mumbled. "I'll get right now it. So can you watch Rinoa?"

"I'll call you I have any problems," he retorted roughly. "If you need anything, call me. That's what I'm here for."

"Thank you, Godfather," Quistis closed her phone and drank down the rest of her orange juice. "He's married..." she mumbled. "So he's out of the question..." her voice trailed off as she looked at the last two files. Blue eyes widened as her mouth dropped. "Oh my Hyne..."

* * *

**A.N. - **I thought it would be funny to make Auron the "Godfather". Okay, maybe it's only funny to me. --;; He's a good guy and I like him. :P I'd like to send my condolences to my bro Tai, whose car met with an untimely demise. At any rate, I still need suggestions for who Rinoa is going to marry. TELL ME PEOPLE! I can't update until I've decided, so you have give me ideas...this is your chance to participate! Thank you:) On a personal request, does anyone speak Tagalog who can translate some OPM lyrics for me into English? It would be much appreciated. (Please, if you have time. If not, it's okay.) 


	11. Boyfriends and Grooms

**Sweet Music  
**_Chapter Eleven: Boyfriends and Grooms_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

Heavy eyes opened slowly and squinted in the near darkness of the room. Nida frowned and moved his head slightly, a dull throbbing pounded at his temples. Frowning, the manager scooted over the to side of the bed and stood up.

Nida frowned even more so as he realized that the bus had stopped. He glanced towards the small back window of the tour bus and realized that it was night time. 'How long was I out...?' he thought to himself.

Rubbing his temples, Nida walked towards the door and slid it open loudly. Several pairs of eyes rose and met his. "Look who finally woke up." Seifer grinned.

There was a blond woman sitting on the couch and Nida narrowed her eyes. "Hey, who let a woman-" A white handkerchief was brought down over his nose and mouth and immediately, Nida inhaled. Someone grabbed his shoulders and held him firmly back as his hands rose to the arm and struggled to pull it off.

After a brief moment of struggling, the Scars manager fell limp in Rufus' arms. "Took you long enough." Elena snorted as she leaned back against the couch.

"Move over," Rufus ordered. Elena grumbled and stood up. The blond male Turk dumped Nida's body over the couch and looked down at him. "That should keep him out for the rest of the night."

From the kitchen table, Seifer was going over guitar chords on some sheet music. Across from the table, Squall was sitting on the bench by the window, reading one of Seifer's cook books. The sound of the shower being used was promptly turned off, meaning that Irvine was done with his evening shower.

"Rufus, where are we going to sleep tonight?" Elena asked. Reno had crashed on the driver's seat down below. They had pulled the bus over to the side of the road for the night. Rufus glanced over at the table. There was a booth attached to the wall around it, complete with padded leather seating.

"We'll take turns. You can sleep in the booth," Rufus told her coolly. Elena snorted with disdain. "Elena..." he scolded.

"Fine." The blond stood up and began her way through the narrow walk way towards the table when the door to the bathroom slid open. A wave of hot, fresh steam gushed out and Elena growled. A warm body slammed into her.

"Oh, 'scuse me, miss," Irvine winked at her as he held his arms out to steady her. "Didn't see you." He stood in the middle of the narrow hall, clad in flannel pajama pants and a towel around his neck. He was in the middle of running the towel through his hair.

"Get your slimy hands off of me!" Elena barked. She quickly shrugged his hands off and Irvine stepped cautiously back into the bathroom and waited for her to pass. As soon as she was in the kitchen, Irvine came out.

"Whoever wants the shower - it's free!" Irvine called out to the other two.

Seifer closed his notebook, music sheets pinned within their pages, and stuck his pencil in the spiral. "About damn time, Kinneas!" Seifer grumbled as he stood up. He tucked his notebook under his arm and put it in a small shelf by the kitchen, where a few cook books stood. "You better not have used all the hot water again!"

"I didn't take that long," Irvine told him. Seifer merely glared at him and Irvine slipped into the bedroom. "Well, I'm off to bed! Do you need to search me or anything?" He asked as he passed Rufus.

The blond struggled to keep from looking disturbed. "No. Just get in there." Rufus snapped. Irvine smiled and headed into the small bedroom. It was composed of three beds stacked up. His was the bottom bunk. Squall got the middle, as he didn't mild the smaller space, and Seifer got the top because he felt it offered him the most privacy.

Irvine grinned as he lowered his head and sat on the lowest bunk. While Seifer had been cooking earlier, he had gone to check on Nida. He had also climbed up the ladder and looked over Seifer's bunk. Not a single sheet was out of place and everything was folded neatly. However, what caught his eye was a silver heart shaped frame with Quistis.

'Heh...Seifer's such a softie...' Irvine chuckled to himself. 'I bet he misses Quistis...' He sighed to himself and glanced over at his phone. "I miss you, Selphie..." he whispered softly.

He narrowed his eyes and glanced at the door. It was half way closed and the sound of the shower, along with Seifer's profanity from within after discovering that Irvine did use up all the hot water, virtually shut out any noise. Irvine glanced at the phone once more and then darted his hand out to snatch it from it's charger.

He flipped it open and saw that he had a few missed messages from a number he didn't know. He frowned and looked over his shoulder. He saw Rufus, in his white suit heading towards the kitchen. Casually, Irvine slipped into his bed and prepared to enter the phone number.

Suddenly, the little phone exploded with sound, making the drummer nearly drop it. He sat up in bed quickly and slammed his head against the middle bunk. "Ow! Hyne damn it!" He grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

Just as he opened his mouth to answer, the phone was plucked from his hand by a dainty pale one and held against a blond woman's ear. Irvine paled several shades as Elena glared at him. "Hello?"

"Irvine?" Irvine's hands grabbed the edge of bed. He could hear Selphie's surprised voice on the other line clearly.

"No, he's busy at the moment. Who is this?" Elena demanded.

"Who is THIS?" Selphie countered. "Let me speak to Irvine!"

"Irvine isn't available," Elena retorted. "Now tell me who this is!" Elena demanded once more.

"This is Irvine's GIRLFRIEND."

"Girlfriend?" Elena laughed. "He has a GIRLFRIEND?"

"Why are you laughing?" Selphie shouted. "Who ARE you!"

"He never mentioned a girlfriend." Elena laughed. Through the phone, Irvine could hear Selphie's shocked, pained gasp.

"Give me the phone...please..." Irvine pleaded quietly. Elena glared at him.

"You're not supposed to be making phone calls, buddy," Elena told him. Irvine looked away. "You'll have to call him another time. He's unable to talk."

"Who are you...?" Selphie asked weakly. Irvine closed his eyes tightly. She sounded so hurt.

"None of your business, girl-hey!" Elena gasped as Irvine stood up to his full height, which towered over her. He had grabbed the phone.

"Selphie? Selphie, are you there?" Irvine asked as he turned his back to Elena and faced the wall, as if trying to get privacy in the tiny area.

"You JERK!" Selphie screamed into the phone, forcing Irvine to hold it away from his head as she screamed. "You've been on the road for ONE day and you already have someone else?" Selphie cried. "How could you? You...you..."

"Selphie, it's not like that!" Irvine gasped. He held the wall to support himself. He'd never heard Selphie be other than her happy-go-lucky, loving self. Hearing her now, probably crying and hurt, scared him.

"Liar!" Selphie cried. "It doesn't take a genius to put together what's going on, you...meanie head!" she choked out.

"Selphie, wait," Irvine begged desperately. "It's not like that! She's a Tur-"

"I HATE YOU!" Suddenly the line went dead. Irvine's body stiffened as her final words resounded in his head.

"What's her problem?" Irvine heard Elena's voice behind him and he gripped the phone tightly in his hand.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" Elena snorted proudly. "I think you're forgetting who is in charge here-"

"Just get out!" Irvine shouted. He whirled around, his fact twisted with anger and sadness as he looked at her. "Just get out, okay? Here!" He nearly ripped the battery off of his phone and tossed it at her. "I can't make any more phone calls, are you happy? Now get out!"

"Elena, what's going on in there?" Rufus called from outside.

The female Turk took a step back and swallowed nervously as Irvine swept past her furiously and sat down on his bed. He ran his hand down his face and bent over his long legs. Elena lowered her eyes and stepped outside. "Nothing," she said as she emerged. "Just confiscated his phone battery."

She waved the little battery and tossed it on the couch, over Nida's sleeping body. Rufus nodded and looked at his watch. "It's getting late. Go downstairs and bring Reno some food. Wake him up, it's almost time for his watch to start."

Elena nodded and took the plate that had been prepared from the table and walked out the little door that lead to the driver's area and the exit. As soon as her head disappeared, Rufus locked the door closed and sat down across from Squall on the kitchen table.

"I'd like to ask you a question." he began confidently. Squall didn't lift his eyes from the book he was reading.

"You already know everything." he replied.

Rufus ignored his disregard. "It's about Rinoa," he said. He watched Squall for any sign of acknowledgement, but the blue eyed guitarist didn't respond. "What do you want with her?"

Squall stiffened in his seat, but continued to look at the cook book. He'd read the page on Korean BBQ eight times now. "I thought you knew that, too," Squall said behind gritted teeth. He stood up abruptly and snapped the book closed. "I'm supposed to be trying to turn Rinoa against her father or setting her up as a tool to be used by mine. Something absurd like that." he replied bitterly.

He walked over to the counter and put the book down. He was going to head to the bedroom, but Rufus' voice stopped him. "I'm serious," The man's voice was low. "Rinoa is my cousin. And even though we're under orders to keep YOU away from her, we all care about her well being. So tell me seriously, what do you want with Rinoa?"

Squall took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His hand gripped the edge of the counter. "All I want is for her to be happy with me," Squall said. He turned around and looked at Rufus. "When I met her, I didn't know who she as. She was just Rinoa, the girl at the train station. I lo..." Squall paused and mentally collected himself. "I care about Rinoa very much. I don't want to see her hurt. I think she's happy with me. I'm more than happy being with her. I don't want to use her. I don't want her money or her father's empire. All I want is Rinoa. No strings attached - just one petite, brown eyed, dark haired teacher in training."

"He'll never let you be with her," Rufus said slowly and truthfully. "Caraway loves Rinoa, but he'll gladly have her hate him if she is safe from you."

"What the hell have I ever done to make him hate me so much?" Squall spat out. "My father? Is that it? Because I was BORN to Laguna Loire?"

"If you were another kid of another man, it would've been a different story," Rufus admitted. "But Caraway and his beef with your father go way back. There is no way he'll change his mind."

Squall narrowed his eyes. "You can't keep me away from her."

"We already are." Squall's hands turned into fists at his sides. He whirled around and stomped towards the bedroom at the back of the bus.

* * *

Quistis paced her the living room of her condo worriedly. She'd just received more information from some of her father's men and needed to contact Selphie and Zell immediately. "Come on...answer the phone..." she murmured for the millionth time.

Finally, someone picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Zell? How are you and Selphie?" Quistis asked. She stopped pacing in the middle of the room. Zell seemed out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Zell said. "It's Selphie-"

"Oh my Hyne! Why? What's wrong? Is someone after you two?" Quistis asked, immediately assuming the worst. Zell shook his head on the other side of the line and looked towards the couch, where Selphie was sprawled, still crying.

"No..." Zell quietly. "I wish that were the case."

"What's going on, Zell?"

"Selphie called Irvine's cell and a woman answered," Zell said. "Selphie says that Irvine never told her that he had a girlfriend and...well..."

He trailed off and from the couch, Selphie let out another wail as she buried her face in a pillow. Quistis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. At least they weren't in any physical danger. "Is that Quistis?" Selphie asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah...let me put her on speaker," Zell said. He pressed a button and put the phone on the table. "Go ahead, Quistis."

"Selphie, are you okay?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah..." the green eyed brunette sniffled. "I'll be fine."

"You will be. The woman who picked up the phone is probably Elena. She's the newest of the Turks and Rinoa is related to her through marriage." Quistis said.

Selphie froze. "What?"

"The tour bus got hijacked by some of the Turks," Quistis said. "From what I've gathered, Reno, Rufus, and Elena are on that bus. Seifer sent me an email SOS."

"So...he's not cheating on me?" Selphie asked.

"No," Quistis assured her with a slight smile. "She probably confiscated his phones so he can't call for help."

Selphie's eyes looked at the table ahead of her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh no! I yelled at him and everything!"

"He'll understand, Selphie-"

"Wait, their bus has been hijacked?" Selphie gasped. "What are we going to do-"

"Calm down," Quistis chuckled. "I've already taken care of it. A friend of mine is already on the job. But I do have news about Rinoa."

"Did you send someone after her, too?" Zell asked.

"Just to watch...it's too dangerous to try to sneak Rinoa out from right under her father's nose," Quistis replied. "But I confirmed the rumors. She is definitely engaged. I checked the records for the crime lords in Centra. The big three...one is married. But the other two..."

"Who is it?" Selphie and Zell asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure," Quistis frowned. "The other two are men in their 40's. However, I don't like the prospects of one of them being Rinoa's groom. However, if I were a betting woman, I would put my money on Seymour Guado."

"Eww!" Selphie yelped with a tone of disgust. "That blue haired freak with who likes barely legal girls?"

"That would explain him marrying Rinoa," Zell nodded. "She still looks like a teenager sometimes."

"Calm down," Quistis said. "The other is Sephiroth...but he has three sons; triplets, that are all Rinoa's age. His wife...er...vanished shortly after the triplets were born."

"So...you think it's the pedophile?" Selphie asked. Quistis rolled her eyes. She didn't the crime lord either. She felt he was the more disturbing of the prospects. Perhaps not the most dangerous, but she just didn't like him.

"Probably...the Centran rumor mill has been saying that he's looking for a wife. Someone young, go figure."

"Rinoa is old enough to be his daughter!" Zell complained.

"It's a political marriage," Quistis reminded him. "Although, Selphie's right...he has a reputation for his affinity for...ahem...'younger' women."

Selphie snorted. "I'd rather her be engaged to Sephiroth...at least he's hot for someone past forty."

Both Zell and Quistis were silent for a moment. "Selphie..." Quistis said finally. "Did you not get the part where his wife and mother of his triplets 'mysteriously disappeared'?"

"That doesn't take away from his hotness..." Selphie insisted and was met with silence. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Okay, FINE."

"Hold one a second...I just got a message from one of my contacts..." Quistis sat down on the edge of her couch and looked at the screen of her laptop. "Strange...Sephiroth and his sons have arrived in Deling City..."

"Then she's marrying HIM!" Selphie concluded.

"Not so fast," Quistis murmured. "Guado's been sighted there, too. This is starting to worry me."

"What would two competing Centran big wigs be doing in Deling City?" Zell frowned.

Quistis frowned. "A suspect a deal is going to go down...and Rinoa is a major bargaining chip," she said. "Guys, I'm going to Deling City."

* * *

Her bedroom door opened and she took a deep breath. Brown eyes fringed with thick, dark lashes opened and she stepped out into the brightly lit hall way of the second floor of her father's house. She pulled the door closed behind her and began her walk down the corridor.

Dark hair was pulled into a swept up do. Her highlighted bangs escaped the rest of her updo, falling lazily over her forehead and framing her heart shaped face gently. Her body was clad in a body hugging, thigh high black dress. Thin straps held it up as moved freely through the house. A black choker with a diamond star pendant dangling from the center matched with the diamond earrings. She wore little make up.

As she neared the top of the stairs, her heeled feet echoed on the hardwood floor. The moment she had walked out of her door, she had already seen many of her father's men around. Two flanked her door alone. Even through their dark sunglasses, she knew they were watching her as she swept by them.

After all, she'd gotten playing the mafia don's virgin daughter down to an art form and was used to being in her father's limelight. As she reached the stairs that curved down into the foyer, a frown almost marred her emotionless face. There were three times as many guards in dark suits as usual.

"Your father's 'guests' have taken the liberty of adding a few men to secure a pleasant visit." a deep, disapproving voice said behind her.

"Rude," Rinoa looked up at her first cousin as he extended his arm to escort her down. He, too, was wearing sun glasses. "It's a bit much, isn't it?"

He snorted. "You know what isn't a bit much? Your dress," Rinoa immediately blushed and cringed. "Does your father know you're wearing that?" Rinoa hooked her arm in his.

"I bet if he did, he'd tell me to take a little off top and go for one with a plunging neckline." she commented bitterly as he began to escort her down the stairs.

"Rinoa, you shouldn't be wearing that dress. I don't like all these strange men staring at you," Rude grumbled. "You make it too much work to be your personal guard dog."

Rinoa smiled slightly. "I'm old enough to wear a dress like this," she asserted. "Don't worry, it's going to stay on."

"You better hope it does," he added in a weary voice. They reached the foyer and headed for the formal dining room. Rinoa could still feel eyes on her, some of them leering. However a cold, hard look from Rude put those men in their places. "Are you ready for this?"

Rinoa closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "No..." she admitted. "I don't want to do this."

"I wish I could help, Rinny, I really do," He told her sadly. "Be careful." He whispered as the doors were pushed open. Rinoa stiffened at his arm as the brightly lit room came into view.

There was a long table stretching from her father, at the head of the table, to two men at the other end. To one side, next to the darkly dressed man with the long silver hair, were three younger men with silver hair. Perhaps his sons. And then across from the silver haired man was a blue haired guest that made Rinoa want to puke.

"Rinoa, good to see you could make it," her father said as he stood up. All the men at the table stood up and Rinoa couldn't help but see their mockery of being gentlemen with the motion. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Rinoa."

She stood beside her father and lowered her head slightly in a simple bow. Rude gave her hand a final reassuring squeeze before handing her over to her father. He walked her to her seat, which unfortunately, was beside the blue haired guest.

"Rinoa," he purred as he extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your father as told us SO MUCH about you." His eyes ran down her slender body, making Rinoa want to shiver. She felt her father let go of her arm, meaning she had to extend it and offer it to their 'guest'.

"Rinoa, this is Seymour Guado of the Southern Centra Syndicate." General Caraway said amiably.

She felt his breath against the back of her hand and nearly snatched her hand away as she felt a hot, wet tongue slide across the back of it. Her eyes narrowed into disgusted slits as she twitched. He let go of her hand and gave her a lecherous smile. Rinoa struggled to stop herself from wiping the back of her hand on her new black dress.

"A...pleasure..." Rinoa said. She willed herself to keep from snarling the last word. Her attention was turned to the other men. All of them were standing up. 'What are two crime lords doing here...?'

"And this is Sephiroth of the Northern Centra Syndicate - Jenova," Caraway introduced. Rinoa bowed her head towards them and then bowed their heads back in a respectful manner. "And of course, his three sons."

"Rinoa, it is about time we met," Sephiroth told her, his deep voice rolling out calmly. "We have heard all about you."

'I wish I could say the same...' Rinoa thought to herself. She offered him a slight smile.

"These are my sons, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo." the man introduced. One by one, the sons gave her an acknowledging look.

"Now that we've all been introduced, why don't we start?" the General said. He returned to his seat and Rinoa sat down, allowing the other men to sit down as well.

Rinoa kept her eyes down on her plate as she was served dish after dish. She was poured a glass of white wine to go along with the salmon she had eaten and was about to take a sip, when her father broke the monotonous conversations with something that had been haunting her all night.

"Now before we go on to dessert," Caraway began. "I'm sure my daughter would like to know who she is marrying," All eyes briefly darted over to Rinoa, who clutched the stem of her wine glass angrily. "I would like to thank both of you for coming, as I have finally decided who to give my daughter to."

Rinoa's head snapped up and she turned to her father. With accusing brown eyes, she stared at the man. "You do not know?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as respectful as possible. However, her face was now flushing with anger.

"If you must know, my dear," Seymour said beside her. "Both Sephiroth and I have made bids for your hand."

"Bids...?" she piped, her eyes wide. She didn't know what else to say. She was being auctioned off.

"I have decided to accept Sephiroth's bid for Rinoa's hand," her father announced, as if Rinoa were not even sitting merely three paces from him. Her body paled as she slumped back into her seat, unsure of how to feel. "He has given me the best reasons to allow him to wed my daughter."

"That's a shame..." Seymour said as his eyes raked over Rinoa's body once more. "I was hoping to win."

Rinoa closed her eyes. Win? Bid? What the hell was she, cattle? Suddenly, her groom-to-be's voice rang out and she lifted her head weakly.

"Actually, General Caraway, I wanted to speak to you about changes in the details of the deal." Sephiroth said.

The General's lips formed a tight frown. "What are you talking about?" he snapped. He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "After all I've done to see this go through, you'll throw it all in my face?" he shouted. Tseng and Rude took a step forward from their places by the closed double doors.

As soon as Caraway stood up, Sephiroth's sons had all stood up as well. "Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo... sit down, boys," he said calmly. His eyes drifted back to the man at the head of the table. "Actually, just one change. Remain calm, good general. The details on the merger, the gains for each party, the safety for your daughter," he added as his eyes looked in Rinoa's direction briefly. "All remain the same."

Caraway narrowed his eyes. "Fine." he said. He reached into his the inner breast pocket of his jacket and immediately, guns were drawn. Caraway froze, his hand, still in his pocket as Loz aimed his gun at his said. Yazoo aimed at one of the Turks and Kadaj had his aimed across the table at Rinoa.

Suddenly, Guado began to laugh. "Excellent! Excellent!" he laughed as he watched the group. "I see you've done an excellent job at training your daughter. She is, in fact, your child, after all."

It was then that Caraway noticed Rinoa standing up as well, her own gun aimed at Kadaj's head with cool concentration. Sephiroth smirked from across the table. "Put your guns down, boys," he told them with amusement. "The good general wasn't pulling out a gun."

Slowly, the trio lowered their guns and Rinoa pulled back, but remained standing. She was right with going with the gun that evening, as Rude had suggested before she changed. "Rinoa, sit down." General Caraway ordered. Rinoa narrowed her eyes coldly and sat back down on her seat. She slipped the gun back beneath the view of the men. From his pocket, Caraway took out a folded series of papers.

"I have to admit, I am impressed with your daughter," Sephiroth said. Rinoa's lips were in a tight line. She had a name, damn it. "At first, I thought she was just little trophy child. I see now, she's more capable than you had let on."

"I hope that Rinoa's outburst," Caraway said as he shot a warning glare at Rinoa. "Did not sour our deal."

Rinoa grit her teeth. "Of course not," Sephiroth chuckled. "I'd like the women in my organization to be able to defend themselves."

"Well, out with it," Guado said as he leaned across the table. "I'm curious myself as to what your change will be."

Sephiroth smirked and looked at his sons. "I propose that one of my sons wed your daughter, General Caraway."

Rinoa's eyes widened and darted to the trio of silver haired young men. Kadaj raised an eyebrow and Yazoo looked indifferent to the whole thing. Loz shot her a smirk. "Your sons?" her father asked in question.

"I'm an old man," Sephiroth said, glancing over to his competitor to see his reaction. Guado just leaned back against his chair and smirked. "I believe that a beautiful young woman such as Rinoa, would feel more comfortable with a younger man. I think it suits us both for our children wed, don't you think so, General?"

Rinoa gripped the edge of her seat, her gun safely tucked away. She awaited her father's verdict. "All right..." the General said calmly. "Which one?"

Sephiroth glanced over at the younger men. "Well?" he said. "Which one of you wants to marry Rinoa?"

She couldn't take it any more. She wasn't going to stay and listen to them judge her and then give her away like some prized cow. With gritted teeth, Rinoa took a deep breath. Suddenly, Rinoa slammed her hands down on the table, surprising everyone. "Rinoa!" General Caraway gasped.

"If you'll excuse me, father, I do not feel well," Rinoa said as she stood up abruptly and angrily tossed her napkin on her plate. "I am finished here. It was good to meet you all." She added in a rush.

Rude offered his arm as she passed and she shook her head and walked past him without a second look. Rinoa left the room and all eyes returned to her father.

"She's very fiery," Guado said. "Quite a challenge."

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo?" Sephiroth asked. "Well?"

"She's too much trouble, father," Yazoo said. He swept his hair over his shoulder. His deep, masculine voice countered his feminine features as he shrugged. "I don't want her."

"Hmm..." Loz said. "I do like a good challenge."

"Count me in as well," Kadaj added. "She's...interesting..." He said with a slight smile.

"Very well," Caraway said as he sat up straight. "I'll give you until the end of the weak to decide which one of you will wed my daughter," As he said that, a few maids walked in with the desserts. "Rude, bring a plate up to Rinoa," Caraway said as he waved his hand. "You know how much she loves chocolate."

Rude nodded and took a plate before slipping away. He walked through the halls and up the stairs to Rinoa's room. He looked at the two guards at her door and gave them both a curt nod to dismiss them from their duty. They left and Rude knocked on the door.

"Rinoa? Rinoa, it's me, can I come in?" he asked worriedly.

"Go ahead..." came a muffled reply. Rude pushed the door open and stepped inside. She was sitting on the bench built into the wall, by the window. It was raining outside and the young woman, who now wore an unbuttoned pajama top over her dress, had curled her knees up to her chest and was hugging a stuffed lion in the dark.

"Rinoa?" Rude put her slice of cake and ice cream on her desk as he closed the door, then walked over to her.

"I'm his daughter..." Rinoa said as tears streamed down her eyes. She had wiped off the make up and her heels had been kicked off by the door. He sat down in front of her and removed his sunglasses. Tears filled her eyes as she choked back a sob. "I'm his daughter, Rude. And he sold me off...to the highest bidder like I was some sort of vase."

"He has his reasons...he wants to save the syndicate."

"But to sell ME?" Rinoa gasped, looking at Rude with disbelief. "I'm his own flesh and blood! His own daughter! And he SOLD ME! He never asked me, just engaged me without question. I've never felt so... so...disgusting in my entire life! I felt like a slab of meat out there!"

"I know..." Rude agreed, looking down. "I wanted to drag you out..."

"I've never been so humiliated and disrespected before," Rinoa shook her head. "It's like he wasn't even father, you know? He acted as is if all of this were natural. As if I was BORN to be sold. But you know what hurts the most from my father?"

Rude shook his head. There were so many things that must've hurt her in the last 24 hours, he didn't know where to begin. "What?"

"He promised me..." Rinoa admitted as she looked away. "He promised me right after mom died that I'd never have to be part of the organization if I didn't want to. I thought he really meant it, you know? But now this..." Rinoa buried her face in her knees. "My friends are gone. I was ripped out of a place I was just starting call home...and Squall..." Rinoa sucked in her breath as if she had been hit in the gut. "Oh, God...Squall..."

Sobs wracked her body and Rude reached forward and cradled his younger cousin in his arms. She cried loudly, her shouts calling desperately for Squall and it was breaking his heart to hear her. She sounded sad, desperate, regretful, and most of all utterly hurt. For almost an hour, she sat there, seeking comfort in her cousin's arms. Rude had practically raised her, after all. That was saying much as they were only five years apart, but the ten year old had looked after the five year old after her mother died.

"I love him so much..." Rinoa whimpered.

"Who?" Rude asked cautiously.

"Squall..." Rinoa said, with a tear filled smile. "I love him...he...I don't know, but when I'm with him it's like I'm the prettiest, smartest, luckiest woman in the entire world. "

Rude chuckled. "Then he has good taste."

Rinoa smiled weakly as her eyes began to feel heavy with sleep. "If I could see him one more time...hold him once more... just one more time..." she whispered. "Squall..."

Rinoa fell asleep in his arms and Rude looked down at her. She would always remain the feisty five year old in his eyes. He carried her to her bed and gently placed her there. He brought the blanket up to her neck and even tucked in the stuffed lion next to her.

He looked at her once more as he stood at the door way. He narrowed his eyes and put his sunglasses back on before closing the door. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a little black cellular phone and dialed a number. "Rufus."

* * *

"Hmmm?" Rufus felt a small vibration in his pocket and lifted up his phone. He flipped it open. "Rude? How's our little Princess?"

"Rufus, we need to talk." Rude stated blandly. The blond male was about to open his mouth when he heard a thump. The bus shook a bit and he narrowed his eyes.

"Sure...can I call you back in a minute?" Rufus asked as he looked up.

"Make it fast." Rude said before hanging up. Rufus flipped his phone closed and slipped it back into his pocket. He walked over to where Elena was sleeping and nudged her awake.

"Elena," he mumbled. "Elena, get up!"

"What?" she groaned, annoyed.

"I heard a noise." Rufus told her. The blond female stood up and looked around, her eyes narrowed.

"Uh...okay?" She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her gun. Rufus opened the door and headed down to the driver's area. Reno was snoring, reclined on the driver's seat. "Get up!" She kicked his leg and Reno jumped awake.

"What? What? What's going on?" he gasped. Rufus reached over and pulled the lever to open the door.

"I heard something outside," Rufus said as he stood on the steps. "Elena and I will go check it out. You stay here and keep an eye out." Reno nodded as the two blondes exited the bus. Reno immediately closed the doors.

Upstairs, the emergency hatch on the ceiling opened. Quietly, a petite, short haired girl slipped into the vacant kitchen area and grinned. She landed quietly and headed towards the front of the bus. She opened the door to the driver's area and looked down. The red head driver was mumbling something in a half sleepy daze.

Giggling to herself, she sneaked down until she was right next to him and tapped his shoulder. Reno turned around. He jerked his head back and almost fell off his seat as he came face to face with a brightly smiling face. "Hey, who are you?"

"Yuffie," she answered brightly. She pulled back her arm and slammed it into his face. Reno's eyes widened and his head snapped to the side before slumping forward, unconscious. The girl grinned. "And YOU are knocked out."

Outside, Elena walked towards the front of the bus. It was a dark night and her eyes were still getting used to the lack of light. She held her gun up and pressed herself against the front of the bus as she heard a noise behind the corner. She counted to three and jumped out.

"Hi." A white haired woman greeted passively and Elena's eyes widened as a white cloth was shoved into her gaping mouth. Before she had a chance to move, her gun was ripped from her hands and she was brought to her knees by a quick kick to the shins. She felt the woman tying her with a rope.

Rufus took the back of the bus. As he peeked around the corner, he saw no one and frowned. His gun was still raised and as he looked to see if a window had been opened, he caught a flutter of dark red standing at the top of the bus. "Who the hell are-"

A rag was pressed against his mouth and in a similar move to how he held Nida earlier, the blond Turk was subdued. A tall figure jumped down from the top of bus. "Good job, Raijin."

"No problem, ya know." Raijin said as he dragged the now unconscious Rufus to the side of the road. By the side of the road was a ditch and Fujin had just finished placing a hog tied Elena gently over the weeds in the ditch.

"Red head?" Fujin asked as Rufus' body was rolled down. He landed next to Elena, who was trying to scream, despite her gag.

"Yuffie's taken care of him." the dark haired man said. They looked back towards the bus as it started up. The door opened and a petite young woman jumped up forward.

"Well? Are we going or not?" Yuffie grinned.

Fujin grinned as she, Raijin, and Vincent all headed into the bus. "Barrett's taking the transport back to Esthar City," Vincent said. He glanced at Fujin and Raijin as they began ascending the steps to the main part of the bus. "Go check on those guys. Make sure they're all there."

"Affirmative," Fujin said. She opened the door and walked inside. Suddenly, the bus lurched to a start. "Yuffie!"

"Sorry!" a voice piped from downstairs. The bus began to move and the door to the bedroom opened. Seifer walked out, yawning and rubbing his head.

"What the hell is going on out here-" he froze as his eyes widened. "Fujin! Raijin?"

"Surprise." Fujin grinned.

"We're here to rescue you, ya know!" Raijin said as he sat back on one of the seats. Fujin nodded.

"Just you two?" Irvine joined Seifer and stretched. "Hey..." he said as he gaze the two new comers a lazy grin. "Haven't seen you two in a while. Centran fishing lost it's allure? When did you take up rescuing?"

"When they were ordered to." a deep voice said. Their attention went to the darkly dressed man and Seifer narrowed his eyes.

"Vincent," he spat out. "Nice to see you again."

"Hello to you, too, Seifer..." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Still haven't gotten over it, I see."

"Who the hell are you?" Squall asked. He stumbled out, dressed in the jeans he had worn that day and a tank top. He gave a nod to Fujin and Raijin. They were old friends of Seifer. He looked at the tall blond. "Do you know him?"

"Vincent Valentine," the man said as he walked towards them smoothly, despite the rocky movement of the bus. "Quistis Trepe sent me," Seifer opened his mouth to talk, but Vincent cut him off. "And she called ME. I am not, nor have I ever been attracted to Quistis. And I thought I already apologized about that black eye."

"Black...eye?" Irvine began to grin from ear to ear. The only time Seifer had gotten a black eye was from that night when he got into a fight with one of Quistis' law student classmates. He thought they were having an affair when the classmate had just saved her life. Irvine began to laugh.

"Hey shut up!" Seifer snapped.

"So where are we going?" Squall asked.

"To Deling City. Rinoa's father took her back there and, if I'm correct, she's going to be married tomorrow night," Vincent said, earning him a wide eyed look from Squall. "We have to stop her."

"How are we going to get there in time?" Irvine asked.

Vincent walked over to the window and pulled apart the curtains. Parked in the middle of the deserted road was a jet with Highwind written across the side. "That's how."

* * *

**A.N. - **I completely forgot about those guys from Advent Children. So I thought I'd use them. How will Squall and the others save Rinoa? Will she end up getting married? And to which son? 


	12. A Little Romeo and Juliet

**Sweet Music  
**_Chapter Twelve: A Little Romeo & Juliet_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

Rinoa turned in the covers. Slowly, her eyes opened and narrowed into slits. Hazy sunlight partially covered by clouds filtered into her room. She reached up, feeling the soft blankets around her. 'Rude must've put me to bed...'

Tiredly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes felt heavy and swollen from a night of crying. Upon the realization, she closed her eyes tightly as another wave of hopelessness swept over her. She was trapped. Trapped in her father's house. Trapped in a marriage. Trapped in a life she never wanted to lead.

She slipped out of the bed and slowly walked towards her bathroom. She stopped as she passed her desk and looked at the old pictures still tacked on to the cork lined bulletin board from before she moved to Esthar. 'Selphie...Zell...Quistis...'

_"I can make it so they don't exist."_ her father's voice echoed in her ears.

Rinoa bit her lower lip and turned her head sharply away. Angering her father had never been something she feared, but now...with his threats dangling over her innocent friends' heads, she had no choice. "My life for theirs...it's a simple decision."

She took a deep breath and stepped into her bathroom to change. Slowly, she took a steaming hot shower and washed the make up residue off her face. She changed into a light blue knit sweater and jeans. With black shoes on, she hesitantly exited her room.

Guards were still located where they were, now flanked only by Sephiroth's men. She lifted her chin up proudly as she passed them. Her eyes were narrowed as she grit her teeth. Her hand gripped the railing of the stairs as she slowly walked down the stairs. As she reached the foyer, her father walked out from his study and looked up.

"Good morning, Rinoa."

"Father." she stated curtly. She gave him a small bow her head before walking past him and heading down the hall to get breakfast.

"You will be joining us this morning for breakfast," General Caraway said as he walked behind her. He watched as she stiffened in her step, but quickly composed herself. "We have plans for you today."

They walked into the vacant dining area. Silver serving dishes were lined up against the wall, each holding a different dish for breakfast. Aside from the maid who stood at the side, there was no one else in the dining room yet.

"What kind of plans?" Rinoa said, trying not to sound as angry as she felt. She grabbed a plate and began to walk along the prepared table, piling food on to her plate.

"You will be spending one day with each of Sephiroth's sons who had bid for your hand; Kadaj and Loz," Caraway said coolly. He sat down and was poured some dark coffee. Rinoa sat at the other end of the table. "Try to make a good impression-"

"No." Caraway lifted his head and looked at his daughter.

"There is no argument," he stated simply. "Rather than make the decisions for his sons, Sephiroth has said that they will each spend time with and in the end, whoever believes they are most compatible with you will get your hand."

Rinoa scoffed as she cut through a piece of sausage. "When do I get my choice?"

"This is not something you have a choice in-"

"Not with you threatening to destroy the lives of my friends!" Rinoa snapped. General Caraway slammed his fists on the table, making Rinoa jump a little in her seat.

Behind him, Tseng, who had been entering, gave the maid a look to leave. She nodded her head and quickly exited through the servant's door. Tseng turned around and closed the door behind him. Rinoa glared at her father as he settled his foreboding gaze over hers.

"You have more things to worry about than you friends!" he told her.

"Well, I don't have to worry about my OWN life, do I, father?" Rinoa laughed bitterly. "You've taken care of all of that, haven't you?"

"Damn it, Rinoa! You don't understand!" he yelled, frustrated. Rinoa didn't budge. She was used to her father's yelling.

"You haven't given me any reason TO understand!" Rinoa argued. "All you said is that we're loosing territory! Oh, big deal! We can always gain it back! But we know what this is really all about, isn't it? LAGUNA LOIRE!" Her father gasped as if he were hit in the gut. "I know how much you hate him, but I have no idea why! Your concerns with other crime lords were never supposed to affect me! Even if I was seeing his SON," Rinoa cringed as her heart ripped. "Even if I was seeing Squall...What difference does it make to you? Squall isn't involved in his father's dealings; why should he suffer? What do you have against his father?"

"His father loved your mother!" General Caraway shouted. Rinoa's eyes widened. He gripped his coffee mug tightly. "Loire used to work for our organization-"

"Yours. I don't claim any part in it." Rinoa frowned. Her father wanted to argue, but decided against it.

"Fine..." he said. "Loire used to work for my organization, under my father, just before it was passed on to me. Your mother, Julia, was also part of the organization. She was an informant. Loire was assigned to keep an eye on her. At the time, I had begun seeing your mother, I realized just how close she and Loire were. I told her it was either him or me, but before she could make the choice, Loire left."

"So mom stayed with you," Rinoa nodded. "And she married you and gave you me. Laguna Loire is long gone."

Caraway shook his head. "Do you honestly think that a love like that could die so easily?" he asked slowly. "They were close, Rinoa...and he loved her. He left for her sake. Your mother never stopped loving him. When we were married, we constantly argued about him. Yes, she married me, but where did her heart really lay. I was always afraid...terrified that he would return and take her away from me. Especially after I heard he had risen in the Estharian underground. So I stationed a guard to watch your mother...and one day I found out that she had contact with him at a soccer game."

Rinoa's head snapped up. "Mom's photography booth."

Caraway nodded. "She always loved photography. So of course I let her do it. Anything to make her happy. But that day...I was so jealous. We got into an argument and...Your mother ran out of the house..."

"Oh my Hyne..." Rinoa covered her mouth. "The car accident." Caraway nodded.

"Let me tell you something right now, Rinoa," Caraway said as he locked eyes with his daughter. "While I despise Loire. While I blame him for coming near your mother, I do not blame him for your mother's death... I blame him for driving me to making her last moments filled with anger. Julia was such a peaceful woman. She never should've died...not like that."

"Then why do you hate him so much? Why enough to sell me off to take over his territory?" Rinoa asked in a cold whisper.

"I don't," Caraway told her blandly. "The Loire issue is a cover to gain assistance from the Centra crime syndicates. The Centrans want a slice of Loire's Esthar and rather than side with each other, they are more likely to side with an outside source. They believe my motives to be pure revenge, that I won't want a piece of Esthar after we take it over because I just seek revenge."

"Do you?"

"It doesn't matter. Rinoa," he began seriously. "The reason I have broken my promise to you and dragged you into the dealings of the organization is because we have lost a lot of territory all over Galbadia. We are lacking in man power and smaller heads beneath me have broken off from the syndicate. Small fights have broken out around our borders. They are gathering together to break us apart. If they do and we do not have enough men to secure ourselves, the Caraway Organization will fall."

Rinoa took a deep breath. "You know I do not care about the organization."

"But you do care about the lives within it," Caraway said knowingly. "I told you before, a war will break out and many people will be killed. Tseng has already lost some of his men in Winhill. A good third of our northern border has broken away and are siding with Trabia's ousted leaders. We are crumbling and without this union, we will be crippled and they will destroy us and our members. Can you live with that, Rinoa? Can you live with knowing that lives were lost because of you?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Rinoa asked bitterly as tears welded up in her eyes. "Why? There must be another way-"

"There IS no other way! We have to merge with a larger, stronger organization!" Caraway growled. "Zell's family - the Dinchts. They are at our southern border and you know they have long been loyal to us. His grandfather was a diligent and loyal Turk to MY father. What will happen to them if they are betrayed by those who side with another group?"

Rinoa closed her eyes and cupped her face in her hand. "Why didn't you tell me? You know that while I don't care about this stupid organization, I do care about the people! You know that!" Rinoa shouted. "I could've helped find another way! There must've been another way!"

"There ISN'T! Do you at least understand, Rinoa? It is either you or thousands of other people," Caraway said. "And I would rather have you married off and unhappy than KILLED for being MY daughter. And I know these people, Rinoa. They will not hesitate to off you just because you want nothing to do with the organization or myself."

Rinoa shook her head and dropped her fork on her plate. "I understand..." she said weakly. She lifted her head and glared at her father. "You know that, even if this will save the syndicate members, I will resent you for the rest of my life."

Caraway sat down on his seat and took a deep breath. "I will take comfort in the fact that you will at least have a life," A heavy knock came from the door and Caraway tilted his head to look over his shoulder. "Enter!"

"General," Tseng said as he opened both doors and walked in, before stepping aside. "Sephiroth and his sons."

"I was told that breakfast would be in here," Sephiroth said coolly. He stopped by the breakfast table as his sons began to get plates and proceed with picking food. The silver haired man looked across the table at Rinoa. Her face was flushed and she was looking down. "Are we interrupting anything?"

"No," Caraway said as he stood up. "Nothing at all. Please, help yourselves. I was just telling Rinoa about today's plans."

"Ah yes," Sephiroth said. He sat down and was poured a cup of coffee. "Today, my dear, you'll be spending the day with my eldest, Kadaj."

"You will go to the museum," Tseng said as he looked at the schedule in his hand. "Then go to lunch at a popular bistro near by. Then you shall go to the park to get to know each other a bit more. Rude will be your chaperone. However, you will have dinner alone to speak of personal matters in the evening."

Sephiroth smiled at her as Rinoa looked up and nodded without question. "I do hope you have a good time, Rinoa. I look forward to welcoming you into my family."

* * *

"Why can't I go see her?" Squall growled. He sat in a sleek black limousine, across from Vincent. Seifer and Irvine were sitting beside him as they drove over the outskirts of Deling City.

"You can't go see her right now. Not in the day light," Vincent told him sternly. "It's too risky."

"She might not even be home," Yuffie added. "And if she is home, it'll be harder. The Caraway house is like a citadel. Guards, guard dogs, cameras - the works."

"You might as well knock on his door and get shot upon first sight." Vincent said coolly. Squall scowled and glared at them.

"So where are we going?" Irvine asked as he looked out the tinted windows. Being in a limo was nothing special to the group, but Irvine hadn't been in Deling City for a while.

"Quistis' townhouse in the southwest side." Vincent said. Immediately Seifer shot him a deadly glare.

"How do YOU know about Quistis' townhouse?" the blond demanded, obviously jealous.

"She gave us the instructions on where to bring you three," Vincent said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I told you, Seifer, I'm not interested in Quistis. We're just friends. That is all."

Grumbling, Seifer looked out the window and watched the passing streets. They turned into a suburban area lined with neat town houses and manicured lawns. The limo pulled up to the curb and Raijin, who was sitting by the door, opened it and stepped out.

The group climbed out of the vehicle and Fujin went to open the door with a key she had been given. The front door open and from the couch, a beautiful blond woman stood up.

"I was starting to get worried." Quistis said as they walked in. Irvine gave her a little wave and stepped inside, looking around. Squall wandered in, a cold look on his face. He gave Quistis a little nod to thank her. Then Seifer walked in.

The lead guitarist walked in, looking around warily before he stopped at the edge of the living room and locked eyes with Quistis. She stood there, unmoving, and he gave her a weak attempt at his cocky smile. "Well...aren't you going to-ouf!"

He almost didn't see her move. Quistis ran across the room and slammed her body against his. Her eyes were closed tightly, her glasses removed, as she wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face in his shoulder. He watched as her shoulders heaved up and down and smiled weakly as he maneuvered them into a corner and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You stupid man..." she whispered roughly against him as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. "I was so scared..."

"Aww..." Seifer said with a wide smile as he lifted one hand and stroked her hair out of his face. "I'm touched. But you know, I was the one who had a gun pointed at me."

"I'm serious," Quistis replied. She lifted her head and looked at him with tear rimmed blue eyes and Seifer frowned slightly. "I was worried about you."

"I know, honey, I know...I'm sorry to scare you," he told her seriously. He lowered his head and lightly kissed her eyelids as they closed. "Thank you..." he whispered before moving his lips over hers.

Behind them, Irvine fell back on the couch, tired after a long night of travel. As he looked around, a pair of small hands went over his eyes. "Guess who!"

Beneath her fingertips, Selphie could feel Irvine's eyes widen. He grabbed her arms and pulled her forward, making her fall over the couch and on to his lap. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Hyne, Selphie, I thought..."

"I'm sorry," Selphie said with a sad puppy dog face. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, Irvy. I'm sorry.

"So...everything is okay?" he asked. Selphie nodded and Irvine smiled broadly.

Raijin carried in a tied up Reno and dumped him on the nearest arm chair. By the stairs, Squall shifted from one foot to the other. "Quistis, is there a place I can get some sleep?"

"Sure, Squall," Quistis said as she pulled away from Seifer. "Up the stairs make a right, first door on the right. Get some rest...you probably had a hard night." Squall nodded and was about to go upstairs when he noticed Vincent right behind him.

"Where are you going?" Squall asked with a frown.

"To follow you and make sure you don't do anything stupid. Like sneaking out and going to look for Rinoa yourself." Vincent said in a low voice. Squall grumbled.

"There is no point in going to look for her right now, anyway," Quistis sighed. "My contact who is tailing her says that she is going out today to 'get to know' one of the guys who are trying to marry her. Apparently the deal has been changed and so, one of Sephiroth's sons will marry her. To my understanding, they each get a day to spend with her and then it will be decided who she marries. It buys us at least a day or two."

"If she's going to spend the whole day with some jerk, when the hell can I see her?" Squall growled.

"Tonight," Reno said from where he was seated at a weird angle on the arm chair. "She'll have to change into proper attire for dinner, meaning, she'll be in her room for a little while in the evening... before seven, when they have dinner."

"Are you serious?" Selphie asked. Reno nodded.

"When we're not being all formal, that's how it is at the house. But I think that Romeo over there would like to know about the tree outside of Rin's window. It's an old oak with a few big branches, one of which stretches all the way to Rinoa's window. She used to climb down and sneak out when she was younger."

"Wait a second, why are you telling us this?" Irvine asked suspiciously. "You could be setting him up!"

"Well, what can I say? I'm a sucker for a good love story. But, hey, you have no reason to trust me," Reno shrugged. "But if you want to see her," he said, looking directly at Squall. "Then that's your best option."

"It's too risky-"

"Fine," Squall said. Everyone stopped and turned to him with looks of surprise. "I need to see her and talk to her."

Seifer threw his arms in the air. "Fine...once Puberty Boy gets his mind on something, he's set. No use in trying to change his mind." Vincent looked at Quistis and she nodded.

"Then go get some rest, Squall..." Quistis sighed tiredly. "You leave at sunset." Squall nodded and headed up the stairs.

From the couch, Selphie let out a tired sigh. "I still don't get it, Quistis," Selphie said as she looked at the blond female. "Rinoa has NEVER given in to her father's demands before...I don't understand why she is all of a sudden. Why is she accepting this marriage?"

From the hallway upstairs, Squall's hand tightened around the door knob as he heard Selphie's question. 'I don't know, either, Selphie...' Squall thought to himself. 'I don't know, either.'

* * *

The door to the Caraway house flew open and a few guards jumped as Rinoa stormed into the house. Her face was a look of utter disgust and fury as she stomped into the foyer. Her father came out of his study and gave her a questioning look.

"How did it go, Rinoa?" he asked. She promptly ignored him as she stomped up the stairs. Both guards and maids who were in her way quickly moved to the side to avoid her wrath.

Kadaj walked in as Caraway looked towards the door. "She is quite a passionate woman, General Caraway," Kadaj said with a smile as he walked past the man. "Just the kind of woman my father would like in his organization." he added, to assure the man that he was not displeased.

"I'm glad to hear that you have enjoyed your time with my daughter," Caraway smiled. Kadaj shook his hand before walking into the house to find his father. Rude walked in after them. "How did it go?" Caraway asked in a low voice.

Rude kept the frown on his face as he headed up the stairs to guard his cousin's door. "Badly."

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the halls and Rinoa fell on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it before screaming. "I hate him!" she screamed, unsure of him meant Kadaj or her father or both.

There was a light knock a the door and Rude opened it slightly. "Rinoa?"

"Don't turn on the lights!" Rinoa barked from her bed. Rude sighed. Rinoa was a environment oriented person. She surrounded herself with her emotions and if she was angry or depressed, she liked to sit alone in the dark and think.

"What did he say to you?" Rude asked. He walked in and closed the door behind him. As he walked over to her desk, he took out a lighter and began to light the numerous candles that decorated her room.

"I told him I wanted to be a teacher and he laughed," Rinoa choked out. Slowly, her cousin's figure came into light as Rude lit a few more candles. "I've worked so hard to try to become a teacher and he just laughed in my face...as if the very idea was stupid!"

"It's not stupid," he assured her. He sat next to her on the edge of her bed. "You worked very hard and it is an admirable goal."

Rinoa nodded, but blinked tearfully. "I don't want to marry him, Rude...but I know I have to..." she whispered. "If I don't...the organization will fall." Rude looked down and nodded. He had over heard the argument that morning.

"You can still be a teacher once you are married." he offered. Rinoa shook his head.

"No...the stupid slave driver wants me to just oversee my father's damn empire," Rinoa spat out bitterly. "I'm just a tool for him to use to control the Caraway Organization. He doesn't feel anything for me. He just wants to use me...and I can't believe he demeaned me!" Rinoa gasped out. "I always wanted to be a teacher! Not a mafia boss! And when I said I still wanted to teach...ugh!" She let out a growl of frustration as she nearly pulled out her hair. "The bastard LAUGHED! I couldn't take his arrogance and ignorance any more, Rude. I just wanted to leave! I'm sorry if I messed anything up-"

"You don't have to apologize," Rude assured her. He reached over and gave her a hug. "We got home early. Go take a shower and cool down before dinner."

Rinoa frowned and took a deep breath to try to calm down. "Do I have to go?"

"You know your father..." he merely answered. Rinoa bit her lower lip and nodded. "Good...just an hour with him, Rinoa."

"But I have to go through the same thing with him tomorrow..." she frowned.

"Then let's hope that his brother is better," Rude told her. He ruffled her hair as he stood up and headed out the door. "I'll stand out here and make sure no one gets in."

The door closed and Rinoa whispered a quiet thanks. She stood up and slowly walked along her candle lit room. A clash of thunder was heard outside and she jumped. Her eyes narrowed as a flash of lightning illuminated her room. Hanging from her closet door was a new dress, still inside a clear plastic dress bag.

Rinoa shook her head. "Even if this is for the good of the syndicate," Rinoa said softly as she raised her hand and ran it down the plastic. "I can't help but think you're just trying to get rid of me, dad..."

* * *

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Reno said as his eyes looked over the dark horizon. "That was one big flash of lightning!" Just as he said it, it began to pour. Both Vincent and Squall glared at the red head, who was still tied up. Reno looked at them as his hair began to paste over his scalp. "Don't look at me! It's not MY fault that its raining!"

"Whatever." Squall grumbled.

"Is that her window?" Vincent asked as he pointed up at the room. They were behind a fence, surrounded by shrubs. Just beyond the fence was a large oak tree and as Reno had said earlier, there was a big branch that lead over to Rinoa's window.

"Yep, that's Juliet's balcony." Reno said.

"Why is it dark?" Squall asked. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Reno threateningly. "If this is a trap-"

"Listen, I don't even have the ability to make a trap. I've been tied up since we were on the bus!" Reno told them. "Which, by the way, is rather unfair since when we kidnapped you, we didn't tie you guys up."

Squall rolled his eyes and Vincent grabbed Reno by his collar. "Answer the question. Why is it dark in there?"

"You saw Rinoa storm into the house," Reno said. "Rinoa went up to her room. When she's angry or depressed, she just sits in the dark."

"Are you sure she's there?" Squall asked. Reno nodded.

"99.9 percent."

"There are cameras everywhere...we need to disable them..." Vincent said. He pressed something to his ear. "Yuffie. Yuffie, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!" Yuffie piped happily.

"As soon as there is another flash of lightning, count to three and short circuit the electricity." Vincent said. Yuffie was down the street, by a power box.

"Gotcha!"

"Squall, get ready to jump over the fence and climb up that tree as soon as the lights go out. Be careful, the branches are wet," Vincent warned him. Squall nodded and began to wait for the next flash of lightning. Suddenly, there was a roar of thunder and Vincent's eyes narrowed. A flash of lightning lit up the sky. "Yuffie, now!"

"One...two...three!" Three pairs of eyes watched the house as it flickered and finally shut down.

"Squall, now!" Vincent barked. Squall jumped and grabbed the fence. With ease, he jumped over it and pressed himself against the back of the oak. He could hear Rinoa's father's men running around the compound and even a few dogs in the distance.

He grabbed on to the lowest branch and hoisted himself up. "Go monkey, go!" Reno chanted from where he was standing next to Vincent.

Vincent watched as Squall reached the branch that lead to Rinoa's window and slowly began to make his way over it.

* * *

Rinoa wrapped the towel around her body and tucked one side in, to secure it, as the lights in her bathroom flickered and turned off. She frowned and looked around. She looked towards her door, there was no light coming from the crack below it.

She walked over, still dripping wet, and opened the door a little bit. Rude still stood at his station diligently. "What's going on?"

"A black out from the storm," Rude said. "The whole block must be out. They're going to try to get the back up generators going."

Rinoa nodded and closed the door. She reached over for another towel on the back of her chair and began to run it through her hair. Then she heard the quiet knock on the glass. Rinoa's head snapped up. She slowly lowered her the towel in her had and then tightened the one around her body.

The knock came again and she narrowed her eyes as she walked towards the window. Rinoa paused by her desk and opened the first drawer. A small handgun was there. Shaking her head, she closed it and continued to walk to the window. She could make out the outline of a person, probably sitting on the branch she had always used to sneak out on.

She grabbed the cord for the blinds and swallowed nervously. Mentally counting to three, Rinoa tugged on the cord and the blinds flew up. Her eyes widened as she immediately saw the face of the man by her window.

Squall's blue eyes widened with surprise as her blinds opened and revealed Rinoa. Immediately, they softened as a small smile made it's way to his lips. His hand, which was posed to knock once more, slowly rested on the glass as a thoughtful look graced his face. Rinoa's eyes teared up as she immediately began unlocking the window . She pulled it open, sitting on the window seat, as she stretched out her arms.

"Squall..." His arms, soaking wet and heavy with rain, wrapped around her flushed body as he pulled himself into her bedroom.

He gathered her into his arms as he sat beside her, not caring that her pillows and stuffed animals were getting wet. He could feel her warm breath against his neck as she buried her face in the crook. Her fingers dug into his wet jacket, desperately holding on to him as Squall stroked her hair.

She could feel his rapid heartbeat against her chest as her bare arms wrapped around him tightly. Squall's head gently rested against hers, for a moment, just holding her. He pressed his lips against the side of her head and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo and soap.

Slowly, she pulled away, her arms slipped between them as her hands rested on his chest. Tear rimmed dark eyes looked up at him questioningly. Squall looked down at her. She was wet and flushed. Her eyes were puffy from tears and her lips were quivering. He smiled intently. She'd never looked more beautiful.

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I never saw true beauty till this night..._

His hand cupped the side of her face and she closed her eyes as she leaned against him blissfully. Slowly his thumb caressed her cheek and trailed down to her lips. For a moment his fingers lingered there, tracing the outlines of full, pink lips. Slowly, her eyes opened and looked up into his.

Drops of rain water fell from his hair and down the tip of his nose. "Squa-" she whispered, just before he leaned down and placed his lips against hers desperately.

Rinoa's eyes widened as she felt her whole being instantly grown warmer. Slowly, her eyes closed as a relaxing feeling moved over her body. His hands slipped down her shoulders and pulled her against him and wrapping missed warmth around her. Rinoa unconsciously, snaked her arms around his neck, pressing her towel clad body against his rain soaked one. His heart beat intensely against hers, steady and strong.

Squall ran his hand up her back, slowly and deliberately, and cupped the base of her head firmly as his sweet mouth swept over hers, moving in slow, smooth motions. He heard her let out a little whimper as her arms tightened around him. He could feel her holding back the choked sobs as she kissed him back earnestly. He could feel the heat of her breath and the searing caresses of her skin against his.

They parted for a quick breath before diving straight into another feverish kiss. There was an urgency within her kiss, to try to hold on to him as long as she could. Tears were slipping through closed eyes. "Rinoa..." She heard him breath out her name like a quiet prayer beneath ragged breaths.

Soft lips tenderly trailed down her slender neck as she leaned her head back. Sharp gasps of breath escaped her own lips she clutched his head against her daringly. For a moment, she forgot where she was and what was happening outside her door. There was just her and Squall. And that was all that really mattered in the world.

She felt him give her one last kiss on her pale, exposed shoulder before lifting his head up once more. Her eyes opened as she cupped his face and moved her fingertips over his features. Her hand rose and brushed his bangs out of his eyes as she looked up at him with look at begged for reassurance.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming..." she pleaded in an almost unheard voice.

Squall slowly shook his head, never breaking eye contact with her as his hand cupped her chin. "But I think I am..." he whispered back. Rinoa's lips trembled as she pushed herself forward and wrapped her arms around his body.

Squall turned his head, just in time to catch her in another long, breathless kiss as they fell backwards. Even as Squall landed, one arm held out to brace them, his other didn't let go of Rinoa's waist. She laid firmly atop of him, eyes closed and absorbed in the tender motions, unaware they had even fallen off the window bench.

Suddenly, the door opened, interrupting their reunion. "Rinoa? I heard a noise-" Rude burst in and froze by the door. Behind his dark glasses, his eyes opened wide as he saw his towel clad cousin laying across and legs straddling a strange man.

Rinoa's body stiffened as her eyes opened wide. Squall froze and mentally swore. Fearful brown eyes rose and looked at Rude. "Rude-"

"Squall?" Rude asked, his voice deep and full of warning. Rinoa winced and Squall slowly nodded his head. Rude took a deep breath as he narrowed his eyes and frowned. His hand gripped the door knob. "You have twenty minutes until the electricity comes back on...I suggest you sneak out before the security cameras get back online."

With that, Rude closed the door. Rinoa stared at it numbly at the door, expecting it to fly open any minute and her father marching into to lynch Squall. A firm hand cupped her chin and gently turned her head down to meet his.

Squall smiled softly and Rinoa smiled back. She lowered her head and kissed him, gentler than before, without any of the rush they had earlier. It was warm and welcoming, accepting and calming. Slowly, Rinoa pulled her head back and crawled off of him.

Squall sat up and leaned against the side of the window bench. He tilted his head back and let out a heavy, tired sigh. Rinoa stared at him intently before crawling over to his side and sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here...?" she whispered.

"To see you," he replied. He turned to look at her. "You left to get married..."

Rinoa felt her heart ripping apart inside her chest and unconsciously brought her hand up to it. "Squall...it's not what you think-"

His fingers gently rested over her lips to silence her. "Quistis explained what was going on..." he assured her. "Your father sent your cousins after me. Our bus was hijacked..." he smiled weakly. "To keep me away from you."

Rinoa's eyes watered and she covered her mouth. "Oh, Squall...I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault," he told her gently. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He moved his head away from hers and gently cupped her face once more. This thumb swept aside her tears. "We'll get you out of here."

Almost immediately, Rinoa choked back a sob and shook her head. "Squall, you don't understand..."

"What's there to understand? Your father is marrying you off and you don't want to." he told her. Rinoa let out a muffled sob and drew her knees up to her chest. She buried her face against them as her arms circled her knees.

"But I have to marry one of them..." Squall frowned at the smothered confession.

"What do you mean?"

"If I don't marry one of Sephiroth's son," Rinoa explained in broken words. "Then my father's organization will be torn apart by rivals. It'll cause a huge gang war, Squall...and people will DIE. I can't...I can't let these people die if I can save them."

"What are you saying?" Squall said. He held Rinoa's face with a crooked finger under he chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "You're...you're going to go through with this?" he choked out.

Rinoa was crying now. She nodded. "I don't want anyone to die if I could prevent it. Squall, it has nothing to do with us, or you, or your father...my father dragged me here to prevent the deaths of members."

"What'll happen if you merge with the other group?" Squall asked, trying to contain his rising anger. "What if they want to take over another group or get revenge on those who were threatening your father's organization in the first place? What about those lives?"

Rinoa choked on her tears. "I can try to stop it, Squall...I can try to...to..."

"To what?" Squall asked, his eyes searching hers. "Rinoa, no one is letting you have your voice in this right now...what makes you think that you'll have a voice when you're married?"

"No, don't say that," Rinoa cried she begged. "Not you, Squall! I don't need this from you! I just want to see you one more time, no yelling, no arguing...Just once more-"

"No, not once more," Squall gasped and pulled away from her. "This isn't the last time."

"Squall-"

"I won't let you throw your life away like this, Rinoa," Squall told her. Rinoa was crying and Squall grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her against him tightly. Her cries were muffled against his chest as her fingers clawed into him desperately. His hands gripped her so tight, it almost hurt her. Squall buried his face against her head. "I need you..." he gasped out. "Don't do this to me...Please."

"If I leave with you now, people will die and we'll be hunted..." Rinoa choked. "My father will never accept it and I can't ask you to throw your life away for me-"

"Rinoa," a voice said from the door. "Dinner is almost ready!" Rude said. It was a subtle warning that also meant that the lights were going to be on soon. Rinoa's eyes darted to the door and back at Squall.

The blue eyed young man looked back down at her and cupped her face. He gently brushed her hair back and looked into her eyes. "This isn't over..." he said. "I need to see you again."

"Squall, we can't-"

"I love you," Squall told her. "Do you understand me? I won't let you go." Rinoa closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"There's a fountain down in at the back of the garden...At eight tonight..."

"I'll be there," Squall said as he stood up. He headed to the window and sat down on the edge of the sill. He stopped and turned to look at Rinoa as she knelt down on the window bench behind him. "I love you...that will never change, no matter what happens."

Rinoa grasped his head and brought him towards her for one last fleeting kiss before he pulled back. "I love you, too..." She watched as Squall got back on the branch and quickly maneuvered his way down. Rinoa closed the windows and watched through the glass as Squall jumped the fence and disappeared in to the darkness. "I love you so much..." she whispered as she closed her eyes and placed her hand against the cold, wet glass. "That it hurts."

* * *

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Rinoa's hand tightened around her fork as Kadaj spoke across the table from her. "Is something on your mind?"

"No, I am fine." Rinoa replied curtly. She had refused to engage in a conversation with him. Instead, she answered only in a few yes or no sentences. Kadaj didn't seem to mind.

"So tomorrow you will be going out with my brother," Kadaj said, once again trying to make polite conversation. "Go easy on him, he's quite temperamental and impatient."

Rinoa merely nodded. Her eyes glanced up at the clock on the wall. She narrowed her eyes. She had five minutes until she was to meet Squall once more. Slowly, Rinoa put down her fork on her dessert plate.

"Kadaj, thank you for your presence tonight at dinner," Rinoa said. "But I am done for the night... I'm going to take a small walk before I go to bed."

"Tonight?" Kadaj asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's raining."

"The sound of the rain helps me clear my mind," Rinoa assured him. She stood up and put her napkin down. "Good night, Kadaj."

Rinoa walked out the door just as Yazoo was passing by. They exchanged acknowledging glances and Yazoo looked into the dining room. "She's going for a walk..." Kadaj said calmly. "In the rain."

Yazoo looked thoughtful. "I like the rain..."

Rinoa came down the stairs a few minutes later, now dressed back in her jeans and sweater. As she headed towards the back door, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she jumped. "Where do you think you're going." Rinoa winced and turned around.

"I...er..." Rinoa stammered. "For a walk in the rain?" she asked weakly as she lifted up the umbrella she had brought with her.

Rude kept his frown on his face. He reached into his inner breast pocket and pulled out a small umbrella. "Let's go."

Rinoa mentally swore, but knew it was better for Rude than someone else to escort her. They opened the door and stepped out. It was still raining, but not as hard as earlier. They walked down a cement path and down some stairs to the lower parts of the garden. The house was on a hill. As they approached the fountain, which was placed beneath an ivy coiled wooden canopy, Rinoa stopped.

"Err...can I have a moment here? Alone?" Rinoa asked. Rude gave her a questioning look. "I... I want to think." Rude took a deep breath and mulled over the situation. He glanced towards the entrance to the secluded area. The fountain within was dedicated to her late mother. Slowly, Rude nodded.

Rinoa smiled thankfully at him and made sure he was out of hearing range before she walked into the area, past a wall of bushes. She closed her umbrella as soon as she was beneath the canopy.

"Rinoa." a voice said to her left.

The brunette whirled around, a wide smile on her face slowly leaving her face as a feminine looking man stepped out from the shadows.

"Yazoo..." Rinoa said, in slightly annoyed voice. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A.N.** - Okay, I've decided that since people want to see Cloud (in a FF8 story no less), he will be making an appearance. As with Tifa (because I like Tifa). And therefore, with Aeris, too, so no one is left out. I'll see what I can do about other characters. --;; Three more chapters...let's see who else I can fit in:) 


	13. A Parent's Will

**Sweet Music  
**_Chapter Thirteen: A Parent's Will_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Rinoa, what a pleasant surprise," Yazoo said. A sly smile crossed his lips as he turned around. He faced her and Rinoa mentally swore. "Are you out for a walk, too?" 

Slowly, the brunette nodded. "Yeah...I thought I could take a small walk...just to clear my head."

"I understand," Yazoo agreed. He turned around and walked over to the edge of the circular fountain that was in the center of the secluded area. Rinoa frowned. He didn't look like he was going to leave any time soon. "You must have a lot on your mind right now."

'You have no idea...' Rinoa thought to herself. "I have enough to think about," Rinoa murmured. Her eyes darted around. Squall would be showing up any minute. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I should get going." 'Maybe I can find him before he gets here...'

"Wait a second, Rinoa, no need to run off," Yazoo said coolly. Rinoa had barely turned around and cringed. "We're going to be family now," Yazoo told her calmly. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm always willing to listen."

"That's very kind of you, Yazoo," Rinoa assured him. "But I really don't feel like talking."

"Oh, non-sense," he said, brushing off her excuse easily. He moved over and patted the cement seat next to him. "Have a seat. You didn't come all the way out here for nothing. You need to clear your mind. Besides, I would think that you would welcome this chance. I'm the only one of my brothers who hasn't asked you to marry him."

Rinoa frowned and turned around. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why was that?" Yazoo smiled brightly.

"I don't believe that you should be forced into something. I was just doing my part," Yazoo shrugged, as if it were so obvious. Rinoa's eyes widened. He looked up at her. "I know you don't want to get married."

"I have duties," Rinoa murmured. "I don't have a choice."

Yazoo let out a sigh and stood up. He approached Rinoa and put a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, the young woman stiffened. "You always have a choice..." Yazoo told her. "I admire you. To have the strength to put your duty ahead of yourself. No that many people would do that. Still...I honestly wish you weren't forced into the situation thought."

Rinoa lowered her eyes and nodded. "That makes two of us."

"My brothers, I'm afraid, don't suit you very well," the white haired man mused as he stepped back from her and casually walked back to the fountain. "Kadaj is quite demanding...but that's his strength. He'll make for a fine boss one day."

"And your other brother?"

Yazoo snorted. "Loz isn't going to win your hand. He's not capable of having a relationship with a woman. Kadaj is your best bet."

Rinoa's eyebrow furrowed and she took a step forward. "Why is that?" If she was going to marry Kadaj, she wanted as much information on him as possible.

Yazoo turned around and looked at her sadly. "Kadaj will do anything to get what he wants," the man answered. "He's determined and if you are good to him, he will be good to you. However..."

Rinoa took another step closer. "However what?"

Yazoo smirked and leaned forward. "The men in my family are snakes..." he said coolly. Rinoa's eyes began to dilate as she found herself being drawn into his eyes. "You never know..." his deep voice lulled as his lips grazed over hers. "When we're going to strike..."

* * *

Squall slipped through the far wall and slowly moved along the shrubs. He mentally thanked his father for putting him in a military school all those years ago, as the lessons in keeping hidden stayed with him. He quietly crept through the bushes, not making a single sound. He could see the top of the trellis that Reno had told him to look out for. The fountain, he said, was beneath it. 

Not caring about his soaking wet clothes, Squall moved closer. He could hear the bubbling of the fountain over the sound of the rain. And voices... Squall narrowed his eyes as he moved closer to a hidden tree line behind the fountain area.

"However..." a deep, masculine voice said.

"However what?" Rinoa was already there. But who was that man with her? Squall slowly moved towards a break in the foliage around the brick lined area.

"...You never know..." Squall pulled back a branch and peered through. "When we're going to strike."

Thunder echoed as a flash of lightning illuminated the dimly lit area. Squall's eyes widened as his heart stopped in his chest.

Amused eyes looked directly at him as Rinoa's head was cupped gently in another man's hands. The silver haired man kissing the love of HIS life, seemed to be enjoying Squall's gaping, disbelieving stare. As Squall stood there, unable to move from the sheer shock of seeing another man kissing Rinoa, the couple in front of him moved.

Rinoa's body suddenly seemed to catch on and shoved him away violently. Her eyes widened as she stumbled back, frozen with shock. "Well," the silver haired man chuckled as he looked past Rinoa's shaking figure. "Looks like we have company."

Rinoa whirled around and gasped. Her pale face became more so as her brown eyes settled on Squall. "Squall!" she yelped in horror. Her eyes watered up as she darted forward. "Squall, it's not what you think!"

Her voice cut through his thoughts and the dark haired man narrowed his eyes into a deadly glare and disappeared through the trees. Silently, he turned around and began to head back to the fence. A rustling behind him along with the uneven panting signaled Rinoa making her way through the foliage. She stumbled out behind him and ran after his retreating figure.

He could hear her voice crying out for him as she grabbed on to his jacket. Squall stopped in his tracks and he could swear that her heart stopped. "Let me go."

"Squall, please, let me explain-"

"I have to go," he said sternly. "Before I get caught."

"Squall, please!" Rinoa pleaded. "Listen to me!"

"I told you that no matter what, I'll still love you," Squall said as his hand lifted and pried her cold, wet fingers off of his jacket. "That still stands."

"But I didn't mean, too...he wasn't supposed to be here! He showed up and we were talking...I don't know what happened!" Rinoa cried as rain poured down on them. Squall took a deep breath and took a step forward. "Squall, I love you!"

He paused in mid step and she watched has his shoulders heaved up in another deep breath. Rinoa silently prayed for him to stop and turn around and talk to her, but it didn't happen. Squall kept his gaze out into the darkness and kept his pack to her. "You can do whatever you want," he told her, sounding colder than he realized. "I'm hurt, but I can't help but still feel the same way. Besides...like you said, it wouldn't work out anyway."

Rinoa's eyes widened as she choked out a sob. "Squall!" The man continued to walk and disappeared into the rainy darkness. "Squall, wait!" Rinoa took a step after him, but her knees buckled and soon, she fell on to the muddy grass. Thick, wet stains of mud splashed up and coated her body as she looked up tearfully. "Squall!"

Her voice was drowned out by the thunder in the distance as rain fell around her.

* * *

The front door slammed and Quistis looked up from the table where she was sitting. She was surrounded by maps, documents, her laptop, and two phones. She narrowed her eyes and lifted up her glasses. "Squall, what's wrong?" 

"She's not coming back," Squall spat out. Quistis frowned and looked at him questioningly. Squall took a deep breath. "Rinoa decided she has to stay and marry for the sake of her father's organization."

"What?" Quistis asked incredulously. "Impossible! Why would she-"

"Her father's empire is falling apart and if she doesn't get married and seal the agreement between her father and another organization that will increase their numbers, then they will be too weak and rival gangs will get together and take them down. It'll cause a gang war, Quistis." Squall spewed out.

Quistis' eyes widened. "But...what about you and Rinoa?"

Squall gave her a bitter smile and scoffed. "There is NO me and Rinoa. Not any more. She's right. It wouldn't work out. Her father would never accept it. She doesn't want to ruin MY life or put the lives of her father's people at stake."

"So, she's willing to give up her own life and her own happiness?" Quistis asked. Squall nodded.

"I have to learn to accept it. If this is what she wants, then I don't want to stand in her way." he told them.

Selphie, who was walking into the room from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in her hands, placed the mug in front of him. Squall gave her a brief nod and Selphie sat down. "She may want this Squall...but do you really think it's what she needs?"

"What she needs is to be allowed to make her own decisions," Squall frowned. "To do what she wants. And she wants THIS." he insisted as he took a drink from his cup.

"Who are you trying to convince, Squall?" Quistis asked. "Us or you?"

Squall narrowed his eyes and glared at them. "Whatever makes her happy, I will gladly accept." he stated. It sounded forced. Quistis and Selphie looked at each other and Selphie then looked at Squall.

"And where, in your conversations with her," Selphie said calmly. "Has she said that she was happy with this?"

* * *

"She's not feeling well," the brown haired woman confirmed as she sat on the edge of Rinoa's bed. Rinoa was laying limply in her pajamas, beneath a layer of blankets. Her eyes were opened, but blood shot, as they stared aimless up at the ceiling. "I'm afraid she's bed ridden for the rest of the day. Has she been eating?" 

"Barely, Miss Gainsborough," Rude answered. "She barely touched her dinner last night and I know she only had a salad for lunch."

"Make sure she eats something," Aeris said. She stood up and began packing her things. She was a nurse and midwife that worked closely with the Caraway family. "Don't let her go on without any more meals. She's weak as it is."

"What do you think made her like this?" Tseng asked as he stood beside Rude and looked down at his cousin.

Aeris sighed and shook her head. "I don't know...but she is in shock. Despite the need for her to eat, I believe this is an emotional problem. Watch her closely, as it might lead to depression. Some people tend not to eat."

"Thank you for coming," Tseng nodded. "I'll see you out." Aeris nodded and followed the Turk outside.

Rude knelt down beside Rinoa's bed, so he was as close to eye level with her as possible. "Rin...Rin, you have to eat," Rinoa didn't reply. She continued to stare up at the ceiling. "Rinoa..."

"Rude," another voice said behind him. The big Turk stood up quickly and stiffened. General Caraway stood at Rinoa's door frame. "I'd like a moment with my daughter."

For a brief moment, Rude hesitated, but quickly recovered. He nodded and stepped aside. "I'll be outside, sir." Caraway nodded and stepped into the room. He stood by Rinoa's bed and waited until Rude closed the door behind him.

"Rinoa..." Caraway said in a low voice. "I've canceled your appointment with Loz today..." he trailed off. He looked down at his daughter. Rinoa still hadn't spoken and to his knowledge, she hadn't said a word since the night before. Rude had carried the soaking wet and sobbing woman into the house. Caraway took a deep breath and sat down by her beside.

"I've tried, Rinoa...I've tried to be a good father to you," Caraway said. "Especially after your mother passed on..." he added. "And I never meant to drag you into this. I was happy with you becoming a teacher. It's what your mother would've wanted for you - a life outside of organized crime. A life without blood on your hands. That's why I had Selphie and Zell sent over to be your body guards. That's why I hired the best and most trusted lawyer I could find for you. You probably don't believe me...

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't believe myself, either..." he chuckled sadly. He looked up at the ceiling as well. "If things were different. If we didn't need this merger so badly...I wouldn't have done this to you. But you know I have a duty to my people as well as to you. And this could save their lives, Rinoa. I cannot be selfish with you now. I'm sorry...

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small black box. "This was your mother's ring," he said as he opened it and placed it by her pillow. "In her will, she wanted to give it to you when you were married. So here it is..." He swallowed nervously. Rinoa still hadn't spoken and her death like silence was starting to unnerve him. "I'm sorry, Rinoa. I truly am."

He stood up and quickly turned around and headed out the door. As the door closed, Rinoa felt a warm drop slip from the corner of her eye.

Outside, General Caraway walked down the stairs and Tseng met him at the bottom. "Sir, there is someone here to see you."

"Where is he?"

"In your office, sir." Tseng said. Caraway nodded and sent the Turk away as he entered his study. He walked through the doors and closed it behind him. The sound of a door closing caused the man who was sitting on a chair to stand up and greet his host.

"General Caraway."

"Auron," Caraway said. He shook the other man's hand firmly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the company of one of Centra's former crime lords."

"You know why," Auron stated gruffly. Caraway sat across from him. "Rinoa's engagement."

"What about it?"

"Why are you doing it?" Auron demanded. Caraway frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do not have to explain the dealings of my group to you, Auron-"

"I already know about the lost territory and the threat that is likely to happen if you do not merge with another group, Caraway," Auron frowned. "But you can't marry off your daughter."

"If you know all of that, you know that there is no other way!" Caraway frowned. "This merger needs to happen."

"What if I told you that there was an alternative?" Auron asked, his eyes narrowed. "Rinoa doesn't have to marry into Jenova. You know as well as I do that they will destroy her!"

"They will do no such thing," Caraway frowned. "They have signed a deal-"

"Don't be foolish!" Auron growled. "Are you forgetting that I made a deal with Jenova before! And look what happened-"

"Your organization falling apart was not because of a merger, it was because of your mismanagement-"

"They killed my sister!" Auron nearly yelled, slamming his palms on the oak table in front of Caraway. "SHE married Sephiroth. SHE gave birth to those boys. And then SHE 'disappeared'! I'm not stupid, Caraway, she was killed!"

"No..." Caraway insisted. "They are not going to kill Rinoa. They are your blood, Auron! How can you accuse them of the ability to do such a thing!"

"They are my blood, but they are also HIS," Auron seethed. "He raised my sister's boys to be killers. All they want is power and more power and they will not stand for you or Rinoa getting in their way. You will be consumed in their organization, just like MINE was."

"I refuse to believe it," Caraway said. "We made a deal-"

"And if Rinoa 'mysteriously disappears', then what?" Auron demanded. "Nothing is holding them from taking over Rinoa's share of the organization - YOUR share. And they will destroy it and those loyal to you."

"What other option do I have?" Caraway said behind gritted teeth.

Auron frowned and leaned forward and said one word. "Esthar."

* * *

Outside the window, Yazoo stood up from the bench he was sitting on and smirked. His father had told him to take a walk around the house after he heard his 'brother-in-law' walk in. 'It's a good thing I decided to sit here and take a breather...' Yazoo smirked as he walked away from General Caraway's office window. 

Yazoo walked towards the back of the house and headed inside after the body guards gave him a once over. He walked up the stairs and down the hall to his father's bedroom. There, he knocked.

"Enter," a deep voice said. Yazoo opened the door and walked inside. Sephiroth was still laying in bed, reading a newspaper, shirtless. Loz and Kadaj was standing beside the bed. Three sets of eyes focused on him as Yazoo walked towards the bed. "What have you found out?"

"Auron is here and he is speaking to Caraway about a possible merger with one of Esthar's crime lords instead of us," Yazoo reported. He grinned slightly. "Apparently they find us...untrustworthy."

Sephiroth chuckled from his bed and put his newspaper down. "It looks like he's not a stupid as we originally thought," Sephiroth mused. He looked over at his sons. "Loz, you will not go out with Rinoa."

"Why not?" the biggest of the three asked.

"Because as of tomorrow morning, Kadaj will marry Caraway's spoiled brat and seal the merger. It'll be too late to back out once she signs the documents that promise her control of her father's organization after his untimely death," Sephiroth explained. "And then, we'll give her a few weeks...and take care of her. Make her nice and safe like your mother. Then everything will go as planned and the Caraway organization will be known as Jenova Galbadia."

"What if General Caraway changes his mind before then and goes along with Auron's plans?" Kadaj asked.

"We'll just have to speed up the wedding and make sure he doesn't have time to do that," Sephiroth answered coolly. He looked back at Yazoo. "Keep and eye out on the General. Make sure he doesn't give Auron's proposal a second thought."

"Yes, father," Yazoo said. He turned around and headed out the door and narrowed his eyes. He saw a brief shadow move from the crack between the door and the door frame. "Oh dear...it seems I've made a mistake."

"What's wrong, Yazoo?" Loz asked.

"I didn't close the door all the way," Yazoo said. He looked over at his brothers. "Will you two take care of that?"

Kadaj grinned as Loz cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure."

* * *

Rude looked up as Tseng approached him, a tense look on his face. Rude frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"I need to talk to uncle," Tseng said in a low voice. "I don't trust those Jenova guys. I over heard them talking...and I don't like it. Stay here and don't let Rinoa out of your sight."

"I know-"

"Make sure she's safe," Tseng said. "I have a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong." Rude nodded and watched as Tseng headed to the stairs.

As Tseng reached the foyer at the bottom and turned into the hall, he let out a grunt as he ran into a muscular body. He looked up and saw Loz looking down at him. "Hello," Loz said with a grin. "Do you have a moment? I'd like to play."

"I'm kind of busy right now-" Tseng began, but Kadaj stopped him. Tseng took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes.

"Now, now...you're supposed to indulge your guests." Kadaj grinned. Tseng narrowed his eyes as Loz put his arm around his shoulder and lead him past his uncle's office.

Inside, General Caraway shook his head and frowned. "No," he said. "I refuse."

"Why?" Auron said. "He is much more honorable and trust worthy than Jenova."

"He is MY enemy," Caraway hissed. "He left this organization. He has no ties to us any more!"

"Loire's organization is the strongest one in the world," Auron said. "With connections to practically every major and minor crime family in Gaia. He would gladly help-"

"No!" Caraway shouted, too proud to submit. "I will not have him near Rinoa!"

"Rinoa is safer with him than with Sephiroth or his sons!" Auron argued. "Do not put your petty emotions against Loire in the way of your daughter's life, Caraway. You will regret it."

"The deal as been made," Caraway insisted. "If I back out now, I can expect a backlash from Jenova that will destroy us before anyone can even figure out what happens. And then THEY will the strongest organization. It's too risky."

"You are making a mistake you will regret." Auron said as he shook his head in disgust. Caraway glared at him.

"Is that a threat?"

Auron paused by the door as his hand clenched the door knob. He glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "It's a promise."

The double doors were thrown open with ease as Auron swept out into the hall way. On instinct, men who were guarding the halls on both sides stepped out of his way as he headed towards the front door. The front door was open and two blond Turks had finally arrived. They stepped aside after a look of warning from Auron.

A moment later, General Caraway stormed out of his office and paused as he saw Rufus and Elena standing the foyer. "What are you two doing here? What about the bus? And why haven't you called to check in for the last few days?"

Rufus struggled to suppress his twitch. "Sir, the bus was over taken a few days ago," Rufus explained. "Squall and his comrades have escaped."

Caraway's eyes nearly bulged out. "WHY did you not inform us sooner?"

"We were tied up and gagged, sir," Rufus said before Elena had a chance to say something. "They took our phones and wallets."

"And Desperado's son?"

"When we found the bus, it was on the side of the road and empty, sir. They were long gone." Caraway was seething and Elena swallowed nervously.

"They could be anywhere..." he hissed. The General was gritting his teeth and Elena could've sworn a vein was popping out.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting anything?" a casual voice said from the stairs. Caraway turned and saw Sephiroth walking down.

"No...everything is fine," Caraway said as he shot a glare at his niece and nephew. He leaned forward. "Get out of here and find out where they are," he hissed before looking back up at Sephiroth. "How can I help you this morning, Sephiroth?"

"The wedding," Sephiroth said with a smile. "My sons have decided. Kadaj will marry Rinoa."

"That's...excellent." Caraway stated. Sephiroth smiled more.

"I thought you would agree," he chuckled. "Which is why I would like to move up the wedding to tomorrow."

* * *

"Estharian band SCARS has put out an officially announcement that they will be canceling their tour until further notice. This happened after it was confirmed that SCARS drummer, Irvine Kinneas, was injured in a car accident along with fellow band mate, guitarist Seifer Almasy... " 

Irvine sat on the couch and sighed. "Well...at least that's taken care of..."

"Irvy, I'm worried about Squall," Irvine looked up and saw Selphie walking downstairs. "He's sitting in the room, with the curtains down, playing his guitar..."

"Oh...that's normal," Irvine assured her. "He always does that when he's depressed."

"Seifer's watching him to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy." Selphie sighed. Quistis was behind them, talking on the phone with someone. She had been the one to order the 'accident' report to explain the missing three band members.

The doorbell rang and Selphie got up to get it. She opened the door and stepped aside as Quistis' Godfather walked in. Upon seeing him, Quistis froze. "I'll have to call you back." she said. She hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

Irvine tilted his head to the side. "Hey...aren't you that body guard?"

"Aren't you supposed to have been in an accident?" Auron snorted.

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Irvine, this is Auron. He's my Godfather. I asked him to play body guard to you guys so he could keep an eye on Seifer."

"On SEIFER?" Irvine and Selphie both piped. Quistis nodded.

"To be honest, I was afraid that he'd be mauled by fan girls, so I asked my Godfather to make sure he's okay," Quistis admitted with a slight blush. "But don't tell him or it'll go straight to his head."

"I tried to talk to him," Auron began. "But he's not listening. He's going to go through with it."

"Damn it..." Quistis frowned. "Men and their wretched pride...fine, on to plan B."

"What was plan A?" Irvine asked.

"To get Rinoa's dad to reconsider the merger with Squall's dad instead. The Loire group is probably the largest in the world. They do some small time stuff, but it's a lot of it. AND they have a lot of allies," Selphie said. "But I guess he still said no."

"So what's plan B?" Irvine asked, this time looking up at Quistis.

"Plan B is LEGAL," Quistis said. "Rinoa's mother had a living will and she had specific instructions for Rinoa in them. They were given to MY mother for safe keeping and when I graduated from law school, she gave them to me."

"What's so important about them?" Selphie asked.

"If Rinoa gets married to a person who is part of an organized crime group, she will be considered illegitimate and therefore, lose any inheritance she has from the Heartilly side."

"Yeah, but we're talking Caraway..."

"Caraway runs it, but it is the Heartilly money that keeps it running," Auron said. "If anything, Caraway is running the organization as a puppet to the Heartilly money. Rinoa is the rightful owner. She doesn't know it, but he knows that. It will only become his IF Rinoa gets married to a non-crime affiliate and denounces the organization and her 'inheritance'."

"Julia Heartilly wrote it to make sure that Rinoa would never be used as a pawn to be married off for the sake of the organization," Quistis explained. "A friend of hers..."

"My sister was married off...and Julia didn't want the same thing that happened to my sister to happen to her daughter." Auron finalized, pain lacing his voice.

"If Rinoa gets married to this Jenova guy," Selphie said. "That means that it'll be all for nothing because Rinoa won't have any ties to it whatsoever."

"AND the money belonging to the organization, which is funneled into an account baring Julia's name, will all be donated to CHARITY," Quistis grinned. "This has been signed by Julia's father-in-law; General Caraway's father and the late leader of the organization himself."

"That'll stop the wedding," Irvine beamed. "Perfect! So nothing will be theirs and it can be contested if they question it!"

"And even if they try to argue it, they've still got to face me," Quistis grinned. "And I've got connections from here to Trabia and back."

"They're not going to marry Rinoa with their son if they have nothing to gain from it," Auron agreed. "The problem is that we're grossly out numbered. We'll never get through during the wedding to try and stop this."

"He's right," Selphie frowned. "If Caraway sees me or Quistis or Squall, he'll send his guys on us so fast, we don't even get past the drive way."

"Don't forget that Sephiroth's men will also be there," Quistis mused. "What we need is an important looking guest...someone who can provide man power and bolster our claims."

"And cover us when Sephiroth and/or General Caraway loose it for crashing the wedding," Everyone looked up at the voice that had piped from the arm chair. They had forgotten Reno was there, in hand cuffs. "They won't be too happy when you come rushing in and destroying this merger."

He grinned and suddenly a small song came from the back pocket of his pants. His bright grin stayed on his face, but they could almost see the sweat rolling down his temples. "Is that...is that 'Thriller'?" Irvine asked with a smirk.

Quistis narrowed her eyes and strode across the room. With one arm, she shoved him to the side and reached into his back pocket, earning her a yelp. "Hey! Hey! Watch where you're touching!"

Quistis ignored him and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the phone. She flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Reno?" Rufus said.

"Who is this?" Quistis demanded.

"Oh, damn it! You're that blond girl with the glasses, aren't you?" Rufus exclaimed. "Listen, let me talk to Reno!"

"And why should I?" Quistis asked.

"Because Tseng is missing and Rude thinks that Rinoa's in danger."

Quistis raised an eyebrow and looked at the faces in the room. "Why do you think Rinoa is in danger?"

She heard a heavy sigh come from the other side. "Sephiroth has asked Caraway to move up the wedding to tomorrow. They've already started the planning. We're a bit suspicious as of right now. Rinoa isn't talking or eating. Tseng is missing, and those three bastard sons of Sephiroth's have been wandering around like they own the place. Something doesn't add up and we need to know where Reno is."

"Reno is with us."

"I got that," Rufus grumbled. "Fine, if we'll come to you. No other people, just me and Elena."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because things have changed," Elena shouted. She wrestled the phone from Rufus and held it to her ear. "My cousin could be killed. It's not the same deal any more and I want no part of the death of a family member."

Quistis thought for a moment. "I'll send someone to pick you up on the gate on the far east side of the park." She snapped the phone closed and tossed it to Reno. "Congratulations, you're on our side now."

"WHAT?" Selphie gasped.

"Elena and Rufus are coming," Quistis said as she walked back to the table and picked up her phone. She quickly dialed a number. "Vincent? I need you to pick someone up..."

"This is insane," Irvine said. "Aren't they the enemy? I mean...they kidnapped us?"

"In this world, boy, nothing is ever what they seem," Auron frowned. "People who look like enemies can help you and people who want to help you are most likely enemies."

"We're taking a big risk bringing them here." Selphie added.

"Let Quistis do what she wants," another voice said. All eyes turned to the stairs where Seifer was walking. He frowned. "She knows what she's doing."

"Quistis has been running the Garden since she graduated college," Auron said, proud of his Goddaughter's achievements. "Her parents have long since retired. It's been a closely guarded secret or the Garden."

"All this time...all that law firm stuff?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, I work at a law firm," Quistis said as Seifer passed her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I also own it..." She held a phone up to her ear. "Hello? Yes, this is Quistis Kramer. Yes, of THOSE Kramers..." she sighed. "I need to speak to your leader."

"Who is she calling?" Reno asked. Irvine shrugged.

"Hello, sir?" Quistis said. Squall walked down the stairs, looking ragged and with a deep set frown across his face. "Do you remember me? I'm Quistis, we met at Squall's apartment?"

Squall frowned as he stopped on his way to the kitchen and stared at her. Quistis was talking on the cordless house phone. He could hear a male voice gasp. "Quistis, did you hear what happened to their tour bus?" Squall paled.

"Sir, he's fine. He's with us right now," Quistis said. Her back was to Squall and she didn't see him stalking towards the phone's changer. "I need to ask you for a favor - Sir?" Quistis looked at the phone with confusion. "That's weird, it just cut off..." She turned around and gasped as she came face to face with a furious scowling face.

"You are NOT calling MY FATHER."

* * *

When Vincent opened the door to Quistis' house, he was instantly bombarded with Quistis' voice, yelling. He frowned as he let in Yuffie, Elena, and Rufus into the house. 

"I don't think you grasp the subject here, Squall!" Quistis said. "Rinoa is in trouble!"

"What will bringing another crime leader do to aid this situation?" Squall spat out. "It'll only cause more trouble!"

"We lack the numbers to get in there and help, Rinoa," Quistis said. "She doesn't have to go through with this, Squall! She will loose everything if she does!"

"How so?"

"When they find out that Rinoa has no rights to any of the money, property, or power that is under the Caraway organization, do you think they will just divorce her?" Quistis asked, angrily. "They will be furious and think they were being tricked. They will KILL her for retribution, Squall."

"If Rinoa is married, the Caraway organization is powerless protect her and too weak fight back if they do something to her," Auron explained. "And regardless of the outcome, many people will die."

"How do you even known that her mother's will is going to stand up against some of the most powerful mob leaders in the world?" Squall frowned. "They can make anything happen-"

"Which is WHY we need your father to back us up," Quistis insisted. "His power and influence backing us up will provide us with the leverage we need to get them to back off."

"What about your family?" Squall frowned. "The Garden is one of the most powerful in Gaia, why not them?"

Quistis took a deep breath. "Jenova is more powerful than the Garden," Quistis admitted. "We need a higher, more powerful authority to back us up. The only group stronger than Jenova is your father's group. He has numerous allies. Al Bhed in the desert...Avalanche in the west. If you count all of his allies, he has the biggest group because of it. His own group isn't that big, but when you count all those loyal to him... you have a large number."

"You really have no say in this, Squall," Seifer said as he stood behind Quistis with his arms crossed. "Everyone here is willing to ignore you to save Rinoa's life and, at any rate, you're looking like a whiny baby who is pouting because his daddy has to save him."

"This isn't about you, Squall," Quistis added. "It's about Rinoa. She's like a sister to me and Selphie and Zell. She's the Turks' cousin. If her life is in danger, then we'll tie you up like we did Reno and throw you in the basement while we call your father for aid."

"Either you help, Puberty Boy, or the basement. Your choice." Seifer told him.

Squall took a deep breath. "You don't even known if she'll go along with it," Squall said. He looked up at them from where he was sitting. "You didn't see her that night. She is determined to do this because she believes she'll be saving lives."

"She's just a pawn, Squall," Quistis said. "You know that. We all do. People are going to die if we don't stop this. You have to trust me on this Squall."

"Why the hell should I trust anyone on this?" Squall exploded as he shot up from his seat. "Ever since this whole organized crime thing came up, nothing has been going right! No matter how hard Rinoa and I have tried to separate ourselves from it, it just keeps coming back and messing everything up! And now you're saying that only way to save her is to get MORE crime lords involved?"

"Do not take that tone with me, Squall!" Quistis growled. She snapped her fingers and Vincent grabbed Squall's shoulders and forced him back on the chair. "You listen to me! Your blood, your family, and it's past are a part of you whether you like it or not. And the harder you try to get away from it, the harder it'll fight back. Both you AND Rinoa have absolutely NO idea what the hell is going on in underground right now! If you two did, you would realize that Rinoa doesn't have to do this. You would realize that there are other ways to make deals. If Rinoa had stayed and became a TRUE heir to her father's organization - to HER organization, MAYBE, just MAYBE, she wouldn't be in this mess! But because you two never accepted what you are and ran away from it instead, you're at a big disadvantage now that it's come back to haunt you! Stop your cowardice, stop your ignorance. Stop being a Hyne damned baby about it and accept what you are and deal with it accordingly!" Quistis screamed.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the furious blond. Quistis' face was red and flushing and Seifer came up behind her and put his arms around her. He gently turned her away, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and grabbed her phone before storming into the kitchen. Seifer turned to Squall and glared.

"Do you know why Quistis knows so much about all of this? Do you know why Quistis is happy and doesn't need to run from anyone?" Seifer hissed. "Because even though she didn't like her family's occupation, she took it upon herself to learn everything she could and protect the people that were a part of it. It's not all bad. Quistis has a lot of honor and pride. She'd never let her people get hurt or be used. She didn't run from it like you two did. So stop being a coward."

With that, Seifer turned away and went after Quistis. Squall sat there quietly. He'd never seen Quistis loose her temper like that before. He looked down. "What if she doesn't listen?"

"Then we'll have to make her listen," a voice said behind him. Rufus walked over and knelt down in front of him. "Rinoa...is very depressed right now. We're very worried about her. If she stays like this, they'll destroy her."

"What do you except me do to?" Squall scoffed. "Because you're here, they know I'm not trapped on some bus any more. They're probably going to beef up security."

"They already have," Elena mumbled. "But we can get you in."

"You should talk to her," Auron said. "Prepare her for tomorrow. She's going to get in the way if she's in this zombie like state they're talking about. Who knows what will happen if she's not thinking straight."

Squall shook his head. "She's stubborn and her mind is set." he stated.

"Then you better change it," Quistis said. She emerged from the kitchen and tossed her phone on the table. "Fujin called. The wedding has been pushed up to tomorrow at noon."

"What are you going to do, Squall?" Irvine asked.

The blue eyed guitarist stared down at the table. Quietly, he reached for the phone and began to dial a particular number. Silently he lifted it up to his ear. "Ellone?" he said quietly. "Let me talk to dad."

* * *

**A.N. - **Okay, so now we found a loop hole and we've learned that running away never solves anything and typically makes things worse. Now you know! (And knowing is half the battle.) Thanks to everyone who offered to translate. I finally hunted down someone to do it. Thank you for offering! So...what will happen next? I think it might just be one more chapter instead of two, but we'll see. Will they crash the wedding? Will Rinoa get married? Will Cloud and Tifa ever appear? 


	14. Wedding Crashers

**Sweet Music  
**_Chapter Thirteen: Wedding Crashers_  
By PasifiKStaR

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

Rinoa laid on her bed, still staring up at the ceiling. A plate of cold food was on her night stand, still uneaten. It was dark now and she had been checked on several times by Rude. She frowned. He was more attentive than usual. And she hadn't seen Tseng since that morning. Usually, he'd come and check on her, too.

'Something isn't right...' she thought to herself. She had spent the entire day not sulking, but thinking about everything. About her father, his apology, and his regrets. She thought about her wedding...it wouldn't be the big, glorious affair she had always pictured as a child. Quistis and Selphie wouldn't be there. Zell wouldn't either. None of her friends from school or work. Not even Irvine or Seifer.

Most of all she thought about Squall. _I told you that no matter what, I'll still love you._

Rinoa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you really mean that, Squall?" she whispered into the darkness of her room. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

There was a quiet knock on her door and she closed her eyes. She could detect the light from the hall pouring into her room as Rude peered in. "Rinoa?" he called into the darkness. She didn't answer. She heard him let out a heavy sigh. "Just put the food on the table...try to make sure she eats."

Rinoa inwardly frowned. Who else was there? She heard soft footsteps on her floor and then the sound of her uneaten tray being replaced with one carrying warm, freshly prepared food. After a moment, she realized that her guest was not going to leave.

'Fine...see if I care.' Rinoa thought to herself. Then she felt the pressure on the edge of her bed. She felt someone's body sit beside hers and a moment later, a warm hand brushed past her forehead as it swept back dark bangs. 'Who the hell is touching me?'

"Eat." a male voice said. Rinoa frowned slightly. She had expected, if anything, Nurse Aeris. Not some man. Suddenly, arms were placing themselves around her. She was hoisted into a sitting position and her eyes flew open.

"What are you doing?" she gasped in a hoarse voice. Her eyes darted to his shadowed face and she narrowed her eyes.

He sat there calmly, sun glasses placed over his eyes. They looked suspiciously like the kind that Rude wore. Her eyes trailed down to his black dress coat and the white shirt peeking out. A black tie was neatly in place. Brown hair fell over his head and Rinoa swallowed. Her heart began to race as she lifted her hand. Hesitantly, it rose and reached for his glasses.

Pale fingers grasped the sides and slowly pulled it off. Startling blue eyes met her brown ones and the glasses fell from her hands. Her mouth opened and he lifted his finger to his lips in a motion to stop her from speaking. "They sneaked me in," he told her softly. "I'm worried about you."

"What are you doing here?" she gasped out. Memories of the night before swirled through her mind as her heart pounded against her chest. Squall smiled slightly.

"To make sure you were all right," he replied. His voice was low, probably to keep from attracting any attention from outside. Squall gently lifted his hand and stroked the side of her face intently. "I'm sorry of I seemed angry last night."

Rinoa closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, it's my fault-"

"It's not," Squall told her. "I'm not a fool, Rinoa...I know you didn't mean, to. But no man would be thrilled to see the one they loved kiss another man," Rinoa smiled weakly and opened her eyes to look at his. "I shouldn't have left you like that. Quistis just lectured me on responsibility and duty and running away from your problems."

Rinoa smiled and chuckled quietly. "Yeah, she'll do that."

"She made a good point," Squall told her. "If we didn't run from all of this...from our fathers...we might not be in this situation right now."

Rinoa tilted her head to side and gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"We can't keep running from this...It'll only get worse if we do."

"I promise to be the best crime lord I can be," Rinoa said, offering him a weak smile. Squall smiled back and scooted closer to her, gathering her in his arms as he sat next to her. Rinoa tilted her head against his. "But we have to accept it."

"You're getting married tomorrow," Squall reminded her. Rinoa cringed at being reminded. "But I want to know... are you happy with this?" He asked serious. Rinoa looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm accepting it," Rinoa said. "But I'm not happy. How can I possibly be about this?" she asked, almost shocked that he asked.

Squall nodded and cupped her face in his hands. "That's just what I needed to hear..." He smiled.

"What?" Rinoa gasped. "What do you mean?"

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. He suddenly pulled away and looked at her with a slight smile. "You haven't eaten all day." he said, changing the topic completely.

Rinoa frowned. "Squall..."

"Eat," he said. "With all that's going on right now, you have to at least eat to keep up your strength." Rinoa sighed and nodded slightly. He brought her tray of food over and placed it on her lap. As she picked up her fork and began eating her meal, she paused.

She looked up at him. "I really don't feel like eating?"

"Do you feel sick?" he asked softly. He pressed his hand against her forehead. "You feel fine."

"I've been laying on the bed the whole day..." Rinoa admitted. "I guess I'm just a little sore..."

"Where does it hurt?" he asked again. Rinoa tilted her head to the side to expose her neck. "My neck kind of hurts...I might have slept wrong."

Squall gently rushed her hair aside and Rinoa moved her tray on to the other side of the bed. "Right here?" Squall asked as he pressed his hand against her neck. Rinoa winced and tensed.

"Yeah..."

He smiled slightly and lowered his head. Rinoa's eyes widened as she felt his lips slowly place themselves over her sensitive pale flesh, sending shivers down her spine. She stiffened and felt his arms winding around her waist to hold her in place. "Better?" he asked. Rinoa bit her lip as his hot breath seared past her neck and ear.

She smiled to herself and leaned back against him. "Actually...it still hurts..."

Outside, Rude looked at his watch and frowned. Squall had been inside with Rinoa for over an hour already. Perhaps it was time to drag him out. He turned and reached for the door knob, but stopped. What if they were...? The mere thought made him both embarrassed and furious. 'He better not be!'. He reached for the door knob and suddenly it was pulled open.

Rude quickly straightened up and pretended to have been diligently guarding the door instead of wondering if Squall had done anything to Rinoa. The blue eyed man walked out and gave Rude a curt nod as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair. He reached down and fixed the knot of his tie before tugging on his mis-buttoned jacket.

Rude gave him a questioning look and Squall swallowed nervously underneath the larger man's look. "Um...I got her to eat." Rude didn't say another word as Squall looked down and quickly fixed his jacket.

"It's time for you to leave." Rude told him in a low voice.

Squall nodded and headed down the hall in the way he came. He quickly walked down the stairs, trying not to appear as nervous as a mouse in a room of hungry cats.

Just as he took a step towards the door, someone turned the corner and ran into him. Squall stumbled back and froze as he realized who he had run into. The late middle aged man was still dressed in his suit and was frowning. It was apparent from the pictures he had seen in the hall that this was General Caraway.

"Do I know you?"

Squall could've sworn he paled several shades. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die...'

"Sir," a voice said by the door way. "That's a new recruit." Squall looked past the General to Rufus. The General looked Squall up and down and gave a slight grunt.

"Watch where you're going next time." the old man told him. Squall nodded.

"Yes, sir." he said, silently thanking Hyne for Rude's sun glasses. He stepped aside as General Caraway walked past him.

Suddenly, his arm was grabbed and he saw Elena ushering him towards the door. "Come on, newbie," she said. "It's time for you to do some rounds...outside."

* * *

Rinoa woke up in her bed and smiled to herself. She tilted her head to the side and saw her eaten food and the spoon that Squall had fed her with. She blushed and her hand trailed down to her neck and fingered the chain. She hooked a finger beneath it and lifted it and the two objects dangling from it up.

'At least it wasn't a dream...'

A knock sounded on her door and she immediately sat up. "Rinoa?" Elena said. "I'm coming in!" The blond stuck her head into the room as she opened the door and offered her cousin a smile. "Hey...glad to see you're awake."

Rinoa nodded. "Yeah..."

"You look better," Elena said as she opened Rinoa's blinds. Bright sunlight poured through the window. "Had a good night?" she asked, knowingly. Rinoa looked down and blushed.

"Thanks..." she whispered. Elena chuckled and sighed.

"Well, you better get up and take a shower. The seamstress is here with the dress and she might need to make some final adjustments." Elena told her. Rinoa nodded and moved her covers off of her legs. As she stood up, she heard another knock and looked towards the door.

"Good morning!" a cheerful brunette said. Rinoa's mouth nearly dropped as she saw the woman who entered.

"Tifa?" she gasped. "What are you-"

"Shhh..." Elena said as she put her hand over her cousin's mouth. "Let the seamstress do her work." she stressed. Rinoa's eyes darted to Tifa who hung up the dress on the back of the closet door. She turned around and grinned.

"I hope you don't mind," Tifa said with a smile. "I invited some friends to...help." Rinoa just stared at her dumbly. She nodded and slowly walked to her bathroom, a dazed look on her face.

As she passed, she looked at Tifa and tilted her head to the side. "Is this about tutoring your son?"

Tifa chuckled and shook her head. She leaned forward and whispered. "We've been sent for security purposes... don't be afraid."

"You better hurry up, Rin," Elena said as she looked out the window. "All of Jenova's most powerful men are down there...it might get dirty if we don't get this thing rolling."

Rinoa nodded and smiled at Tifa. "Thank you."

"Just returning the favor to a family friend." Tifa assured her. She shooed her into the bathroom and Rinoa struggled to contain her hope.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Squall asked. He was pacing the living room as Quistis sat calmly on the arm of the couch beside Seifer. "He said he'd come?"

"You heard him yourself, Squall," Quistis told him. "Stop worrying. Laguna will be here."

"Then why are they late?" Squall demanded. Quistis rolled his eyes.

Seifer looked at his watch. They were late by three minutes. Irvine sighed and looked out the window. He turned back in and looked at the group sitting on the couch. Reno had left the night before with Rufus and Elena. His job was to go find the still missing Tseng. "I hope they get here soon," Irvine said with a frown. "I think we're going to be cutting this quite close."

Seifer snorted. "It's probably Chicken Wuss' fault. The idiot probably got them lost," He turned to look at Quistis. "I told you not to send him to pick them up."

"Zell is more responsible than he seems, Seifer," Quistis told him. "Any minute now, they'll-"

The doorbell rang and Quistis gave Seifer a superior smirk. Selphie bounded over to the door and opened it. "Hiya, Zellie!"

"Sorry it took so long, guys," Zell said as he walked in, a bright smile on his face. "We were held up?"

After him, Laguna entered and smiled. "Sorry, it's my fault," he breathed. "I had to round up everyone."

Quistis cocked her head to the side. "Everyone?" Irvine peeked out the window and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my Hyne."

"Hmm?" Selphie stepped out of the door and her mouth dropped. Then a wide smile graced her face. "Booyaka! That's what I'M talking about right there!"

She jumped up and down as Quistis, Seifer, and Squall all looked outside. Two dozen cars were lined up, along with several dark colored SUVs and Laguna's limousine. They could only imagine how much heat was being packed inside those vehicles. Quistis grinned as Seifer gave an impressed nod. Squall just gawked. "Who...who ARE all those people?" he gasped as he turned to his father.

Laguna took his son's surprised expression as a good thing. "Just some friends," he shrugged. "So...when's the party?" He asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"In a few minutes," Quistis said as she glanced down at her watch. "We better get going!"

"Sir!" Laguna turned around and looked out the door as a blonde with spiky, gravity defying hair ran up to him. "Sir! Tifa just called and she said that they're going to go ahead and get started already!"

"What?" Quistis gasped. She looked at her watch. "It's almost half an hour early!"

"Probably to prevent party crashers," Seifer said. He headed back into the house and opened the closet. "Pubes, remember how to use this?" Seifer pulled out a heavy black case and Squall's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Squall gasped as Seifer opened up the case and revealed a shiny silver gun blade.

"We never did settle who was better," Seifer said as he pulled out his own case and unlocked it. He lifted up Hyperion and grinned. "Let's see just how bad you've gotten."

"Will you two stop it?" Quistis shouted from the door way. Everyone had already left. "Grab your penis enhancers and get in the car!"

Seifer snorted as he ran past Quistis and gave her a quick kiss. "C'mon now, Quisty...you know I don't need one."

Squall rolled his eyes and shoved Seifer forward. "Let's go!"

* * *

"But it's thirty minutes too early!" Rinoa gasped as she looked up from her vanity. Tifa was finishing weaving white baby's breath into Rinoa's updo. Her veil had been settled against the princess tiara and fell over her bare back.

"I know, but your father wants to start it NOW," Rufus frowned. "You're ready, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then let's GO!" Rufus said. Rinoa looked at Tifa, who was frowning. The 'seamstress' looked at Rinoa and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll take care of it," she assured her. "Go down there...take your sweet time." Rinoa nodded and nervously took Rufus' hand as he escorted her out of her room.

Rinoa walked down the hall and stood at the top of the stairs. She looked down at saw Rude standing there, dabbing his the corners of his eye with a tissue. "Rude? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Immediately, the Turk straightened up and shoved the tissue in his pocket. He fumbled with his sunglasses and gave a nod.

"He's getting all teary eyed," Rufus chuckled. He and Rude locked eyes. "Everything going according to plan?"

"Everything has arrived on time and will be here shortly," Rude replied. He looked over Rinoa as she stood in front of him and he took a deep breath. "There are a lot of dangerous people out there today. Be careful."

Rinoa closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "She'll be fine," a deep voice said behind her. They looked over her shoulder and saw Sephiroth walking past in a black tuxedo and a sly smile over his lips. "She's going to be family now. And we always take care of family."

Rufus and Rude regarded him guarded expressions. "You should be getting to your seat now, sir. We're about to start." Rufus said, his voice nearly void of emotion. Sephiroth nodded and glanced at Rinoa once more.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he said as he walked out towards the back, out to where the gardens were. "You remind me of my late wife."

Rinoa shivered at the implication and felt Rude's hand on her shoulder. "How's the dress?"

"Inlaid bullet proof Kevlar." Rinoa replied.

"That's my girl." Rude nodded.

"Rinoa," The young woman turned around and instantly narrowed her eyes as she saw her father emerge from the hall in his tuxedo. "You look much better this morning, my dear. Are you ready for your wedding?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here, would I?" Rinoa hissed.

General Caraway's lip twitched slightly and looked at Rude and Rufus. "I've given orders to the security to make sure no one bothers the ceremony. Since we can't find..." he paused as he glanced over at Rinoa for a moment. "Since we can't find THEM, I've ordered a complete lock down of the estate."

The two merely nodded as Caraway offered his arm to Rinoa. She looked at it, disgusted. "I'm walking down the aisle by myself."

"That's not tradition, Rinoa. You have to walk with your father." he told her. Rinoa basically translated it as that she had to walk down with her father to show that they were close and that there was strength in the merger.

She resisted the urge to scream at him. Rinoa turned on her heel and began to walk down the hall towards the estate. She pulled her veil over her face, hiding her face from the world. "As far as I am concerned, I have no father." As the echo of her footsteps faded off, General Caraway growled and turned to Rude and Rufus.

"You two, make sure no one makes it to the garden when the ceremony starts, got it? This merger will go through without ANY problems," Caraway told them. The two nodded. "And where are Tseng and Reno? I haven't seen them."

"They're working on something...security related, sir." Rufus answered. Caraway grumbled.

"To think they'd miss their own cousin's wedding..." Caraway turned around and headed towards the garden. He walked through the back doors and walked around the rows of white chairs, decorated with simple light blue flowers. There were few people on the bride's side, perhaps twenty of Caraway's highest ranking men. On the groom's side, Jenova's top men and at least fifty or so men who were allies of Jenova were present.

Caraway walked up to the officiate and told him to start. As Rinoa stood at the door way, she stared out into the garden and at the rows of people she'd never met before. She took a deep breath and replayed Squall's words from the night before over and over in her head. It was as if she were seeking comfort in them.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked as she fixed Rinoa's veil and dress.

"Elena," Rinoa said softly as she heard the music start. "Good-bye." Elena stiffened as she held out Rinoa's train. The material slipped off her fingers as the bride began her descent towards the altar.

Rinoa stood at the door way, her body facing the blinding sun light. Ironic, considering her mood that day. As the music sounded and she appeared, the men and women who were guests stood up and turned to look at her. She could see her father standing and waiting. She could see Sephiroth and his brood, also there. Kadaj had a smirk across his face, mirroring the looks on his father and Yazoo. Loz, of all people, was crying.

She slowly began to walk down the aisle. 'No Selphie and Quistis as brides maids...' Behind her veil she blinked back the tears. 'No Zell asking when the reception was so he can get to the hot dogs...' Her gloved hands gripped the bouquet that Elena had given her. 'No Seifer and Irvine arguing...no Reno teasing me...' Her heart clenched in her chest as she passed the scrutinizing eyes of the guests. She met the gaze of her groom and almost stopped. 'No Squall...'

The whole scene was like a dream. For a moment, it was like she was watching her ethereal image walk down the aisle instead. She could see the people around her, whispering in low voices to one another about the importance of the wedding and how lucky she was to be marrying into such a powerful crime family. But she couldn't hear their actual voices. She couldn't even hear the music any more. She just knew all of that was happening around her.

She stepped up to the altar and Kadaj stepped forward and offered his hand. She lifted her chin defiantly and grasped her bouquet tigheter. She glared at him from behind her veil as the officiate began.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me..." Seifer said as he looked out the tinted windows of the limousine. Just driving up the street alone, there were dozens of cars already parked. They were all expensive vehicles and one could only guess that they belonged to high ranking crime members.

"You think that's impressive..." Another blond said as he closed his phone. "Tifa says that there are almost ten times the normal number of guards roaming around the estate. No one is allowed into the garden where the ceremony is taking place."

"Have they started?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah, they've started."

"So what's the plan, Quistis?" Laguna asked the brilliant young woman. Quistis blinked and stared at him.

"I thought you were coming up with the plan to get in..." Quistis trailed off. Squall suddenly felt like throwing himself out of the car.

"Ah...well..." Laguna looked around sheepishly and looked at the people who were staring at him in disbelief. His eyes darted over to Squall, who looked rather pissed off. His head went downcast and he took a deep breath. "Cloud, contact the Al Bhed and tell them to spread their men around the perimeter."

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Everyone in this limousine has one goal and that is to get Quistis into the garden so we can break the news. As soon as she does, all hell will probably break loose," Laguna frowned. He rubbed his chin. "Seifer, I want you, Raijin, and Fujin to stay with Quistis at all times. Guard her and make sure she keeps those papers. Selphie and Zell, make a beeline for Rinoa and make sure she gets out of the way when it gets messy."

"What about me?" Irvine asked.

"Irvine..." Laguna trailed off. "You graduated from a military school, too, right?" Irvine nodded. "How good at you with a gun?"

Irvine grinned. "Pretty damn good, if I don't say so myself."

"Tifa is upstairs...she can probably lead you to an empty room where you can see the whole garden through the window," Cloud said. "He can go up there and cover us."

"Keep your gun aimed to disarm, not to kill," Laguna instructed. Irvine nodded enthusiastically. "Squall..." The brunette perked up. "You and I are going to have to provide cover."

"What about all the other people there?" Quistis asked. "No doubt that Jenova's men and their allies are there, too."

Laguna took a deep breath. "Get Al Bhed's Machina Fraction cover our backs when we make our way through. Have the rest of Al Bhed disarm the security systems and then surround the garden for secondary back up. I want Cloud right up here with us. His mercenary skills will be needed on the front lines."

Seifer let out a content sigh. "I haven't hacked through herds of people since that final at school..." He lifted up his gun blade and kissed it's handle. "I forgot the joys of gun blading."

Quistis rolled her eyes. "I've secured SeeD forces all along the borders to assist in any backlash when word of this gets out. So we have damage control. I've sent other Vincent and Yuffie, Cid and Barrett to over see them."

"Then everything is set," Laguna said. He moved a black case over his lap and opened it up to reveal a machine gun. The limousine parked in front of the estate and he looked up. "And guys...try not to kill everyone."

Seifer opened the door and stepped out. As soon as he did, three guards were already walking towards him. Seifer lifted up Hyperion and smirked. "No promises."

* * *

The sound of gun fire could be heard faintly in the distance and Rinoa snapped her head up. Everyone in the garden paused as General Caraway narrowed his eyes. "Continue!" he ordered the officiate. The old man nodded.

On the other side, Sephiroth looked at Loz and Yazoo and gave a nod of his head. The two slipped out of the garden without being seen and Kadaj grabbed Rinoa's chin and forced her to face him. "Nothing is going to stop this." he said in a low voice.

Rinoa smirked back at him. "Whatever."

* * *

"You could've been a LITTLE more subtle Seifer!" Quistis shouted as she gripped a folder against her chest and snapped her whip around a guard's neck.

"Where's the fun in that?" Seifer laughed. "Stay in the formation, people!" he ordered his 'team'.

Ahead of them, Laguna was holding a walkie-talkie to his ear. "The whole estate knows now! Move in!" he ordered. "You two! Get those gates open so back up can get in and secure the area!"

Cloud nodded and looked at Squall. There were half a dozen men running towards them, guns extended. Squall skidded to a stop and lifted up his gun blade. Half a dozen rounds were shot back at them, wounding three, but not stopping the other three from shooting back. Cloud stopped next to him and lifted a massive sword in the air. He grabbed it's handles and snapped it apart.

Squall saw a flash of silver in front of him as one of the body sized blades was imbedded into the ground in front of him. He glanced over at Cloud who looked back at him. "You haven't been a mercenary for very long, have you?"

"I'm not a mercenary," Squall said as he reloaded his gun blade. He lifted it up and aimed at three men still shooting. "I'm his son!'

As they fell, Squall leapt up from behind the sword and rushed forward. Up ahead he could see the guards running towards them. "They've sealed gates off!" Cloud shouted.

Squall took a deep breath and gripped his gun blade. As he rushed forward, the blade began to glow a hazy blue. He let out a scream as he unleashed a series of attacks on the gate.

The powerful blows blew through the iron gates and sliced across the manicured lawn, tossing security forces left and right. "How's that?" Squall asked.

"Not bad," Cloud smiled slightly as he ran after the younger man. "You know my son's been wanting to learn the gun blade."

Squall nearly stumbled. "You have a SON?"

"Yeah, I'm married, too!" Cloud yelled over the gun fire as guard after guard fell at their swords. "I know...I know...I look young, right?"

'Why am I having this conversation in the middle of a battle?' Squall thought to himself as he slammed his gun blade against a guard's skull. "How old are you?"

"Thirty-five!" Cloud sent a blast form his sword across the lawn.

"You can't possibly be thirty-five...you look so...so..." Squall shouted as he jumped over the now destroyed fountain and brought his sword down on shocked looking guard.

"Young?" Cloud asked.

Squall winced as a bullet nearly grazed his shoulder. "Short!" he shouted. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others arriving. "Hurry up!"

"Cloud!" a voice screamed up ahead of them. Both men looked up as a guard screamed and flew over their heads. Squall's jaw dropped.

"What was that?"

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted. He blushed and waved as a woman ran through, slamming her fist and kicking anyone who came in her way. Cloud's eyes widened. "Tifa, behind you!"

The brunette whirled around and let out a low growl as she round housed a guard and sent him flying against one of the columns at the front of the house. Irvine caught up with the two men and stared. "Who is she?" Selphie slapped him upside the head. "Ow...it's just a question..."

"Who's going upstairs with me?" Tifa shouted.

Irvine immediately raised his hand up. "Me! ME!"

"Take him upstairs and make sure he covers us!" Cloud said. Tifa nodded and waved for Irvine to follow her into the house.

"Let's go!" Seifer shouted as he ran past them. "They'll take care of out here!" He pointed over his shoulder and Squall glanced back and saw the group of weapons baring men and women who were now pouring out of the cars that had lined the drive way.

"Squall! Come on!" Laguna shouted. The brunette shook his head and ran in after them. Just as Tifa and Irvine disappeared into the house, two figures appeared in the door way, closing it off. The group came to a halt as two silver haired man appeared.

"Oh great..." Zell said. He cracked his knuckles and was about to jump forward, when Quistis held him back.

"You and Selphie go around back and make sure Rinoa is okay." she said in a low voice as her eyes studied the two men.

"Look what we have here, Loz...wedding crashers." Yazoo said smoothly.

Squall growled and lifted up his sword. "I don't have time for this!" He flew forward and metal banged against metal as Yazoo whipped out a smaller gun blade and grinned. Squall's eyes widened with surprise before he was thrown back out into the front yard.

He landed on his feet and grit his teeth as Yazoo came flying out towards him. He barely managed to get his gun blade up before Yazoo's cut him half. The sheer force of the hit drove his feet deeper into the ground.

"Seifer! Get Quistis in there!" Laguna yelled.

"I'll get the big guy!" Cloud said. The other silver haired man grinned as he locked a metal device over one arm. He slowly walked down the front steps, making others move as he approached.

"This is going to be fun..." he smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

Quistis felt her arm being pulled and looked up to see Seifer dragging her into the house. The sounds of people grunting and gun shots going off were heard from within as Fujin and Raijin cleared the path for her.

Outside, Cloud and Squall leaned against each other, back to back, as they faced their opponents. "We don't have time for this..." Squall growled through heavy breathing. "We need to get in there."

"Then hurry up and beat him!" Cloud replied.

"You first!" Squall retorted. They pushed themselves against each other and attacked the two men. Squall darted Yazoo's bullets as he rushed forward, using his gun blade as both a weapon and a shield.

Cloud found himself on guard with two swords, one in each hand, as Loz disappeared and reappeared all around him. Suddenly, he was hit in the jaw and flew back against the house. Squall's body soon joined him as Squall slammed into the brick, loosening a few from their places.

"That hurt..." Squall mumbled.

"I've had worse," Cloud grumbled as he shook himself out of his stupor. "Ever held the hand of a pregnant woman during her labor? MUCH more painful."

"I'll keep that in mind." Squall hissed out.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, Cloud jumped up just as Loz slammed his fist down where he was sitting. The lower half of the brick wall tumbled around his arm as Cloud landed on his shoulders and jumped off him, pushing Loz against the wall in his wake.

Against the wall, Squall grasped his side and swore at the throbbing pain there. He saw a glitter of light off a blade and whirled to his left. Squall gripped his gun blade and brought it up as Yazoo came flying out at him. The spark of metal grating against each other sounded just inches from his face as he grit his teeth. He lifted his leg and shoved his foot against Yazoo's stomach, making the silver haired man stumble backwards.

Squall stood up and attacked furiously. "Cloud!" a voice said behind them. "Long time no see, buddy!" a loud male voice said from the house. "What are you guys doing out here?"

Squall resisted the urge to turn around as he swung hard at Yazoo, sending the man flying across the war torn front lawn. Yazoo's body slammed into the stone wall, making it crumble around in on impact. Cloud stabbed his sword into the cement as Loz's fist met it. As soon as contact was made, Cloud jumped out from behind it and slammed another sword against the man, sending Loz flying into the crumbling fountain.

"That should've taken care of them..." Squall said as he leaned against his gun blade and took a deep breath.

"Don't be so sure." Reno said as he ran past Squall. The reached into his jacket and pulled out a baton as the pieces of the fallen wall began to move.

Suddenly, the pieces flew off the body as Yazoo leapt out of the pile, grinning madly as he ran forward. "You're kidding..." Squall breathed as he winced.

Behind him, he heard the sound of rubble being moved and saw Loz emerge, apparently unhurt, from the fountain. Cloud was about to attack, but Rude stepped in front of him. "You two are needed in there," he said in a low voice. "I have...personal issues with the man who wanted to marry my cousin."

"I've got this one!" Reno shouted as he ran forward and threw a punch at Yazoo. Before it hit him, Yazoo jumped and over Reno. "Eh? What the - AH!" A kick to the back side sent Reno flying towards the wall.

Squall lifted up his gun blade as Yazoo landed and slowly began walking towards him. "I can't let you stop that wedding." Yazoo said.

Squall narrowed his eyes and prepared to fight when a metal rod slammed into Yazoo's head. The silver haired man grunted and whirled around with a kick just as Reno jumped into the air and landed in front of him.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Reno said. He turned back to Yazoo. "I'm your opponent now. How about that?"

"You're not worth my time."

"I'm not worth your...?" Reno stuttered in shock. "Oh, NOW I'm mad!"

Squall was running towards the house as Reno's war cry cut through the air. A second later, it changed into a scream as his body flew across the lawn. Cloud was already at the top of the steps and in his place, Rude was grappling Loz on the ground. It looked like a wrestling match rather than a fight. Rude grabbed Loz by the legs over his shoulders and slammed him down on the ground before turning and slamming his elbow down on the man's stomach.

A gun shot rang through and suddenly a scream cut through the area. Squall's face paled as his blood froze in his veins.

"RINOA!"

* * *

"Now the couple will sign the documents," the officiate said above the sounds of fighting and gunfire from within the house. He winced as he heard someone scream out in pain. "And the bond has been sealed."

Kadaj glanced over at his father, who nodded. He dropped Rinoa's hands and lifted up the pen to sign the merger. He put it down and looked at Rinoa. The bride stood there, staring at the paper. "Sign it." she could hear her father's low voice hiding an threat.

"Is there a problem?" Sephiroth sounded.

"No," Caraway answered immediately. His eyes settled on his daughter and glared. "Rinoa, sign it."

Her friends were so close. She just needed a few more moments. Suddenly, she felt Kadaj grab her arm forcefully and pulled her closer to him. He seemed to be giving her a hug, but Rinoa felt the barrel of the gun pressed against her dress. In truth, she didn't know if Kevlar was that effective at gun point.

"Sign it," Kadaj hissed in her ear. "Or else." He hissed, pressing the gun against her rib cage. Rinoa whimpered as she was turned towards the document. The officiate handed her the pen and with shaking hands, Rinoa bent down.

Rinoa gasped as he grabbed her hand and forced her to place it on the document. 'If I can just hold out for a few more seconds-"

"Sir! Security has been breeched!" Rinoa stiffened as she felt Kadaj's grip momentarily loosen. She looked over her shoulder as her father stood up and looked towards the house.

"Get all the guards into the house! Don't let anyone through!" Caraway ordered.

Sephiroth stood up as well. "Seal off the garden area. We're not leaving until that merger is signed." He ordered. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

All around her, Rinoa heard the sounds of cloth moving and guns being cocked in preparation for whoever would come out of those doors. "What are you waiting for?" Kadaj hissed. "SIGN IT!"

Suddenly, the sounds of gun fire and shouting died from within the house and Caraway frowned. The tension in the garden had risen. No seemed to even dare to breath. Rinoa watched the doors to the house. "Put your weapons down!" a female voice ordered.

"Quistis!" Rinoa gasped. A wave of relief flooded through her. It lasted only a split second before fear replaced it.

"I said, put your guns down!" Quistis ordered once more. They couldn't see anyone from inside the house. "We have you surrounded, so put them down!"

The people in the garden looked around warily, still hesitant to put down their guns. Suddenly, a high pitched female voice shouted. "Didn't you hear what she said? Put down the guns! Al Bhed has surrounded you and we're not afraid to make our point!"

Sounds could be heard moving through the garden and suddenly, a fence of human bodies seemed to enclose around the garden. In each one, a gun was held, aimed and ready to go. Rinoa's mouth dropped as she saw the blonde girl who was off to the side. "Rikku?"

"Hi, Rinny!" she waved cheerfully. "My daddy's leader of the Al Bhed," she frowned slightly. "How come you didn't invite me to your wedding?"

"Guns down!" A deeper male voice ordered. All eyes went back to the house as the entrapped men lowered their guns. Slowly, Seifer emerged with Raijin and Fujin flanking him. Behind them was Quistis, looking stern as ever. Beside her, Laguna Loire.

"You!" Caraway growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited," Laguna retorted. He lifted his hand. "Fellow leaders, I'm afraid you came here today for nothing. There will be no merger between Jenova and Caraway."

Instantly, a series of murmurs swept through the crowds and Rinoa closed her eyes and let out a relieved breath. "What are you talking about?" Caraway barked. "You think you're going to stop us?" Sephiroth looked at his son and gave a nod.

Suddenly, Rinoa's hand was grabbed and dragged across the paper. "What are you doing?" Rinoa screamed as Kadaj moved her hand over the paper to spell her name. "Let me go!"

"Signing the paper won't get you anything." Quistis said.

"They are married now. There is nothing you can do stop it!" Caraway yelled.

Quistis grinned. She lifted up an envelope. "These is Julia Heartilly Caraway's complete living will she put in the hands of her lawyer, Edea Kramer upon the birth of her daughter, Rinoa. In it is stated that if Rinoa marries to anyone with formal ties to a crime organization upon the date of the marriage, she will be disowned."

Rinoa let out a sharp gasp as her eyes widened. Caraway narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"If Rinoa is disowned, she looses all ties she has to the Caraway and Heartilly money, property, and power, including the organization rights," Quistis said as her eyes moved over to Sephiroth. "In short...you married your son off for nothing."

Sephiroth glowered and turned to Caraway. "Is that true?"

"No! No, it can't be! I never heard of a living will! It's got to be hoax-"

"I will not stand here and be insulted by you!" Sephiroth growled. "How dare you try to humiliate me and pawn your worthless spawn off on my organization!"

"It isn't like that!" Caraway said. He moved forward and stood beside Rinoa. He grabbed her arm. "Rinoa is not disowned-"

"Do you think they would go through attacking an estate filled to the brim with security just for a joke?" Sephiroth scoffed. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "She's worth NOTHING to me now! You've wasted my time and my effort to come and save this pathetic organization of yours! And then you add insult to injury by deceiving me?" He sneered disgustedly at the old man. "Kadaj!"

The silver haired groom nodded and pulled out the gun. Caraway's eyes darted downward just as he lifted it up and grabbed Rinoa against him as he moved her body behind his.

The gun shot rang out in almost utter silence. Rinoa's eyes widened as blood splattered across her pure white dress. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

She felt her father grab her and pull her away. She saw the flash of horror on his face as he shielded her body was his, holding his daughter firmly in front of him as Kadaj pulled the trigger and sent the heated bullet into his back. In the distance, she heard someone screaming and then another gun shot. She saw the streak of silver fall as Kadaj grasped his bleeding shoulder and stumbled back against the altar.

In front of her, her father's weight became apparent as he legs gave out beneath him. Her arms automatically grabbed on to him as she fell down with him, landing on the steps of the altar. Her father's body landed against her legs as he looked down, shocked, at the bullet exit hole in his stomach. She could see the fear in his eyes as he looked over at her and placed a shaking hand across her blood soaked stomach.

The bullet was lodged into Kevlar behind white lace. An elated smile graced his face as he ran his finger over the bullet. Blood poured out of the wound as his hand fell cross his stomach, bathing it in red liquid.

"Dad?" Rinoa screamed as her arms gathered her father's fallen body.

"Rinoa! Look out!" She looked up as she heard Zell's voice screaming somewhere. Her eyes widened as she saw the gun pointed at her and Sephiroth's impassive green eyes locked on her head.

Her eyes widened as an arm flew up and shoved her down. Blood exploded over her face as she screamed. General Caraway's body fell back against her, a bullet shot dead center in his forehead. "DAD!"

"Shit." Sephiroth frowned and aimed for Rinoa once more. Rinoa looked up at the killer.

Squall ran through the doors and his eyes immdiately zoned into the bride in the blood stained gown on the altar. Her eyes were wide open and he followed her gaze. "RINOA!"

Another gun shot ran out and Sephiroth dropped his gun before he had a chance to squeeze the trigger. He whirled around and grasped his shoulder as a huge, gaping wound began to drench his tuxedo in blood. He saw the furious looking brunette storming across the gun fire, seemingly untouched by the fighting around him.

"Squall! Get Rinoa!" someone screamed. Another gun shot rang and Sephiroth felt the slice of a bullet on his leg.

Sephiroth hissed as members of both sides began fighting. He ducked down, trying to avoid the gun fire, and quickly headed towards the house. He pasted himself against the wall as guards ran by, ignoring him to try to get to the fight in the yard. He stumbled to the front of the house where a woman was about to get into a car.

He growled and grabbed her shoulders, shoving her violently aside as he got into the car and slammed the door. "DRIVE!" he ordered. "Take me to the airport immediately! I have a jet waiting!" The driver remained quiet as he drove out of the estate and into the street. Sephiroth frowned. "The airport is the other way, you imbecile! I need to go to Deling International!"

A mocking laugh came from the front seat and Sephiroth lifted his head as he clutched his bleeding shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw the reflection of the man's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Hello, Sephiroth..." the man said in a low, dangerous voice. "I've been wondering...what did you ever do to my sister's body?" The doors locked.

* * *

"Dad! Dad?" Rinoa screamed as she cradled her father against her and shook his body. His eyes were open, clouded with blood, as he looked up at her. Rinoa was bathed in red as tears streamed down her blood soaked face. "Dad!"

His hand rose slightly and Rinoa glanced down and instantly clutched it. "OhmiHyne, General Caraway!" Quistis gasped as she arrived with Selphie and Zell.

His mouth opened, but no words came out. Blood trickled from the corners of his lips and Rinoa choked back a painful sob. "I'm..." Selphie said, reading his mouth. "Sorry..."

Tears colored red fell from her father's eyes as the man's body went limp. Rinoa's eyes widened. "Dad?" she gasped out. "Dad...dad, wake up!" she screamed.

"Rinoa..." Quistis whispered. Rinoa gripped her father's body and shook it. "Rinoa, stop."

"Dad, wake up!" Rinoa demanded. "I'm angry at you! I can't be angry at you if you're gone!" she sobbed violently. "WAKE UP!"

"Rinoa, he's gone-" Zell said softly. She shook her head violently.

"No! He can't be gone! He's...he's...no..." Rinoa couldn't stop shaking. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and she grabbed on to the arm that went around her desperately. Her chest was rising and falling with uneven breathing.

"Let him go, Rinoa..." Squall whispered gently as he began to pull her away. "It's over now..."

Rinoa closed her eyes tightly as Squall pulled her away. Rufus and Elena appeared and swore as they saw their fallen leader in his blood soaked tuxedo. "Rinoa..." Rufus said softly. He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Squall closed his eyes tightly and gathered her against him. "Rinoa...I'm sorry."

* * *

Rinoa stood in front of the mausoleum where both her parents were now buried. She was wearing a long, black dress and a black scarf around her neck and head. Her umbrella kept her dry from from the heavy drops that were falling all around her.

She replayed the earlier moments in her mind. Rude, Rufus, and Reno had been amongst the pall barera at her father's funeral. Tseng was still confined to a wheel chair. He was found beaten and tied up in Sephiroth's closet. His legs had been broken. Elena had been pushing his wheel chair.

It was a small, somber ceremony. Very private. Her friends were all there, if only to help her out. She was glad that they had stayed with her long enough to bury her father. They would leave that day and return to their lives while she started another there in Deling City.

She remembered Rufus' proclamation that if Rinoa accepted, she would become the new leader of the Caraway Organization. Amongst the leaders of her father's group, she ascended to the podium and accepted the position without hesitation.

Rinoa heard footsteps behind her. The sound of fine dress shoes sinking into the grassy mud. A figure, also beneath an umbrella of his own, stood beside her. For a moment, they stood there silently. Alone in front of the stone structure that bared the name Caraway across it in large Latin letters.

"Sephiroth has disappeared." he told her in a low voice. Rinoa closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

"I know," she replied quietly as she opened her eyes. "I accepted the position."

"I know," he answered. "It's time we both stopped running and take control," He turned his head towards her. "I still love you."

Rinoa closed her eyes tightly, to hold back the tears. She bit her lip. "I'll always love you, Squall."

She felt arms wrap around her slender shoulders as she turned and buried her face against his chest once more. A familiar hand stroked her hair comfortingly. They stood there silently, just savoring the moment.

"Squall!" a voice shouted from a waiting car. "We have to go! We're scheduled to take off!"

Squall took a deep breath and nodded. He gently pushed Rinoa away. His hands cupped her face and once more, he caressed her soft features. She looked back at him with equally regretful eyes as he lowered her head and kissed her.

"Squall!"

She pulled back and turned her head away. "You better go...you'll miss the plane." Rinoa whispered breathily.

Squall nodded, disappointed, and stepped back. "Rinoa, I..." he trailed off and gripped his umbrella tightly. "Good-bye."

Rinoa nodded and kept her eyes focused on the tomb as Squall turned and headed to the awaiting car. Rinoa closed her eyes and started to cry. "Good-bye..."

The car door slammed closed and Squall settled in his seat inside. "Are you sure about this?" Laguna asked as he sat next to his soon. Squall nodded. Laguna pulled out a folder from the brief case beside him. Hesitantly, he handed it to Squall. "Welcome to the Loire Organization."

_De corde totaliter Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter Absens in remota.  
(With all my heart/And all my soul/I am with you/Though I am far away.)_

* * *

**A.N. - **Hello! Well, I finished this chapter just hours after I finished the last one. The last few chapters had all been written down for a while. Hehehe...This chapter has been made longer to incorporate the ending I wanted. Sorry about the fight scene, I'm not good at action. X.x :evil laughter: How's the ending:::more evil laughter: Questions, comments, concerns, and angry emails can be emailed to me! THANK YOU FOR READING! 


	15. Sweet Epilogue

**Sweet Music  
**_Chapter Fifteen: Sweet (Epilogue)_  
By PasifiKStaR

**A.N. I - **Here is the original ending. For those who were fine with how the story ended in Chapter 14, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. For those convinced that there was something more (closure) and want a happy ending, then please read ahead. Do not complain to me if you liked the ending in Chapter 14 better. (I liked that one better.) I told you not to read further if you were satisfied! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

* * *

Rinoa walked across the grassy field, smiling happily to herself as she clutched her gil in her hand. 'Funnel cake... funnel cake...funnel cake...' her mind chanted blissfully.

"Look out!"

She lifted her head and saw the sphere spiraling towards her. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

* * *

"AHHH!"

Brown eyes flew open as Rinoa's body stiffened in her bed. Her heart was racing in her chest as the sound of her alarm echoed from the small shelf on the head board. Beep, beep, beep. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm her raging heart.

Her hand rose and she slammed her hand on the digital clock to shut it up. For a few moments, she laid in bed and stared at the blank, white ceiling, trying to remember what had her waking up screaming. "A soccer ball...?"

Sighing, she looked at her clock. 6:50 AM. 'What a start for a birthday...' She pushed her covers off of the queen sized bed of her two bedroom condo in the heart of one of Deling City's premier luxury condominiums and slipped her feet into her worn fuzzy slippers.

As she passed her television she turned it on to the morning news. "Good morning, Deling City! This is Zidane for channel 9 morning news." the blond television personality said. Rinoa yawned and walked into her closet.

She shifted through the neatly hung articles of clothing and finally pulled out a white blouse and a pair of black slacks. She tossed them across her unmade bed, along with some underwear, before heading into her bathroom. The stripped off her clothes as she reached into the shower and turned on the water. She stuck her hand into the stall to feel the temperature before she got in.

The sound of the water echoing off the bathroom walls all but drowned out the television outside as Rinoa got in and proceeded with her morning routines.

"And in entertainment news, Estharian rock band, SCARS has released their long awaited final album. The group has been around for several years and had officially announced their retirement from music earlier this year," Zidane was saying. "It will be finalized by the release of their album Sweet Sweet Music. Rumor has it that their retirement was prompted by the engagement of lead singer and guitarist, Seifer Almasy, to long time girlfriend and CEO of the Garden Corporation, Quistis Kramer. Now on to Beatrice with today's weather."

The water shut off and Rinoa reached for her robe and a towel as she stepped out of the shower. She glanced at the television and sighed. At least it was a Friday and the weather woman announced that the weekend was looking good. The brunette quickly changed her clothes and headed out to the kitchen. She quickly prepared a bagel for breakfast and grabbed a small brief case and some books before darting out the door.

As she got into her car, her phone rang and she dug it out of her pocket before starting up her beamer. "Hello?"

"Are you coming home today?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes, Rude, I'm coming home today," Rinoa sighed. "I'll be late, though. I have some parent-teacher meetings tonight."

"Don't stop for dinner. We're cooking a big meal tonight." Rude told her. Rinoa chuckled.

"Sure thing," Rinoa said. "I have to get going. I'm going to be late." She bid him good-bye and hung up the phone. She pulled out of the underground garage and on to the streets of the city that she practically held in the palm of her hand.

She had spent five years rebuilding her father's crumbling empire while earning her teaching license and starting a career as history teacher at a local high school. She stopped at a stop light and watched as people crossed in front of her. Rinoa smiled to herself. All those people had no idea how much power she carried. And they never would find out, if she had her way. Being the leader of an underground organization meant just that.

The light turned green and she continued on her way. She mentally made a note to eat a small lunch. Knowing Rude, he would cook an entire feast even though it was only going to be her and the Turks that evening. Just a small little get together to celebrate her birthday. She was sick of all the lavish parties thrown at every little event when she was younger. Besides, she didn't want to look wasteful and showy in front of the other crime lords.

Within twenty minutes, she parked in the parking lot of Deling High School and stepped out of her car. As soon as she did, one her students called out to her and waved. Rinoa beamed a smile and waved back. She had a few trouble makers, as most teachers did, but she felt that if she could handle being shot at and control a crime syndicate, she could handle a few kids.

She sighed as she locked her car. Through the back roads, it was still a long drive to work. She lived in the center of the city during the work week and then retired to her family's estate in the outskirts of the city on the weekends and during vacations. With her family's organization now back on track and her finally reaching her goal of becoming a teacher, everything seemed to be working out. Except for one thing...

As she walked into the main office to check in and was stopped. "Rinoa! You got something," the brunette at the front desk smiled. Rinoa tilted her head to the side and walked away from her mail box. "You're so lucky...you always get flowers."

"Flowers...?" Rinoa asked. The girl lifted up a beautiful blue crystal vase holding a bouquet of red and white roses. Rinoa felt her cheeks burning as other teachers and faculty members glanced over enviously. Every birthday and Valentine's day since Rinoa started, she had received flowers, all from an unknown sender. "Did it come with a card?" She asked. A bright smile was practically glued on to her face as she fingered the beautiful blooms.

"Sure did..." the secretary smiled. She handed Rinoa the small card that came with the flowers and looked over Rinoa's shoulder. "So who are they from?"

"I don't know," Rinoa chuckled as she read the card. It was a simple message. _Happy Birthday_ "It NEVER says..."

"Do you have a secret admirer or some secret boyfriend you haven't been telling us about?" The white haired female physical education teacher asked with amusement. Rinoa shook her head.

"No, Paine," Rinoa blushed. "I haven't been in a relationship in...years..." She paused and she stared at the card. Her smile slowly left her face as HE suddenly came to mind. 'No...no, we cut those ties years ago when I was concentrating on rebuilding the syndicate...'

"Rinoa?" Paine said. The brunette looked up, questioningly. "You dazed off for a second. Didn't you hear the bell?"

Rinoa's eyes widened. "Oh! The bell!" She gasped and grabbed her things before running out the door. A second later, she ran back in. "Heh...forgot the flowers." She blushed. She grabbed the vase and it's contents and headed back out.

"Oh, Rinoa!" the secretary said just as she stood at the door way. Rinoa looked over her shoulder. "Happy birthday!"

* * *

Rinoa sang along to the music on the radio as she drove, grinning to herself as her off key voice and her sheer movements inside the car probably caused other drivers to stare. Regardless, she didn't care and kept singing.

"Who has to know? Who has to know...?" she sang along as the song died down. She giggled as she took the off ramp and entered the back streets that lead into the main Caraway estate in the outskirts of the city.

"And now the newest song from SCARS' final album - _Sweet Sweet Music_. This song was released today and you're hearing it first from 108 KFF8. Here's _I'm Still Here_." Rinoa stiffened in her seat as she heard the song. To add insult to injury, rather than hearing Seifer's voice belt out the song, it was a completely different, but familiar voice.

"Squall..." she whispered. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as the song blared from the cars speakers. Even though she didn't want to hear it and be reminded of HIM, she couldn't bring herself to turn off the radio. By the time, Rinoa pulled into the drive way of the estate, she was on the verge of crying as she could distinctly hear Squall's low, melodious voice singing in her head.

She reached out and turned off the radio before she stopped the car. She pulled her keys from the ignition and leaned forward against the steering wheel to collect her thoughts before walking into the mansion. Rinoa reached over and drank some water from a bottle in her cup holder before leaning back against her seat and taking a deep breath.

The last thing she wanted was to walk in and have Rude grow worried about her red eyes. On HER birthday, non-the-less.

"Hey!"

"AH!" Rinoa jumped in her seat and looked at the passenger's side window and grabbed her chest. "Reno! What the heck are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to come in!" Reno snorted. He put his hands on his waist and tilted his head to the side. "Well, are you coming in, birthday girl, or not?"

Rinoa cracked a smile and shook her head. "I'll be right in!"

* * *

"Okay, and this is from me!" Elena said with a wide smile on her face. They sat around the living room of the house. Aside from the few guards that were on watch, they were the only ones home.

Rude had spent the entire day cooking a massive feast for her birthday and even baked a cake. He had brought it out, two big candles saying '28' were sparkling at the top. After she blew it out, they dug into the sweet, layered cake before Rinoa announced that she wanted her presents. The big Turk was now grinning as Rinoa sat between him and Elena, unwrapping her birthday presents.

Rinoa opened up the box and let out a laugh as she lifted up the thin black night gown that Elena got her. She hugged her cousin and thanked her. Rude didn't look too happy with it, however.

"Okay, whose next?" Rinoa said as she placed her night gown to the side, along with Rude's present - a Kevlar vest and some mace. She rubbed her hands together eagerly as she looked at her cousins.

"Here you go, taisho," Reno said with a grin as he handed Rinoa a box. "Hope you like it!"

Rinoa ripped open the box with glee. Her smile faltered and she frowned. "Reno, how come some of the chocolates are missing?"

"What?" Elena looked into the box and sure enough, half of the candy pieces were gone. They all turned to the red head to grinned.

"I did you a favor! You know how you're always saying that you think your butt is too big-"

"Rude!" Rinoa piped and snapped her finger. The Turk stood up and walked over to Reno.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done!" Reno was hoisted over Rude's shoulder and taken outside. "I'm only looking out for you...!"

"I can't believe he ate half my present!" Rinoa grumbled. She sighed and looked over at Tseng and Rufus. "Well?"

"We bring you tidings of good news," Tseng told her. "We've struck an agreement with Braska, the Trabian crime lord. He's agreed to back off our Northern borders and submitted to our demands." Rinoa smiled from ear to ear.

"Excellent, with our southern borders and now our northern ones secure, we're finally stabilized..." Rinoa sighed. "And it only took us five years."

"It's been a long five years," Rufus assured her. "You've done very well for someone who hasn't been in the game that long."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "Who are you guys kidding? Rufus, you do all the work. I just sign the papers."

Rufus chuckled. "You give me too much credit. You're the one who united the separatists, Rinoa. Don't forget." Rinoa leaned back against the soft couch and let out a content sigh.

"Oh yeah, I'm a super hero. High school teacher by day, organized crime leader by night," Rinoa grinned. "Should I start wearing a cape?"

The door slammed and they looked at as Rude walked back in. "Where's Reno?" Tseng asked.

"Taking a bath in the fountain," Rude said with a slight grin. "Did you give her the envelope?"

"Hmm?" Rinoa turned her head to the side and looked at her other two cousins. "What envelope?"

"I almost forgot," Rufus said. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded yellow, legal paper sized envelope along with a smaller white, square shaped one. "Quistis send them."

Rinoa's eyes widened. "Quistis?" She reached across the table and took the envelopes from her cousin's hand. The larger envelope was marked 'Classified' and she made a mental note to look it over later. She looked at the small one and realized it said 'Seifer Almasy & Quistis Trepe-Kramer'. She sat up in her seat and ripped it open. Rinoa pulled out a card as her eyes dilated.

"What is it?" Tseng asked curiously.

Rinoa swallowed as she held a hand to her heart. She read the card once more before looking at her cousins, an unreadable expression on her face. "It's an invitation..." she gasped out. She took a deep breath and looked back down at the card. "Quistis and Seifer are getting married..."

* * *

_Esthar City, Esthar_

"You're sure she's coming?" Selphie asked as she looked across the table at Quistis. The blond bride looked up from the papers she was reading and up at Selphie, who was working on the seating arrangements for the wedding reception.

"I sent her an invitation."

"Did she RSVP yet?" Selphie asked, trying to contain the hope in her voice. Quistis looked back down at her papers.

"No..." she said with a slight shake of her head. "She hasn't," Selphie let out a sigh of disappointment. "But she'll come."

"It's been five years," Selphie said in a worried voice. "What if she doesn't want to come?"

"She'll come," Quistis said. "If not because we're friends, because we're also allies in the underground. She'll have to come."

"What if she sends someone else?" Selphie asked.

"I...I don't know..." Quistis admitted. She looked up at Selphie. "But she'll come...I know she will."

The door to the pent house opened and both women looked up. "We're home!" Seifer's voice boomed. He walked into the living area of the apartment and smiled as he laid eyes on his soon to be wife. Quistis smiled back as he walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

"How as the fitting?" Quistis asked calmly. "Did all the tuxedos fit?"

"They fit fine," Irvine assured her as he kissed Selphie. "Hey, darling, you miss me?"

Selphie giggled. "Of course."

"Where's Squall?" Quistis asked as she looked from the brunette to the blond. The blue eyed guitarist wasn't there. "I thought he was joining us for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, well, you know Puberty Boy...moody as ever," Seifer snorted. "He cancelled and said he was going out for a drive."

* * *

The car came to a stop and Squall pulled the keys out of the ignition. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath of the cool night desert air. He exhaled and opened his eyes as he tilted his head back. The top of his convertible was down and as soon as he opened his eyes, millions of brilliant stars looked down at him from the heavens.

_"It's beautiful, Squall...I love it."_

He looked down at the car and put the keys back into the ignition, turning it slightly so he could turn on the radio. He randomly picked the station. "And here is the newest single from SCARS..." Squall raised an eyebrow and sighed. Looks like he couldn't escape his band after all.

Squall slammed the door of his car as he stepped out, holding an old sleeping bag under one arm. He walked a few feet from his car and spread out the blanket on the ground. He looked down at the square area. For a split second, he could almost see her sitting there, contently waiting for him to finish whatever it was he was doing.

He let out a gruff grunt as he fell back against the blanket and looked up at the dark sky above him. The stars sparkled in the ebony darkness, just as brightly as they did all those years ago. Her eyes... her eyes reflected the night sky when he had looked into them. He saw those brilliant gems twinkling back at him from a pair of brown eyes.

He saw his entire universe in her eyes...

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn white invitation. In five days, Seifer and Quistis were going to be married in a small, private ceremony, in Balamb with her adopted parents. He, the happy couple, Zell, his girlfriend, Selphie, and Irvine were all flying there the next day to prepare.

As he looked up at the invitation, he wondered if Quistis had sent one to Rinoa.

He hadn't seen Rinoa since that rainy day in Deling City, when he and the others attended her father's funeral. After that day, Rinoa all but cut herself off from her life in Esthar. While Selphie and Zell were broken hearted that she began to reject all their invitations to come, it was Quistis who told them why.

_"Rinoa has just become the leader of national crime syndicate. She's trying to learn to handle the organization without prior knowledge. Try to understand what she's going through...When she's ready...then she'll come back to us. But for now..."_

Squall closed his eyes. 'When is she going to come back?'

For five years, Rinoa had stayed in Deling City, slowly but surely regaining the strength and power of her organization under the watchful eye of the Turks. She never contacted them, except for Quistis, on occasion for legal matters or his father, for guidance.

Squall had lost track of the many times that his father had told him Rinoa called or the times when he had asked if he'd called Rinoa, spoken to her or even saw her. After a while with Squall never answering, Laguna had stopped asking. It became painfully clear that the man who had risked his life to save the one he loved from a lifetime of unhappiness was no longer in contact with her.

But what hadn't changed was how he felt. Five years apart only made his heartache five times more painful. Squall shook his head. He wouldn't kid himself. Rinoa had been right...it wouldn't have worked out. Only now, not because of her father, but because of her mother.

Julia's will would make Rinoa illegitimate and deny her the rights of her organization if she got involved with someone tied to another group. Someone like Squall.

There were times when the heir to the Loire Organization wondered if he made the right choice. If taking up the role as his father's right hand in the syndicate was a good choice. He knew when he took on the job what it meant between him and Rinoa, but at the time, he had just realized the importance of knowing where he came from.

He never wanted what happened to Rinoa to happen again. To anyone. So he joined his father's group. But as the years went by, the dull ache for Rinoa, for her smile, for her embrace, for the sound of her voice, grew painful. He missed her so much.

Not a year had gone by that he didn't send her flowers on her birthday and on Valentine's day. Not a month went by when he didn't secretly call Rude and ask about her - just to make sure she was okay. And not a minute went by where he didn't think about her. Every waking moment was haunted by memories and a deep seated longing for someone he couldn't have.

Squall whispered her name into the chill night air. She was an entire ocean away...doing Hyne knew what. Squall looked up at the sky and watched as the meteors flew across the sky in a shower. He smiled as he remembered the look on her face when she first saw it happen there with him.

"Happy Birthday, Rinoa..."

* * *

_Deling City, Galbadia_

Rinoa looked at the CD in her hands. She looked down at the cover. It was all black with the simple words Sweet Sweet Music were written out in someone's hand writing. She had bought it earlier that week. She still hadn't opened it. 'This is ridiculous...It's not going to bite you. Just put it in the stereo...'

The night gown clad teacher and crime lord finally opened the CD and pressed the eject button on her stereo. The tray slipped out and she placed the CD into it before pushing it back in. Rinoa stepped back as the first song - their newest single came out.

His voice filled her estate bedroom and with it, memories of him. Rinoa closed her eyes and turned away. She grabbed the fleece blanket at the edge of her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. She walked across the room and opened the French doors that lead out into her balcony.

Rinoa walked outside, not minding the cool cement beneath her bare feet as she walked out against the stone railing and leaned against it. She looked up at dark sky.

_"Just close your eyes and lay back and relax."_

Rinoa looked down at the balcony floor. She narrowed her eyes and walked back into her room. She turned off the lights and spread her blanket out on the floor. She closed her eyes and laid down.

_"Go ahead...open your eyes."_

Rinoa's eyes slowly fluttered open and marveled at the sky. She let herself relax and lose herself in glittering dark abyss above her. She saw the faint and quickly disappearing streaks of light that flew across the sky. There must've been a meteor shower that night.

A small smile settled across her face. Her hand rose to her chest and clasped the rings dangling from her necklace. She closed her eyes relished the feeling of the cool night breeze around her, not bothering her in the least. Rinoa laid there, her mind drifting in an out of conscious thought as she rested in a moment of blissful serenity.

She hadn't even realized she had drifted off until she heard her door open. Footsteps echoed on the wood flooring of her room and stopped over her head. "Don't fall asleep outside again," a deep voice said. She opened her eyes and saw Rude standing over her, his eye brow lifted in a questioning look. "I'm not going to carry you inside if you fall asleep out here."

Rinoa smiled slightly and chuckled. "Hi, Rude. What is it?"

"I noticed that you still haven't opened this," Rude said. He lifted up an yellow envelope that had come from Quistis days ago. "Don't you think you should look at it."

Rinoa's smile left her face and she let out a heavy sigh. "I'll open it..."

"Now. It might have dated legal material," he insisted. He bent down and placed it next to her on the blanket. "I'm going to go to bed now. Don't fall asleep out here again," He warned. He turned around and Rinoa barely heard him mumble. "I don't know what's so fascinating about staring up at night..."

Rinoa grinned slightly as she watched him leave. The door closed behind him and her eyes lowered to the envelope. Knowing it was from Quistis reminded her that she still hadn't responded to her old friend's wedding invitation. In truth, she wasn't sure if she still wanted to go.

'He'll be there...and I don't know if I can stand being so close and not being able to do anything about it...' Rinoa took a deep breath and pushed herself up into a sitting position. In the light of the moon, she opened the envelope and pulled out a small stack of papers.

It was her mother's will. Rinoa let out a mental groan. Of all the things for Quistis to send her...on her birthday, no less, it had be her mother's will. A testament to the barrier that held her away from HIM.

She looked at the post it note Quistis had put on the top. "You should know by now to read all documents before you sign or oblige them." Quistis had written. Rinoa raised an eyebrow and looked through the will. She had a copy tucked away somewhere in her office, but never bothered reading through it. She had figured that aside from her mother's requirements of her, everything had already been previously carried out.

She casually flipped through the copy and stopped as a paragraph high lighted in yellow came into view. Her eyes scanned the paragraph and widened as she re-read it. She dropped the will on to her blanket as she scrambled up. She nearly tripped over her own feet as she ran into her room and dove for the phone across her bed.

She picked up the receiver. "Elena?" she gasped as someone answered the phone. "Get my jet ready for flight to Balamb Friday night!"

* * *

"Where did Squall go?" Quistis looked around the hall of her family's mansion in Esthar. Selphie was standing in the center of the room with a clip board in her hands, yelling out orders to numerous maids, butlers, random guards, Seifer, Irvine, Zell and whoever else she could get to help her decorate for the reception the next day.

"Hmm? I don't know, I haven't seen him since we arrived," Selphie shrugged. "Maybe he went out for a walk?"

"Hmm..." Quistis frowned and rubbed her chin. "I wanted to talk to him about tomorrow. Oh, well... he'll turn up."

"Hey, Quistis," Selphie said as the blond was about to turn and walk away. "Umm...has she...?"

Quistis looked down and a small frown settled on her face. She shook her head. "Sorry, Selphie... she hasn't contacted me at all. I tried to call Deling City, but the Turks said that she never said anything about it."

"I guess she isn't coming..." Selphie mumbled, obviously disappointed. She looked up at Quistis with a sad smile. "I haven't see her for years...I miss her."

"She'll come back when she's ready..." Quistis sighed. "You know how busy she is."

"But WHEN, Quistis?" Selphie whimpered. "You were able to balance your organization, your job, a relationship with SEIFER, and us..."

"I was slowly eased into everything," Quistis reminded her. "Everything was dropped on to Rinoa's lap at once. Her father's empire was falling apart, she had to really concentrate to keep it together. Not to mention that she did become a teacher...It must've been hard for her to balance everything."

"She could've at least called..." Selphie mumbled. "A simple Christmas card doesn't exactly cut in my book."

Quistis chuckled slightly and sighed. "I'll keep hoping that she'll show until the very moment my reception ends."

* * *

Squall sat across from his father at a restaurant in Balamb town. The sun had long since set and the father and son were having a meal. "Have you contacted the Al Bhed regarding the businesses just south of the Trabia border yet?" Laguna asked as he slurped up some spaghetti.

Squall nodded. "They've already sent in the paper work and I've signed off on them." he replied. He took a drink of wine from his glass and stared out at the window at the view of the flower fields at the edge of town.

"Good, good," Laguna said. "So what did you get Quistis and Seifer for their wedding? I had such a hard time finding something for them. I mean, honestly, what do you get a couple that has EVERYTHING?"

The corner's of Squalls mouth tugged up in a slight smile. "I had the same problem," he admitted. "Selphie suggested we stick to the standard, so I go them a set of dishes from Trabia."

"What do you want when you're married?" Laguna asked all of a sudden. Squall's eyes widened and he nearly chocked on his wine.

He looked at his father as if Laguna had gone even more insane. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You and Rinoa," Laguna said, ignorant to the pain that shot through Squall at the mere mention of her name. "I mean, it's been five years...and I heard her organization is stronger than ever. I figured that by now you two would be...you know...together."

Squall let out a growl and ran a hand through his hair. "You know we can't. Quistis made it clear that in Rinoa's mother's will, she can't marry into another group or else she'll be disowned."

"Yeah, until her father dies and she is running the organization smoothly without question," Laguna piped. He tilted his head to the side, a piece of sauce on the corner of his lip. "Didn't you read the will?"

Blue eyes narrowed across from him and Laguna shrunk back in his seat. "It had provisions?"

Laguna nodded warily. "The only reason that clause was there was so that Rinoa wouldn't be forced into a marriage. But if you keep reading, you'll find that Julia said that those could be ignored once General Caraway died and/or Rinoa proved that she was a capable leader of her group. If Rinoa could prove that and there was no contesting her leadership by other members of the group, then she could marry anyone she wants."

Squall openly stared at his father with a shocked expression. "How did you know about this?"

"I read the will," Laguna told him. "I figured that the only reason that you and Rinoa weren't together was because she was still trying to prove her control over the organization. Isn't that why you joined my organization in the first place? I would think that if you only knew what Quistis told us that time, you wouldn't have joined."

Suddenly, Squall let out a small laugh. His arms dropped to his side and he tilted his head back as he laughed. Laguna raised an eyebrow. "All this time..."

"Squall? Are you okay?"

Squall shook his head and ran his hand down his face. "I have to go..." Squall said as he stood up. Laguna gasped.

"What about dinner?"

"I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding!" Squall said as he headed out the door. Laguna let out a heavy sigh and looked across the table at Squall's half eaten sea food alfredo.

"Well...more for me."

* * *

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? Through richer or poorer? So long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

Quistis smiled as she held Seifer's hands in hers and looked up at his glorious emerald eyes through her thin, gauzy white veil. "I do."

"By the powers vested in me by the powers that be, I now pronounce you," He looked down at the card in his hand, which had been prepared. "Mr. Seifer Almasy and Mrs. Quistis Kramer-Almasy," He looked at Seifer and smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." Seifer said, to the amusement of the small wedding party around them. He lifted up Quistis' veil and lifted up her chin. A wide smile graced his face as he leaned and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

Quistis couldn't help but let out a little giggle as he pulled away and blushed. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a stronger kiss as the guests let out hoots and yells of encouragement. They parted and Selphie yelled. "Let's START THIS PARTY!"

Quistis laughed as she and Seifer walked back up the aisle, towards the reception hall inside the mansion. As they entered, music was already playing and they began to greet their guests. Selphie was working behind the scenes with her maid of honor duty as Irvine wandered around the hall in his best man garb. Zell proceeded to get some hor'de vours.

"There you are," Quistis said as Squall reached them and offered them a smile. "Where we you all day?" She asked as she gave him a smile. Squall placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before parting and shaking Seifer's hand.

"Just thinking," Squall said. "Congratulations. Keep him in check or he'll destroy the world."

Seifer glared at Squall. "Shut up, Puberty Boy..."

"Squall, can I speak to you later?" Quistis said. "I wanted to speak to you yesterday but you were missing."

"Sure." Squall nodded. He walked towards the table where Zell was already sitting and Quistis sighed.

"He doesn't look too happy..." Quistis mused.

Seifer snorted. "WHEN does he EVER look happy?" She punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes. Seifer smiled and kissed her quickly. "So...have you seen her?" Quistis shook her head.

"I didn't see her at the ceremony. Did you?" she asked, hopefully. Seifer shook his head and Quistis sighed. "She has to come...has to."

* * *

"Oh, Hyne, I'm LATE!" Rinoa groaned. Of course her jet just HAD to be under maintenance the day she needed it. She was forced to book a plane flight that would barely get her there in time. However, it was delayed and because the flight was delayed, so was she.

Grumbling, she ran up the stairs to the mansion. Just as she was about to enter, a guard stopped her. "Name?"

"Rinoa Caraway." she stated simply. The guard's eyes widened and he let the woman, who was holding a big white present, topped with a big silver bow, in.

She brushed through the halls and tried to remember where the main hall was. She had already missed the ceremony and was two hours late for the reception. Rinoa heard music floating in the corridor and quickly followed it into the main hall. She let out a sigh of relief to see that things were still going on. As a matter of fact, Quistis and Seifer were dancing in the center of the room amongst a sea of other couples.

"Rinoa!" a voice nearly yelled over the loud music and the shouts of the guests. The brunette turned around and smiled widely as she saw Selphie running up to her. She picked up her the skirt of her pink bride's maid out fit and was dashing across the marble floor barefooted.

"Selphie!" Before she had a chance to say another word, Selphie rammed into Rinoa, nearly knocking the woman down.

"It's been so long? Where were you? Why haven't you called? What took you so long? Oh, what'd you get them? I got them a silver ware set-" Selphie began chattering immediately and Rinoa chuckled. She felt the present being lifted from her hands as Irvine threw her a wink.

"Selphie, honey, calm down," Irvine said. "Let the girl breath," he chuckled. He looked back at Rinoa. "Just in time, Rinoa."

"I'm sorry I'm late," Rinoa gasped out as she straightened her short light blue dress. Her hair layered down around her face. "My plane was delayed-"

"I thought you weren't going to come," a stern female voice said behind her. Rinoa whirled around and smiled thoughtfully at the two blondes in white walking towards her. "You know, you could've set in that RSVP card."

"I'm sorry, Quistis," Rinoa said as she was engulfed in a big hug. "I was so busy, I didn't even think about the card. Congratulations, I'm sorry I'm late."

"So long as you came," Quistis said. She pulled back as Seifer gave Rinoa a brief hug. "Did you get the other package?"

"The will?" Rinoa asked. She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I THOUGHT you would read it for yourself," Quistis sighed. "I should've known. You probably put it away somewhere and never looked at it again." Rinoa blushed with guilt and nodded.

"Anyway, Squall is here!" Selphie piped excitedly. "Let's see..." She looked across the room and frowned.

"He said he wanted to go out to think," Zell said as he came by. "Welcome back!" He said as he hugged Rinoa. Rinoa giggled. Zell was holding a hot dog in one hand. "I think he's out back."

"Then, we'll see you in a little bit," Quistis said. "We saved you a seat at our table. When you come back inside, bring Squall."

"But..." Rinoa trailed off, a flood of nervousness sudden rose and swept through her body. Worried eyes looked over at Quistis. "What if-"

"Laguna said he already knows," Quistis told her. "I think he's been waiting for you all day...but you were late." Rinoa's eyes dropped to the ground, down at her white heeled feet.

"We can catch up later," Selphie assured her. "You really should go talk to him." Rinoa sighed tiredly and nodded. She didn't come all this way in such a rush just to avoid him the entire time. It was now or never.

"Save me some cake." she resolved. She smiled at her friends as they gave her a few more hugs and let her slip back out into the hallway. Her hand dropped to her stomach as it churned with fear and worry. What if didn't feel the same way any more? If he knew...why hadn't he called her? A thousand scenarios flew through her mind and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Slowly, Rinoa walked down the marble lined halls, her feet making soft noises as she reached the door that lead to the veranda. She looked out the glass panels and bit her lip.

His black dress coat was thrown on the ground, along with his tie. From where she stood, she could see the cuffs of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. The top button of his shirt was undone. He was barefooted on the grass and she smiled. He was kicking around a soccer ball with half a dozen children, who were probably the children of some of the guests.

Rinoa silently slipped out the door and walked down the steps. His back was to her and she could hear the children cheering him on as he kicked up the ball and balanced it on his knee. "How high can you kick it?" she heard a little boy asked.

"Pretty high," Squall replied. Rinoa felt a shiver run down her spine. His voice still made her feel tingly. "Want to see?" The children all yelled and Rinoa giggled quietly. She stopped at the edge of the cement walk way, by the edge of the grass and watched. Squall kicked up the ball and it flew high into the air.

"Wow..." the children gasped as they craned their necks to the sky to watch it.

Rinoa watched the ball fly into the sky and then frowned. A soccer ball...flying towards her head... childhood memories flooded back. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Her quest for funnel cake. A soft kiss as a little boy proclaimed that it would make her pain go away.

_My mother used to say that a kiss would make it better._

Squall kept his eye on the ball as it was kicked into the air. He smiled slightly. 'Guess I haven't lost it...' He turned, eyes still focused to the sky as he walked forward to get it where it landed. As the ball came barreling towards the ground, Squall saw the figure standing at the edge of the garden and froze in his tracks.

A figure in a dress stood at the edge of the cement, looking up at the sky as layered brown hair fell around her heart shaped face. She was watching the ball come down, a thoughtful smile on her lips. She held her arms out as she caught the ball with ease before it hit to the ground. She tossed it around in her hands as she stepped out on to the lawn.

A lazy smile crossed his lips as she smiled back at him. "Did I ever tell you?" Rinoa said as she tossed the ball in the air. She lifted her leg and allowed it to bounce from one knee to the other before grasping it in her hands once more. "I hate soccer," The ball dropped to the ground and she kicked it towards him, hard. Squall's eyes widened as he caught it before it hit his face. "But I have a really mean kick."

He glanced at the children and tossed the ball their way. "You almost hit my face." he stated numbly as the figure crossed the expanse of green.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing to do about it?" he asked as she stopped directly in front of him. She smiled as she placed her hands on his face and brought him down to kiss lips softly. Slowly, she pulled back, feeling him almost follow her as she moved away. His eyes opened and looked down at her thoughtfully.

Rinoa lowered her head and gently rested it against his. "You know, when I was five, a little boy told me that a kiss would make it better."

She heard a small, warm chuckle and lifted her head up. Strong arms wrapped around her body and pulled her closer against him as blue eyes looked down at her intently. A hand rose and stroked the outline of her face slowly as he studied her features, memorizing her once again.

"Rinoa..." he whispered as he lowered his head. "As long as you're there to kiss him... that's all that matters."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A.N. II- **And there we have the uber sweet ending. Rinoa got to be a teacher, she's taken control of her father's organization, and Squall is learning how to take over his. Seifer and Quistis got married. Quistis found another loop hole that will now enable Rinoa and Squall to be together. Which brings me to the very end of this story. Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Much love, always! 


End file.
